The Wedding
by Natsgirl
Summary: (Series Pt 4) You are cordially invited to the wedding of Ms Sookie Stackhouse and Eric Northman at the home of Jason and Michele Stackhouse. RSVP - Regrets Only. A Continuation of the Swimming to the Light series
1. Sugar Magnolia, Blossoms Bloom

Chapter 1 – Sugar Magnolia, Blossom's Blooming

"If you're really going to call yourself an event planner, and you think you're going to live in this part of the country, you'd better learn what a ribbon cake is all about!" Tara rolled her eyes and her expression said ' _Hope you aren't paying for this!_ '

Twy's mouth thinned and Sookie could see a re-enactment of North versus South was brewing so she jumped in. "I guess it isn't something you do in New York." She turned to Tara and tilted her head in a 'make nice' gesture.

"I just thought something more sophisticated would be appropriate, more in keeping with your royal status," Twy drawled, her jaw tight.

"Why bless your little heart," Tara's voice had only the barest hint of sarcasm, but the words she used made up for it, "I guess our country manners must look pretty quaint to a big city gal like you."

Sookie's smile got broader and her eyes got wider as she heard what could only be described as fighting words. Fortunately, Devrah sailed to the rescue. The housekeeper preceded two servants carrying trays of sweet tea and sliced fruit. She looked from one sour face to the next, before arching an eyebrow at Sookie, "Looks like you ladies could do with some refreshment!" The housekeeper poured a glass and set it down in front of Twy, "Here you go, Miss Twy. This is how we cool down, down South." Then she turned and poured another glass to set in front of Tara, "And I know your Momma taught you better manners." The housekeeper turned to Sookie, "Mistress? Is there anything else I can have sent up?"

"No," Sookie said gratefully, "I think we have what we need now." Sookie glanced at the open chair near the table, "You've seen how these events get handled for vampires. Would you mind hanging around?"

There was a small fountain in the corner and the sound of the running water made it seem cooler, but the biggest comfort Sookie felt at the moment was her solid, no nonsense housekeeper saying, "Don't mind if I do."

It was only days since the pledging. Sookie barely unpacked before the texts and voicemails began. Jason returned home and within hours was right back into the car taking Michele to the hospital. Everyone was fine and Michael Eric had joined his brothers in the little house on the pond. Michele made clear she wouldn't allow a baby to delay Sookie's wedding. Tara volunteered to take over as wedding planner, but so far it hadn't been easy.

Pam traveled to New Orleans with Eric and Sookie following the Summit while Karin and Thomas continued on to Little Rock. Pam's excuse was the proximity of the Big Easy's international airport and Maxwell Lee. She told Sookie and Eric she had Fangtasia business that needed attention, but Sookie believed it was her human wedding that was Pam's true motivation.

While she was in Indianapolis at the Amun Summit, Sookie could see Pam's curiosity. During the Summit, when Sookie wasn't dancing or pledging or playing with Eric, she would see Pam and Jason, their heads together. Thierry was in the mix too and she found them all turning to look at her at the same time more than once and then laughing. If she'd had two seconds to think about it, she would have got riled up and said something, but no sooner would she decide to confront them, than someone would claim her attention and she'd forget.

It came back to her now, though, and she wasn't surprised when Pam leaned over her shoulder last night as she read through the latest chain of conflicting emails from Tara.

The first email message suggested moving the rehearsal dinner to Fangtasia. Right under it was another marked 'Urgent.' Sookie opened it to find Tara telling her to ignore the first email, changing the location of the rehearsal dinner to the town green near the Bellefleur's house. Sookie was thinking that over when a third email arrived changing the plans again. Sookie sighed and grabbed the glass of red wine beside her. "You need Twy," Pam announced, and that was how Twy came to be here.

Tara's volunteering came from the right place, but there were some things that, in spite of all best intentions, were not going to change. Tara had three kids, a husband, a business, and her husband's business already fighting for her attention. Trying to squeeze in planning for a semi-formal, kind of supernatural, all country wedding in less than three weeks was asking for the impossible.

Sookie said she was at peace with the idea that her human wedding would be a handful of friends standing in Jason's backyard, and under the circumstances, she wasn't sure she should expect anything else.

Pam made an effort to look like she was listening to Sookie's arguments supporting Tara (' _She's known me since I was little and she wants to repay the favors I've done her_ ,') before dismissing them all. Pam announced there was no way she could allow her Queen to compromise any detail for an occasion that meant as much to her as marrying Eric Northman according to her tradition. "What the fuck, Sookie?" she drawled in typical Pam fashion, "You've been waiting for this for ten years. Are you really going to settle for barefoot in blue jeans?"

Twy was called (apparently she was staying in the palace with Pam), cautioned about Tara (which advice she dismissed with a wave of her bony fingers), and then told by Pam what was needed. The skinny, red head spent what the rest of the evening and most of this morning calling in favors. There was a caterer for the reception who specialized in putting on country barbecues. There was a stager who would recreate some kind of floral cathedral in Jason's backyard. There would be a rehearsal dinner in Shreveport on the grounds of the Norton Art Gallery complete with a rental company that would deliver tents, tables and chairs and a different caterer who did things with blood.

When they gathered on the rooftop, Sookie also realized that the New Yorker had acquired a new assistant. The young man named Brock looked to be fifteen and sported piercings in less conventional places. He was also clever, flamboyantly gay and took very little crap from Twy. They seemed to be getting on like gangbusters. What Twy didn't think of, Brock would suggest. It was like watching a ping pong match.

When Tara arrived, she no sooner broke her welcoming hug than she was asked to hand over her cell phone so Brock could collect email addresses. There would be expedited electronic invitations to a shower, a bride's party, a groom's gathering, and then the rehearsal and the ceremony. While Brock finished grilling a stunned Tara for the names of all the Bon Temps people, Twy turned to Sookie and asked who else from the area should be invited. Sookie added Calvin Norris and some of the Hotshot Pack to the list. While most of the vampires had been at the pledging, Indira and Rubio had not. They remained behind to protect the kingdom so Sookie added them too.

The other group Sookie realized had to be considered was the Weres. Sookie was a Friend of the Pack, and to not invite the Weres to any of her wedding celebrations would be a major faux pas. Sookie started reeling off a separate list of names starting with Emil Touissant, the Packmaster from New Orleans followed by all those who served as their guards and house staff. Twy looked up and then across at Devrah, "Don't you think the seven hour drive to Bon Temps is expecting too much for these people?"

Sookie's mouth fell open,"Yeah, you're right."

Twy pulled up her calendar, "So, if you are planning to be there the whole week of the wedding, and most of the week before…"

"Planning, shopping…" Brock explained.

"Planning, shopping," Twy confirmed, "Then I think we could squeeze in a New Orleans only reception here at the palace on this night," and she pointed at a Thursday the week before the wedding.

"I'll have to check with Eric." Eric had been pretty easy-going, but Sookie wondered how far his patience would stretch, now that she accepted their being married. He seemed perfectly happy that the pledging had done the deed and he made a point of having her declare her new status often.

"Can't imagine there's much he wouldn't give you if you asked for it," Devrah smiled. "The King says yes, I can take care of the rest."

"So, those are the only Weres you need to invite?" Twy asked.

There was something so business-like in the New Yorker's tone that it got Sookie thinking about the LongTooth Pack from Shreveport. There were many times Sookie worked with them in years past, but lately the relationship had cooled. Sookie wasn't exactly fighting with Alcide, but his treatment of her had been a factor in his decision to step down as Packmaster. Sookie thought about Shari Decker, who was her guard for a time. Shari left New Orleans to throw her hat in the ring as Packmaster. It had been weeks since she left, and Sookie realized she hadn't heard a word. With a sigh, Sookie realized inviting Long Tooth Pack to the Bon Temps wedding was non-negotiable.

Once the list was finished, Twy launched into her plan for the bride's party. This was a time that members of the bridal party and close friends would get together to make favors for the guests. Twy envisioned it as an elegant evening tea complete with delicate bone china teacups (anything you drink out of bone china looks marvelous!). She was thinking sophisticated canapes and formal Ascot hats and white gloves. Sookie watched Tara's lip jut further and further until, unable to contain herself further, Sookie's friend asked in a belligerent tone about the ribbon cake. That question was met with a blank stare from Twy and it was game on.

"I'm just not feeling this formal restaurant thing at all!" Tara's opinion was a chip on her shoulder, her tone of voice daring Twy to push it off.

"Really?" the sarcasm could have been scraped off with a knife. "Well, let's see if risking an outside venue for arts and crafts at this time of year makes sense." The New Yorker's fingers flew over the tablet Brock handed her. Twy's chin pushed forward as she triumphantly handed over a forecast that predicted 40 percent chance of rain. "I suppose you would be happy with these odds?"

"Maybe not," Tara conceded, "But where are you going to find a place that can hold all of us on this short notice?"

"Wouldn't be more than ten or so," Sookie said in what she hoped was a helpful way.

"You'll see, it'll be closer to twenty by the time everything gets settled," Tara replied.

"Not to worry!" Brock handed over a menu for Bistro Byronz in Shreveport. "If I call this afternoon, they'll give us a private room or put us under their loggia if the weather is nice. They told me they could handle up to thirty and would be happy to do it."

"I love that place!" Tara looked surprised and then impressed, "How did you do it?"

"Free publicity," Twy shrugged. "The owner is expanding. He's heard about Fangtasia's expansion into event planning. "Most of them would love to be included on the resource roster for a planning group that has national presence, and Fangtasia, Ltd. does. Plus, it's the wedding of King Gorgeous and his local-gal-makes-good bride. They know there will be media coverage, so by doing this they get free advertising."

"Okay," Tara shrugged, "I give. We're supposed to assemble the favors," and she handed over pictures. The favor would be an ivory fan strung with ribbons on the plate of each guest since April could be humid. There would also be a small sachet bag fitted into ivory lace and tied. When you looked carefully, you could see the lace had bats in the pattern.

"Really?" Twy laughed when she saw it.

"Where in the world did you find it?" Sookie was laughing too.

"It was supposed to end up in a Hallowe'en costume but it just never got made. I have two whole yards of this stuff. We can make sachets til the cows come home!"

Herb mixes were passed around and Sookie chose a lemongrass and lime combination. "Isn't the 'something on the side' for these events usually honey or some spice combination?" Brock looked skeptical.

"True, but we'll have vampires attending. They don't eat but they do appreciate lovely smells," and Tara beamed.

Devrah settled it, "That's real thoughtful of you, Tara."

"Something else," Tara shook her head, "Hats and gloves? No way! Most of us would have to go shopping for something and we'd be asking folks to spend money on something they'll never wear again. Besides, that's what the ribbon cake is for."

"Okay, then tell me about this ribbon cake," Twy eye-rolled.

"It started with Mardi Gras and the King Cake," Devrah explained. "In the King Cake, there's a baby or a bean baked right in. Whoever found the charm in their piece had good luck for the year. For a bride, there are a whole bunch of charms baked in. They each have a different meaning, and the one you get tells your future."

"So, there are charms and everyone gets one in their slice. Cute," and Twy looked around, "So why is it called a ribbon cake?"

"Well, the charms aren't small but they aren't big either, and they are baked in. Not too nice to accidentally choke one of your friends to death! So each charm is tied to a ribbon and all the ribbons come out the top of the cake. Each guest picks their color, pulls, and the cake is cut up after."

"How precious!" Brock gushed. "I love that idea!" Twy tried to look blasé but Brock waved his finger at her, "Liar! You love it! I can tell!" He turned to Tara, "Score one for you!"

The assistant picked up a glass of sweet tea and he and Tara clicked glasses. Devrah laughed, Sookie smiled and Twy rolled her eyes, "Okay, you win. It is precious!"

From that point forward, the mood improved. Twy listened to Tara's suggestions. Brock ran both a phone and a tablet hunting down items and making calls. As they wrangled over acceptable canapes, Brock sprinted over from the corner of the roof where he'd been talking on the phone. "Do you want an app that can be downloaded to everyone's phones so they can take photos and then upload them to a group site?"

"You can do that?" Sookie's eyes shone.

"I'd say that's a yes," and Brock pressed a button on his phone and started talking again.

"Do you have a florist in Bon Temps who can handle your bouquets and the centerpieces?" Twy asked.

"I don't know," Tara turned to Sookie, "What are your colors anyway?"

Sookie felt herself flailing through her memory for what she imagined as a girl, and then tripped across her memories of her wedding to Sam. Her colors then had been pink and mint green. "I like green," she said, "but not mint!"

"Good," Twy huffed, "Green is a difficult color for more people. Pam will want pink…"

"No!" Sookie exclaimed, "No pink!"

Tara realized right away what was going on, "Yeah, no pink," she echoed. Then she thought for a minute, "You know…" and she waited for Sookie to look her way. "You told me the story one time about the first time you met Eric. You remember?"

"I'll never forget," and Sookie blushed. "Bill Compton took me to Fangtasia."

"What color were you wearing?" Tara asked, "What will the King be wearing?"

Sookie remembered that dress, and she remembered Eric mentioning it to her during dark times. He told her she would always be the woman who walked into his bar in a white dress. "It was a sundress. It was mostly white but it had red flowers scattered over it."

"And Eric?" Twy asked.

"Signature black!" Sookie laughed.

Brock's eyebrows raised, "Sophisticated enough for you, boss?"

"White roses with red rosebuds!" Twy declared. "What about your dress? You aren't thinking frou frou bridal white, are you?"

"No!" The protest came out all too readily. "I mean I don't think it would be a good idea this time of year," the telepath moderated her tone.

"You sure you don't want to think about purples or lavenders?" Tara asked, "Spring colors?"

Sookie thought about it. She looked good in pastels when she had a solid tan but the idea of walking toward Eric in a dress that looked like the first time he'd seen her caught her imagination. "I'm not sure how I'd do it, but I'd really like a dress that looked like the one I had." She thought about how she'd worn heels and no hose that night, and how the neckline had been low enough that her Gran wanted her to cover up with a sweater. Then she thought of the scars on her lower legs, the ones that never really had gone away regardless of the effects of vampire blood. "I'd want it full length, though."

Twy signaled Brock and his fingers flew.

The afternoon sun sank and the lights were starting to wink on across the city. Devrah excused herself and Sookie walked Tara downstairs. "You sure you're not too upset over Twy?"

"She's not trying to make it something you'd hate, so no. Of course, she did throw in that sweetener." Twy had offered to place advertisements for Tara's Togs. How about you, Sookie? You okay with all this Yankee planning?" Tara asked, shoulder-bumping the telepath.

"I wasn't at first," Sookie confessed. "That gal makes Eric look like a new-comer to the high-handed department, but she's growing on me."

"Probably all that Pam loving I heard about," and Tara rolled her eyes. "Jason told me they were all ooh-la-la at the Summit."

"Pam says it's just fun and games, but they do seem to be hanging out more."

When they got to Tara's room, her things were all unpacked. "Sure is nice having servants to do all this for you," Tara sighed.

"I guess," Sookie sat down on the bed. "Most times it just makes me want to pitch in. I feel guilty, watching folks clean up my mess without lending a hand. Just feels un-Christian."

Tara's mouth dropped open, "Oh my gosh, you just reminded me of something! We have got to call Reverend Collins and make an appointment to get up there and talk with him before the wedding."

"Is there a problem?" Reverend Collins was the pastor of the United Methodist Church in Bon Temps and he knew her Gran. His was the church Sookie attended when she lived in Bon Temps. It was unusual, having a pastor so long in one place, but every time there was some rumor that Reverend Collins would be rotated to another congregation, his flock would write letters to the Bishop, listing all the reasons the good man needed to stay.

"Wouldn't call it a problem," Tara said carefully. "I'd say more of a concern," and she sat down next to her friend. "You think Eric's a Christian?"

"No," Sookie said almost without thinking and then added quickly, "but that don't make him a bad person."

Tara nodded, "Jason and I went over to see the pastor after Sunday services this past week to ask if he'd do the ceremony. I know how much it means to you, to have the right words said."

"He's not going to do it?" This possibility had not occurred to Sookie.

"He didn't say that, but when Jason spoke up for him, he told Reverend Collins that Eric was going to stand as Mikey's godfather. That got the Reverend's interest and he said it occurred to him he'd never actually met the famous Eric Northman."

"Well, Holy Jesus, Shepard of Judah! The thought of having the Reverend Collins and Eric sitting down for tea gives me the chill willies," and Sookie sighed. "Maybe if I call…"

"He mentioned it's a long time since he saw you sitting in his church, too."

Sookie rolled her eyes and shook her head slowly. "I'm not sure where we're going to squeeze all this in. It's a long drive between here and there, but too close to just jump a plane." Sookie took Tara's hand, "Is this really such a smart idea? I mean I've told Eric that the pledging is enough; I'm calling myself his wife and I've had Mr. Cataliades draw up the paperwork to have my name changed. Am I just holding on to something that's outlived its usefulness?"

Tara chuckled, "Don't you go trying to bullshit a bullshitter, Sookie Stackhouse Northman, or whatever it is you're calling yourself these days! You know, and I know, that until some man of God makes you say the words in front of your brother and all your friends it won't be real to you. Not deep in your heart where it needs to be."

"Sure wish it was different," Sookie sighed again.

"No, you don't," Tara nudged her. "If there's a hard way to do things, you find it every time. You could have married Eric Northman way back when and saved yourself a whole bunch of trouble, but you were too busy shillyshallying back and forth about what was right for you."

"You weren't exactly on Team Eric, either," Sookie pointed out.

"No, I wasn't," Tara agreed, "but a gal can change her mind, and I have. So let's just dig deep and find that steel that your Gran told us was the backbone of every true Southern woman and git 'er done!"

Sookie's eyes snapped to the door, "Eric's coming!" and her smile spread across her face as she felt that wave of happiness that was every day. She stood and launched herself forward just as the door opened.

"You two are making make me remember to get my teeth checked, y'all are so sweet!" Tara drawled as she watched them kiss.

"Nice seeing you again, too, Mrs. DuRone," Eric smiled over Sookie's head. His eyes traveled back to his wife's face, "You look like you've had a productive day,"

"A busy one," Sookie agreed. "Twy's helping out with all the arrangements." Sookie turned to Tara from her place in Eric's arms, "Head on downstairs when you're ready. We usually do a family get-together that includes Sookie feeding time in about an hour. If you don't run into anyone you know, just ask for Devrah. She'll get you to the right place." The telepath took another quick glance around, "You have everything you need?"

"Hell, Sookie, I'm in a palace! I find I need a gold-plated toothpick or platinum toilet paper, I'll just ring!"

Sookie could feel Eric's need. He was being patient, but she knew he was hungry. "Dial one on the phone," and she turned to follow Eric.

As they walked hand in hand to the elevator, Eric asked "You are not allowing Pam's pet to bully you?" Sookie could feel Eric's amusement.

"Takes more than her and her skinny-ass boy toy to push around Mrs. Eric Northman!" Sookie sassed.

Saul shut the door of the elevator car and pushed the button that would take them to the top floor. "Yes, that sure has a nice ring to it!" Saul said out loud.

Eric was chuckling as he glanced down at the guard, "I quite agree."

"Gloating!" Sookie scolded, and her vampire chuckled more before gathering her against him and kissing the top of her head.

"You smell of sunshine, Min Hustru, you know how I love that smell."

The elevator stopped and Sookie walked out the elevator door and into the hallway. She swayed her hips a little more than usual, then turned and sassed, "Then come catch me!" and took off at a run. It was short-lived, the chase, but she was laughing as he carried her over his shoulder and through the suite door that Charles held open.

Saul walked down the hall to join the guards as shrieks and laughter was heard, "Just makes your heart happy."

"Some say it's like the old days, when Sophie-Ann and her boys were here." James knew Saul had been around then.

"Better," the older Were told him. "Better people, and that's saying a lot."

"I just think he's a God. I can't believe you are married to him, Tara!" Sookie could hear Brock's rising falsetto as she rounded the corner to their informal dining/family room. The table was all of eight feet long and came out of the monastery. They hadn't decided what to do with the former Queen's entertainment complex, except that anything valuable had to be removed. This table was one of the finds. Surrounded by chairs, it reminded Sookie of Maude's kitchen, without all the appliances. Sookie had several favorite spots in the palace now, but this one was the place she felt most relaxed with company.

Sookie heard some muffled sounds and laughter and then she heard Pam say, "You mean women do one of those too?" Sookie came around the corner to see Pam clapping her hands and Tara wiping tears from her eyes.

Brock spotted her first, "Oops, girls!" The other two looked her way and they all sobered up.

Sookie was just about to slip in to see what it was all about when Pam raised her hand, "Don't you dare! I know what you're going to do and you'll be sorry!"

Tara went from suspicious to shocked in a flick, "Oh Christ on a crust, Sookie! Were you going to mind fuck me?"

"Queens don't pry into their friend's heads," Brock scolded in his own best Queen Bee way, "it's just beneath them!"

"He knows what he's talking about!" Pam announced.

"Fine!" Sookie exclaimed. "No peeking! But y'all are not my friends!"

"Who is not your friend, Lover?" Eric walked in behind her. "Who would dare to disrespect my Queen?"

From the minute Brock saw him, Sookie could see it was lust at first sight. "I don't know, Eric, maybe you should start with that one," and Sookie pointed at the star-struck assistant.

Eric swiveled his eyes in Brock's direction but instead of being intimidated, the assistant mooned, "Yes, please start with me!"

"I have business to attend to," Eric announced. "Pamela, I need an hour with Thierry and then I'd like to see you and Max. Will you be ready?" Pam bowed her head. Eric looked at Sookie, sending her a feeling that had her rubbing her legs together, and then, smirking, turned and left. Pam looked over at Twy's assistant and using her manicured finger, pushed his open mouth closed.

"He's taken, mouth-breather. And she," Pam jerked her chin at Sookie, "doesn't share."

"I could understand why," Brock intoned in a dreamy tone.

"So, what were y'all talking about before I walked in?" Sookie asked, helping herself to the dinner buffet.

"Stag parties," Pam answered without hesitation. "Jason told me in Indianapolis what he planned for Eric, but I had no idea women did that too." She looked at Tara, "although it appears the specifics are a little different."

Sookie turned to Tara, "I don't want any male strippers rubbing themselves on me!" she declared. "You know how he smells things. I'll never hear the end of it," but somewhere in the back of her head, Evil Sookie was whispering, ' _Go for it! You wouldn't be able to stand for a week and that wouldn't be so bad_!' That urgent need to mate was back, just like after the coronation, and Sookie was convinced it was tied to wearing the jewels her Great-Grandfather sent her. Mentally head-slapping herself, Sookie pushed her libido back until it was more itch than roar.

"What makes you automatically think we're talking strippers?" Tara was looking innocent but that was blown to Hell by Brock's snort followed by Pam's snicker.

"You sure you wouldn't mind?" Sookie asked Tara. "It's one thing to walk into a big surprise, but it's another to walk in knowing your husband will be strutting his stuff." J.B. owned and danced at Hooligan's, the strip club that had belonged to Sookie's cousin, Claude.

"I love Hooligans!" Brock gushed. "I used to go there every time I had the cash. There was a dancer there who was amazing! I figured out who I was watching him."

"Claude," Sookie didn't bother asking. She just knew.

"You know him!" and Sookie recognized the fan-boy glaze descending. "Oh My God! What's he like! I know he's gay. I would have given anything if he'd just looked my way, but he was a bottom, like me. I could just tell."

"Claude was Sookie's cousin," Pam was a little sharper than necessary, "We don't talk about him now that he's gone."

"Oh," and Brock blushed, "Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't know," and he glanced at Sookie under lowered lids in a way that let her know he'd ask more about it anyway.

Tara shook her head, "I don't mind about JB. I think it's kind of funny now. All those gals and guys throwing money at him. I get it, but when I see him? Well, he's just J.B."

Sookie smiled, knowing what her friend meant. She could appreciate Eric's beauty and she didn't have to look any further than Twy's bedazzled assistant to understand the impact it had on others, but what she saw was the man underneath.

What Sookie saw now when she looked at Eric was her friend. Somehow, it made him more than her lover. It told her he was permanent in her life. Sookie looked around at the table, the faces of her friends and everything in the room. She wanted to remember this moment for the rest of her life, the moment she realized she was right where she belonged.

"Sookie?" Pam asked. "Are you alright?"

"Right as rain!" Sookie answered, tears of happiness stinging her eyes.

"Well, that's good to hear," Twy announced as she quick-stepped into the dining room. With a sniff at the buffet and a kiss on Pam's cheek she opened her planning book. "I understand you are expected to be in Bon Temps in two weeks. You," and she looked archly at Sookie, "Will be staying with Tara and her family…"

"Not Jason?" Sookie asked.

"Jason thought it would be better for you than staying in a house with a newborn infant who's up all hours," Tara told her.

"…And the King will be staying with Pamela and her guests." Twy concluded.

Sookie's eyes were round and Pam chuckled, "Well, we wouldn't want to skip those traditions, now would we? Sleeping together before the wedding? What would people think?"

"Well, you know that won't last!" Sookie exclaimed. "Eric and I… well… we get to missing each other," and she blushed.

"Well, you'll just have to do what we all do before the wedding," Tara laughed.

"What's that?" Sookie was almost afraid to ask.

"Sneak," and Tara giggled.

"This should be fun," Pam laughed. "Eric's a big man. Sneaking will be a trick."

"I could help," Brock volunteered at which every female turned to him with sharp eyes.

Twy cleared her throat, "We decided the bridal shower will combine with the bride's party. There will be a separate groom's gathering which will be before the stag party." Sookie's eyebrows shot up but before she could say a word, Twy said, "and we will use that evening for your stag," and Brock giggled. "The next day we spend finalizing things…"

"And recovering…" Tara volunteered.

"And recovering," Twy smiled, "then it's rehearsal dinner. You will be spending the day at a spa with your friends. We made arrangements at one of the hotels in Shreveport. The groom's party will be joining us at the restaurant, then it's back to home base and the next night, you're married. So that's the big week."

Twy sat down next to Sookie, laying the book open on the table, "Now here are the other festivities. Next Thursday is the reception here for the New Orleans people. Devrah has sent out invitations. "We need to finalize your wardrobe. Selections will be delivered starting tomorrow, but I'd suggest you wait a day or two before browsing. I took the liberty of contacting your Reverend Collins and he'll be available to meet with you and Eric tomorrow night," and Twy fastened her beady gaze on Sookie.

"I can't commit to that," Sookie gasped. "I don't know what Eric has planned."

"I cleared his calendar," Pam purred. "Eric making small talk with the local pastor? I hope you won't mind if I tag along. Friend of the family."

Sookie was finding it getting hard to catch her breath.

"Oh, and we need to land on a theme for the groom's cake," Twy said with a flourish.

"Groom's cake?" Sookie asked weakly.

"There's a restaurant in Shreveport that is doing some interesting things with freezing that would be vampire-friendly," Pam giggled. "We could mold it into something appropriate, like a Viking horn…"

"Or a helmet!" Tara laughed.

"How about his long boat?" Brock smirked. Sookie blushed and Twy looked sour, but Pam and Tara roared.

"You were in his Court. What do you say?"

Thierry studied the move his King made. It was bolder than the play the Sheriff had seen in past. He glanced up to see Eric watching him closely. "I don't believe Thalia is right. It's not a threat." He glanced to where Thalia stood. "If it was a threat he wouldn't have had it delivered by a messenger in a public place. He has no reason to injure your Queen." Thierry looked back at the board and then moved a knight to counter the move he sensed was behind the initial feint. "No, this was a warning to stay out of his territory and his business."

"Then why send the fang?" Thalia challenged. "The jewel of a dead Queen was enough."

Thierry sat back, "That's what convinces me. There was only one fang. He will have kept the other. I think he meant it to say that if you travel to him, reunite the fangs, he'll make sure you meet the same fate. He likes to think he's clever. He's not an educated man, although he has taken some pains to acquire more classical knowledge. Still, he is cunning."

"Then you don't believe he'll try to attack Sookie or my kingdom?" Eric was leaning forward. His Sheriff had correctly divined his strategy, but the Viking had a backup plan and moved a pawn to open the play.

"I believe Misha will take any opportunity that presents itself, but I have only seen him initiate battle when it comes looking for him." Thierry cocked his head to the side, a gesture Eric recognized as his opponent running combinations through his head. It was this ability to run scenarios and draw conclusions that Eric was coming to admire with this Sheriff. "That doesn't mean he would stop other activities that may affect you, but those activities would not be aimed at you."

"Like the damaged ones that are petitioning for help," Thalia shifted her stance. The growing number of homeless and other lost souls turning up on their doorstep for support was something Eric intended to discuss when Max arrived. The frequency of their arrival and the numbers asking for help were increasing every week.

"What makes you think the New York King is behind this?" The Viking asked of Thalia.

"The nomads we captured, those moving through. The original ones were from New York. Now, we capture second generation made in places closer to us. We can assume that some who are turned here go on to other kingdoms to sow their troubles." Eric nodded. The monarchs at Amun mentioned they were seeing the same thing and being forced to spend their resources. It was as if someone purposely searched to find those with the fewest skills, and in some cases, those with mental deficits to turn into new vampires. It ran against everything Eric had been taught about the sacred nature of their blood.

Eric smiled tightly at Thalia, "The very thing they would fault her for is the thing we all face." Everyone knew Eric was referring to the frosty reception his pledging received from many monarchs. Eric looked at Thierry who still had not made his move, "And what about you? Do you believe these newest parasites are gifts from your former King."

"Yes." It was said without hesitation. "I don't understand his motivation, but I know this is his work."

Thalia hissed, "Do you say this out of a particular knowledge, or are you being clever?"

Thierry met Thalia's eyes and held them. He knew if she felt he was betraying Eric Northman nothing would stop her from ending him. "Clever, I hope," and he inclined his head, "clever in the service of my King."

"Perhaps we should test the strength of that devotion…" and Thalia made to move forward.

"Enough!" Eric raised his hand. He turned back to Thierry, "I trust you, but if I find that you are hiding information I need to protect me and mine, I will give you to her."

Thalia smiled, her fangs on display. Thierry looked at Thalia for a long minute, then turned back to Eric, smiled, and made his move. "I believe you."

"Are you ready for us?" Pam and Max walked into the small office.

"Yes," Eric barely glanced at the board before moving again. The Sheriff had fallen into his trap and Eric silently bet with himself over how many moves it would take for the French Sheriff to realize it. He sat back, "Max, how many more this week?"

"There were five who presented themselves yesterday. Last week there were three. I hoped was slowing down."

Thalia stepped forward, "It seems the makers move on, stopping long enough to glamour, drain and bury. These new ones come from new makers. We are seeing waves of nomads crossing into our territory almost every night."

Eric nodded, then looked back to Max, "These were the same as the others?"

"Yes," Max said tightly. He wasn't used to this kind of work. In his human life he had been an educated man, a man of means. The strategy they were following was to end the unfortunates. In some cases it was easy, but Max was finding it becoming personally difficult. Most were dirty, which was expected but all were frightened, barely holding on to their composure, moving under the compulsion forced on them before their lives were taken.

"We can't continue this," Pam spoke up. "We have people outside and inside the palace all the time. At some point someone is going to notice that there are numbers of people walking in and not walking out." Eric nodded. "We have got to find the source of this and stop it."

"I agree," Eric watched Thierry's eyes flicking back and forth over the chessboard. He turned back to Pam, "I need your help to do it," and he turned his head to include Max, "both of you."

Max bowed, "Of course, my King."

Thierry moved and Eric moved the next piece with lightning speed. Thierry allowed his shock to show and then his face became more thoughtful as he studied the board more closely. "You are both moving into event planning. It will require travel to meet with those who can set up your hubs."

"And everyone knows how vampires like their ceremonies." Thalia's words didn't contain one iota of humor, but Eric smiled anyway.

"We do appreciate our moments," he agreed. "That is tremendous access. It is when we are gathered that we let our guard down. I realize this is asking much, perhaps jeopardizing your operations…"

"We are yours to command, my Maker," Pam said quickly.

"We will be viewed with more suspicion now…" Max's words died away.

"Because of your known affiliation with me, yes I know." Eric acknowledged. "I will let it be known that I have freed you both to pursue your operations. A gift to my beloved progeny."

Pam hissed, "I would not be Regent?"

"I will not force you," and Eric turned back to the chess board. "Take this as a time to consider what I ask." Eric looked back at Pam, "I am proud of you in all things. You can never disappoint me, regardless of your choice."

"Who would take my place here?" Max asked.

"I will find another," Eric nodded. "I hope you will continue your relationship with the New Orleans Packmaster. If you were more distanced from me, it would serve his best interests as well."

"You will watch over him?" Pam asked Thalia.

The small woman sneered, "Why do you insult me with foolish questions?"

Pam sniffed, "Well, someone better let you know what you're up against starting tomorrow. From what I'm seeing, it'll make all this trouble look like child's play." Pam walked Eric through the schedule and watched his expression run the gamut from amused to annoyed to amused again. "Well, you had to have her!" she concluded.

"And now, it would appear that she definitely has you!" and Thierry laughed out loud as he tipped his King to signify defeat.


	2. Saw My Baby Down by the River

Chapter 2 – Saw My Baby Down By The River

It was midnight, and they were in Eric's new Corvette racing down dark highways toward Shreveport. Eric turned on Pandora radio, selecting the 80's playlist. Sookie stared out the passenger window. She wasn't talking much, but then again, neither was he. Eric knew she was tired; he could feel it in the bond between them. Within minutes, her head rolled slightly letting him know she had fallen asleep.

When they talked earlier about what was planned for the next few weeks, Sookie told him she worried about how busy they would be. Eric was proud that she grasped the reality of their lives, but then she talked on and on about the activities that seemed necessary for her human ceremony in a way that wasn't worried at all. She described parties and events that would consume an entire week. There would be a reception in New Orleans that would take one night, and the planning that was guaranteed to take more hours of 'input.' When he told her he had commitments, Sookie just smiled and told him Pam had 'cleared his calendar.' She told him her pastor, The Reverend Collins, needed to speak with them and wanted to see them tomorrow night in Bon Temps. Sookie was giddy, almost bossy. She talked for an hour nonstop about plans for this ceremony and he felt her happiness. Never once did she mention their pledging. She never asked about the kingdom of which she was now Queen. In spite of all the reports he provided her and the explanations he spent his time writing for her benefit, she didn't ask him one question about the businesses and people for which she was now responsible.

He could feel her surprise when he said they'd leave for Bon Temps immediately. Eric's intention was to get this all-important meeting with her Reverend Collins out of the way so he could have the next few days to focus on work.

"Are you sure?" and he knew she could feel his annoyance.

"It is best to resolve these things so we can move on to other things," and he waited, wondering if she would ask what 'other things' might be, but she didn't. Instead she hugged him and kissed him and ran off to inform her co-conspirators.

' _I can't believe we are doing this_ ,' ran through his mind for the hundredth time as the miles ticked by. He could still hear Thierry's mocking words, 'and she has you.' He felt that sentiment all the way to his balls, and, at the moment, it wasn't in a good way. Beside him, Sookie hummed and curled her legs under her, snuggling under the blanket he draped over her. This was one of her traits he admired, his Sookie could sleep anywhere. The music didn't disturb her and by the time they were halfway to Shreveport, she was making that strangled, gargling snore that she claimed was not her. Maybe it was the way she was positioned, but there was a new quality to the sound and Eric lifted his phone from its cradle to videotape her. He imagined her flushed, angry face and grabbing hands when he shared it with her, and his smile broadened. He knew he was annoyed having to race the sun to Shreveport, but there was one thing that didn't change. "Jag älskar dig, min hustru," Eric sighed.

She didn't wake when they pulled up to Pam's house. Eric signaled the guards driving behind them to take the luggage. He walked around the car and pulled his sleepy Fairy to her feet before scooping her up and carrying her through the door. Eric glanced at his guard's drawn face and became annoyed all over again. His wife's foolish insistence on all these extras was impacting everyone. Eric made a mental note to pay both Charles and Owen a handsome bonus. "I appreciate this," he said levelly. "I apologize for the inconvenience your families must feel."

"It's the job," Charles shrugged, "but thanks for saying it."

Eric undressed Sookie who helped in a semi-conscious way. By the time the suitcase was open and clothes hung, she was curled on her side and the wet, gargling noise had resumed. Eric could hear her stomach gurgling, a sure sign of nerves. "You should trust me, Lover," he whispered. The video he intended to tease her with would not engender trust, so he edited his remark with, "About what's important." Eric heard one of the guards walking upstairs. He heard the front door open and close, a signal one was on patrol. With a glance at his wife, Eric took his laptop to spend his last few hours of night working alone on the affairs of the kingdom that was now theirs.

Eric rose to find Sookie already dressed and sitting cross-legged at the end of the bed.

"Well, come on!" she was practically vibrating. As he fed he could feel her disquiet. It flavored her blood. He sought to sooth her, but she batted his hands away, "None of that, buster! Go get showered!" and she left the room to 'get ready.' Eric felt his frustration tick up a notch. He could hear her moving around the house, her energy buzzing through their bond, running up and down his nerves like electricity. He stood under the shower spray and stroked himself, holding her image in his head until he came. As he embraced the relaxation that always followed, he realized he was annoyed enough that he hadn't bothered closing the bond. When he walked into the kitchen, her snapping eyes let him know how she felt about it. "You could have joined me," he shrugged, and reached for a bottled blood from the refrigerator. Sookie's nervousness was starting to stress him.

The entire drive to Bon Temps, Eric watched his wife fidget. Her fingers picked at her dress and then they drummed on her armrest. When they were within twenty miles of Bon Temps, she started pulling at the ends of her hair. When they got within ten miles of Bon Temps, she added pulling on her seat belt. Finally, he reached across and laid his hand over hers.

"Why are you worried, Lover?"

"I'm fine," she lied, pulling the ends of her hair from her mouth. Next she tried her scary smile, the one she thought hid everything, but which really hid nothing.

"Why are worried about this meeting with your holy man?" Eric could tell from the way she shifted her eyes that he was right. This meeting was causing her anxiety.

"I'm not," her mouth lied again, "and you call him Reverend Collins or pastor."

Eric took his eyes off the road to give her a direct look, "I understand your Christian religion places great value on truthfulness, Sookie. I can tell you are not fine, yet you have used the word twice," then he looked away. He didn't need to keep looking at her to know he'd made his point. He could hear her quick exhale and the transition from nervous to grumpy. ' _Good_ ,' he thought. ' _Your anger is easier to handle than your worrying over something so inconsequential_.' This Reverend Collins would agree to officiate or not. If he did, it would be best. If he didn't, a Justice of the Peace could handle the job.

Last night Eric received the email confirming Thierry was back in Lafayette. His Sheriff was holding meetings with key suppliers over the next few days and Eric really needed to be there, but instead he was here. Pam left a message asking for a private conversation. He knew she felt slighted by his asking her to resign as Regent. He wanted to take his progeny someplace far away from listening ears to explain why he needed her to step down and travel, collecting information, but he was here instead. Jane's position, and now Max's needed to be filled, which meant he needed to reach out for recommendations, but the pool of friends he would ask had become smaller since the pledging. Eric barely completed his list of who he would approach for candidates before dawn took him.

Between Sookie's agitation and the reality of his responsibilities, Eric felt the ember of his anger flaring to life. His pragmatic brain rode to the rescue and he purposely distracted himself by imagining how Sookie would look spread out for him across the hood of his new car. It was a pleasurable thought and he found the growl forming in his throat replaced by a purr. Sookie glanced at him and he glanced back. She blushed, her mouth a tight line. While she continued drumming her fingers on the armrest, he also saw the way she clenched her thighs together, and that made him smile.

The Corvette glided past the sign that was still riddled with the same buckshot blast it had suffered many years ago. 'Welcome to Bon Temps' it read. "You would think someone would replace that," Sookie groused. Eric watched her fingers migrate to twisting at the hem of her dress again and he willed her to lift it toward her panties. Her eyes narrowed and flashed as she deliberately uncurled her fingers and crossed them in her lap. Eric flashed her a mischievous smile and sighed, signaling defeat.

"Turn left at Crescent Street," the smooth voice of the on-board GPS intoned. They had flipped for whose programmed voice they would hear before they left New Orleans. Sookie wanted 'Ramon' with his sibilant syllables, but Eric won, so it was English Jill whose clipped, superior tone ordered their directions through the computer. Eric had laughed in triumph as his fingers selected the voice, but he wasn't finding being ordered around by another female so amusing now.

Eric slowed as they drove down the main street of Bon Temps. There were a few stores that lined the way and just ahead was the town center where the Catholic Church and the United Methodist Church faced off from opposite corners. Sookie stared at the solid white building with its steeple and wide double doors, then Sookie started prattling. She told him about the nice green yard on the side of the church where revivals were held. "Not the rowdy kind. Those are the Baptists. Our revivals are more like a family gathering. There's preaching, of course, and everyone brings something for potluck. Usually there're games for the kids. Michele is all kinds of involved. Regular Church Lady, I guess you'd say." Eric could feel Sookie's nervousness escalate as he turned into the Reverend Collins' driveway.

"The Catholics across the way at Our Lady of Mercy?" Sookie continued rambling, "They run a Church Fair every spring in their parking lot. They have rides and everything."

"Catholics and their priests used to burn us," Eric remarked dryly and that ended the conversation.

He pulled into the paved area that was meant for visitors. "Come, Lover. Let's get this over." Beside him, his wife made no move to unbuckle her seatbelt. He pushed the button that released it and then got out of the car to open to her door. "Come, Sookie," he took her hand, pulling her toward him. "It will be fine. This is important to you, to have this Christian say the right words. You will have your wish."

"Don't glamour him!" He could see that she regretted the words.

"You might try having as much faith in me as you do this Christian God of yours," then in an effort to defuse the tension between them, Eric smiled. He wound his arm around her as he steered her toward the front door saying, "Please trust me, Älskade. All will be fine."

It didn't help. With each step, his telepath seemed to hold back a little more. Finally, stopping, he took her hand in his, "Min krigare kvinna, I have seen you stare down Werewolves. You stood your ground with vampires who meant to kill you. You withstood torture. You told me that this Reverend Collins is a good man. Surely he will wish you to be happy."

"I think he will," Sookie agreed.

"Then why are you worried? You are making much of nothing." Eric smiled in a way that he hoped she'd find comforting, and she must have because her smile curved a bit. He raised her hand to his lips, and that's when her eyes went wide.

"Oh my God! The rings!" She snatched her hand back and started pulling at her pledging rings.

"Sookie! What are you doing?" Her frantic pulling and twisting resurrected the growl he'd felt since rising.

Sookie's stare darted upward and then she looked back at her hand. "Oh, Eric! I guess I kind of panicked. See, in human ceremonies we exchange rings. It's part of how we marry. I can't explain it."

Eric clenched his jaw. The words he wanted to say would hurt her as much she just hurt him, so he pressed his lips together until he felt his anger replaced by a kind of resigned knowing. He realized he was surprised he expected any other reaction from her and then other words found their way to his lips. "You have just explained it perfectly. Once more, you tell me our pledging was just words to you. I told you that these rings," and he held up his own, "This ring, will mark me as yours until my final end and you," he couldn't help the way his words became a hiss, "you promised! It has been only a week and already you would take the mark that I placed on your body and hide it from your human friends? Nothing changes."

"Eric!" she protested, "I'm sorry! It was a mistake." She was pushing him warm feelings and contrition. She laid both her hands against his chest and he felt her. "I was wrong. I never want to be anyone but yours, and if you don't want to go through with this, well…" and then Sookie's head whipped up as the Reverend Mrs. Collins opened her door.

"I don't mean to interrupt," the human female said, "but I've been wondering if you were going to keep standing out there all evening or if you were coming in. I decided to end the suspense," and the Reverend Mrs. Collins opened the door wider.

Eric knew Sookie's contrition was sincere, but he couldn't forget her instincts had pushed her to pull off his ring. He smiled his best business smile and smoothly said, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Collins. I'm Eric Northman."

The Reverend Mrs. Collins smiled up at him in a way that didn't appear hard or suspicious. Instead she said, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you right back. I've heard about you for ages. Didn't think I'd ever have the chance to meet, much less invite you into my parlor! But, let me make sure I do this right," and the older woman drew herself up and said rather formally, "Won't you please come in, Mr. Northman?" She smiled as if laughing at herself and then said, "Sookie! It is so good to see you again! You just look radiant. Something just seems to be lighting you up from the inside out!" and she wrapped Sookie in a hug.

The smell in the house struck Eric as soon as he crossed the threshold. It was more than the fustiness of an old house. He identified pipe tobacco and musty books. The Reverend Collins came hustling from the back

"Sookie!" Reverend Collins said warmly. He slipped a pipe into his jacket pocket, and reached out to clasp Sookie's hands between both of his own. He had the same way with people his wife had, and when he smiled his whole face lifted in a way that placed you at ease. "It seems life is agreeing with you, my dear. I heard Polly use the word radiant and so you are!" The older man glanced up at Eric, "Which is just how I would expect since you're here to talk about getting married," and he winked so that Sookie could see it.

When the Reverend Collins released Sookie's hand and reached out for Eric's, "And you will be Mr. Northman, of course!" Eric eyed the Reverend's hand before executing a perfect handshake. He felt Sookie's gratitude. Eric didn't enjoy random physical contact with humans, particularly ones that smelled of old clothes and smoke.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Eric made sure his smile was extra dazzling, "Over the years Sookie and I have known each other, she has spoken of you and the comfort she finds in her Christian faith."

Eric saw the Reverend's eyes narrow, but his smile didn't change. He turned to his wife, "Polly, I think Sookie could give you that second opinion on the cookies you said you needed. Why don't you take her into the kitchen and while you're figuring out which batch you'll take for Sunday coffee. Mr. Northman and I can become acquainted?" Eric felt his wife's optimism failing. He wondered if this was something she heard from the Reverend before, something that signaled bad news. Eric turned his eyes back to the Reverend and dropped his pleasant demeanor. The pastor was regarding him in a way that wasn't unfriendly, but was somehow less than it had been before. The pastor gestured toward the door, making clear he wanted Eric to precede him, "Why don't you come into my study?"

The study walls were lined with books and held two small chairs covered in fussy floral print. The chairs were positioned in front of a table, and the Reverend walked to the other side and sat down. "Please, Mr. Northman," the Reverend smiled thinly, "take a seat." Eric sank down and then down some more into one of the armchairs. Eric saw the source of the pipe smell when the Reverend reached into his pocket and then placed the pipe beside several others that were perched around a broad, bronze plate.

"I must say, our Sookie does look wonderful," the pastor opened and he leaned forward and folded his hands on the table.

"She is remarkable," Eric said replied, 'Special."

"She is indeed," the Reverend nodded and then he seemed to make a decision as he said, "I find myself at a strange place, Mr. Northman."

"How so?" Eric remained completely still. He knew this was important to Sookie.

"There are some among my flock, including my deacon, who say I should not consider officiating at your marriage," and the Reverend looked directly at Eric.

"Is the objection that I am a vampire?" Eric found himself tempted to simply glamour the man, but he knew Sookie would be able to tell and that she would be furious.

The Reverend's ready agreement surprised Eric, "Yes, I expect prejudice is at the heart of it. What people say is they are concerned about the ambiguous nature of your faith, but fortunately our rules are not clear about interfaith marriage. What is clear is that it is at my discretion as to whether I am willing to officiate. Yours would not be my first involving a human and someone who was 'special,' but it will be my first involving a vampire."

The Reverend Collins looked out the window, "I have known Sookie and her family since the day I took over this Church. I have watched her sit in the same seat her Grandmother occupied year after year. I have seen her come into my Church in happiness, and I have seen her come carrying the worries of the world on her shoulders. She always has a kind word, even when I can see that life had not been especially kind to her." The Reverend Collins' look turned more pointed, "And even though I am not supposed to know, I recognized some time ago that Sookie, and her family are also… shall we say, special?"

"You are an odd human," Eric stood tall, in 'King' mode. He no longer felt the need to hide himself from this man. "You seem comfortable with supernaturals."

The Reverend Collins' respiration increased, but to give him credit, it was the only sign Eric detected that the human was feeling alarmed. "Well, I do have a number of special people in my church, don't I? I don't have vampires among my flock at present, but there are a number of Weres and one shifter that I know of. The people of Hotshot drive here to attend services, and I have the impression that they are different, too." The pastor smiled quickly, "As for Sookie and her Uncle, Dermot? They are in a league of their own, aren't they?" When Eric didn't respond, the Reverend Collins glanced around, "I would like to think that Dermot and I became friends. He is skilled at carpentry and has done work for me both here in the house and over at the Church. He is a very charming man, much like his nephew, young Jason."

"So, you will perform this ceremony?" Eric was pleased with the direction things were taking and decided to go for a commitment and he waited for the catch.

"Well, as I mentioned, there is some resistance, but from me? No, Mr. Northman," and the Reverend Collins stood up and walked around the table to lay his hand on Eric's arm, "I am delighted to do this for you both." The Reverend sat down in the chair and his look said he wished Eric would sit down again.

"Of course, there are some questions I would like to ask."

' _Of course_ ,' Eric thought, ' _Here it is_.'

"Let's start with the less troubling matter," and the Reverend smiled, "the matter of Jason and Michele's son. They have informed me they wish you and Sookie to stand as godparents to their boy and that you consented. Am I correct?" Eric nodded and the pastor rubbed his hands together, "Good, good! Of course, that the Stackhouses would name their child for you speaks to their trust in you." The Reverend paused until Eric nodded again. It seemed to satisfy the man because he continued, "Now, there are no requirements that a godfather be a Methodist, or even a Christian for that matter. I have had several Jewish members of our community stand as godparents. What is important," and he fixed Eric with what Eric assumed was his stern, serious look. "What is important is that you are willing to be a good friend to Michael Eric. You are expected to be a part of his life and counsel him when he has questions. Of course, I hope you would be open to encouraging his attendance and participation in our Church, but even that is not required, merely suggested."

The pastor sat back, "So, Mr. Northman, now that you understand these duties, are you still willing to stand as godfather?"

Eric thought about the Stackhouses. While he was fine with Sookie being involved with her family, there was a part of him that wished she was not so close. Had they been married in his human days, she would have come to his village and rarely seen her family. She would have been declared a member of his Clan and her former ties would have been secondary. As things stood, they were seeing more of the Stackhouse family than he liked. The children made him uneasy. Still, he gave his word. "I am willing," he heard himself say.

"Splendid!" the Reverend patted him on the knee. Eric forced himself to stay still and not pull back from the man's too familiar touch. "Now why don't we get to the real reason you're here today. While it's permissible for interfaith couples to be married by a minister like myself, I do wish to ask whether you will support your wife in her religion, even if it means attending services with her from time to time?"

"I will not interfere with Sookie's beliefs," Eric watched the pastor closely, "but I am no Christian. I have no interest in betraying my own Gods."

The Reverend's eyes widened, "Oh, I hadn't considered…" The pastor opened his mouth and then closed it again before he asked, "Would you be willing to listen and consider what Christianity has to offer?"

"I have listened to many ideas over my existence," Eric glanced at a picture of John Wesley, the founder of the Methodist movement that the Reverend had hanging on the wall, "including his. He was a man who meant well."

The Reverend's eyes widened, "You met him?" he gasped.

"Yes," and Eric glanced down at the shorter man, "He was in Savannah many years ago. He was a pastor to the colony then."

"It was 1731 or thereabouts…" the pastor volunteered. Eric noted the look the pastor threw toward the picture. Eric phrased his response carefully.

"Before the British left," Eric agreed. "Your John Wesley wished to convert the first peoples here, but he was restricted to the colony. He went home frustrated." Eric kept his face neutral, seeing no need to tell the Reverend he had been pleased to see John Wesley head back home.

"Yes," the Reverend Collins agreed, "That wish to bring the word to others became a basic tenet for us," and his eyes drifted back to the picture. "Perhaps…" and Eric watched him struggle to refocus.

"But that's not why we are here." Reverend Collins glanced at Eric's hands. "I noticed your ring," and the pastor looked at Eric carefully, "Is that from your previous marriage?" When Eric didn't respond, he continued,"I will admit I have followed your career with some interest. You come from this area, and you have been a part of Sookie's life for some time." The Reverend's face took on a sympathetic look, "If you are still mourning your former wife, I wouldn't recommend you move forward. I don't wish to act against Sookie's wishes, but a marriage is something you should enter into with no impediment between you. Sookie is a wonderful woman and she deserves someone who can give his whole heart. It wouldn't be fair to marry her if the shadow of your former wife, may she rest in peace, stands between you." Eric found himself uncharacteristically at a loss. He wanted to laugh, but he knew it was the wrong reaction. The Reverend Collins interpreted Eric's silence as an affirmation and his tone of voice changed to a professionally comforting tone, "I understand she was a vampire, like you. I saw a photograph. She was very beautiful."

Eric decided to cut off the Reverend Collins' train of thought before it went any further. "Both my marriages were arranged," He wanted the pastor to know that he considered these past marriages to be inconsequential, however, the effect was other than he wished.

"Oh, you were married twice?" and the Reverend's eyebrows rose. "I only read about your wife in Oklahoma." The concern that Eric was still emotionally tied to Freyda was replaced by a more scandalized expression. Eric sensed he was on dangerous ground so he decided to distract the Reverend Green with more history.

"My first marriage was in my human days," Eric shrugged. "I was married to my brother's wife over a thousand years ago. When my brother fell in battle, I stepped into his shoes. It was what was expected." Eric knew he had chosen wisely when he heard the Reverend's response.

"You still remember her?" The Reverend Collins' face held that vacant stare humans get when confronted by the reality of what a vampire's immortality meant.

"I honored those women," Eric answered the real question, "but it is Sookie I choose. She is the only woman I have ever chosen to be my wife."

"Forgive me for being persistent," the Reverend Collins leaned forward. "Does that ring have some significance for you? You see, it is a tradition among humans to wear a wedding band on that particular hand…"

Eric eyes never left the pastor's, "It is my wedding band. Sookie and I are pledged. It is, for vampires, a marriage. There was a ceremony. We exchanged promises and signed a contract."

"I have heard of vampires who married humans now that the laws have changed, but I have never heard of pledging." The Reverend Collins didn't look skeptical, merely curious.

"It is rare," Eric nodded. "Even among vampires. We are immortal. To pledge is to tie your life with another's for a very long time."

The pastor leaned forward, "I studied the law in my youth, Mr. Northman. I remember that contracts may not have indefinite terms under human law. Would this pledging contract expire? You see, a human marriage is valid until the death of one of the parties. Well, unless there is a divorce," and the other man had the good grace to look flustered.

"Yes," Eric couldn't help his smile from turning more genuine as he thought of the days leading up to his pledging, "Our contract will expire. I will need to find a way to win her consent again in two hundred years," but the Viking's amusement was short-lived when he heard the pastor gasp.

"Does that mean you intend to…" and The Reverend Collins glanced at the kitchen, "That you and Sookie have decided to…"

"Turn her? No. It is complicated, but Sookie will never be vampire." Eric struggled to hide his disgust. This was another of those in Sookie's life who helped her form her resistance to considering life as a vampire. Of course, now it wasn't possible, but it rankled that this person who claimed to be so tolerant was not.

The Reverend worked something around in his head, "But she will be around in two hundred years?" When Eric nodded, the pastor's mouth fell as he seemed to put something together, "Oh! This would have to do with her, well; we'll call it her special gifts." The man seemed to be smiling at some secret joke, then he asked, "I am curious. What would a pledged couple call each other? For example, how would you introduce Sookie?"

"Sookie is my wife," Eric said without hesitation.

The Reverend Collins sat back and looked long and hard at Eric. "You have no use for this, do you, Mr. Northman? You really see no purpose in having this religious ceremony."

"It is something Sookie wants," and the Viking shrugged. The more he talked of it, the more it aggravated him. He was reminded of every time she denied him, every time she refused to call him husband. Now they were pledged again. He walked through fire for her. He endangered his kingdom and all who depended upon him for her, and yet here he was, sitting in this human's musty office begging for human words that meant more to his wife than the vows she made to him before the Pythoness and all his Clan.

Eric stared at his hand. He had no intention of ever removing the band. The vow he made in his heart was until his final death and he felt his aggravation sliding toward anger.

The Reverend cleared his throat, "It must be confusing to you, and not a little upsetting to have married her by your customs, only to find she wishes a different ceremony." The Reverend nodded his head, "I would imagine in your days there were many peoples who believed in different deities. I suppose if you married someone from a different tribe or clan you would celebrate both traditions," and the Reverend smiled gently.

"You celebrated the tradition of the Clan you joined," Eric corrected him. "It was understood."

"That must have been difficult," the Reverend continued. "It was like that for humans, too until recently. Now, we honor the traditions of both partners. It is a way to maintain equality in the relationship."

Eric's voice was tight as he said, "I am here. I will complete this ritual for her sake."

"Yet you feel it is a waste of time," the pastor nodded. "And Sookie's insistence makes you angry." The Reverend looked down at his hands before he said, "You must forgive me. I saw you earlier through the window. I didn't need to be a telepath to know you were at odds," and he winked. "But I can tell you that these traditions in this part of the country, are important to the people here. They are a rite of passage, a way of marking for the entire community that something of great importance has transpired. I suppose you could say it symbolizes the end of one life and the beginning of another."

"But it is done," Eric growled. He realized his anger was growing so he went to the window, not bothering to slow his speed to a human's pace. "She promised. She declared herself my wife. I understand the words of her God. I have agreed to that. What I don't understand is why so many events are required for this wedding? Why should it require more than a pledging would?"

There was only a minor waver in the pastor's voice, "Perhaps if I understood more about the pledging ceremony?" Eric described the basic rites to which the pastor asked, "Where do these ceremonies take place?" Eric told him that they were usually held at Summits which he described as quarterly business meetings.

"Pledgings are always held on the second night. That allows business meetings to be started and leaves time for additional negotiations."

"Very practical," the pastor responded. The way he said it didn't sound respectful. "I can understand now why the informal gatherings and rehearsals must seem…"

"Wasteful," Eric supplied.

"Frivolous," the pastor amended, "frivolous is a kinder word. Michele Stackhouse did mention that they are planning a traditional Southern wedding. I do sympathize. My own Polly put me through much the same thing. Every moment I could spare and many I couldn't seemed wrapped up in either planning or participating in a confusing round of social obligations. There were people involved in our wedding that I haven't seen since, and many I wish I wouldn't. "What I can tell you is that if the two of you plan on residing here in Bon Temps for even a part of the year, going through with these rituals is important. Besides the fact that it means a great deal to Sookie, probably something she has been dreaming about since she was a little girl, the wedding will define your wife's status here."

"I understand how this must sound to you," the Reverend continued. "A pledging should be enough, but I am ashamed to say it is not. Now, for people here who care about her, the knowledge of your pledging will be enough, but for those who don't know her, and for those who are older or more traditional, being married in a human ceremony means a great deal in terms of how Sookie will be treated. Being married in this part of the country tells people that you honor her and that what is between you is permanent. Going through with a wedding that includes all the bells and whistles instead of standing in some city office with a justice of the peace tells people that you are proud to be with her. It is a way of placing her under your protection, if you will."

Eric could feel himself coming around to the human's way of thinking. He remembered how Sookie was hurt by the actions of these people. She struggled with her self-confidence because she saw herself through the eyes and minds of these humans. If this extravagance could change their thoughts and spare Sookie, it might be worth it. "Now, if you were a human couple, I would tell you these marriages set the tone for how any future children would be treated as well. Children who are the product of well-established parents are higher up in the pecking order. I'm not saying it's fair, but I am close enough to the families of this parish to see it."

Eric shifted uncomfortably as the Reverend continued, "I don't mean to pry, Mr. Northman, but I wonder if you might consider adoption. I wouldn't ask in most cases, but Sookie has such a rare way with people, with children. She would be a wonderful mother." When Eric said nothing, Reverend Collins leaned forward and patted the Viking's arm. "Forgive this old man for saying too much. Of course, it's none of my business. In fact, most of this isn't. What is important is that you make your decisions together. Whether this is a large wedding or small affair, the way you reach this decision will have lasting implications for your marriage, and from what you have just told me, that sounds to be a very long time."

"Well!" the Reverend exclaimed, "That covers all the important points." As the pastor stood up his eyes narrowed and his head cocked in a way that made him look younger, "If you wouldn't mind, can I ask you a personal question?"

Eric wasn't sure where this was going, "Does it have to do with my religion?"

"No," the Reverend shrugged, "I was… well, I was wondering if you ever met our Savior, Jesus Christ."

Eric walked back to the window. This man asked a favor, and Eric found himself thinking of Sookie's first marriage. He didn't like to think about it, her being married to the shifter. Freyda insisted on telling him details. It was designed to anger him and make him hate Sookie, but it only made him hate Freyda more. He felt the man's concern grow as the silence stretched. "I will answer your question if you agree to answer one of mine." When Eric saw the Reverend nod in the window's reflection, he said, "I was not made before your Christ walked the Earth. My Maker, Appius Livius Ocella, was. He was a Roman from those days but he never spoke of it. He never spoke of religion at all. Now, it is my turn," and he faced the pastor, "If you know so much about what goes on in this town, why didn't you step in when Sam Merlotte was hurting her?"

The Reverend winced, "The easy answer is, I didn't know. Sam was a Baptist and he insisted they attend services at his Church. From what I understand, their attendance was, well, not regular. Sam's restaurant was open Sundays and that was his excuse. You see, unlike yourself, we can't smell blood or sense injury." The Reverend looked longingly at the tray of pipes again and he didn't meet Eric's eyes. "It is the easy answer. I should have reached out to her. She has been a member of my congregation since she was a little girl. On the days I did see her, she looked the same. She smiled and talked of all the small things people do. Of course, there was that edge of sadness about her. I didn't think she would remain in that marriage, and I suppose I was waiting for her to approach me when she was ready. It is an assumption for which I am heartily sorry." He glanced at the door, "When we found out what was going on, my wife, Polly, cried for days. You should know we both took sensitivity training after, well, after, to help us identify the warning signs of abuse. It was a moment that shook our faith and I intend to apologize to your wife for failing her. Perhaps that is why I am so eager to agree to anything she asks, including welcoming you with open arms into our community."

"We plan to be here more frequently in the future," Eric volunteered. "Sookie's home is being rebuilt."

"By Dermot," Reverend Collins nodded, "Yes, I know," and then he glanced at the door, "Well, Mr. Northman, I think we've left our women in suspense for long enough. Polly wouldn't forgive me if I didn't bring you into the kitchen and let her get her fill of staring at you. Do you mind?"

"Being put on display for humans?" Eric's eyebrow quirked up, "It is an occupational hazard."

"Of course!" the pastor chuckled and indicated that Eric should precede him. As they walked through the house, The Reverend Collins asked, "John Wesley? Perhaps… perhaps you would be so kind as to share your memory of that time with me when you return?"

"I am sure we will find the opportunity," Eric replied.

The Reverend placed his hand on Eric's arm as they walked into the kitchen, "Well, my dear," he said to his wife, "would you mind taking notes?" He glanced at Sookie, "I am so pleased to finally be able to marry you, Sookie. Even though it is a re-pledging," And he winked at Eric, "it is special, and, if I may be so bold, more so for me because I will be able to finally say the words for you."

As they were leaving, the Reverend Collins pulled Eric to the side, "I think I should mention something to you. I don't know if it means anything, but it seems like something you should know, especially if you are planning to move back to the old homestead. It's Bill Compton."

"What about Bill Compton?" Eric could feel himself tensing.

"Well, Dermot mentioned that Vampire Bill…" and the Reverend rocked back a little. "Oh, I am sorry. I don't mean to be disrespectful by calling him that. It's kind of a nickname that folks around here settled on, and I'm afraid it's stuck." Eric shook his head, signaling no offense had been taken, and the Reverend continued, "Well, Dermot said Bill seemed overly interested in the work being done at the house. Of course, Bill doesn't attend my Church, but he does interact with many here. People say that he is taking a dark turn. Again…" and the Reverend Collins also glanced at Sookie, "it could be nothing, but I didn't like the way Mr. Compton used to treat her." Then he smiled, "Just saying it out loud makes me realize how foolish I'm sounding. I'm sure it's nothing!" The pastor smiled brightly, "I am very much looking forward to your big day," and he included Sookie in his gaze as she walked to them. "Thank you both for coming, and I look forward to seeing you again in just a few short weeks."

Eric managed to avoid another handshake but Sookie made up for it, hugging first Mrs. Collins, and then the pastor, and then Mrs. Collins again. Her relief was so profound that it was an odd vibration, almost as annoying as her earlier nervousness. Eric held her door and she almost bounced into the Corvette. As they pulled out, Eric asked, "Happy?"

"Oh, you bet!" she squealed, and then she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek even though the car was moving. It was a satisfactory ending to this meeting.

"Sookie? We should talk about the plans that are being made…" Eric glanced over to see Sookie texting on her phone. She was smiling at some response when she looked at him.

"What were you saying? Oh! Can we stop at Jason and Michele's on the way home?" her face alight with excitement.

"I thought we might talk about the ceremony," Eric tried again.

"It won't take a minute!" Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes went back to her phone when it dinged in her hand. "Please? I texted that the Reverend 's okay and now Tara is headed over. They have some things they want to show us and Michele wants us to look at JC's suit before they take it for alterations. Please?"

Eric just turned the car in the right direction. Somehow he knew that it wouldn't be a minute.


	3. Knew She Have to Come Up

Chapter 3 – Knew She'd Have to Come Up Soon for Air

"Sookie!" Tara came running from the house, her arms literally up in the air. His Sookie leaped from the car before it came to a stop and ran forward to meet her friend. Eric was reminded of a dance, a sexy dance, he had seen the two of them perform once in Jackson. They jumped up and down, rubbing against each other in an appealing way. What wasn't appealing were the high-pitched sounds they were making. Eric could tell these sounds were happiness, but to his ears they sounded like screeching. Michele, Jason's wife, appeared on the front porch, a baby in her arms. He could hear the baby crying, but Michele didn't seem to be paying attention. Eric's eyes swept around the driveway and he realized he was looking for Jason Stackhouse's truck. ' _When did he become your ally_?' Eric asked himself, but knew the werepanther's presence would have been comforting and with no truck in sight, Eric couldn't think of anyplace he wished to be less than here.

"Come on in!" Michele was calling from the porch. His wife and Tara DuRone were walking toward the house, their arms around each other's waists. Sookie didn't turn around to look for him until she was almost up the steps. Eric was thinking about the closeness of the rooms and the way the children here would crawl on him and touch him.

"Aren't you getting out of the car?" Sookie had walked back and now stood at the window.

"No," Eric said shortly, "I have something I need to do."

"Here?" she crossed her arms, "You have something you need to do here in Bon Temps?"

He didn't. He saw Michele Stackhouse talking into the face of the squalling infant, and decided it was time to visit the Compton house. "Yes. Let me know when you wish me to pick you up," and he started the car.

Eric recognized the way Sookie's lip was jutting and the way her hip shifted just a bit, "Fine!" There was that word again.

"Fine," he said in return, not bothering to hide the curl of his lip. ' _We can both use that word,_ ' he thought peevishly. No one made him angrier faster than the woman standing beside his car window, her eyes throwing thunderbolts. He shifted the car into reverse and looked back at her, his beautiful tower of indignant rage, "I am yours," Eric told her. It was the truth. She didn't move, but he didn't need her to, so he backed up and accelerated down the driveway.

As he made the turn that would take him back to Compton's house he felt the lightening in his chest. He could hear his Maker laughing at him. Eric realized it was the release of fear. ' _Have you become a coward_?' he wondered, and then he laughed at himself. Perhaps that was the way to deal with these humans and the temporary insanity his Sookie was embracing. Perhaps if he viewed this wedding and all it entailed as a war with a series of battles to be fought and won, it might allow him to stop reacting so emotionally. "In which case, it is Human Women 1, Northman, 0," he grumbled to himself. He flipped on the radio and tuned to WDED, the local radio station run by vampires. They were playing a baroque piece by Telemann he remembered from a brief time he spent in France. He had been hunting the lower gardens at Versailles. The music was being performed nearer the Chateau, the notes hovering in the warm, humid air, giving his stalking the feel of an elaborate dance. Eric drifted in memories of his life before the Revelation, when he and his kind had ruled the night as the miles to Compton's house sped by.

When he pulled up the house was dark, but the doors that opened to the upstairs gallery were open. He could smell Compton and the vampire himself made an appearance on the porch just as Eric was setting foot on the stairs.

"Your Majesty," Compton scraped the barest limit of an acceptable bow.

"Bill," Eric used the familiar, knowing it would grate.

The Reverend Collin's words left Eric with an uneasy feeling. Even on his best days, Eric didn't like Bill Compton. It was more than the Southern vampire's past romantic relationship with Sookie, although that was enough. There was his former role as the Queen's procurer. There was all the times Bill used his words and his influence to cause Eric problems. Then there were the personal aspects. Eric found Bill physically unappealing. Of course, Compton had been Lorena's choice, but that she chose to bring him over made the Viking think less of her. Seeing the state of the house, Eric felt certain his coming here was timely.

"I see you struggle with mainstreaming, here in the backwoods." Compton's eyebrows lifted and his mouth fell open. Eric thought the vampire would say something, but instead he stood, staring stupidly, until Eric said, "Lights, Bill. If you don't put on a couple lights, you look like an old B Horror movie. Surely you haven't forgotten the instructions that were distributed before the Revelation?"

"There's no one around here for miles! No one notices these things out here." Bill crossed his arms, making clear he was in a fighting mood.

' _Good_ ,' Eric thought. ' _It will make this more satisfying_.' Eric walked up on the porch, stopping well within Compton's personal space, purposely crowding him before looking expectantly at the house door. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" the Viking said out loud.

"I wasn't expecting guests," Bill said quickly.

"Oh, Bill! I'm no guest," Eric persisted, "I am your King."

Eric thought Bill would continue to protest, but he must have realized it would only prolong the inevitable. With a quick bow, Bill gestured toward the door, "Please enter."

The living room showed signs of entertaining. There was a wine glass tipped over on the table, the contents a messy puddle on the floor. Eric caught sight of a piece of clothing half-under a chair. Compton was dressed, showered even, so this was not recent. Still…

Eric breathed in and he could smell it, the faint smell of fear and blood. "Bill!" he smiled grimly. "Did I interrupt fun and games?" He already knew the answer. Bill couldn't help himself. He glanced furtively at the stairway and that was all the invitation Eric needed to make his way upstairs at full speed.

The human was tied to the bed in an elaborate series of knots. He was moaning and bleeding from several places. "Playing with your food?" Eric hissed.

"It is consensual!" Bill protested.

"Really?" The Viking crooned. "Let's say we remove the blindfold and ball gag and ask him." Eric glanced at Bill's darting eyes. "You don't have a problem with that, do you Bill?"

"Of course not," Bill said almost too quickly and moved toward the bed, but Eric grabbed him by the throat, stopping him in his tracks.

"No, don't bother," he crooned. "I'm sure that all your activity has left you peaked. I wouldn't want some unfortunate accident to occur, one that might incapacitate your playmate," and Eric moved so that he stood between Bill and the bed. "Allow me."

Keeping a strong grip on Bill's throat, he slowly pulled the leather strap and applied enough tension to allow the hasp to come loose, releasing the gag. The young human's quick intake of breath confirmed he was nearly asphyxiated by the equipment Bill was using. Next, Eric peeled the mask from the human's eyes. The bruised way the man looked up at him and the whimper he made told the tale.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Eric said brusquely, turning back to Bill. "This doesn't look consensual, William. This looks like something you will need to cover up. Would I be right?" Compton's eyes cut to the bed, but then snapped back when Eric lifted him so that his feet no longer touched the floor. It felt as though something clicked in place, manhandling the smaller vampire. Eric allowed his anger to flow and he shook Compton as easily as if the vampire was a rag doll, and then threw him against the wall. Bill hit with speed, hard enough to make pictures fall and glass break. That part of Eric that desired control in all things unfurled, leaving him feeling far more satisfied than at any other time this evening.

"Get up, Compton!" he ordered. "Untie your playmate. You are going to get this cleaned up and if you do a good job and behave yourself, I just may let you live."

Eric sat down on the chair in the corner of the room. He crossed his legs and leaned back, allowing Bill Compton to see how little regard he held for the other vampire's fighting skills before he pulled the phone from his pocket, texting Charles. He thought to give the Weres the evening off, but this human would need a ride out of here and there was no regular taxi service this far from Shreveport.

It took time. When the man was unbound, the extent of injuries was revealed. He was too weak to stand right away. Compton confessed he had started playing with the man last night and then left him bound in a bath tub during the day hours. Eric just happened to arrive during a break. ' _Lucky for you,_ _human,_ ' Eric thought as he watched Compton systematically applying blood to wounds, ' _it's_ _not likely you would have survived the night_.'

Once the man was able to stand on his own, Bill glamoured him and sent him back to the bathroom to shower. "You will be giving him your blood before he leaves, Bill," it wasn't a request and Eric leaned forward to make sure Bill got the point, "and my guards will be getting his name and address. If I find he has returned here or has met with an unfortunate accident, it won't go well for you."

"Since when are you the guardian of humanity?" Compton snarled.

Eric opened his mouth to cut Compton down, but then he paused. The bastard was right. Something had changed. Last year he wouldn't have given the human one thought, but now he was willing to order the use of vampire blood to heal a stranger for whom he had no tie or obligation. Eric covered his sudden uneasiness by snapping, "Pull together some clothes for your guest, Bill, and let's get him on his way."

Bill gathered pants and a shirt from his closet, and headed for the bathroom door. "Don't bother, William," Eric said softly, "You can wait out here with me. Your toy can dress out here, don't you think?"

"Of course," Compton growled, "Whatever you think is best." The words were cordial, but the tone was not. It made Eric smile more.

When the young man emerged from the bathroom wearing a glassy stare and nothing else, Eric watched him progress toward Bill. When he was within inches, he stopped. In spite of the glamour, the man's eyes were wild and Eric could see him shudder. "Bill," Eric said calmly, "You need to heal his ass, too."

Bill's mouth pulled together in a tight pucker as he completed the job. When Eric nodded that he was satisfied, Bill told the human, "You should get dressed now."

When the human was ready, all three of them walked downstairs. The human sat obediently on one of the chairs on the outside deck. Bill instructed him to behave normally until he got home. Once there, he would be so tired he would sleep for a whole day and then wake up believing everything had been an elaborate dream. When the human thought of this time in the future, it would fill him with a sense of wonder.

After about ten minutes, Charles arrived with Owen in the passenger seat. "I need you to transport this human to his home," Eric told Charles and then he turned to Owen. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like a survey of the lands around here. There have been reports of unusual activity, nomad vampires. Would you mind?" Eric turned to Bill, "You don't mind if I run a quick patrol, do you, Bill?" No one thought it was a request.

Owen headed to the edge of the woods to shift while Charles and the human drove away. Eric glanced at Bill who was still standing next to his driveway. "Well, Bill, now what will we do with you?" It was a rhetorical question. "It occurs to me that what I found here is evidence of someone who must be bored. It would be hard, a man like yourself, used to study and intellectual stimulation out here, all alone. I think these are the actions of a man who lacks purpose." Bill's beady eyes turned toward him. ' _Good_ ,' Eric thought, ' _you are figuring out that you are in trouble_.' When Bill still didn't move, Eric made sure his tone sounded caring, "As your King, I feel it my duty to rescue you from this, before you find yourself in real trouble."

Owen returned, his clothes slung over his arm. "There are several bodies," he reported. "They are not in the graveyard. Some are older."

Eric allowed his eyes to go wide, "What could this mean, Bill? Do you think it could be the work of the Fae? They used to have a portal out this way." He rushed to stand next to Compton, allowing his physical presence to overpower the smaller vampire. "Or," he growled, "if I were to have my guard dig them up, do you think I'd find the scent of a vampire?"

To give him credit, Compton didn't try to lie. "What do you intend to do?"

"Will they be traced?" Turning Bill over to human authorities would be preferable, but with his high profile and his ties to Sookie, Eric preferred handling things according to their code, the vampire code.

"No," Bill was sullen. "I found them in Mississippi and Arkansas. They were drifters, no one."

"You had better hope that is the case, Compton." Eric took out his phone and texted Bartlett Crowe, the King of Indiana. "I am checking to see if your welcome in Mississippi still holds. It's clear I can't leave you out here. You have become a menace."

"You can't force me from my home!" Bill dropped fang, and Owen was between the King and Compton in a flash.

"Billy!" Eric chided, "But I can! I am your King! You are in my territory because I allow it, and I am rescinding your welcome." Eric grabbed the vampire by his collar and dragged him into the house. "You have the good will of the Kings in Mississippi. For whatever reason, they fail to see the kind of slimy worm you are, and so you are going to pack your bag, Billy-boy, and you are going to get in your car and drive fast." Eric pushed him toward the stairs. "If you leave in the next fifteen minutes, you should make it to the compound before dawn. Otherwise, you'll be resting in the ground and hoping the local authorities don't tow your vehicle."

"You can't threaten me!" Bill snarled, "I am a nationally recognized writer! My movie is premiering next year and I will be expected for interviews. If I'm not at the premiere, people will want to know why." Compton's lip pushed out. He didn't look belligerent, he just looked prissy and Eric almost laughed in his face.

"What's one more disappearance?" Eric chuckled. "But then again, I could just call Officer Bellefleur to come out here with his dogs. What do you think he'll do when he finds out his relative is a serial killer? Think you'll sit in a local jail cell, or will he have the local vampire constabulary retrieve you? Oh, and whose subjects are the vampire members of the sheriff station?"

"Yours," Bill squeezed the answer from between clenched teeth.

Eric found himself chuckling again as he watched Compton squirm. "That's right, Billy-boy. You win the prize. So…" and Eric leaned over him again, "if you don't move soon you won't make the state border before the sun catches you. And you now need to be out of my territory before tomorrow night. I'll let Rubio know it's open season on you."

"You don't dare hurt me! Sookie would never forgive you!" Eric could tell Bill regretted the words as soon as he said them.

Maybe it was the stress of the past few weeks. Maybe it was the familiar way Bill said his wife's name. Eric felt his rage surge forward. His fangs dropped and if Owen hadn't been there, he knew he would have ended Bill Compton. He pulled himself back, but only with difficulty and Eric couldn't tell who he was angrier with, Compton for being an ass or himself for failing to control his temper. "You will never refer to your Queen in that tone again, Compton," Eric hissed. "You will use her proper title and you will respect her as your better!"

"She would never agree to my calling her anything but her name and you know it!" Compton was moving now, and Eric followed him to the upstairs bedroom the vampire seemed to use as a closet. "You know Sookie is my… friend." Bill seemed to fumble at words, "She would know if you did something to me. She won't like that you are ordering me out of my own home."

"I don't think she remembers you're here," Eric saw his words made an impression. "Sookie is far too busy preparing for our wedding."

"I thought you were already married," Bill snarled.

"Once wasn't enough, Bill. She wants to marry me by her own custom. I told her it wasn't necessary, but she's insisting." Bill's mouth pursed up again and his eyes looked almost hurt. The angry part of Eric decided to savor his kill, "You know how single-minded she can be, especially when she decides she can't do without something." Eric shrugged as if he was bored, "And she's decided she can't live without me."

Bill looked suspicious again, "You'd like me to believe that, wouldn't you?"

"You can believe it or not," the Viking shrugged," but she's with her friends right now arranging favors and receptions. What is a groom's cake, anyway?" Bill didn't look at him long, but Eric saw the pure loathing in the younger vampire's eyes and it felt good.

"How long do I have to be away?" Bill had a suitcase filled.

"You might want to make arrangements to sell the house," Eric shrugged. "I have no desire to move to another state, and you have proven to me there is no advantage to your being here. I don't foresee any circumstance where I would welcome you back."

"You can't keep me away indefinitely." Bill sounded defeated.

"I am willing to forego the income I make from you," Eric smiled, "A hardship, to be sure." Bill walked into his garage. The Ford sedan started and there was some kind of easy listening music on the radio. "Looks like you chose well, Bill," Eric stood beside him as Bill hefted his suitcase into the trunk, "Roomy trunk. It should have enough room for you and your luggage if you drive at the same speed as all the other old ladies who own these vehicles."

"You think we should follow him?" Owen asked as they watched Bill Compton's care move down the driveway.

Eric shook his head, "The Kings will let me know when he checks in. If he isn't there by tomorrow night, a message will be sent."

"What about the rest of the mess here?" Owen knew he didn't need to elaborate.

"Leave them for now." Eric considered the possibilities. At a minimum, Bill's buried treasures were leverage against the vampire's good behavior.

"What next?" Owen was standing loose and relaxed. Eric glanced at his watch. It had been an hour and there was no message from Sookie. Eric thought about sitting on the too small couch in the Stackhouse living room.

"I would like to tell Indira about Bill Compton personally." His fingers moved quickly, texting. "Good, she is at Fangtasia tonight and will be expecting us." He glanced at the Were, "Why don't you have Charles meet us there?"

Eric knew Owen wasn't fooled. He did not have to pass information about Bill Compton personally. There was no real reason to go to Fangtasia, except the best one. Eric thought about the squealing voices of his wife and her friend, "Get in," he barked and he walked over to the driver's side door. He was pretty sure he saw Owen giving an eye roll and they were in the Corvette and speeding down the road.

"Majesty!" Indira was all smiles as she straightened up, radiant in her bright orange sari. "It has been too long. You chose an auspicious evening to visit us. There are several here you will recognize. There is also news from Long Tooth Pack."

Eric followed the petite woman through the back door of the club. He found himself looking with some fondness at the walls and halls. So many memories were made here. There had been moments of wonder and there had been moments of terror. For some reason he found himself remembering Akiro's face as he accepted his fate. It had been a brave moment, a warrior's moment. They walked into Pam's old office. Eric found himself glancing at the door of the other office, the one that had been his. "What do you use it for?" he asked Indira.

She followed his eyes, "I keep it for Pam and Max, in case they want to visit. Fangtasia is theirs. I am their tenant."

"Their working tenant," Eric corrected.

"Their working tenant manager," Indira grinned back. "Business is good, which is well, because the problems in the Area grow."

"Nomads?" Eric asked.

"And their orphan progeny. The last group was worse than the one before it. Several were unhinged. There was an incident and we had to use glamour." She shrugged, "It's only a matter of time before something is caught and uploaded to the Internet. This will reflect badly on all vampires."

"Under other circumstances I would suspect the Fellowship was back." Eric steepled his fingers. Eric thought again of Jane's empty seat just over the border. His former Sheriff spent precious little time organizing her Area, but without her, any infrastructure she had put in place would be drifting.

As if reading his mind, Indira said, "I heard from Karin. She is spending time in Jane's headquarters assessing things."

"I wasn't aware of this," Eric frowned.

"She and Thomas have been traveling across the state since their return. Karin contacted me to see if we were having the same issues, since we share the border. Karin said she wanted to have all her facts in place before updating Pam."

Eric nodded. He had been certain placing Thomas, and by extension, Karin, in Arkansas was the right decision. It was what gave him the luxury of asking Pam to step down as Regent. Indira was waiting for him to speak. "I am pleased to hear they are working well with you. You mentioned you had news of Long Tooth?"

"You are aware Alcide Herveaux stepped aside as Packmaster?" Eric nodded. Sookie had told him and more details were provided through Emil Touissant, the Packmaster of the New Orleans Pack. It wasn't usual for a Packmaster to step aside except in the case of illness, but these weren't usual circumstances. Herveaux had been foolish and his actions endangered his Pack and Sookie. It was revealed Alcide's own home was bugged, the information used by Felipe de Castro to damage the territory. Weres were killed and the former Packmaster was disgraced. Shari Decker, his wife's former guard, had left their service to throw her hat into the ring as the next Packmaster.

"They have declared a new Packmaster?" Eric prompted Indira.

"They have and the local Weres are still talking of it. It was a traditional fight, but there are changes too and it has created uncertainty among them." When Eric waited, Indira continued, "The new Packmaster is your former day man, Mustapha Khan."

Eric's eyes widened. This was not expected. "Shari Decker?" he asked.

"She was killed. It wasn't supposed to be a fight to the death. The Pack is smaller now and they didn't want to weaken themselves, but there was an accident. She is mourned and Mustapha has offered to pay a penalty."

"Sookie will be sorry to hear this." Eric dreaded the idea of having to tell her. She would cry, her tears making him uncomfortable. He glanced up to see Indira watching him. "I can understand how the Pack might be uneasy. Mustapha is not a traditional choice."

Indira grinned, "No, he is not. Weres are not as enlightened as vampires. They may accept a female as Alpha, but they have odd traditions in other respects." Eric couldn't see Mustapha finalizing his ascension as Packmaster by mating with a female. Mustapha just didn't swing that way, and he didn't think Warren, Mustapha's companion, would approve. Then Indira surprised him further by saying, "I am expecting Mustapha here tonight. He said he wanted to touch base as a courtesy. I think the real reason is this place holds fond memories for him."

"I would like to stay, if that meets with your approval." Eric said it so Indira would know that he didn't want to interfere. He knew there were Kings who micro-managed their staff. Felipe de Castro had been one. Eric found he performed better as a Sheriff, made more money for the Kingdom when given the freedom to run his territory, and he extended the same courtesy to his Sheriffs now.

"I would be honored if you'd participate in this first meeting," Indira assured him. "In truth, I anticipate the look on his face when he sees you. He is a good fighter. I will long remember the glorious battle that ended with Victor Madden's death. Having Mustapha Khan in position will be welcome in these uncertain times."

"He is a good fighter," Eric agreed. Still, he felt uneasy. Mustapha was a good fighter and a good employee. He had saved Sookie's life. During those last days in Louisiana, Eric knew Mustapha Khan was in turmoil. The Were had not exactly betrayed Eric, but it had been close. When Mustapha was Eric's employee, he unlocked the back door of Eric's home, allowing a woman named Kym, a Were tainted with Fae blood, inside. It was a fraught night, Felipe de Castro quizzing for news about the missing Victor Madden, fighting with Sookie. Mustapha's actions set in motion circumstances that led to Eric's being arrested for murder that night. The Were found himself caught between Fae, vampires, and his own personal code, and the result almost lost Mustapha the one person he loved most, his companion, Warren.

Eric also knew that the Were was angry about the situation with Oklahoma. Khan's last official act as his employee was to retrieve the last of Eric's things from Sookie in the days before he left Louisiana to be married to Freyda. When the Were dropped off the box, his face was closed. There were words that needed to be said, but Felipe's people were too close to allow confidences. Instead, Eric had said, "I release you," and it was done. They had not spoken again.

Since that time, Eric had had no word of Mustapha Khan. ' _Well_ ,' Eric thought, ' _we live in interesting times_.'

When Eric exited the office, he found both Owen and Charles waiting in the hallway. It seemed too soon for Charles to be there. From what Compton told him, Eric expected returning the human to his home should have taken his guard hours. "Trouble?" he asked.

Charles shook his head, but the look on the guard's face told Eric there was more to the story. As they walked into the club, Eric said to Indira, "I have rescinded Bill Compton's welcome to my territories."

"As of when?" she asked.

"Effective immediately. Bill should be in Mississippi by tonight and he has been told he is not to return."

"Good!" his sheriff's voice was mild, but it made Eric wonder what else she knew. They were in the main part of the club and it was a busy night. The acoustic baffles in the hallway kept the decibels to a more manageable level, but here, where the pulse of the music simulated a human heart, the sound pressed against him. They headed to the corner booth, ' _my booth_ ,' Eric thought fondly.

As they sat it was impossible to miss the heads turning their way. Eric could hear the buzz of conversation over the sound of music, and he heard his own name bouncing from one end of the club to the other. No sooner were they settled then two vampires presented themselves. Eric remembered them. They had been residents in this Area for almost as long as he had been Sheriff here.

"Majesty!" the one on the left exclaimed. As soon as Eric nodded they both executed a deep bow. As they rose again, the one on the right said, "Congratulations!" Eric nodded again, expecting them to move on, but they didn't. They stood absolutely still, as vampires do, and gawked.

Eric glanced from one to the other, "It is pleasant to see you again. You look like you have done well."

"Thanks to you!" the vampire on the left stammered.

"You gave us our opportunity," right vampire added, "We are most grateful."

From behind them a voice said, "Come on! You've had your turn!" The pair bowed once more and as they stepped to the side, Eric could see a line had formed.

"You are a legend," Indira said quietly. "We remember when you were one among us. Now you rule us."

There were vampires in the line, but there were humans too, and even a few Weres. All were waiting for their chance to honor the one they saw as one of their own.

From their post against the wall, Owen turned to Charles, "There will be no living with him after this."

Charles shrugged, "Hey, he can use all the ego-building he can get. You know why he's here, right?"

"Running," Owen nodded.

"You bet," Charles chuckled. "The Little Princess is at her sister-in-law's house right now with her Bon Temps posse."

"Makes my sac shrivel, just thinking about those weeks before my wedding. I don't think I got to say more than two words the whole time," and Owen smirked.

"I remember those words. 'Yes, dear.' Damn, just saying them gives me the cold chill."

Owen's eye flicked to the door, "He's here," and all trace of humor disappeared. Charles moved forward to alert Eric that Mustapha Khan, the new Packmaster of Long Tooth Pack, was in Fangtasia.

One of Indira's vampires was standing before the booth. Another of Indira's people turned to the growing line of well-wishers, "Disperse!" There was grumbling, but that didn't stop the smiling and waving. Owen turned to find himself face to shoulder with Mustapha Khan.

"Why don't we take this to the office?" Indira asked politely. Mustapha turned, but not before Owen saw him give the shorter Were an assessing look. "Congratulations," Indira continued smoothly. "It is always a great pleasure when deserving people gain those things they wish."

Mustapha didn't turn his head as he said, "Looks like you developed a thing for Weres, Northman."

"Once I tried black I never went back," was the quick response. Mustapha laughed loudly and Eric Northman laughed with him. Owen glanced at Charles, ' _He is full of surprises_ ,' he thought.

The Packmaster sipped his bourbon and then turned the glass so the ice slid against the side with a clinking sound. "I suppose I should be congratulating you, too, Eric. Looks like you finally got your wish and it wasn't even Christmas."

"Which wish was that?" Eric was genuinely happy to see Mustapha. There was something about this man that rang authentic. You might not like what the Packmaster had to say, but you knew he would tell you the truth as he saw it.

"Well, it sure as hell ain't being King," and Mustapha raised his glass to take another sip. "Kind of nice how you folks are getting all kinds of romantic. Far as I can tell ain't but one or two of these pledgings in anyone's memory. I go away for a while and when I get back, it's pledging here, pledging there, pledging everywhere."

"It does seem I have found my luck," Eric smiled politely.

"And my sources tell me you are booking restaurants and halls all over town. What happened? Once wasn't enough?" There was something about the way the tall Packmaster was watching him that had Eric chuckling.

"She wants her human wedding too," and Eric sipped his blood to hide the way his smile dropped.

"You sure about this?" Mustapha didn't look at Eric. He looked at the amber liquid in his glass. "Sounds like old times."

"In what way?" Eric considered asking Indira to leave the room, but decided against it. If there was an impediment in the relationship between the Were and himself, it would be best that the Sheriff of this Area understand the nature of the concern.

"She never treated you right. She never respected you the way she should," and Mustapha lifted his glass as if to say, ' _There, there it is_.'

"Sookie has changed," Eric said mildly. He knew Mustapha was unhappy at the end and the Viking assumed the unhappiness was directed at himself. It hadn't occurred to him that Mustapha Khan wasn't pleased with Sookie.

"I hope so, for your sake," the Were shook his head. "Me? I don't believe people change who they are deep down, not really," and he looked at Eric in that direct, hawk-nosed way he had. "You want to hear this?" Eric nodded, once. "She is good people, a good heart. But she aimed that heart at every bad-luck, shit-heel loser she could find. She threw herself at people who treated her like dirt and she threw anyone who treated her good to the side like yesterday's news."

"She saved Warren's life," Eric reminded the Packmaster.

"And I saved her from that fucked-up bodyguard, Tyrese. So what? I was there when she let her instincts kick in and her instincts picked out that worthless shifter. I told her about Jannalyn, warned her. That shifter was in it up to his eyeballs with that little psychopath. Didn't matter. Shit went down and there she went too, on her knees and leaving you hanging in the wind."

"She didn't understand," Eric said carefully.

"Them's the times that count most, when you act most purely. No thought, just what's true to you. And that? What she did? That was true to her. I believed it then, and I got to tell you, Eric, I believe it now." There was a bottle of bourbon on a shelf near Indira's desk and Mustapha rose and walked over to replenish his glass.

"You think she means to betray me in some way?" Eric felt uneasiness that was sliding to anger. He could see his Lover, his wife, as she lay open and vulnerable below him. He could see her tears and how her eyes shone when she told him she loved him.

"I think she already has. Why isn't pledging enough? She chose you, she shouldn't be asking you to prove it again. It's never enough with her when it comes to you," and Mustapha sat back down.

Eric recalled the Reverend Collins' words, "We live in the world of humans as well. Sookie's ancestral home is here and we'll be spending some part of our lives here in Bon Temps." Eric's eyes slid to his Sheriff, "I am sorry, Indira, this is not how I would have chosen to inform you. I view it as a secondary home and I will maintain my own protection. I will not use it as an excuse to interfere. I respect your work and I trust you enough with my safety and that of my family to wish to spend time in this Area." It was the best way Eric could think to both compliment and assure Indira that she would not be sidelined. He did value her and he understood her need for independence. He didn't wish to cause her to reconsider remaining with him.

The Viking turned back to Mustapha, "You are right. A pledging is sacred. It means everything to our kind, but these humans? They don't understand. They only recognize their own wedding rite. It makes sense to them and they will accept it between us."

"What do you care what they think?" the Packmaster growled.

"My wife is a telepath. She hears every slight, every insult these humans think. You know how it is here, you have come from here." Eric jerked his chin toward the door, "They are happy now, comfortable in their illusion that we are somehow domesticated, but it is a tricky thing, being different. One minute they love you…"

"Then next it's pitchforks and torches," the Were agreed.

"I wish Sookie to be comfortable living among them. This place is important to her."

"Because of her Fae connections?" and Mustapha's eyes were challenging. Eric wasn't surprised Mustapha was angry about the Fae. He had been manipulated by them and it almost cost them both a great deal.

"My Fae connections too, now." Eric acknowledged.

"So, Niall really made an alliance with you?" Indira looked down, instantly contrite.

"Yes," Eric answered her, and then looked back at Mustapha, "the Fae are now my fair-weather friends as well."

"Women!" the Were snorted.

"Women, indeed!" Eric agreed. As they rose, Eric asked, "Will you retain Sookie's status as Friend of the Pack?"

Mustapha's lip curled, "Why? That important to you?"

"You might want to give her an opportunity to demonstrate her value to your Pack," Eric said reasonably. "You may find that her skills are of value."

"What skills are those?" Mustapha challenged.

"She reads Weres now," Eric shared. "It's not commonly known but I trust you with this knowledge, as my friend." Mustapha nodded once and together they walked back into the club. There was music playing and the crowd seemed to have grown in the time they had been in the office. "Where's Warren?" Eric asked.

"Outside. You know this ain't really his thing," the Packmaster shrugged. The Were looked around, "Good memories, Hoss. Fun times."

Eric was certain he was remembering that night long ago, the night Victor Madden and his crew were slaughtered here. "The best of times." He looked out at the dance floor, "Interested?"

"Thought you'd never ask," and the Packmaster led the way. The response from the crowd was instantaneous. There was a low roar of approval as the pale vampire and dark Were danced, first fast and then closer, teasing the audience. Others danced around them and they separated, dancing with women, men, singles, groups and then working back toward each other.

At one point Eric found himself face to face with Heidi, the tracker. Felipe de Castro sent her to him many years ago as a spy, but now she was his friend. "How are you?" Eric asked her.

"Happy to see you," she replied. Eric had tried to help save her son, Charlie, from drugs and Las Vegas, but it had been a lost cause. The Viking's willingness to help earned Eric her loyalty and gratitude. "It's good to see you," and she leaned forward and kissed him.

Eric pulled back, gaining a little distance. The smell of heated blood and sweet sweat was everywhere. Eric couldn't deny the pull he felt, the temptation of slipping into fangbangers shared with companions. He excused himself and headed for the booth. He pulled out his phone and texted Sookie, 'When?'

She called him back almost immediately and he could hear what sounded like drunken laughter in the background. There were obviously more than just a few women there now. "Hi honey," Sookie's voice was slightly slurred.

"Sookie, it sounds like you are having a good time," Eric said carefully.

"Sounds like you are too!" she laughed, "Where the hell are you? It sounds so loud!"

"Fangtasia," he couldn't imagine she thought it was anywhere else.

"Oh, so that's why you didn't come back?" Her voice wasn't so happy now.

"I was waiting for you to text me," Eric felt the ground was shifting.

"Nice. So you leave me here and go partying? We're supposed to be planning our wedding," and Sookie hiccupped.

Eric could tell this wasn't going well, "I told you I had some things to do." He decided this was not the time to mention Bill Compton.

"And those things involved Fangtasia?" the sarcasm dripped through the phone.

"Indira is here," Eric was getting angry, resenting having to explain himself.

"Well, I'm here!" and her tone was not reasonable, "and I think I'll just stay here tonight. Jason's home and he's helping." Eric knew this was meant as some sort of rebuke. Heidi was back at the table, her eyes laughing. Around him people were smiling and gesturing him to return to the dance floor.

"If that is your wish," Eric answered. "I'll send one of the Weres."

"Don't bother!" She was angry, although Eric wasn't sure why. "Jason is perfectly capable of keeping an eye on little old me!"

"I will send someone anyway," Eric persisted.

"Fine!" she spit.

"Fine," he automatically responded. As he heard the call disconnect, Eric wondered if he could remove that word from the spoken language.


	4. Sweet Blossom Come On

Chapter 4 – Sweet Blossom Come On, Under the Willow

Sookie rolled over and looked for the bedside clock until she remembered she wasn't where she was supposed to be. Her mouth felt like a bagful of dirty laundry and her eyes hurt the moment she opened them. "Shit."

"That's a bad word," a solemn voice informed her. Sookie took a deep breath, squeezed her eyes so only the smallest bit of light could get in, and lifted her head off the pillow. The minute she moved, the dull headache formed between her eyebrows. When Sookie let her breath go, an oily burp followed.

"Sure am glad Eric isn't here to see this," she mumbled.

"Uncle Eric's coming?!" the solemn voice rose about two octaves and then yelled, "Mommy! Uncle Eric's coming! She said!" Small feet made a sound like a herd of stampeding elephants out the door pounding down the stairs. Sookie felt every single stair all the way to her back teeth.

Groaning she rolled over, pulling the pillow over her head. What could have been minutes or might have been an hour later, she woke to the smell of coffee. The side of the bed dipped and she opened her eyes. Somehow her head was hanging over the side of the bed and Sookie couldn't decide if that made things better. She saw a hand holding a cup of coffee just under her face. "Want some help sitting up or do you need the bucket first?"

When Sookie rolled over she felt her stomach just keep going. "I'll let you know in a second," she groaned.

"Damn, Sis, you sure got to be a lightweight hanging out with the crypt crowd. You better get yourself in training, cause folks around here are going to expect you to toast your own wedding."

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Jason Stackhouse looked all too happy and Sookie found it offensive. She reached for the coffee, but her brother pulled it away, "Not yet. You need to get yourself into the bathroom and clean the clown paint off your face. Shit, Sook, anyone who looks as scraggly as you should never have made it up the stairs. You could scare paint off walls!"

"Shut up!" Sookie protested, and then regretted it. Talking hurt. She rolled over into a sitting position. "Oh shit, Jason. I don't know if I'm going to be able to walk!"

"Well, you have knees. Bathroom is right down the hall. I'll make sure Bit doesn't think you're playing horsey."

Sookie groaned again as she stood on wobbly legs. Running her hand along the wall, she stumbled to the shared bathroom. Once she took care of her human needs, she turned on the light. The face she saw in the mirror had her putting her hands over her face and groaning again. Mascara ringed her bloodshot eyes. "I look like a rabid raccoon!" she exclaimed.

"That's an insult to raccoons," Jason said from outside the door. "Here, open the door long enough to take your coffee. Throw your nasty self under the shower. You'll feel worlds better. You know I know what I'm talking about." Jason had a reputation as a world class drinker back in the day. "Now hurry it up before Michele tries to offer you breakfast. It was eggs and really greasy bacon this morning. I think the drippings are still in the pan."

"Shut up!" Sookie cried, her stomach lurching and another oily burp working its way out.

"Could be that sausage we had hanging around in the back of the freezer since last year," he called as he retreated down the stairs.

"Asshole!" Sookie muttered as she turned on the shower. Waiting for the water to warm up, she lowered her head until rested it on her knees. "God damn it," she said to no one in particular. She tried to remember how she had ended up in JC's bed, but she didn't remember much beyond hanging up on Eric. "Eric!" she moaned again.

She remembered Eric had gone to Fangtasia. Sookie had spent a good part of her evening watching the front door. She figured he'd walk in any minute to claim her. He told he had something to do, but she figured it was a dodge. It was hours before he'd texted her and she was pretty well bent by then.

Tara told her to take a chill pill, after all, smart men stayed away from hen parties. Michele pointed out that Jason was AWOL, too, and boys will be boys. Frankly, it just made her angrier. He was Eric Northman, sex god, and bonded on a deeper level than any mere man! He should be sitting beside her, helping out, and being excited.

Sookie climbed into the tub, lifting first one foot and then the other, making sure to balance herself with a hand against the wall. Now, in the bright light of day, and without the jet fuel Tara was mixing last night, she thought maybe she was being a little unrealistic. Maybe Eric was a sex god and her bonded, but maybe he was a man, too. She thought about how he looked sometimes, when she said something that hurt his feelings, or how his eyes would look soft when he pulled her close. Sookie leaned her head against the cool tiles and ran her hand up and down the cool wall, imagining it was Eric's chest.

She yelped when the hot water turned hotter and she heard her brother call from downstairs, "Come on! Get your scrawny ass down here! We got places to go!"

"I'm going to kill him," she growled, and then the water was scalding again. "Jason!" she yelled. She could hear him laughing from the bathroom downstairs, "Don't flush again! I swear! I'm getting out!" and as she crawled from the shower, feeling only a little better, she sighed, "Never again!" but she knew it was a lie.

There was a pair of leggings and a long shirt Sookie assumed were from Michele waiting for her on the foot of the bed. They didn't really match her shoes, but Sookie didn't care. She started to pull her hair into a ponytail, and then let it fall just as quickly. Pulling her hair back made her scalp ache. She maneuvered her way down the stairs to find Jason with Bit sitting in his lap. Bit was coloring and carrying on a conversation that didn't sound like it needed Jason at all.

Her nephew looked up and squealed, "Oh, hi, Aunt Sookie! Is Uncle Eric coming now?" Sookie thought fingernails scraping across chalkboards sounded nicer.

"It's light outside, Bit. Your Uncle Eric doesn't walk around in the light."

"Why not?" Bit asked. The way his head was cocked to the side reminded Sookie of a puppy.

"Cause your Uncle Eric and sunlight don't mix," Jason supplied. "If Uncle Eric walked around in the sunlight he'd turn into a crispy critter."

"For real?" Bit's eyes were round.

"Yup, sure as the day is long!" Jason chuckled.

"Real cute," Sookie groused.

"You think?" Jason cocked his head to the side, looking exactly like his son. "Well, what I think will be cute is when Michele gets back from the baby's doctor visit and tries to feed you breakfast." When Sookie looked pained, Jason nodded, "Yup, it's true. She is a firm believer that food fixes hangovers. Course, could be that she's just evil and wants folks that drink too much to get an early taste of hell."

"You said a bad word, Daddy!" Bit scolded.

"I did, Son, and I rely on you to let me know so I'll get better," Jason said solemnly. "Why don't you run upstairs and get your brother out of bed so he can keep an eye on you."

"He's not in school?" Sookie winced as Bit ran from the room, yelling his brother's name.

"Spring break," Jason told her. "As soon as JC is upright we can get going."

"Going? Going where?" Sookie asked. The last thing she wanted to do was move.

"Over to the house," Jason winked. He pointed at a stack of catalogues on the counter. "Dermot wanted you to get a start on ordering furniture so you'd feel comfortable coming back to stay. Besides, Michele ain't going to grouse at us heading over there, and if you feel like a little dry toast or the hair of the dog that bit ya we can stop at a roadhouse on our way back."

Once JC stumbled downstairs, Jason pulled Sookie after him. "You need help getting in the truck? I could give you a boost," he teased her. When she rested her head against the padded dashboard he said, "Don't you puke in here. I'm serious! You think you have something to lose, you hang your head out the window!" but once they were on the road with the windows down and the cool air blowing through the cab, Sookie did feel better. There was nothing like a bright morning in a pick-up with Southern rock playing on the radio to make you feel like the whole world was right. She sat back, trailing her fingers in the wind. Her hair whipped across her face and she shut her eyes, soaking up the light, singing softly along with the radio. In no time they were pulling up the pitted ruts of her old driveway.

When they cleared the trees, Sookie's eyes went wide. The house was so different. It was even set in a different place than the original house. Jason pulled a shiny key from his pocket and tossed it. Sookie caught it in mid-air, and together they walked across the yard and up the stairs.

The porch stretched all the way along the front of the house and wrapped around the other side while to the left it stretched out into three garage doors. There were bougainvillea baskets hanging between the columns and a collection of teak and wicker furniture. Sookie felt giddy as a schoolgirl as she walked up to the front door. The key turned and the door opened to a large front hall. There were arched doorways that opened to both sides and a back wall with another hallway and a staircase that made a quarter turn about halfway up. The floors were wide, light wood and the bannisters and trim were all painted glossy white. Sookie just stood with her hands hanging at her sides, her mouth open.

"Yeah, it's nice," Jason winked.

"I wish Gran could have seen this," and Sookie felt tears come to her eyes.

Jason wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "She would have been real proud to see how you turned out," and Sookie felt happy hearing the words.

The first floor still had a big parlor, but it was to the right of the doorway now. To the left was a dining room that led into a big kitchen. There were black appliances and an island with a stone countertop. Sookie's face hurt, she smiled so much. It reminded her of the kitchen in Maude's palace in Minnesota and she hoped Eric would like it. Halfway into the kitchen was a door that opened to reveal a set of stairs leading down. Sookie was surprised. She would have a basement, which was not common in this part of the country. Bon Temps wasn't like New Orleans where the water table was too high but this was the first time Sookie lived in a house that had one.

With a grin, Jason headed down and Sookie followed. The lights revealed finished walls and tile floors. There were a couple rooms, including a decent bathroom with a shower. Sookie wondered if this was meant to be their master suite. "He built it tall enough that you can use it for working out," Jason said out loud. She could see him eyeing one of the long walls, "Or this could be Eric's Bat Cave."

"Jason, that's not funny!" the words flew from Sookie's lips and she felt guilt fueling her defense of her Viking.

"Just saying! Every guy needs a place to get away and that wall would be perfect for a big screen." Sookie could almost see Eric hanging out down here with her brother and his family. Eric surprised her with the easy way he handled Jason's children. She could see both the older boys adored him. For a moment she lost herself in dreams of gatherings and family until Jason pulled her back, "We just going to stand down here all day, or do you want to see some more?" and together they headed back up the stairs.

There was a large doorway at the back of the kitchen that led down two shallow steps into a room that ran across the whole back of the house. There were narrow windows and a ceiling that vaulted up. The middle of the wall was dominated by a large fireplace, the chimney rising up and past the second floor where small galleries overlooked them. "Wow, this is really something!" Sookie was at a loss for words. Lying on the floor, wrapped in blankets and each other was one of her fondest memories with Eric in the old house. Looking at this new fireplace, she could see them wrapped up in each other, watching the flames.

"You're blushing!" Jason nudged her.

"Let's see the rest of the house," Sookie pushed past him.

There was a bathroom off the kitchen and a second, more narrow, set of stairs behind another door that led up. They headed up to the second floor to find four large bedrooms opening off a roomy central landing. There was space for a small sofa or chairs on the landing that overlooked the family room, and a door that led to a short hall and another space that was over the garage. ' _Playroom_ ,' Sookie thought.

"You could turn that into another bedroom if you wanted," Jason nudged her. "I'm figuring that with all these rooms someone is expecting to get real busy." Sookie felt a stab of panic. It was one thing to talk about it, dream about it, blond babies with blue eyes, but seeing all these bedrooms? It didn't seem so dreamy all the sudden. Jason drew her close do he could whisper-speak in her ear. "You know, the boys could really use some cousins. Girls would be nice." When Sookie's face flushed and she felt prickly heat running up her spine, he added, "I bet Northman shoots all girls!"

"I don't think that's how it's going to happen," the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and she saw Jason's look turn from teasing to thoughtful. Sookie shook off her panic, "Come on, Jase, let's keep looking."

Sookie stepped iton the largest of the bedrooms, looking through to the bathroom that connected with the next bedroom. "Guess this could be the master," Sookie said.

"Yeah, sure," Jason grinned, "You go ahead and set yourselves up in here and I'll move into the palace upstairs," and he winked.

Taking her hand he walked to the stairs in the front of the house that led up to the third floor. These stairs were an extension of the front staircase and Sookie glanced all the way down to the front hall before they stepped out into a large space that ran the length of the house. The fireplace that started downstairs had another opening here. There was space for sitting, and Sookie could tell that the large window that faced out onto the side yard was light-tight glass.

Jason walked ahead of her and opened doors, showing her the walk-in closet and a bathroom that had the largest tub Sookie had ever seen. There was a small room that could be used as office space, and behind another door was a narrow staircase Sookie suspected connected back downstairs to the kitchen. "Dermot said there's a panic room hidden somewhere in the house, too. He said he'd show it to you when you're ready," Jason said proudly.

With a grin, Jason headed to the closed double doors near the front of the house. He opened them with a flourish and Sookie found herself looking at a huge bed. "Dermot built it himself," Jason stepped back and crossed his arms, clearly impressed. The footboard curved up. There were posts at each corner and a design inlaid in light woods against dark that looked like a rising sun.

"Oh!" Sookie could feel magic pulsing from that bed. She swore she could hear singing and sighing, the bed itself a living presence. The headboard soared to the ceiling, dark and carved in rounded curls and points that looked like antlers and leaves. There was an inlaid design on the backboard that Sookie suspected was a stylized moon.

"It's quite the thing, ain't it?" Jason was smiling, and Sookie realized he couldn't feel the magic. All he saw was a beautiful, hand-made bed.

Looking around the space, Sookie felt claustrophobic, the rooms, the bed, everything herding her, and pushing her. "I keep waiting to wake up," she said out loud, the reality that plans were being made for her staring her in the face.

"You deserve it," Jason beamed and he put his arm around her. Together they stood in the bedroom that Sookie was meant to share with Eric Northman, watching the dust dance in the still air, each lost in their own thoughts.

When they walked outside toward the truck, Jason asked, "So, you thinking about moving back here full time?"

"Yes, and no," Sookie answered. "I promised Niall I'd spend at least a weekend a month here. I seem to be getting more Fae somehow, and Niall is all anxious to get me trained up." Sookie thought about Eric's reaction the last time she tried out Fae magic. "I guess I should be enthusiastic about it, but it seems like a lot of work for no good reason."

"You getting good at magic now?" and Jason's eyebrows lifted.

"There's stuff I can do pretty well. I can think about small things and have them show up. You've seen me do that glowing thing when I call moonlight or starlight, or whatever to my hand. It's real pretty, but not practical. Frankly, I'm worried about going any further."

"What does Eric think?" Jason seemed to expect her vampire to be supportive, but Sookie could still see Eric's panicked face as he forcibly pulled himself from their hotel room. Sookie had scryed, trying to see her future, and her magic had such a strong Fae scent that Eric had worried he'd hurt her.

Sookie decided she didn't need to share some things. "We haven't discussed it much. He agreed I should do this, though." Sookie looked around, "So, I guess I will be spending more time here, but move here for good? No, Jason, New Orleans is our home now."

"Guess I was thinking a little further ahead," Jason shoulder nudged her, but before she could ask what he meant, he asked, "You up for that dry toast?"

Sookie wondered if she'd be comfortable sitting in Merlotte's and then she remembered Merlotte's was closed. "Where did you have in mind?"

Jason gave her a lopsided grin, "I don't have to be a mind-reader to know what you were thinking. Anyway, there's a road house about ten miles to the other side of town. Burgers ain't the best, but it's okay."

As they pulled up, Sookie saw a few trucks and a couple motorcycles parked out front. The inside was dark, but there were booths. Jason ordered a beer and while they waited for their waitress to take their order, Sookie heard someone call her name. "Sookie? Sookie Stackhouse? Is that really you?"

Kennedy Keyes walked out from behind the bar. Sookie was surprised to find the former bartender hadn't changed much. The telepath stood to say hello and found herself wrapped in a big hug instead. "Well, hey," Sookie said weakly, "Nice to see ya!"

Kennedy had worked at Merlotte's after Sam and Sookie were married, but then she had left without saying one word to Sookie. Sookie asked Sam what happened and Sam told her there was no reason, but later, when things started to get worse, he told her the real reason Kennedy left was because she was sick of Sookie and her poor attitude. Until now, Sookie realized she believed what Sam told her.

"I heard through the grapevine you might be back in the area," Kennedy wiped at her face as if scrubbing away a tear. "Terry and Jimmie Bellefleur? Well, we kept in touch." Kennedy stared at Sookie's face and her eyes seemed to focus on the scar Sookie still carried over her lip from one of the times Sam struck her. "You doing okay?"

Before Sookie met her Kennedy served time in prison for killing her abusive boyfriend. It was something Sookie never held against her. When the bad times with Sam started, the times that seemed like one long nightmare, Sookie found herself thinking about the bartender. There were nights the telepath lay awake thinking about murder while Sam snored that she remembered the stories Kennedy told of her. It was those stories that made Sookie decide to find another way. Sookie didn't think she could survive the prison life Kennedy described.

"Right as rain," Sookie pasted her smile in place, "I'm Sookie Northman now," and she could almost hear Eric chuckling.

"Oh?" Kennedy looked puzzled, "Jimmie told me you were getting married in a couple weeks at Jason's place."

"Human wedding," Sookie nodded quickly. "Already vampire married."

"Gee," Kennedy said a little flatly, "That's great." The bartender looked down and then glanced back toward the bar. Sookie's head was hurting again and she couldn't think of anything nice to say. ' _Why did you run out?_ ' and ' _Why didn't you say goodbye?_ ' were the things she wanted to say, but it didn't seem like the right time.

Kennedy must have been feeling awkward, too, because she said, "Guess I'd better get back to work. It was great seeing you," and she glanced toward Jason, "You too, Jase."

Sookie sat back down and looked at her hands, "Guess now I know what happened to her," and she looked up to see Jason watching her. He put his hand over hers and she felt comforted. It had been a while since she thought of those dark days with Sam Merlotte. Seeing Kennedy brought back some part of it.

"You want to get out of here?" Jason asked, and in that moment, Sookie could have hugged him.

She shook her head, and in the process, shook the dark memories away, "Nah! It's was a long time ago, It's over now. All over."

Sookie ordered a salad with dressing on the side and Jason ordered a hamburger and French fries. When everything arrived, Sookie felt well enough to steal one of Jason's fries and dip it in ketchup, but she found her eyes kept drifting back to Kennedy.

When both their plates were cleaned off, Jason asked, "Have you thought about what you'll do with Merlotte's?"

"Nope, no I haven't," Sookie shrugged.

"Well, what if there was someone that wanted to open it back up?" Jason was watching her carefully.

"Like who?" Sookie thought of Kennedy Keyes since she'd just seen her.

"Hoyt and Holly asked if I'd ask you." Sookie sat back. She'd known Hoyt forever and she thought well of Holly. When Merlotte's was open, Holly worked there for a while. Hoyt's wife was organized and she knew her way around waitressing.

"Hoyt thinking about quitting the road crew?" Sookie knew the benefits were good, so it seemed unlikely.

"Actually, yes," Jason told her. "With Obamacare he can get benefits, so he's not stuck in the job. Holly, too. Now, I don't think Hoyt's going full time all at once. He'll keep working on the crew for a while, but Holly would be there all the time. They're thinking they can get things open and hire a couple folks. Customers would come back. Hell, I would, and I'll bring the whole crew, just like before." Jason leaned back, warming up to the task. "Holly wants to make it even more of a family place than it was before. Lighter. She'll keep the pool table, but put in some video games, too, for the kids. Smaller bar. You know, like that."

"Are they thinking they want to buy the place?" Sookie had no idea what the value would be.

"I kind of think they're hoping you'll stay on as owner, maybe give them some free advice. They have money to get started, so I don't think they want you to invest your money in it."

"Kind of like a landlord?"

"Yeah, and unpaid restaurant consultant," and Jason grinned ear to ear.

"I guess we can talk about it," Sookie started feeling more enthusiastic about the idea. It would be good to have the property productive again.

"Great!" Jason nodded. "After the wedding we can get together and figure it out. You know Hoyt's band is playing for the party at the house, right? Boy, they are going to be all kinds of excited. Lots of folks are." Jason winked at her, "Besides, it'll be good for you to have this. Keep you busy, since you won't be working."

"What?" Sookie asked, "What are you talking about? Did Eric say something?" and then she blushed that she immediately assumed Eric was involved.

"Hell, Sookie, I guess I just assumed," Jason shrugged. "I mean, here you are, hanging around with Tara and Michele. I never hear about you having to get up or running to meet with folks. I just figured with the house and Eric being King and all, you'd be, you know, more of a stay-at-home wife."

"I can't see myself not working!" the words burst out of her, and then she realized she really hadn't worked in some time. Her last paying job had been the contract work she'd done for Phoebe Golden in Iowa and that was months ago. ' _I guess I'd better talk with Desmond_ ,' she thought with a start. ' _I'm becoming that kept woman I never wanted to be_ ,' Sookie thought about the house. She could see that bed and she didn't like the feeling at all.

Owen glanced in the rearview mirror again. Sookie hadn't said much on the ride from Bon Temps to Pam's house. He figured something happened between them in the last twenty-four hours. The King stayed at Fangtasia almost until dawn, dancing and celebrating with Mustapha Khan and Indira. When Owen asked about picking up Mrs. Northman, Eric shrugged, but the Were knew better. He could spot when the King was performing for others, and the North Man's actions screamed acting loud and clear.

It was his job as a guard to observe and anticipate the moves and desires of his charges. Those who were good at this job knew things about their clients before they knew those things themselves, and Owen knew he was very good at this job. For example, he knew without a doubt that these two were halves of the same person. The Were watched the way they moved around each other, unconsciously mimicking each other's movements like planets circling some shared sun. He knew neither rested well without the other and that the longer they were apart, the testier and more emotional they became. But Owen also knew that even conjoined souls could fight with themselves and their actions last night had all the earmarks.

"We missed you last night," he said as a way of providing the Mistress an opening. Owen knew there were times Sookie needed to talk, but she got shy about starting. She didn't want to burden others with her problems. It was one of the things that got her into trouble. He wondered if she thought over things internally at all, or if she just moved with the flow until some calamity stopped her. What he did know was that when she said something out loud, it would click with her and she would see where things were heading, almost as if hearing it made it worthy to consider.

"I doubt it," Sookie said softly, and then forced a smile on her face.

'I hope you had a productive evening with your friends. I remember how busy my wife was when she and her friends were planning our wedding. I barely remember seeing her, and when we did see each other, all she talked about was the wedding," and Owen watched the Queen in the rearview mirror.

"She didn't… you didn't… I guess I figured these things were kind of planned together," and Sookie looked out the window.

Owen chuckled, "Only if the guy you're marrying is gay," he offered. "I'm not saying that I didn't help some, but I could care less about colors and whether it's roses or camellias. Just give me a band, a bar, and I'm happy. I didn't mind her spending all that time with her gal pals, though. It made her happy and she still looks at the pictures. Seeing her in that dress, glowing like a star and walking toward me? Happiest day of my life."

"I don't know much about you, Owen. I didn't know you were married," and Sookie bit her lip, embarrassed by her confession.

"Five years, two kids. She's a full Were, like me."

"Must be hard," Sookie said softly, "all this travel."

Owen smiled, "Absence makes the heart fonder? Fact. She and Charles' wife are good friends. Titus' family is pretty close, too. Kids play together. It's good to have folks around who understand."

Sookie was looking out the window when she asked, "So, what was going on at Fangtasia last night?"

Owen didn't hesitate. He was Pack. She was a Friend of the Pack. This was news that should come through her Were network. "Mustapha Khan was there, presenting himself as the new Packmaster for Long Tooth. He had planned to check in with Indira, but since the King was also there, it was an opportunity for them to reconnect."

"Mustapha?" and Owen could see her surprise. "But I thought Shari would be…" and she stopped. Her eyes sought his out in the mirror. "Is she alright?"

"No, ma'am," he said simply. "There was an accident during the fight. She stumbled. You know they don't blunt their blades. Everything was done to try and save her, but there was nothing anyone could do."

Sookie's head hurt again and her chest hurt, too. Owen held up his handkerchief and she took it as the first sob escaped her. "I'm so sorry!" she apologized, "I never have Kleenex and I always seem to need them."

"No need to apologize, Majesty," he said gently.

Hearing Owen call her that did something to Sookie. ' _Don't be a big bawl baby_ ,' she scolded herself. ' _There will be plenty of time for tears later_ ,' and she did something she hadn't before. Sookie bit her lip, squared her shoulders, and fought back her emotions. The tears continued to leak down her face, but she held herself together as she asked, "Will there be a funeral?"

Owen shook his head. "She's in the family plot, though. I can get directions if you'd like to visit." He looked in the mirror and Sookie met his gaze with a watery smile. "She died doing something she wanted, Majesty. She talked of the challenge all the time. It was no one's fault."

Sookie nodded. It was several minutes before she asked, "How did Mustapha Khan look?"

"Happy to see the King," Owen informed her. "I didn't realize the Packmaster was your husband's day man. Looks like the King always had a good way with his hired help."

Sookie smiled wanly as they pulled up to Pam's house. The lights were on. Sookie waited for the feeling that told her Eric had risen, but it didn't come. That's when she figured out Eric had closed the bond. The emotions that ran between them were second nature to her now, she didn't really notice them unless she looked. When he closed the bond, it wasn't as if his presence was gone. It was more that the flow of feelings and shared essence lacked urgency, a freshness. It was only at times when she expected something, like feeling his rising, or his sending her some emotion that she noticed the lack. Sookie bit her lip as she considered the house. She hoped Eric wasn't really angry. She didn't feel one hundred percent, and the news about Shari was hovering close enough that it wouldn't take much to tip her into full-fledged basket case. Truth be told, she missed Eric and yearned for his arms around her, making her feel safe, but that wasn't going to happen if they were fighting instead.

Sookie could hear her Gran's voice in the back of her head telling her it took two to fight, and Sookie made up her mind. Owen ran ahead and opened the house door for her. Sookie looked around the living room. She could see Charles, but she didn't see Eric. She kept walking through the kitchen and then into the bedroom. Eric was there, pulling the zipper closed on a suitcase. The closet was empty. He had packed her bag for her.

When he straightened, she could see he was ready for her. His mouth was firm and his eyes narrowed. "Sookie…" he started, but she couldn't wait anymore. She walked into him and wrapped her arms around him and she held on, her eyes closed and she continued to hold on until his arms came up to wrap around her too, "Lover?"

"I missed you," she murmured. "I missed us."

Eric stroked the palm of Sookie's hand with his thumb. She was looking out the passenger window, her chin balanced on the palm of her other hand. "How do you get over it?" she asked him.

"Get over what, Älskade?" It was the first she said since he confirmed he'd heard the news about Shari Decker. Eric expected tears and hysterics, but his wife surprised him. He knew she would cry, he could feel it in her, the sorrow, but this time she pushed it to the side and he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Losing people."

Eric thought about how to answer. If Sookie followed this line of conversation too far, he was worried she would despair. It was the tragedy that came with this gift of immortality, the sure knowledge that all you loved who were not as you would pass. You would be helpless as you watched them march toward an end, where you could never follow. When she showed no signs of looking away from the darkness of the landscape, he told her the only answer he could, "I don't become involved with those who will precede me."

Now she did turn, her eyes squinting and her lips pursed in that enchanting way she had, "But you got involved with me."

"Yes," he looked back at the palm he was stroking before turning to watch the road again, "You were always the exception."

"How do you fill the emptiness?" she asked him.

Eric shrugged, "I work, I fill my time with productive pursuits, I remember that each moment is its own miracle. For as many years as I've lived, I have yet to live the same moment twice. Sometimes it's difficult to see that, particularly when I'm facing troubles, but it's a thought that gives me hope, that there is always something new around the corner. I prefer to think that life is full of possibilities."

"You know what I realized today?" Sookie rolled her head, stretching her neck. Eric waited. He knew she didn't need a prompt, just a minute to collect herself. "I realized that I haven't had a new job offer from the vampire contract since Iowa."

' _Oh_ ,' thought Eric, ' _I was wondering how long it would take her to notice_ ,' but what he said was, "I was worried this might happen. You are known now. It's one thing to set up businesses with a Queen, but to hire one feels disrespectful somehow. It may be that your days as a telepath consultant to vampires have come to an end."

Sookie grimaced, "Well, that wouldn't be so good. How else will I earn my keep?" She rolled her eyes at Eric, "Don't even suggest that I don't work. You know I can't do that. I'd feel like some poodle-toting, bonbon-guzzling diamond hustler, and I just can't be that!"

Eric laughed. It was an easy, full laugh, and he smirked as he told her, "Aside from the poodle, I think you are all those things! You wear diamonds, you eat chocolates."

"Shut up!" Sookie sassed. "I'm serious, Eric. I need to find something to do. The thought of hanging around the palace all day just makes me itch."

Eric nodded, "Emil Touissant was interested in your talents to help them organize the Weres."

"I heard that and I did agree to help," Sookie confirmed, "and I told Devrah I'd do a read of the staff, and I agreed to help out with the Palace tour." Eric's eyebrows raised, "I know!" she huffed, "but most of that just feels like bonbon work. It has to have a paycheck to count!"

Eric shook his head, "That will change. In a hundred years, you will have money in the bank because you will find you are bored with spending it. After a while you'll stop watching your account balance because every year just means more. You will find that the acquisition of things is something that happens and not something you pursue."

"Well, amen to that day, then!" Sookie said mostly to herself, "I can't wait to see it!" Eric frowned. He wondered if she doubted him, and she proved she did with her next words, "It's just my whole life has been a struggle about money. I watched my Gran scrimp and save to get us everything we had. When you and I first met? There were days I didn't eat because I had to pay taxes. What you're describing? I can't even imagine it!"

Eric lifted her hand to his lips, "You will get used to it, Lover, all that and more. You will never be hungry again. This I swear to you."

Sookie couldn't help the smile that drifted across her lips, "Did you steal that line from Gone with the Wind?" and she was rewarded by Eric's wink. After a moment Sookie sighed, "Well, I saw our Tara today. Our new house, the one Dermot built? Jason took me over there today."

"What did you think?" Eric asked.

"It's big, Eric, and fancy. Kind of too fancy for me," and she turned to look out the window again.

"I can feel it, Älskade. What is it?" Her emotions were twisting and turning. When she didn't answer, he squeezed her hand to let her know he wouldn't let it go.

"There's a bunch of bedrooms," she said simply.

Eric didn't understand why this would be troubling, "We have many bedrooms at the Palace and they are filled many times."

"If I didn't want to have children, would that be okay?" she asked.

Eric looked at his wife, his laughing heart who held every human baby and talked of children with yearning, and pulled the car over on the berm. He glanced at the guards behind them and texted that everything was fine so they wouldn't get out the car, before turning to Sookie. "What happened?"

Sookie told him again about the bedrooms. She told him about Jason's teasing and then she told him about the bed. "You have to see this thing, Eric. It's like a big old pregnancy maker. I just… I just…" and she bit her lip and looked away again.

Eric took her chin and turned her face back so he could see her eyes, "I will tell you what I know of you, Lover. You do not want to find yourself forced to do things. You like to make up your own mind."

"Damn straight!" Sookie exclaimed, "and it was like that house has nothing to do with you or me. It's all about what someone else wants us. I looked at that bed and I felt like I was being told I was only good for one thing."

"We are under no obligation to accept the house, Lover," Eric growled. He would call Niall tonight and tell him what he could do with his pressuring tactics.

"I don't feel like I can say no," Sookie sighed, "It was so much money and Dermot built it with his own hands. Maybe we can just get rid of the bed…"

"Consider it done," Eric soothed. "You are worth more to me than you know." He looked down at her hand and he smoothed it with both thumbs as he said, "But I have promised Niall that I would try to create progeny with you," and Eric glanced up, hoping she knew what he was telling her.

"You promised?" and he saw the trapped look in her eyes, so he pushed again. He saw her eyes open wider and she said, "you promised… but I didn't."

"I suppose that is so," Eric grinned.

"You really are a tricky vampire, aren't you?"

Eric lifted her hand and kissed it again, "But I am your tricky vampire."

"And I am yours," Sookie placed her hand alongside his cheek, leaning over the console to kiss his lips.

Eric basked in the love he saw in her eyes. He thought briefly about Bill Compton and whether he should tell her, but he worried that some part of what Bill said was true. He worried that Sookie would not be happy he had ejected Bill from his kingdom, so he decided to hold that information for another time. For the moment all was right with their world again. She was smiling and holding his hand.

Sookie was still awake when they pulled up to the public doors of the palace. The crowd out front was larger than usual. As Eric unfolded himself, the cheers started. Eric smiled and waved as he walked around to Sookie's door. When Sookie stood up, there was renewed cheering. Eric nodded to the guards at the door and they descended to flank the couple.

Twy suggested 'meeting and greeting.' She pointed out the example set by European royal families. "If you give the illusion of accessibility and make yourselves look like average citizens, it makes the public your ally." So far, Eric found the advice to be sound.

Sookie smiled and chatted with a group of girls pressed against the barrier. Eric signed t-shirts. There were posters of the latest magazine cover featuring a picture of smiling Eric, his hand positioned on the arm of a chair so his ring was visible. 'He's Off The Market!' the headline proclaimed. There was no interview to accompany the story, but there were several 'official' wedding portraits. None featured the Viking in his robe or the Fairy in her gown, those pictures were on the shelf in their private retreat. Their first married interview would happen tomorrow night along with their first official Palace Tour. Sookie was conducting the tour herself and Eric, as agreed, would join the lucky group halfway through to answer questions. Most of those who were part of the tour were members of the public. A local radio station had run a promotion, awarding the tickets. The group was limited to twenty-five for security purposes. In addition, though, Twy added a journalist and her camera crew. The reporter would take the tour and then she would sit down with the couple for an exclusive question and answer session.

"Congratulations!" people called. "We love you!" said others. The couple remained outside answering questions, avoiding any mention of a second ceremony in Bon Temps. Twy warned them that with half of Bon Temps invited it was a secret that wouldn't keep, but for now, no one seemed the wiser.

They were about halfway across the street when someone shouted, "Why don't you kiss her?" Eric slowed, looking in the direction of the person who shouted the words. It was enough and the crowd took up the chant, "Kiss her! Kiss her!" Sookie looked around uncertainly. Eric's hand squeezed hers and she glanced up to see her Viking raising his hand for silence.

When the crowd noise lessened, her Viking gave her a mischievous smile. "I think it's time for this lovely woman to introduce herself," Eric said loudly, and then he stroked Sookie's cheek with his fingers, "Don't you? Tell them, min hustru, tell them who you are to me!" His voice was heated and Sookie could see the tips of his fangs.

"You'll pay for this later," but Sookie wasn't angry. She saw the man who would stand with her no matter what. He would help her fight battles and back her action.

"I'm counting on it," Eric purred.

Sookie squared her shoulders, threw her head back, and shouted as loud as she could to all the stars above, "I'm Missus Eric Northman!" The crowd roared their approval, and Eric pulled her against him and kissed her so well and so thoroughly that her toes curled.

From who knows where, and because it could only happen in New Orleans, a band started to play. Eric released her only enough to take her hand and twirl her right there in the street. The band stepped out from behind the barricades, one of those loud, brass bands that led second lines all over the Old Quarter. People behind the barricades started to dance and wave T-shirts and posters.

Eric twirled her again and Sookie could see a group of palace people come out to stand on the steps. Then beside her, Sookie saw a streak of coral. That streak became Pam, and she and Maxwell Lee started to dance near them. Eric shimmied around her and Sookie wiggled her hips and bent her knees so she could grind right down his front. The crowd cheered and whooped and before she knew what was happening, the barricades were down and they found themselves surrounded by New Orleans.

Eric grabbed her hips and they were shaking their bon bons with everything they had. People were laughing and calling out congratulations. The band grew as other musicians joined them. Vampires, Weres, and staff from the palace were among the crowd, laughing and dancing. Eric twirled Sookie in close and then bent her over his arm, kissing her again, earning more catcalls and applause.

From her place near the front door, Thalia watched the crowd; vampires and Weres, humans and Fae. For this moment all were smiling and laughing, dancing and clapping, and in the middle of it, the Viking and his woman twirled, the center of all that was good. If she believed in signs, she might have marked this as one. Then her eyes flicked to the humans who were stalking her, photographing her. Some things didn't change, but on nights like tonight, she found hope that it might.


	5. We Can Have High Times

Chapter 5 – We Can Have High Times

 **Author's Note:** Thanks again to my wonderful betas, Breathesgirl and Ms Buffy. Thank you Sephrenia for the wonderful banner. And Thank You to my wonderful readers for making my stories a part of your life.

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Eric clicked open the next email, the laptop propped on his lap. She made a soft sound and rolled over just, and then he was distracted. This heart he never believed he had seemed to be the problem. He had work requiring his attention, reports to review, and candidates to be screened for Jane's position. Sookie's fingers brushed his thigh, she sighed, her breath warm across him and he was lost.

He looked at her face, so soft in sleep, and he remembered how she had looked under the streetlights tonight. They danced until she kicked off her shoes, and then they danced some more. All around them the people of the city swayed and stomped. As the moment turned into an hour, and the hour turned into two, Mardi Gras masques and more brass bands appeared. The dancing that had been restricted to the barricaded block in front of the palace spilled over to the next block and then the block beyond that. Neighbors came out of their apartments in pajamas and joined in. The police danced. The news station showed up. Everywhere people were taking pictures and videos, and his beautiful wife, his Sookie, laughed and spun, her hair like a river of liquid gold around her.

When the band slowed down, the music becoming bluesy and feral, he had wrapped her in his arms, pulling her against him, and she slithered up and down like she had no bones. It was late then and he knew dawn was inching toward them. The need that came over him was a hunger that gnawed. He knew she felt the same way and he suspected Fae trickery. ' _Perhaps not_ ,' he thought, ' _Perhaps it is just this inconvenient heart_.'

When she rose from her position near his knees, her hands in his, her eyes dark, he did what he needed to do. He slung her over his shoulder and flew her through the night sky, taking her to the roof. He didn't care who saw them. Eric landed, lowering Sookie to her feet, the music from the street below carrying them. Sookie's eyes shone as he undressed her, dancing her around him, swaying between stomp and seduction. He wanted to take her there, under the stars, but a news helicopter hovered, interrupting them. His Sookie loved to pretend she was naughty, but in truth she wasn't an exhibitionist. Eric rushed her inside to their sanctuary. Within seconds she was positioned in front of the window with its one-way glass, the view of the street party laid out below them. She was already so wet, her body slick with sweat. "I love you," he had chanted over and over, a man lost as he found his redemption within her.

With a sigh, Eric turned back to the laptop. The voice in his head urged him to wake her and give her pleasure again. ' _She relies on you_ ,' his rational mind scolded. He pulled out a pen and wrote, ' _Please be with me when I rise, my Lover. Please greet the night with me_ ,' and he signed it with his signature 'E,' and then set it the paper on the table where she would see it.

Eric had called Niall shortly after Sookie drifted to sleep. It took longer than anticipated.

The old Fae almost confessed he was stacking things in his favor. The jewelry he sent Sookie had clearly backfired in some way. Niall asked questions about Eric's reaction to the crown and then the necklace. When he asked the same question a slightly different way, Eric asked outright what the crown was supposed to do, and Niall backtracked immediately, claiming it had no special powers. "Then why did she glow when she wore it?" Eric asked.

"Because she grows into her Fae powers," Niall replied smoothly.

The conversation about the bed was a little different. At first Niall denied it held magic, and then he switched up his story to blame Dermot.

"She told me tonight she feels she is not of value to you beyond what her womb will provide," Eric said levelly. "My wife has a value beyond any other thing to me, Niall. These actions have hurt her. She told me she questions her desire to have any children."

"You promised!" the Prince seethed.

"I will not force her. Your tricks make her feel cornered. She will hurt herself before she allows herself to be stuck in someone else's trap, regardless of how enticing that trap may appear." When the Prince told Eric he was sure the vampire could finesse her agreement, Eric told him, "You are wrong. I have seen it many times. If you continue to push her, she will harden her resolve. There will be no turning back."

"I will have the bed removed," the Prince conceded in the end. "I expect you to honor your word."

"I always have," Eric had found himself smiling. It wasn't often he had the Prince of the Sky Fae dependent on him. It was a heady feeling.

XXxxx

When Sookie rose to Eric's note. It was almost lunch time. Twy was sitting in the informal dining area, 'lying in wait,' Sookie thought. The tall woman got up, but Devrah walked right in front of the planner. "You let the Mistress have her coffee in peace!" Devrah said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Morning!" Sookie greeted them, and she nodded her thanks to Devrah. Sookie breathed in the aroma of the chicory blend and took a couple sips. The telepath even managed to eat a few bites of fruit salad before Twy could no longer contain herself.

The second Sookie made eye contact, Twy announced, "You are a hit! You were picked up on national news! Everyone wants to talk with you!"

"What are you talking about?" Sookie thought the drama might have been an angle, but then Brock walked in.

"Good morning, Rock Star!" he finger-waved. "Oh, look at this! They made The View!" and he thrust a tablet streaming some talk show with a group of women seated around a table. The sound was off, but the women were laughing and fanning themselves with their hands, and on the large screen behind them was a video clip of Eric and Sookie dancing. Sookie could tell it was from last night and the sequence captured the moment he twirled her toward him and kissed her.

"You are the toast of New Orleans," Twy said in that nasal inflection that made the name of the city sound bad. "Who knew you could dance so well?" Her eyes narrowed in a way that made Sookie feel like an odd bug, "You wouldn't consider being a contestant on Dancing with the Stars, would you?" When Sookie's expression turned to alarm, Twy waved her hand, "No, not really dignified enough."

"Yeah, no!" Sookie rolled her eyes and tried to return to her coffee.

Devrah came back with a plate of poached eggs on toast which she set in front of Sookie, "Folks were talking about the party on all the radio stations, too," she added. "The Mayor himself called in and said he would host a Second Line for y'all," and Devrah patted the telepath on the shoulder.

"Second line?" Sookie was starting to think it made more sense to go back to bed.

"Oh, that would be amazing!" Brock gushed. "It could be the kick-off for the big reception next week!"

"Call the Mayor's office!" Twy exclaimed, and before Sookie could say another word, Brock rushed from the room on his mission.

"Look," Sookie found she was losing her appetite, "there are already a lot of things happening here. I have that tour thing tonight…"

"The reporter called again to thank us for the opportunity," Twy cut in. "She should be kissing our ass! Your little dance recital last night guarantees her national coverage. I bet we could leverage that for free Fangtasia spots for months…" and Sookie could see the wheels turning.

Sookie pushed her plate away. Crawling back in bed was sounding better and better, "What time do I have to be ready to start this tour?"

Twy was staring into space, probably calculating royalty fees, when she said rather absently, "You'll be greeting the reporter at six. The crew will set up in that office downstairs and you greet the tour group at six-thirty."

"Fine," Sookie said. "And what time is it now?"

"Eleven-thirty?" Twy must have figured out something was happening because the expression she was wearing as much as asked, ' _What are you getting at_?'

"Then I have five hours, right?" Sookie looked levelly at the planner. "So why don't I plan to see you at six? That gives me time to work on things upstairs. Eric and I will have dinner and then we can meet you down here."

"Sounds fine to me, Mistress, except there are some household things that need your attention," Devrah inserted herself between Sookie and Twy. Once she was in position, she turned to face Twy; her arms crossed in front of her, and then cut her eyes to toward the door. The message was clear, ' _Get out_.'

"Fine, back at ya!" Twy smirked. "I have all kinds of details to finalize for your big week, anyway," and she punctuated her statement by pointing at Sookie. As she stalked out the door, Sookie wondered if she shouldn't call her back and demand what those details might be.

"Well, if I don't like it, I'll just say no!" she said out loud as the door to the hallway closed. Devrah stopped by the table long enough to push the plate back in front of Sookie. When she returned from the kitchen she had a cup of tea for herself and sat down a couple chairs away from the telepath. She didn't stare or lean forward. Devrah visibly relaxed, allowing Sookie to relax too.

When she was sure she wouldn't be interrupted, Sookie cut into her breakfast and ate a couple bites. "Need me to warm that up at all?" Devrah asked gently.

"No," Sookie smiled, "no, I'm good." The breakfast was good, too. She realized she was famished. She had a slight headache, likely an outcome of disturbed sleep, and not enough sun.

When she finished she picked up the plate, but Devrah plucked it from her hand and gently pushed her back down onto her chair, "You just rest a spell." Devrah could be protective, but this was a little over the top. Sookie figured she must be getting ready to ask a favor, and when the housekeeper returned, she proved Sookie correct. "I was wondering," she started.

"What would you like?" Sookie cut right to the chase and the housekeeper rewarded her with a startled look.

"Well, I'd like to see if my daughter would come back to work here," Devrah finished. Sookie knew that something had happened between Devrah's daughter and Victor Madden in the past. Devrah encouraged her daughter to leave the palace after the incident, and she told Sookie she was happy having her daughter far away from vampires.

"What changed?" Sookie asked.

"Y'all are good people," Devrah nodded. "I always planned to have my girl step into my shoes, like I stepped into my Mama's. I have to hire someone again, and I figured maybe it was time for her to come back."

"Hire someone?" Sookie was surprised, "I didn't realize anyone left."

"Surprised me, too," Devrah sighed. "Meg gave her notice and packed up. She was gone before you returned from your pledging."

"Meg?" Sookie was surprised. She and the servant got along. "Did she get another job?"

"I don't know," Devrah sighed, "I thought she might be upset about something, but she said it was time to move on."

"I am really sorry to hear it," Sookie nodded.

"Door closes, window opens," Devrah shrugged.

"Don't I know it! I'd love to meet your daughter," and Devrah stood up, all smiles. Sookie stood up, looking forward to spending time on the roof, soaking up sunlight, but as she was about to leave she remembered, "The staff! Think we can arrange for me to scan everyone over the next couple days? It's been awhile."

"Has at that," Devrah nodded, "You have a busy day today, but what about we start tomorrow afternoon? Give you some time to get your feet back under you. I'll put the word out and we can get folks scheduled. Course, we should spend a little time talking about your reception here, too."

Sookie sighed, "It is anything we can't put off until tomorrow?"

"Well," and Devrah shook her head, "Between Miss Pam and that Twy and her new gopher? I figured you should have a chance to give things the once over before there was no going back."

Sookie knew she should probably sit right back down and start leafing through the papers Devrah had in her hand, but somehow she just couldn't bring herself to do it. "Have you looked at it?" she asked her housekeeper. When Devrah told her she had, Sookie asked, "Anything you think is a bad idea?"

"You going to trust me to make that decision?" and Devrah's eyebrows lifted.

"The way things are? Yes," Sookie said emphatically, "yes I am. Truth be told, I am bone weary. I need sun and a little breathing space. My friend, Tara is texting me non-stop, and she and Twy seem to be getting along."

"That can't be good," Devrah laughed her deep, rumbling laugh.

"I kind of agree with you," the telepath heaved another sigh. "I am looking forward to this. I know it sounds corny, and maybe I don't deserve to have such a fancy wedding, but I expect this to be forever." Sookie bit her lip, "Do you think I'm wrong?"

"I think you deserve the wedding you want. Don't matter if it's your first, your second, or your seventy-first. Any time a soul is brave enough to tie their life up with someone else's, the world should take notice," and Devrah shooed Sookie along with a promise they could look at things later.

Sookie headed up to the roof deck and settled in the lounger. The minute the sunlight touched her skin it was as if everything inside her was purring. She stretched a little and sighed. As her eyes closed, she found herself thinking about Meg, and then for some reason, she thought about Kennedy. Sookie felt that things were running faster now, and the way they were running might not be to anything good. She shuddered in spite of the sun and opened her eyes. The day was bright. There were hummingbirds feeding at the sugar syrup suspended from the pergola. "Silly!" she scolded herself, and closing her eyes, made a determined effort to catch a short nap.

XXxxx

Sookie felt Eric's rising before his eyes opened. It was like waiting in the dark for dawn. There would be nothing, and then she would feel the smallest stirring. She had felt many times before, both during their first bonding and now in this one, but until she learned what to look for, she missed it. Sometimes she wondered if all vampires did this, and she almost asked Eric once, but then she decided against it. She decided she didn't really want to know. There was something about the idea that this was just theirs, that their bond was just this strong, so Sookie curled up close and enjoyed what she imagined as his journeying back to her from whatever dark place he went during the daylight hours.

His eyes opened and his lazy smile took her in, and then his hands reached up and took her in some more.

It wasn't long, this time together. Eric had calls to make and Sookie knew they were waiting for her downstairs. "Go, Lover, there will be more time later," Eric soothed her.

Sookie showered while Eric sat in bed, the laptop opened on his lap, his phone on the nightstand beside him. As she checked the suit that Twy had preapproved for her to wear, she glanced back at him. She could feel every part of how much she loved this man.

"Me, too," Eric smiled at her and she left to get her night started.

Both Pam and Twy were waiting for her in the informal dining room downstairs. Sookie had a late lunch so she wouldn't have to eat much before the palace tour. Devrah wasn't around, but one of the chefs placed a salad plate in front of her.

Twy fixed the plate with a jaundiced eye and said, "At least there's nothing marinated on there. I wouldn't want you making noises tonight."

"Well, thanks for getting me thinking about that!" Sookie exclaimed. She could just see herself passing gas or stifling a burp, and she felt herself becoming nervous.

"Don't pick on her," Pam shook her head at Twy and sat down closer to the telepath. "So, I think everything's set for the reception. The theme is gold and silver, kind of a mirror of the Summit colors. That way we won't have to do all kinds of shopping just for that night. There are gowns in the spare bedroom on the third floor for you to look through, though. You'll need dresses for next week. There's the bride's party and the shower at Tara's house."

' _Shower?_ ' Sookie wondered. It was the first she remembered hearing about it.

Pam continued, "My favorite shop in New York is sending their collection so we won't start looking at dresses until tomorrow night. Of course, you'll need something for our Hen Party…"

"Hen party?" Sookie asked.

"Your stag," Pam's tone said, ' _how could you not know that?_ ' "And then the rehearsal dinner, the final pick on your wedding dress…"

"Wait until you see the yummy selections we pulled together for you!" Brock broke in.

"I do think you'll be pleased. I remember that dress from Fangtasia. There are a couple choices that really capture it!" Pam was nearly vibrating, "And then, there's the going away dress."

"Oh," Sookie said suddenly, "that's right. We're supposed to go somewhere, but we're not headed off for a honeymoon or anything," and she found herself feeling a little disappointed.

"Don't you worry about it," Twy spirit-fingered her. "We have something just marvelous in mind. You'll be surprised!"

"It's a gift," Pam added.

Sookie nodded. She could see a thick portfolio on the table and Brock opened it. As soon as Sookie finished eating, he moved to the chair right beside her and turned to the first page. It had swatches of fabric, pictures of flowers, and a short menu. Pam leaned over and Twy pushed Sookie's plate out of the way.

"This is the overview for the reception here in the palace hall," Twy confirmed. "As Pamela mentioned, the theme is gold and silver. I'm having mirrors brought in so that the room will look much larger. Think of it as Hollywood 1940's, all glamour and satin." She ran her hand over some heavy satin material. "Thank goodness the air conditioner here is first rate, because we breathers are going to be warm." The publicist-turned-planner smirked at Pam and Sookie noted that Pam smirked back.

Brock chimed in, "You will, of course, be changing into your gown once you get here."

Sookie's eyebrows rose, "Why? Where will I be coming from?"

Twy flashed Brock a look of displeasure, and Pam soothed, "Not from very far away. We just want you to make a grand entrance. There will be cameras and music. We are thinking everyone will come in, walking the red carpet,"

"Like classic Hollywood tinsel town," Twy finished.

Brock was looking prissy, but he turned the page to another collage of fabrics and colors. "Now this is the set-up for your bride's party in Shreveport."

"All the invitations have been sent. Tara suggests you arrive in Bon Temps Friday night and we'll come with you. That way we have all weekend to finalize logistics," Twy explained.

"Oh, Sookie! This is going to be such fun," and Pam grinned, making herself look even younger than she normally did. "I've never had the opportunity to be involved in a human wedding before. Of course, Twy and Tara have been telling me all about it, but I've been doing my own research, too." Pam pushed Brock to the side and took his chair, "We really do need this time near Bon Temps to make sure we are prepared."

"I don't understand," Sookie glanced around, "Prepared for what?"

"I've been watching Doctor Phil, and he knows all about these ceremonies," Pam was very serious. "Do you have any idea how many things can go wrong?"

Sookie swallowed, "Well, no…"

"Weather!" Pam exclaimed. "You are planning an outdoor wedding, anything could happen. Torrential rain. Hurricane force winds. We need a backup plan!"

Twy shrugged, "She's right! Jason's backyard will be great, but if we get some kind of weather event, we will need to know what to do."

"And then there's the transportation for all your guests," Pam looked like she was ticking off some kind of long list. Sookie felt her stomach do a slow roll and she wondered if that burp was going to find its way out even without eating the wrong kind of food.

"If there is some kind of accident or a tree falls, there's only one road into your brother's house," Brock intoned. "And then there's making sure we have a backup plan for the catering…"

Sookie started to wonder if these three weren't making some kind of joke. She looked from one face to the other, but not one of them cracked a smile. They kept flipping pages and telling her what was done and what still needed to be finalized. They talked about the fun they were going to have, but then they would list two or three things that could fall through or become a problem.

When the guard came to the door to announce that the palace tour was starting to arrive, Sookie stood up on shaky feet. "You are going to be so good!" Pam hugged her before pushing her to Twy who bustled her into a room with a mirror to have her makeup touched up.

Sookie didn't notice the wink that passed between Pam and the planner.

XXXxxx

"So we are sitting in the Vampire Mansion with Eric and Sookie Northman, the uncrowned King and Queen of New Orleans," the reporter leaned in. The cameraman positioned behind her turned the lens of his camera. It was all Sookie could do to not stare into the camera. She knew she had her Crazy Sookie smile plastered on her face and she felt extraordinarily nervous. Eric reached across and took her hand in his, sending a blanket of calm to flow over her. The telepath looked at her Viking in gratitude and he smiled his panty-melting smile right back. "Aww!" the reporter sighed, and then caught herself. She looked directly at the camera and said, "See? This is why we just love them down here in the Big Easy!"

Turning back the reporter said, "Besides the fact that you are just about the most handsome couple in America, you have also proven that you can dance up a storm! Let's take a look at the monitor to see how we do things, New Orleans style." The monitor played a video of last night's block party. Sookie could see Pam and several of the other servants from the palace mixed in the sea of faces that surrounded them. Eric was laughing, and the person filming caught the moment he bent her over his arm and then leaned over himself, kissing just the tip of her nose before pulling her back upright and spinning her out again. Her sundress flared and her hair floated. She looked like some kind of movie star and Sookie found herself blushing.

"So," the reporter leaned in again, "what's it like to be an inter… what do we call it? Inter-racial? Inter-species?"

"Interspecies would be the best way to describe it," Eric exuded a reserved confidence. He sat back, his legs carefully crossed at the knee, and he placed his hand across the back of the sofa, draping his hand protectively over Sookie's shoulder.

"Okay," and the woman smiled a little too warmly, "interspecies couple." Eric frowned, and the reporter pulled back before leaning toward Sookie, "It must be quite the adjustment, a small town girl marrying a vampire," and she focused on Sookie as if the telepath's words were the only ones she ever wanted to hear.

"It has its moments," Sookie had rehearsed her answer to this question. "There are the schedule differences, of course, but mostly I find that other things, the things that count? They're the same."

"Like what for instance?" the reporter asked as if her life depended on the answer.

Sookie allowed her smile to broaden and she made sure she was giving Eric her most adoring look, "Just because Eric is a vampire, it doesn't mean he isn't thoughtful. He is, and kind to those who are kind to him. He has a truly noble heart," and Sookie turned it on for the camera, "I consider myself real lucky!"

"I hear you got him one heck of a wedding gift," the reporter leaned over like this was some secret between them.

"Vampires call it being pledged," Sookie offered. Eric, Sookie, and Twy had talked about whether they should mention pledging, introducing this aspect of vampire life to humans. Twy reminded them that vampires would watch the show as well. While humans might find it interesting, vampires would understand the significance of being pledged and that would help solidify Sookie's status among them.

"Well, let's take a look at that pledging gift!" and the reporter flashed a picture of Eric's car, including a close-up of the license plate on the screen. "If this is tradition, my husband is going to ask to be pledged!" the reporter mugged for the camera.

"I guess it is pretty cheeky," Sookie's cheeks were flushing and she grinned at Eric.

"But that is you, Älskade, always so teasing," and Eric picked up the telepath's hand and kissed it.

"Al… al.." the reporter tried to say the word.

"Älskade?" Eric's eyebrows were raised. When the reporter nodded, he explained, "It is a word from when I lived in Sweden. It means 'beloved,'" and he made a point of looking into Sookie's eyes.

The reporter flashed puppy eyes again, "Well, it's no wonder we are all turning out to congratulate you on your marriage, but a little bird told me you are doing this all over again. Can you tell me about that?"

"We were married by vampire rite," Sookie smiled, "but we also want to be married in a human ceremony. We want to honor both of our traditions…"

"After all, one can never celebrate marrying the love of your life often enough," and Eric turned on his thousand-watt smile again. He winked at Sookie, and he sent her a surge of lust that had her thighs rubbing and her eyes crossing with the effort of holding still.

' _Just you wait, Eric Northman!_ ' she thought.

"I can't wait," he said evenly.

"Well," the reporter was grinning, "I'm glad you feel that way because we have a surprise for you," and she turned to look at the monitor.

The Mayor of the city appeared. Sookie and Eric had met him before. The Mayor was wearing a sash with Mardi Gras colors and he looked official as he announced, "It is a tradition here in this great City to celebrate a wedding with a parade. Now Eric and Sookie, I understand you were married in Indianapolis, and you have plans to be married again in Sookie's home town, but it just doesn't seem right that the citizens of our fair City, who love you like one of their own, don't get to show you how much you mean to us. So, next Thursday we are closing down the Quarter, and at seven o'clock we are going to give you the send-off you deserve!

"I will meet you on the steps of St. Louis Cathedral right in Jackson Square and you will lead off the biggest Second Line that this city has ever seen! This is a moment to celebrate and on behalf of the good citizens of this city, we mean to do it the way only New Orleans can! The two of you exemplify all that's best about the Big Easy. Nothing is too good for our very own vampire King and Queen!"

"We are honored by your offer and on behalf of my lovely wife," and Eric flashed his million-watt smile again, "we accept." He was squeezing Sookie's hand, sending her calm, but Sookie feel a ripple of unease from Eric that matched her own.

"Well, we are looking forward to seeing you strut again, and I brought your umbrellas," and the Mayor held them up, one white and one black and they were feathered.

Sookie knew her grin had transitioned to scary, "Well thank you so much!" Eric's smile looked strained as well. Sookie wasn't sure which way to look and she almost said, 'don't look at the camera' out loud. The plans for Bon Temps were one thing, but her wedding and kicked to a whole new level, and she wasn't sure how she felt about the carnival that was overtaking their lives.

XXxxx

That night as they lay together on the chaise in their retreat, they talked about the group who had taken the first palace tour. Sookie expected the group would be mostly young girls happy to gawk at Eric, but there were a number of older people and couples, too. One woman had asked to see Eric's fangs, but he declined. Sookie tried to explain to the woman that it was like asking humans to expose parts of their body. She didn't use the 'rude' word, but she tried to give that impression. The woman hadn't reacted graciously, and Sookie realized she was feeling less like a celebrity and more like an animal in the zoo.

"I have to make regular appearances at these tours. Max and Devrah have them scheduled to run every Tuesday night." Sookie sighed.

"They have me committed to showing up once a month as well," and Eric sighed too. "Perhaps we can renegotiate…"

"Twy put it into the contract with the tour company," Sookie groused. "We're locked in for a year and then we can change the terms."

"She is very organized," Eric observed. "It is annoying."

"Pam seems to like her," and Sookie waited to hear Eric's reaction. She figured Eric would have insight into how serious the relationship was becoming since he would feel Pam's emotional state through their bond. It was sneaky, but she was curious.

Eric knew right away, "I do not pay attention to Pam's personal life unless she invites me or she is endangering herself."

"Twy could be a danger," Sookie volunteered.

"If you are so curious, you should ask her yourself," Eric was clear it was an end to the conversation.

Sookie shifted and wiggled her frustration, but stopped when Eric threatened to tickle her. "Do you think this parade thing is really a good idea?" Sookie changed the subject.

"Second lines are a long-standing tradition here," Eric said reasonably. "There will be media coverage and it will gain us local support. I know Sophie-Ann was never offered the honor." Eric sighed again before he continued, "The vampire King of Georgia lives in Savannah. His name is Charles. He walks anywhere in the city and he is protected. The citizens have adopted him as a one of their own, more than a mascot. That kind of status is possible for us here. Knowing that the citizens, the business owners, view us as essential is a gift, Sookie. They become our eyes and ears. They will watch out for us because people will come to the city specifically to see us. That kind of draw brings money to everyone."

"I guess," Sookie felt grumpy, "but the tradeoff is we become a tourist attraction. Come to New Orleans to see the dancing bear!" She shifted, "I just don't know how I feel about it, Eric."

"The Revelation has forced us to come to terms with living more public lives," Eric nodded. "Of course, even among vampires, you and I are more public than most. It was something I started in Oklahoma to put pressure on Felipe. Had I not been someone people expected to see, I believe our Nevada friend would have staked me."

Sookie wrapped her arms around Eric a little more securely, "Should we trust him now?"

Eric kissed the top of her head and murmured into her hair, "Felipe? The same way you trust a snake to be a snake."

"Great!" Sookie grumbled. Eric shifted a little and made that grinding, rumbling noise. When he persisted, Sookie exhaled and rolled so she could see his face, "Okay, Eric. Out with it! What are you thinking about?"

"I am not so tricky with you, am I?" the Viking chuckled. "I am thinking you may be angry with me." Sookie's eyebrow rose. "It's about Bill Compton." Eric paused, waiting for his wife to jump forward and demand more, but she surprised him. He detected no reaction other than her continued curiosity.

"Is it possible you are not interested in what had become of Bill Compton?" Eric asked.

"Did you kill him?" Sookie asked in a totally conversational tone.

"No!" Eric replied, and he found himself delighted, "No, but it is refreshing to think you wouldn't object."

"Hey, back up there, Buster!" Sookie sat up. "I'm not telling you to go out and kill Bill!" and when she realized what she'd said, she giggled and Eric laughed, which made her giggle more. "Okay, okay!" she waved her hands, "Why don't you just tell me what has you thinking I'm going to take a piece out of you?"

"That sounds promising," and Eric started to give her that interested look, but Sookie crossed her arms, so he backed off, "All right! I ordered Bill to pack up and leave the kingdom."

"When did you do that?" Sookie asked, and then her eyes widened, "The night you went to Fangtasia?" she guessed.

"Yes," Eric nodded. "I hope you are not angry with me, Lover."

"Why would I be angry?" Sookie asked and Eric could tell that the question was sincere.

"You truly no longer care for him?" Eric asked and he wrapped her back into his arms. There was some part of him that realized he had been jealous of the younger vampire, and that his jealousy was fueled by a sliver of fear that Sookie might someday decide that Bill Compton had been her right choice all along.

"Oh, good grief!" Sookie exclaimed. "Eric, I am so over Vampire Bill! Really? When I think about being attracted to him? What was I thinking?" and she snuggled her face against her Viking's cool chest. "I love you, Eric Northman. Sometimes it scares me how much."

XXxxx

Later that night, Eric tucked Sookie into their bed and made his way to the rooftop to meet Pam. He was reminded of the night he flew his progeny to the hilltop overlooking the palace in Oklahoma shortly after becoming Felipe de Castro's Regent. It had been the first time he saw Pam alone since his marriage to Freyda. She had looked just as beautiful to him as she looked now. He let her feel his pride and she smiled gently in return.

"You are worried that I am not happy with your performance as Regent," Eric stated.

"It will look that way to everyone," Pam replied.

"No, Pamela. It will look as though you are not happy with the direction I am taking. We must manufacture a circumstance that will explain why you are choosing to leave me. You will head to Minnesota. None will question your selection of Maude's palace as your base. Max will also leave. Bartlett has a place for him in Indiana."

"Why?" Pam could see that her Maker had given this thought. There were times in past that she could piece together the Viking's thought process, but not this time. This time he was well ahead of her and she could only await his explanation.

"There is something happening, something that I can't see because I am here, within my own borders. With my pledging to Sookie, I need to remain here. I can't trust that another won't try to take the kingdom if I travel."

Pam's eyes widened, "Then that's all the more reason I should stay, Eric. With Karin, Thalia, and me here, only a fool would try a takeover."

"Someone is taking us over even now," Eric replied. He walked over the edge of the roof and looked out over the river to the city. "Every night vampires travel through this kingdom, preying on those who will not be missed, and then they move on."

"So what?" Pam crossed her arms to stand next to the Viking, "Their abandoned garbage shows up, we destroy it. No harm, no foul." A thought occurred to Pam, "You aren't becoming like her, are you? You aren't considering letting these accidents continue in their un-death?"

"No," Eric didn't turn, "There is no advantage to trying to train them. There are too many, and most have no particular talent or skill. Even if they did, there are too many for our kingdom to absorb without crippling us. Our money is not unlimited. Every day, more and more," and Eric turned from the horizon to Pam. "Why is the question we need to answer." Pam waited. She had been hurt by Eric's telling her in front of everyone without discussing it with her first. He was her Maker and she could feel his stress. She hadn't felt him so tightly strung since those first days following the takeover, when they waited for the ax to fall.

"Even if I were to travel, Pam, it is likely I would be ineffective. I am tainted by my affiliation with the Fae. Only a few will remain steadfast in their support. For most, they never trusted the Fae. Now, by extension, they won't trust me."

"Not everyone will be distrustful," Pam observed. "Some will just be jealous."

Eric chuckled, but not in a mirthful way, "Yes, there is that," he agreed. "I must consolidate what base I have, starting with my remaining alliances here, within the Clan. From what I am hearing, it is Amun Clan that is the focus of the nomads. Because we are under the same pressure, we will miss things that those who are not being targeted would see. That is where you need to go, my Child. You need to find out what others may know about this, what they are seeing without understanding." Eric put her arm around her, "You can do this, my talented, clever daughter. You are not a blunt instrument, like Karin. You can charm when you need to, and your business gives you the perfect excuse."

"Surely it isn't that grim," Pam shook her head.

"Soon Sookie and I will create a biological child." Eric looked into Pam's eyes, and then looked back out across the city. "I am convinced this will happen. Perhaps not this year, but soon. When this happens, it will cause more problems. Those who were angered by my pledging will become even more isolated when it is known the child is part of me."

"What do they care about some progeny that is not vampire?" Pam asked, "You could have turned Sookie and no one would have blinked an eye, but this? Really? Why is this going to bother anyone?"

"What if they are telepaths?" Eric asked reasonably. "Or what if they hold some form of magic? Making this child will seem easy compared to the risks and dangers that will surround us following its arrival."

"So what if it carries some of Sookie's talents?" Pam shrugged, "No one is going out of their way to attack Sookie anymore. Vampires might not like it, but she is your bonded and pledged. That is respected. Why wouldn't it apply to children, too?"

"Sookie is capable of defending herself," Eric answered, "She has an unusual amount of good luck, enough that most are reluctant to take her on. But a defenseless child? Capturing that child would guarantee control over Sookie and by extension, me. And it is not vampires I worry about, Pam. This child is a curiosity in our world, but it would also be the heir to Brigant. You know the Fae. They are ever at war with each other."

Pam realized that although she'd heard it, she hadn't understood what Dermot's declaration at the pledging meant. She thought of the last Fae war between Breandan and Niall. Sookie had been taken as a hostage and tortured by Neave and Lochlan. Things between the various factions of the Fae seemed quiet now, but there was never a decade in which this race did not fight. Eric nodded, "I will have Thalia here and Thomas and Karin close to home. As you travel, remember your sister will be available," and Eric gave her a look that spoke volumes.

"You don't think she's retired?" Pam asked.

Eric smirked, "Your sister likes killing too well. She would find it impossible to settle without stretching her wings from time to time."

"You trust Thierry?" Pam asked, but she already knew the answer.

"I will not name another Regent," Eric answered another question instead; "I will let it be known that I am disturbed by your defection and reluctant to give another the title. Thierry, Rubio, and Indira will remain. I am looking for one more to replace Jane. It will be enough." Eric turned back to her, his smile soft, "Find out what is at the bottom of this. I have too many other concerns to find myself distracted by this thing."

"When do you need me to go?" Pam felt her non-beating heart like a stone in her chest.

"Not until after the wedding," Eric replied, and he brightened up, "You can stage your break with me then. It will get you out making the trip to Nebraska."

"What do you think Niall has in mind for you?" Pam asked.

"I am hoping it doesn't involve sacrificing animals and coupling in the blood," Eric's replied sourly.

"Do you believe that trouble it coming for us?" Pam watched Eric carefully.

He smirked and his shoulders relaxed, "Trouble is coming, but not tomorrow."

Pam grinned too. She understood now, but Eric's public statements still stung. Waiting until she knew she had Eric's attention, Pam launched her own small revenge.

"Oh," Pam said, "I almost forgot!" and she waited for Eric to turn toward her. "I've been doing a lot of research into human wedding customs and I think I should warn you. I am surprised Sookie hasn't started yet, but you should expect to see her behavior change."

"What are you talking about?" her Maker asked, "I haven't felt anything different."

"It's one of these human things," Pam nodded, "There is a television show that humans watch that educates them on how to behave during this time. I think the behavior is meant to symbolize a woman's reluctance to leave her family home. It appears fairly ritualistic. I took the liberty of forwarding you a few episodes of the show so you could be prepared." Pam bowed briefly before adding, "It will be well, Eric. I understand now why you did it."

Eric nodded. Pam could see his hand itching to move toward his phone, but he held back, "Perhaps I am being too cautious, but I believe your going is best."

XXxxx

When Pam slid into bed, Twy turned over, "So, package delivered?" she asked sleepily.

"I feel kind of mean doing this," Pam laughed.

"Well, his just announcing his decision to take away your title without talking to you first was kind of mean, too," Twy sighed.

"He does have a good reason," Pam shivered a little as the taller woman trailed her fingernails across Pam's breast. "In fact several really good reasons."

"Anything that is 'world coming to an end' imminent?" And Twy raised herself up on an elbow. When Pam shook her head, Twy continued, "You have explained this whole Maker thing, and I appreciate the affection you feel for him, but," and Twy captured a nipple between her teeth, kissing and suckling just a bit before looking up, her face alight with mischief, "but no one puts Pammie in the corner!"

Pam laughed, "Did you just quote "Dirty Dancing"?"

"I love that you know your movies," Twy chuckled. "So?"

"So, he's probably already watching those Bridezilla episodes," Pam smirked. "Then, when we show Sookie the video clips of Eric dancing with those women at Fangtasia, she'll get angry. He'll assume she's starting to act like the monster brides…"

"And he'll start trying harder to placate her…"

"Which will make her think he's up to something…"

"And we sit back and watch the fireworks," Twy finished.

"I still feel a little bit bad about doing this," Pam persisted.

"Really?" Twy sighed and she started to move lower, "Let me see if I can make you feel all better."

End Note: Like all bridge pieces, The Wedding works to set up characters for what is to come. You will see certain of my original characters leave, like Shari Decker. You will also find new characters, like Brock, the latest in Twy's rotating stable of assistants. Weddings are a life transition, and this one is starting like all weddings with talk and planning, and then the landslide at the end that leaves you with no doubt that you have emerged from something momentous.


	6. Chapter 6 - We Can Discover

**Chapter 6 - We Can Discover…**

 **Author's Notes:** Happy New Year to all my readers. I hope this coming year brings you all joy and prosperity. My special thanks to Breathesgirl and Ms. Buffy. My best wishes for your both and my gratitude for the gift of your time and talents!

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

When Pam left the rooftop, Eric reached for his phone. He quickly found the text with three separate links. Each featured a video of angry women. They yelled and threw things. They berated the men beside them. They threatened to call off their marriage or told their man they would no longer be with him. Each seemed worse than the last. Women cried. There were angry looks. Eric searched for information about the show on the Internet. Wikipedia described Bridezillas as a former series that depicted reality. Eric forwarded the text to Thalia, asking her opinion.

Eric was sure that his Sookie was nothing like the women in the video clips, but then he thought about her angry words when he dropped her off at Michele's house. He thought about their phone conversation that ended with his sleeping alone. He experienced a tendril of unease as he relaunched each of the videos and examined them carefully, looking for the part that would let him know it was a prank or hoax. He noticed several of the women used the word, 'Fine!' the same way Sookie had.

' _Pam is causing trouble_ ,' he told himself, but Eric found the seed of doubt seemed to have taken root. Eric made his way from the rooftop, his mind reviewing each conversation about this upcoming wedding. He replayed Sookie's nervousness when they traveled to see Reverend Collins. He wondered why it was important that they be separated and wondered if Mrs. Collins instructed his wife to behave as he'd seen the women in the video behave.

Charles and James were on the door to his chambers. Charles caught his eye as he passed. "All is well?" Eric automatically asked.

"If I may have a word," the Were asked.

Eric motioned the Were inside, and James shut the door behind them. Eric almost asked Charles about the Bridezilla videos, but then stopped himself. Eric couldn't see discussing human marriage customs with his guards, so he asked, "What may I do for you?"

"It's about Bill Compton," Charles kept his eyes down. Eric recognized Charles was in full Were mode. Weres tended to avoid eye contact as a way of demonstrating respect for their Alpha. Packmasters would meet Eric's eyes readily, but those who were not at the head of their Pack's order almost subconsciously demonstrated their rank in this way when they were on official business.

"Give me a minute," Eric gestured toward the small kitchen. Once there, he pulled out a blood for himself and water for the guard. Eric knew that sharing food was a way to establish trust with Weres. Eric warmed the bottle in the microwave and then returned, handing Charles the water before sitting down. He motioned for Charles to do the same, but the Were remained standing. "I don't mean any disrespect, Majesty, but I'm concerned about your decision to allow Compton to leave." Eric could hear the Were was uncomfortable.

"I did not allow him to leave," Eric said reasonably, "I demanded he leave. He is no longer welcome in my kingdom. Surely you do not condone his actions?"

"No," Charles confirmed, "I don't, but I don't believe his preying on those people was the real reason you exiled him."

Eric glanced at the closed doors of his sleeping chamber, "There are several reasons, but that is not what you wish to say." The Viking waited. His guard maintained lowered eyes and Eric wondered if his guard might also be avoiding eye contact to prevent glamouring.

It was an uneasy thought. As a frown started to form on Eric's face, Charles said, "There is something about him, a sickness. Both Owen and I could smell it. I worry he will find a way to create mischief. That boy I returned home? He was from the other side of Shreveport, not even over state borders. He was from a nice neighborhood. Sounded like he was picked up at a local bar," when Eric's eyes flashed, Charles added, "not Fangtasia. I have an uneasy feeling about this. I think we should clean up the area around the house."

Eric considered the possibilities. If Compton was preying locally, and his playthings were taken from places or people where they would be missed, it would be a problem. He could still ask to have Bill sent back from Mississippi, but then he would owe Russell Edgington a favor. Further, he would have sent trouble into Edgington's palace, something allies didn't do. While the Viking was certain that Russell and his mate, Bartlett, remained his supporters, the conversation after the pledging had been less warm than in past. Eric didn't wish to further strain the relationship. They wanted Compton, they had him.

As Eric watched his guard's neutral face as he considered. If Bill remained in Mississippi and the bodies were discovered, it would reflect badly on Indira, and by extension, on him.

"Clean it up," Eric nodded. "The cemetery is right there and it's still used by the town. There should be a fresh grave." Eric thought about what Owen reported, that there were several bodies on the property. "I will ask Indira to send help. We may need to transfer some to the crocodile farm." Eric shook his head, "Perhaps you are right. Perhaps I should have ended him."

Charles shifted from foot to foot. Eric could tell he had something else to say. Normally, Eric would have been more solicitous, but tonight? Memories of the images on the video were distracting him. "Out with it!"

"Why cover it up?" Charles allowed the words to tumble out, and then glanced up quickly at Eric, meeting his eyes for a few seconds, and then dropping them again. "He killed those humans. Perhaps it would be the wiser course to allow human justice to take him."

"It is not our way," The answer came automatically. It seemed ludicrous to think that these feeding concerns would be made public. Accidents happened; Compton was well-known and widely accepted. If something like this were to become public, that a vampire so supposedly well mainstreamed had done this, It would raise questions about the rest of them. "Do as I ask," Eric said not unkindly. Charles bowed and remained there, almost as though he was waiting for Eric. When the Viking said nothing more, Charles straightened and left.

Eric knew he made the right decision, but the unease Pam introduced through her mischief was joined by more. Eric sipped his blood, wishing that he had a crystal ball that would tell him what consequences lay ahead.

His phone beeped. Thalia returned his text. ' _You are on your own_.'

Eric glanced at the sleeping chamber. "I feel it," he said out loud.

XXxxx

"Focus on the dress you'll wear for your bride's party," Twy finger-flipped. The bed had been removed from the third floor suite, and rows of clothing racks lined the walls, in one place two deep. "This is a spring wedding, and your cheeks are blooming. You should think about lavenders and pinks."

"That's what Tara told me," Sookie mumbled to herself. She knew her childhood friend and Twy had struck up an unlikely friendship and she was sure they were texting on a regular basis. Sookie allowed a sigh to escape as she watched Brock stalking down the racks, pulling dresses and hanging them closer to the tri-fold full-length mirror for her to try.

"You got shoes around here, too, I'm betting," Sookie sighed again.

"Of course," Brock winked, "They have their own bedroom!"

Sookie glanced at her watch. Today was the day Devrah's daughter, Angel, would arrive for a formal interview. Sookie was pretty sure that she could hire Angel sight unseen. It was a mark of how much she trusted Devrah's word, but Sookie found herself wondering again what happened with Meg. Sookie told Devrah she wanted to get in touch with her former servant as soon as they were past the weddings. The telepath hoped that once things quieted down, she would be able to talk with her.

According to her watch, Sookie had less than an hour before she was due downstairs. With another sigh, Sookie stood and dutifully tried on dress after dress. She landed on something to wear for the bride's party (it was lavender with watercolor tulips around the full skirt). She decided on a pink, shorter dress for the wedding rehearsal dinner. It plunged pretty far in front and it had a bow that tied around her waist while the skirt flared nicely. "Of course, we have to wait for Pam and Tara for the bridal dress," Twy told Sookie.

"What time is Tara expected?" Sookie was delighted when Tara announced she was coming to New Orleans for the Second Line parade. Sookie could tell there was excitement in the palace about the parade. People were smiling and Devrah told her that everyone who had the night off would be showing up to walk the route with Eric and Sookie.

Brock poked at his tablet, "The beautiful Mrs. DuRone will be here right after lunch."

"Thanks," Sookie glanced at her watch again, "Well," she shrugged, "Gotta get going. Places to go." What she didn't add was that in addition to the interview with Devrah's daughter, the re-screening of the staff was scheduled to start this morning. It was probably too much to take on with so many other things, but Sookie felt it was important. As distracted as Sookie and Eric were, they would be even more so once they arrived in Bon Temps. If there was a person who meant them harm, this would be the opportune moment to press their advantage.

Sookie walked onto the waiting elevator, smiled at Saul, and waited patiently for the car to glide slowly to the first floor. "You looking just fine, Majesty," Saul smiled at her, "Now you have yourself a fine day!" Sookie smiled tightly and nodded, hoping the older Were's words were more omen than fair wish.

Devrah was in the informal dining room, but she turned as Sookie entered, revealing her companion. The woman who sat beside her was shorter than her mother, but her features were clearly cut from the same family tree. Unlike Devrah, Angel's hair was glossy and piled high atop her head. She was attractive, though not beautiful. Her smile became a little less easy and she stood in greeting. Sookie walked forward to offer her hand, but the woman forestalled her by bowing formally, "Majesty," she said.

Sookie caught herself and stopped at the right distance to return the bow, making sure she inclined less deeply. "You must be Angel," and then she glanced at Devrah, "Why don't we use the office?"

"As you wish, Majesty," Devrah bustled forward, opening doors. Sookie gestured, and Angel walked ahead of her. One of the servants they passed in the hall recognized Angel. Sookie could see that Devrah's daughter was liked here and that spoke well for her.

Angel and Sookie sat on the crème sofas and chatted about what Angel had been doing. Sookie figured the woman was a little older than herself. She talked about running the staff at a hotel uptown. It sounded busy and important. Sookie asked why she would consider a change and Angel told her while she enjoyed the feeling of so much responsibility, she missed being in a place that felt more like family. As they talked, Sookie dipped into her head. She found that in spite of her calm appearance, Angel was nervous. She heard good things from her mother about Eric and she was predisposed to like Sookie. Angel was worried about her mother. Devrah was in a position to retire, but would continue to work rather than abandon what she felt was her duty here. Then, Sookie heard Angel wondering about the donors. Apparently several had given her trouble in past.

Sookie knew all the humans who were in the household, including Devrah, were glamoured following the destruction of the donors. Since Angel wasn't here during that time, she had her memories of those doomed beings. Sookie knew she needed to speak with Eric about how to handle this. The telepath wondered how many others knew embarrassing information about this palace. Sookie managed to keep her face neutral as she explained the current state of the household. Angel was pleased to hear that household rules were reinstated and Sookie confirmed her expectation that all residents in the palace, whether vampires, Weres or humans, were to be treated equally. "After all, I'm not a vampire either," she smiled her Crazy Sookie smile.

"I am pleased to have had the opportunity to meet you," Sookie told as Angel as she rose to leave, "Why don't we plan to get together again when the King and I return from Bon Temps?" ' _That will give us_ e _nough time to wipe your memory_.' The thought came immediately to Sookie, followed almost as quickly by, ' _When did thinking about covering this up become okay?_ '

As Devrah's daughter smiled, agreeing to return mid-May, Sookie could feel her stomach twisting, but her resolve returned as the young woman turned and bowed. "Majesty," she said formally.

' _I am Eric's Queen_ ,' Sookie bit her lip, ' _and his safety comes first_ ' and Sookie found she could push her conscience down a little. Sookie and Angel walked back to the family dining room. She knew Devrah was there, waiting. Her housekeeper didn't bother hiding the hopeful look from her face and Sookie's smile turned encouraging. There was nothing to be done until Eric rose, so Sookie focused on the next task. "Where did you set things up for the screening?"

When Devrah rose to walk with her to the smaller of the meeting rooms, Sookie laughed in a way she hoped sounded less stressed than she felt, "Oh don't be silly! Stay here and visit with your daughter!" and she told Angel again how much she was looking forward to seeing her again in May.

The meeting room was set up informally. Servants and guards were told the Queen wished a chance to interview them about how things were going. As the first of the housemaids came in, Sookie could tell she knew that Sookie was a telepath and she expected to have her mind read. She was nervous about it, and wondered if the money was worth having someone walk into her head. Sookie kept her smile in place, but after the second person confirmed that no one around here was fooled about the purpose of these interviews, Sookie had a guard stand inside the door to make it official.

The staff wasn't so large anymore, and the Weres were comfortable about being screened. ' _Guess I shouldn't be surprised_ ,' Sookie thought as she straightened up after the last person . Still, she felt exhausted, both physically and mentally. After checking her watch, Sookie thanked the guard and headed back to Devrah's office, hoping to find her.

The housekeeper was looking through invoices, putting Sookie in mind of times in Fangtasia, sitting in Eric's office, watching him walk through paperwork. She supposed he had lots of people to do that for him now. She knew Max handled the administrative end, and she supposed Thierry was doing the same for the energy part of Northman Enterprises. When Devrah asked her about lunch, Sookie told her she'd like to have things brought up to the rooftop, and then she added she might take a nap in the sunshine.

Devrah brought up the tray and Sookie settled back. She thought about something Eric told her about not getting involved with those who would precede you. She knew in fifty years, there would likely be no one alive who would remember that there were donors in the palace. All those who would be tempted to tell the stories of the terrible things that happened in the days of Victor Madden would be gone. There would be few who would remember her cousin, Hadley, who lived here as a pet and then a vampire. She would remember and the vampires would remember, too.

Sookie's eyes closed, her heart feeling less human. She thought about that sharp-toothed version of herself that she saw in the mirror from time to time, ' _Oh Gran, how could you have made me with Fintan, put demon blood in me, and then believed that I could ever lead a normal life? How could you let me think that was possible?_ ' Then she thought about Tara and Michele. She thought about her crazy brother, who was leading a normal life even though he was a werepanther, and how things here might be complicated, but in Bon Temps, she was just plain old Sookie Stackhouse and the thought gave her comfort.

Sookie opened her eyes and knew hours had passed. She sat up and grabbed her phone. ' _Damn, three o'clock!_ ' she thought. ' _I'm just drifting through these days!_ ' she scolded herself further, ' _I have got to get a job!_ ' Then she noticed she missed a call and there was a voice mail.

She recognized the voice immediately. 'Hello Sookie. I probably should have called sooner when I heard you moved to New Orleans, but after I saw you on TV last night I figured it was past time. Look, I have a shop in town. Maybe you would like to meet for lunch? I… I still feel bad about how things happened. I'm glad you ended up with Eric, really I am. Look… give me a call sometime, okay?'

The recording ended, and Sookie just looked at the phone as though she expected the device to give her advice. The telepath wondered whether her horoscope today read 'stay in bed, don't talk to anyone,' because so far, the day had gone from disturbance to big trouble and now, Amelia Broadway was leaving her voicemails. "What's next?" Sookie mumbled, "A hurricane?"

Yawning and feeling sweaty, she padded down the stairs. Titus was on the door. "Miss Tara arrived about an hour ago," he told her. Sookie nodded and walked straight through her bedroom to the bath she shared with Eric. She could have used the smaller shower in the room that was now their retreat, but that was one of the benefits of living with a vampire. She could do pretty much anything during daylight hours; she wasn't going to wake him.

Freshened and feeling more herself, Sookie walked the stairs to the second floor. Sookie reached out with her telepathy to zero in on which of the rooms was being used by Tara DuRone, but she needn't have bothered. Tara had the door open and was talking on the phone with her husband.

"I don't care what she's telling you, J.B., she is only nine and nine-year-olds don't go to the movies without their parents." Tara looked up as Sookie knocked gently and rolled her eyes in the age old 'husbands!' message. "Look, Sookie is here and I have to go. I just want you to think about all the things you got up to at that age and use that as your guide. Hell, in some states, if we left them alone in the store by themselves we'd find ourselves arrested! Just tell her no and that I'll have some words for her when I get home." Tara hung up and then stood to give her friend a hug, "Girl, you look wonderful, not like you don't always!" She turned her head and then pulled Sookie into the light. "Whatever you're using on your skin, I have to get me some of that! You look younger every day!"

"It's good to see you too," and Sookie hugged Tara tight.

"Whoa!" Tara disengaged herself after a minute, "Everything all right here?"

Sookie sat down on the edge of the bed and Tara sat next to her, and then took Sookie's hand in her own. "It's fine," Sookie sighed.

"Hmm." Tara shoulder nudged her friend, "Sounds like someone is getting that 'is it all over yet,' low." When Sookie's lips lifted, Tara continued, "You know, the tired you get in the fifth inning? But girl, we still have half the game left to go! Now, come the rehearsal, you can take your seventh inning stretch, but for now? You better get your game face because the fun is just getting started!"

"I heard from Amelia Broadway," Sookie let drop the tamest of her worries for today.

"For real? What does she want?" Tara had met Amelia when the witch lived in Bon Temps. She knew Amelia and her friend, Bob, were responsible for breaking Sookie's bond with Eric the first time. Of course, Sookie had asked, even begged, for the bond to be broken, but in Tara's opinion, Amelia Broadway had been all too eager to help Sookie find what was worst about Eric Northman.

"She left a message. She asked if we could meet for lunch." Sookie shook her head, "I don't know why I'm even considering it, except we were roommates and she did try to be a good friend."

"I know I've said this before, and I'm saying it again," and Tara looked her friend right in the eye. "There was a time I was not as supportive as I might have been. I blame myself for some of your troubles. If I had been a little kinder I would not have been so mean about Eric." Sookie shook her head and Tara could see Sookie putting together the words that would absolve her of any blame so she headed the telepath off, "I know you are going to tell me it's all right and it was a long time ago, but Sookie? It wasn't all right. The only thing I can do to make it up to you is be a better friend now, and I intend to. I'm not going to say there aren't some aspects of all of this," and Tara looked around the windowless room and then back, "that aren't tough to take. Some of those folks that Eric has around him? They creep me out. Thalia? She scares the pants off me! I sure as hell wouldn't want to meet her in a dark place!"

"She is scary as all get out," Sookie agreed, "but there's no one I'd rather have in my corner. She takes care of Eric. I know there's history, like, going back to the beginning of time between them. If it makes you feel any better, I think there's days I'm not her favorite breather either, but she hasn't ended me yet." Sookie laughed, but Tara looked a little green.

"If that's supposed to make me feel all better, it didn't work," and Tara didn't bother to sugar-coat it.

Sookie laughed, "Oh, Thalia's all right! She let me stab her once and everything!" When Sookie saw Tara's eyes open even more, she laid her hand on Tara's arm, "Bottom line, Thalia cares for Eric, I care for Eric, so that makes us on the same team. Loyalty is big with Thalia." Sookie looked away, "It is for everyone here."

Tara gulped before saying, "Well! I guess that's all right then!" and the smile she plastered on her face was worthy of being called a Crazy Sookie smile. Sookie stopped laughing and the two of them sat looking at each other. Tara allowed her smile to slip back into something a little more normal, "I think I'd wait until after the wedding to see what Amelia Broadway is up to," Tara advised. "And when you do go see her?" and she squeezed Sookie's hand, "Take a guard!"

Sookie was about to say more when she felt it, the tickling in her chest that told her Eric was waking. Tara saw the change on her friend's face, "Go on now!" she pushed Sookie's arm, "Don't think I don't recognize that look! Go make sure you are the first thing he sees!"

Sookie quickly hugged Tara and just as quickly headed for the door. "I'll see you downstairs for dinner!" Tara called after her. Sookie agreed, but her heart wasn't in it. Her heart was already resting a few floors above her and she ran the stairs rather than wait for the elevator so she could join it.

XXxxx

"Everyone is going to be here!" Twy was sitting in an uncharacteristically informal pose at the dining table, her feet perched on the chair next to her. Tara couldn't help thinking that the other woman's too thin legs looked more like baseball bats than actual human appendages. "This is going to be bigger than Mardi Gras! Every news outlet is coming! Every dance group and band is planning on joining along the way." She turned to Pam, "That reminds me! We better make sure Sookie is wearing flat shoes. They want to move down Decatur, then the whole length of Royal. At the end of Royal, it's a short trip up Canal, and then down Bourbon to end at Louis Armstrong Park."

"How long is this going to take?" Tara asked.

"Could be hours," Brock deadpanned, his eyes never leaving his notepad screen. He stood and winked, "Well, I'm off!" and left.

"Night off," Twy answered Tara's look.

"It's still cooler this time of year, but Sookie will want a shorter dress," Pam continued. "Did she have anything in mind?"

"No," Twy whined back, "You said you wanted us to wait until you were available, so we haven't even looked in that room!"

"Wonderful!" Pam clapped. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"So," Tara looked around, "We end in the Park and then what?"

"Well," Twy said archly, "For folks who just joined there's a band concert we've arranged. For those with an invite here for the official reception, they just continue on, although without the band, so we should be able to slip away from most of the well-wishers."

"Good grief, nothing second rate about this!" Tara was blown away by the scale of it. "Sookie is sure getting the royal treatment!"

"And why not?" Pam shrugged, "They are royalty, after all."

"Guess she won't want to be returning to Bon Temps after this," and Tara smiled ruefully.

Twy cocked her eye at Tara, "What are you talking about?" she drawled, "It may not be Ibiza, but every celebrity needs a place to hide. Why would Sookie be any different? I have no doubt she will continue to make the trek to that place she still refers to as 'home' for her rest and relaxation," and she rolled her eyes to let everyone know what she thought about it.

Pam nodded, "Her roots go deep. She needs to return there." What Pam didn't say was that Sookie's Fae nature compels it. Pam knew about the Fae portal and she knew about Niall's insistence on Sookie using the ground around her home for Fae training. "I don't think our friend will ever change in the essentials," and she turned to smirk at Twy who smirked right back. Then Pam looked away for a minute, "Oh, she's on her way!"

Tara frowned, "You can feel her?"

"No," Pam shook her head, "But I can feel Eric. He gets a little pouty when she leaves him."

"You're kidding!" Twy said skeptically.

"Nope," Pam said, "I can feel it! It's in there," and she pointed to her forehead.

"Well," and Twy looked uncomfortable, "Well… that's… sweet," and the way she said the last word, like it soured on her tongue, had Tara and Pam laughing.

"It's okay!" Tara teased her, "You're in the South now! You can say 'sweet' and no one is going to think you're a pushover!"

"It's true," agreed Pam, "And if you use it correctly, you can mean the exact opposite!" Pam turned back to Twy, all business, "Okay, you're ready?" When Twy nodded, Pam looked into her eyes and said, "You are just as surprised as the rest of us," and then turned away,

"What was that all about?" Tara asked, looking at Twy's slightly vacant gaze.

"Oh," said Pam, "Just a little fun we're having with Eric."

Tara was going to ask more, but then Sookie joined them. Once they were settled, dinner was brought from the kitchen. "Isn't Eric going to join us?" Tara asked.

"No," Sookie helped herself to more mashed potatoes than any woman getting ready for her own wedding should be eating, "He has a teleconference tonight. We're on our own."

Twy took the spoon out of Sookie's hand and returned half the potatoes to the serving bowl, then grabbed a plate of steamed vegetables and loaded the telepath's plate with those instead. "I'm starving!" Sookie protested.

"Take a vitamin supplement," Twy snarked. "There are dresses upstairs that won't fit over a paunch. You have only three weeks and then you can carb yourself into housedresses and fuzzy slippers, but until then…" and she pointed at the plate.

"Playing with fire," Sookie grumbled, "Eric likes me with a little extra."

"Eric likes you to be comfortable in your clothes," Twy responded waspishly.

"So, all the dress choices are upstairs?" Tara quickly changed the subject. With a minimum of snarkiness, Tara got everyone up and Pam led the way.

The 'bridal boutique' was located three doors down from the bedroom where the other dresses were staged. Sookie looked around the hall, then back at Twy, "What? No Brock?"

"Night off," Twy finger flipped. "Doubtless trolling down on Bourbon Street."

The door opened, and Sookie's eyes opened wide at the number of white and red dresses. "How did you find so many?"

"Turns out not everyone marries in white," Tara shrugged. "Who knew?"

"If you come from certain places, like Asia, you marry in red. It's a good luck color," Pam volunteered helpfully.

"Then there's the Quinceanera gowns," Twy added. "White with red flowers is very popular!"

There were gowns that looked so form-fitting Sookie regretted every bite she ever ate. There were gowns that looked like they would only stay up through some supernatural miracle. There were long dresses, short dresses, and dresses with trains.

Tara pushed Sookie toward an armchair as she, Pam, and Twy pulled first one gown and then another from the racks. Twy left to grab an empty rack from the other room and they started sorting. Some were dismissed out of hand, the women showing the offensive gown to Sookie with faces that dared her to disagree. Fortunately, Sookie found their taste pretty well matched her own.

It was the gowns that were left after almost an hour of sorting that started the tussles.

Both Twy and Pam wanted Sookie to consider something form-fitting and strapless. "You have that round, JLo, ass, you may as well showcase it," Twy drawled.

"You seem to think I'm getting married in some fancy place on level ground!" Sookie laughed. "I'm getting married in my brother's back yard. I intend to drink and dance and none of that is happening in that dress!" She could just see herself butt-shuffling up and down the hill in Jason's backyard, then catching her heel and face-planting while her boobs popped out.

Tara seconded her, "It is a beautiful gown, but this is more of a country wedding."

The second tussle involved a longer dress that had several layers. Sookie tried it on and that's when the 'secret' was revealed. The dress had a long slit in the back that almost reached the apex of her thighs, and when she moved a certain way it left little to the imagination. Pam found it sophisticated, but Sookie dismissed it.

Tight-fitting bodices and Sookie's chest size were not compatible. Some were too designer for Bon Temps. Finally they were down to two gowns. One was tinted a pale shade of pink with embroidered red roses that scattered along the bodice and then encircled the hemline. The other was ivory with poppies scattered over the long skirt. Neither looked like that sundress from so long ago, but both were beautiful.

"It has to be the ivory one," Tara said out loud. "It just glows against your skin." Sookie agreed. It was not too long and Pam returned with several pairs of heels. Sookie found a pair that didn't hurt right away and whose heels were just a little thicker.

"I don't need to be aerating Jason's lawn all night!" the telepath explained.

Sookie was about to get up when Pam said, "Where do you think you're going? Now we have to figure out what you're wearing tomorrow for the parade."

"Well, I figured I'd wear the dress I picked out for the reception," but even as she said it, Sookie knew it wouldn't work. The reception dress was tea length, which was fine, but it had sequins over the bodice which were a little itchy. The thought of stomping in it all over town was not appealing.

"Well, we thought you might like this one," and Twy pulled out a white dress that was part bride and part ballerina. The shorter skirt was layers of tulle and the top was just off the shoulder but still covered her cleavage.

"It's stretchy and it breathes," Pam added. Together they helped Sookie lower and then tug it into place. The bodice wasn't form fitting, and her girls fit comfortably. The waist fell just where it should and it was accented with a flat satin bow. Sookie turned to look in the mirror and she couldn't help giggling. She looked like a child's toy.

Twy held out a short veil, but Sookie nixed it. "Bad enough I look like Malibu Barbie gets married. Let's not get too carried away!"

"You could wear your crown," Pam's eyebrow arched.

Sookie's smile dropped momentarily as she thought of the Fae crown and its unintended consequences. She covered it by saying, "No, that wouldn't feel right either. Why don't we just put my hair up and we could use a bow like the one at the waist of the dress?" Tara grabbed the white feathered parasol the Mayor's office sent over and Sookie opened it so they could all see how it would look.

"You are going to make quite the splash!" Twy nodded and her voice caught.

"Wow!" Tara glanced wide-eyed at the planner, "Is that something in your eye?"

Twy assumed her New York, snarly stance, "Absolutely not! And I will deny anything different!"

"Don't worry, New York," and Tara squeezed the woman's arm, "Your secret is safe with me."

"Now shoes!" Pam announced. Sookie had a moment of panic, wondering what the vampire would consider appropriate. Pam could stand in the highest, sharpest heels for hours without flinching. Sookie had no illusions. She would never be able to do the same. The box Pam handed over was small, and Sookie opened it to find what looked like ballet slippers. "Princess shoes for a long walk!" the vampire smiled. When Sookie looked at her in surprise, Pam said, "My Maker loves to dance. If you're crippled, he might be tempted…" and then she glanced away, looking oddly uncomfortable.

"What? Pam, What is it?" Pam walked across the room and was fussing with some of the discarded dresses, not making eye contact. Sookie looked at Twy, who also chose to look away, making her look guilty. "Do you have any idea what's going on?" Sookie asked Tara. When Tara shrugged, Sookie narrowed her gaze at Pam, "Okay, there's something you're not telling me. Out with it!"

"Well," Pam rolled her eyes, "It's just there's been a video streaming on the Internet the past couple days."

"A video?" Sookie prompted. When no one said anything else, Sookie asked, "So what exactly is in this video?"

"We didn't want to upset you," Pam volunteered.

"Since when did you ever spare me?" Sookie shook her head.

"I have told you things to keep you from being more hurt!" Pam protested.

"Exactly!" Sookie replied, "Which is why something about this feels like a set up."

"You give me so little credit!" and Pam brought out her phone. Fingers flew and the phone was handed over. It was a video of Eric dancing. Sookie recognized the clothes he was wearing, and then she saw Mustapha Khan. Eric was smiling and he twisted in a movement she recognized all too well. She saw a woman wrap her arm around her Viking's waist and he smiled at her. Then a female vampire wrapped her arms around his neck. The woman's face turned to the camera and Sookie recognized Heidi. She knew the tracker pretty well, but hadn't seen her since before Oklahoma. As the video continued, Heidi reached up on tiptoes to kiss Eric's cheek and she ran her hands over his chest. Any words being exchanged were drowned out by the music and Sookie felt her breath catch and her lip jut out.

Eric told her about his night at Fangtasia, but he hadn't mentioned dancing or being pawed by men and women, but the evidence was playing in full color. Sookie could feel her temper flaring. She handed the phone back to Pam. "Thank you for letting me know about this," and Sookie jerked her chin at the phone. "I'll be back," and she headed to the door.

"I'm sure there's a good explanation," Tara called after her, but Sookie didn't look back.

Tara wondered if she should go after Sookie. She knew her friend could be a hot head and it looked like Eric was about to get it with both barrels. She turned to ask Pam for help only to see the vampire release Twy's head. The New Yorker smiled and said, "Was it good?"

"Bridezilla is launched and on target!" and Pam giggled.

"What did you do?" Tara demanded. When the two women smirked, Tara said, "You are both evil! I don't know what you're up to, but I have no doubt that you will rue the day!"

"Well, then," Pam wiggled her shoulders, "it's a good thing I sleep all day, because this one's going to be a doozy!"

XXxx

Sookie was breathing through her nose trying to calm herself down. Somewhere in the back of her head a little voice was screaming, ' _think this through_!' but another, louder voice was crooning, ' _Why are you surprised? He is Eric Northman, and it was only a matter of time before his eye roamed. Sam cheated on you! Eric left you when he could have just said no to that contract!_ '

On some level, Sookie knew it was hurt speaking in that loud voice, but Sookie was no doormat. All her life she met the slings and arrows others threw at her with her own brand of fight. For Sookie, fighting involved sharp words and occasionally a thrown punch, and both were on her mind as she waited for the elevator.

Saul took one look at her, her jaw clenched and hands fisted, "Everything okay with you, tonight, Mistress?" he asked.

Sookie opened her mouth, then realized she didn't trust herself to speak. As the doors were closing, she saw Brock coming down the hall. He took one look at her and he smirked. It startled her. She could hear him laughing inside and congratulating Pam and Twy. Her mouth fell open and as the elevator started up, she dipped deep into the young man's head, finding the whole scheme. She found the mad she felt at Eric replaced by a whole new kind of anger and it was aimed at Pam Ravenscroft.

When the doors opened, she wasn't surprised to find Eric waiting for her. He wrapped her in his arms and they were in their retreat with the doors closed before she'd even had a chance to open her mouth. He deposited her near the window and moved to the other side of the chaise. Sookie took a couple more deep breaths before looking at Eric. He had an expression on his face as if she was some kind of dangerous, unknown thing, and she supposed in some way she was. In truth, the great Eric Northman looked like he was afraid of her, and there was something so amazingly absurd about it, Sookie felt her anger dissolve into a snort followed by a laugh. Eric's expression went from slightly terrified to tentative to bemused as her laughter continued.

XXXxxx

"Well, my Lover, Pamela will find out two can play this game," Eric held her close. The fireplace glowed cheerily, casting shadows across their naked bodies.

"It was so mean!" Sookie exclaimed again. She cocked an eye at him, "You really thought Bridezillas was real? That's like believing professional wrestling is a real sport."

"It's not?" Eric looked puzzled.

"We need to expand your human education," Sookie huffed against his chest. "You know, for an old vampire, you can be a pretty easy mark when it comes to some things."

"Pamela was wrong to use you for revenge." Eric's tone remained sour. "I expected her to try something, but involving you was a new low."

"What did you think would happen?" Sookie asked, "You felt me coming. You were waiting for me."

"I thought you'd start yelling at me like those other brides. I thought you might try to throw things and I didn't want you to do it in front of witnesses," and Eric shrugged and grinned. "I have seen your temper. It's a thing to be respected."

Sookie grinned, and shifted up to kiss him. Eric's fangs dropped and he shifted so she could feel he was hard again. Sookie distracted him by asking, "You going to exact vengeance on her?"

"Of course!" and Eric sat up, bringing his legs under him in preparation for standing, but then he stilled. His expression turned serious as he asked, "You were not truly jealous, were you? You know that I am yours."

"Sure," Sookie smiled, willing herself to believe it, but she could still hear the voice in her head whispering, ' _he'll leave you someday for someone better, someone prettier_ , _someone who understands him_."

"There is no one but you for me," Eric stroked her cheek, his face solemn.

"I know!" she assured him when he continued to look as though he didn't believe her. Satisfied, Eric rolled to his feet in one long, smooth movement, wiggled his butt and headed to the door, rubbing his hands together.

"Vengeance is mine!" he chuckled. Sookie rolled her eyes.

"This better not screw up the wedding, Eric!" Sookie called after him, "Or I may decide that Bridezilla is a thing!" When she heard him laughing out loud in the other room, she called out louder, "I mean it!"

Sookie lay on the carpet and looked into the flames. She thought about Angel and for the first time in many months, she thought about the donors. She felt guilty that she didn't feel worse about them. She could hear Eric clicking away, his keystrokes punctuated by some odd tune he was humming. Once, long ago, he questioned why having humans harmed struck at her conscience, but harming vampires didn't bother her. Now, here she lay, her feelings reversed.

Sookie bit her lip, but before her thoughts could travel any further, Eric broke out into full song. The words rang out in some guttural language she didn't recognize and Sookie realized all the explanation she needed was sitting in the next room, merrily plotting payback for his progeny.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Wonders of Nature

**Chapter 7 – The Wonders of Nature**

 **Author's Note:** Happy Saturday for those in this part of the world, and happy weekend to the rest. Thank you to all my readers and hope you're enjoying the start of another wonderful year.

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sookie picked up the phone to text downstairs. "Who are you calling, Lover?" Eric's hair was still damp from their shower, and that, combined with his ear-to-ear grin, made him look too boyish to be a thousand-years old.

"I figured Twy would have the hairdresser. She generally does," and Sookie's eyes narrowed as her vampire plucked the phone from her hand. They were due to appear in Jackson Square in two hours to meet the Mayor starting the Second Line parade that the television commentators were calling 'the social event of the year.'

"You don't have what you need in here?" and Eric looked around while at the same time holding the phone above his head.

"What's going on, Eric?" and Sookie squared off, her hands on her hips.

The Viking glanced at the clock before smiling down at her, "I just thought you might want to get ready here, with me," and he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. Sookie knew he could feel her suspicion. He gave her his best round-eyed look as he asked in an oh-so-innocent voice, "Would you braid my hair, Sookie?" The telepath could only shake her head as Eric maintained his sincere grin. Whatever was going on would reveal itself, of that Sookie was certain. She pulled his hand toward the nearby chair and as she worked, they heard the commotion from the hall.

"Get out of my way!" Pam shouted.

Sookie could hear Charles say in a loud, distinct voice, "The King said he wasn't to be disturbed, Regent. I will let you know as soon as he is available."

"I know you're in there, Eric! That was just low!" Pam yelled.

Sookie's hands stilled, his hair in her grip, "What did you do, Eric?"

The Viking's shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter, "Pam is learning not to be so footloose under my roof."

"Footloose?" and Sookie pulled his hair a little before her fingers started to fly again. "And how exactly did you tell her?"

"Let's just say she won't be kicking her heels up in her pumps any time soon." Eric glanced over his shoulder, his face alight with glee.

"You are such a bad boy!" Sookie scolded him, "And you left the guards out there to deal with her?" Sookie couldn't hold her scowl long. "Exactly what did you do, North Man?" she asked, using Thalia's favorite name for him. Eric turned around, wrapped her in his arms, and pulled her into his lap. He buried his nose in the place where Sookie's neck met her shoulder, and he drew several deep breaths before loosening his grip.

"I may have glued her shoes to the floor," he grinned in her face.

"Which shoes, Eric?"

"Why, I couldn't tell which were her favorite, so I glued all of them, Lover," and the way he said it, with such an innocent face, had Sookie first gasping, then shaking her head, and finally laughing so hard tears streamed down her face.

"You are a dead man, Eric Northman! She'll never forgive this!" and Sookie stroked her lover's cheek.

Eric captured her hand, nipping her palm before quipping, "Well, since I'm already a dead man, no worries!" He stood, tumbling Sookie from his lap to the floor and winked as she sputtered. "Come on, Sookie! We are expected to be dressed!" and he walked back into the bedroom.

Sookie picked up the phone from the table where he'd left it and texted Twy. As expected, the answer demanded she present herself downstairs as soon as possible. "I'm taking my life in my hands and heading downstairs," she called out. "I'll let the guards know you'll be hiding behind them for the rest of your existence!" Sookie pulled the door open and smiling at Charles said, "Now you really know what it means by dead man walking!"

"She looks determined," Charles agreed. "I wouldn't want her after me!"

Sookie laid her hand on his arm, "If I were you, I'd ask for combat pay!"

"If I get caught in the crossfire, I'll think about it, Majesty," the Were nodded.

James stood to the other side of the door, "Best of luck, tonight, Majesty," he bowed. James was a strong broadcaster and Sookie could hear his good wishes echoed in his thoughts.

Owen was off tonight, but she knew he would be watching the event on his computer. The whole parade was being streamed live on an Internet channel, an advertisement for peaceful interspecies coexistence. Viewers were promised interviews and special events, including full coverage of the band concert to be held at the end in Louis Armstrong Park. Sookie knew Eric had donated money to furnish refreshments under the name of SHUER and he likewise donated money to pay for the bands playing in the Park.

When Sookie was feeling noble, she thought of this as helping. Tonight though, the pageantry and publicity made her feel less celebrity and more circus act. Sookie pushed her uneasiness to the back of her mind as she walked down the stairs to the bedroom that held the bridal dresses.

The wide-skirted white dress she would wear tonight was waiting for her, and as she reached the open door she saw Tara, Twy, Brock, and a woman she didn't recognize inside awaiting her. Sookie wasn't surprised. It had only been a few months, but already she was starting to become comfortable with the routine. She felt less guilty now than she had at the beginning to be sitting idly while some person fixed her hair and did her makeup. ' _Won't be long, I'll be eating just the yellow M &Ms and having folks brush my teeth for me_," Sookie scolded herself, but she had to admit, these professionals had a way of making her look more glamourous than she could herself.

Brock took up station behind her, watching each step. From time to time he would make a suggestion or ask for a change. Tara was already dressed and Sookie could tell she'd had her hair and makeup done, probably by this same woman. Twy's hair was piled high and to one side with an Avant-garde hair clip that looked like a large, white plate set at an angle. It looked odd, but on the stork-like woman, almost attractive. Sookie kept glancing over her shoulder, using the mirror. She could hear banging and rustling in the shoe room next door and she figured Pam was on an impromptu shopping trip. Since the shoes next door were for Sookie, Pam's success would be limited. Sookie's feet were larger.

The obligatory misting of hair shellac was just finishing when Pam made her appearance. "Any luck, Sweetie?" Twy asked her.

"Enough," Pam sighed. She walked up to Sookie and leaned down to kiss her cheek, "You do look wonderful. Too bad your marriage will be so short."

"You could just stop," Sookie said hopefully. "You got yours. He got his. He'll let it go if you will."

Pam's eye roll told Sookie that would be a cold day in hell, "He wishes! Believe me, he won't see it coming!"

"Won't see what coming, Pam?" Eric was at the door, Thalia right behind him. It was customary for grooms to wear black suits for these events, and Eric was certainly wearing black, but instead of a suit, he was wearing his Fangtasia uniform. His long legs were encased in tight, black denim and he wore a black wife beater t-shirt. He had carried his signature black leather jacket slung over his arm and he held a closed black, feathered parasol in his free hand.

"I'm going to look like a Christmas tree topper dancing around a bag of coal!" Sookie laughed.

"Beauty and her Beast," Brock smirked.

Sookie smiled, but she didn't find it as funny as she'd like. Pam rose, reached her hand out to Twy, "You do look wonderful. You'll have them eating out of your hand."

"Truce?" Eric asked, reaching up to touch her face.

Pam smiled thinly, "Well, at least for tonight."

Eric nodded, then pulled Sookie's hand through his elbow. Pam, Twy, and Tara walked with them to the elevator for the ride downstairs.

As they stepped out the front doors, the cheers from those on the sidewalks erupted. Cameras flashed and the bright lights of camera crews flared. Eric stopped so they could wave, first in one direction and then in the other. "You do this every night?" Tara asked.

"Pretty much," Sookie confirmed through smiling teeth, never pausing in her movements.

Thalia and Charles would accompany them on the walk. Sookie held onto Eric's hand, allowing his quiet to keep the pressure of those around them playing at a low hum in her head. As they drove down the street, Sookie could feel the excitement of the city buzzing like a hive of insects. The tourist shops they passed were overflowing with memorabilia and tchotchkes, all with a vampire theme. There were mannequins dressed in wedding attire complete with fangs set up on the sidewalk. Sookie felt as if she was stepping into her most tacky nightmare, but Eric seemed to find it all endlessly amusing, cracking off one-liners and sending his high spirits through their bond. He made a point of drawing her attention first to a shop with flying vampires suspended over the door, and then to a group of humans dressed as Eric and Sookie look-a-likes. "It's just crazy!" Sookie felt schizophrenic, rocked between humor and panic.

Eric's smile fell, but he sent her another deliberate wave of humor, "Don't worry, Lover. I'm here with you." He waggled his eyebrows, and Sookie resolved to do Eric proud. She would have fun tonight and she willed her spirits to lighten and sent it Eric's way.

The police had barricaded off the area near the Square allowing the limos to drop them close to St. Louis Cathedral. They were escorted to the church steps where the Mayor was waiting. He gave a short speech, but Sookie barely noticed. Eric had her hand in his and as soon as the Mayor finished, he kissed her hand and then twirled her before releasing her and raising his parasol. Sookie raised hers as well, and the first of the bands started to play. The band turned and started walking, and Sookie and Eric fell in behind. The beat was compelling and Sookie found herself doing a combination dance step and stomp. Eric shimmied a little beside her and the crowd on the sidewalks laughed and cheered. Sookie turned to see the Mayor, Emil Touissant, and others she recognized walking behind them. They were waving handkerchiefs and stomping and dancing as well.

The whole group traveled almost a block before the first group of professional dancers appeared. They wore feathered headdresses and they danced in front of the band, performing a routine before they dropped back, joining those who followed. The band played on, Eric strutting and walking. He stomped and shimmied, and Sookie twirled and danced right along. When they made the swing onto Royal Street, Sookie could feel herself tiring.

A second band walked out of one of the side streets, and while the bands traded places, a shop keeper brought Sookie a bottle of water. Sookie could see Thalia's eyes almost glowing in the darkness as she stood nearby, a barrier between them and anyone who would come from the sidewalk. Tara walked forward, her face wreathed in smiles, and took the empty water bottle from Sookie, giving her a quick hug. "This is just amazing!" she gushed, and then police sirens sounded, warning traffic and pedestrians that they were underway again. At a nod from Eric, the parade continued, the progress made to the syncopated beat.

As they rounded onto Bourbon Street, people leaned from upper floors, dropping confetti. Musicians and patrons walked out of bars and joined in. When they approached the turn that would take them to the park, a couple came forward carrying a large broom that they laid down across the road. Eric turned to Sookie and held his hand out. Sookie placed hers in his and together, they jumped over the broom, earning more cheers from those around them. The parade resumed, Sookie laughing and Eric twirling her, dancing them both down the streets.

Once they arrived at the Park though, Eric dropped his teasing, charming behavior, sweeping Sookie under a cloak Thalia handed him, hiding the white of her dress. Within seconds, they were in the door of a waiting limo and headed back to the Palace. Eric pulled her against him and turned to stare out the window. The humor he sent her throughout the evening was replaced by a stronger sense of relief. "You were worried about our safety," Sookie said out loud.

"Every step of the way," he replied, not looking at her.

XXxxx

Bartlett ran his fingers through cropped golden hair. The news today hadn't been good, but that wasn't any different from any other night over the last few weeks. Ever since the Summit, things seemed to have taken an ugly turn. While in past these Summits worked to improve relations with humans, this most recent one only served to remind humans of something they wished to forget. Business partners were pressing terms. Negotiations for an extension on delivery for some auto parts become angry, and then broke down. Bartlett didn't need to be a mind reader to see the way people backed away from him. The vandalism of his Tesla hadn't been the end of it. Someone painted messages on the sidewalk in front of his Fishers home, hateful words. The vampire-friendly Belle Etoile hotel in Indianapolis in which he and Russell held a financial interest, was targeted by the Silent Witness Movement. Every day people were standing near the entrance with signs in hand. The signs had pictures of people who were missing and captions suggesting vampires were to blame. Now, this same group had people standing across the street here in Fishers, too.

Bartlett's kingdom had been overrun by traveling vampires who turned destitute people, and then abandoned them after burying them. These orphans emerged hungry and disoriented. It was taking everything to pay others to round up these problems every night. The Kings took a 'destroy now, regret later' attitude. After all, staked vampires left very little evidence. Still, the City had more than its fair share of those who could be victimized, and the numbers of those who met their second deaths was becoming an embarrassment.

Tonight, Bartlett's Head of Security informed him the photographs on the posters matched many of those who were rounded up and destroyed. It was as if someone knew and purposely steered these humans in Bartlett's direction.

But what were the alternatives?

There was no possible way these vampires could be registered and absorbed into the kingdom. There were too many, and most were turned without any consideration as to their condition or mental status. In their current state, most were little more than killing machines and there was only the slimmest of possibilities that this could be changed. In a distant past when something like this happened, vampires would be brought in and the entire village or encampment destroyed to stop any further infection. Now, that was not possible.

Bartlett even considered the possibility of turning to the local police for help, but Russell cautioned him against it. His mate pointed out that at no time in their history had turning to the human police for help ever turned out well. "How long will it take for them to want more details than we are willing to offer?" Russell asked. "Do you really want to alert them a situation that crosses state lines? You know the FBI will be their next stop."

There had already been talk of forming a federal bureau whose purpose was regulating vampires. The Donor Program was part of that Bureau, the good part. The less-genteel side was represented by a minority of voices calling for formal registration of vampires and restrictions on travel and location. Bartlett had seen the poster warning of the faceless, fanged figure standing near a schoolyard, stalking small children. Never mind the fact that human schools functioned during daylight hours. It was an image created to foster fear and suspicion. If word of these widespread turnings became public, Bartlett was certain the numbers listening to that minority would grow.

Russell came into the study. "Come out and take a look at this, Sweetheart," Russell pointed toward the screen on the wall. "Northman is at it again. There are places in this country that just love us. They are throwing him a parade."

"Is it their Mardi Gras event?" Bartlett smiled, welcoming the distraction. He heard about the Second Line through Maude, who had it from Pam. There was some advertising as well, and the vampire hotline picked it up and was spreading the word. The reception it received from vampires depended on where you landed on the vampire/Fae alliance, where you landed on vampires pledging to non-vampires, or someone not a vampire being declared a Queen. In other words, like everything else the Viking did, was controversy attached to it.

Russell pulled Bartlett into their family room and pushed him toward a chair. He grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. The host was asking several people sporting matching t-shirts with images of the North Man and the caption 'King Me' where they were from. The humans said they'd traveled from Florida to be here for the big day. They were giggling and giddy. One young woman could barely speak without dissolving into what appeared to be some kind of shrieking fits. "What's wrong with her?" Bartlett asked.

Russell shot his mate a skeptical look, "You don't recognize it? Remember the Beatles? They are fans!"

"Of the North Man?" and Bartlett couldn't suppress a shudder.

"Of course," Russell continued in a reasonable tone of voice, "He has invested time and money into making himself a public figure. He has kept his image in human media and makes every effort to look almost human."

"And then he marries a near human," Bartlett said almost to himself.

"Do you doubt him?" Russell asked. The feelings he was receiving from Bartlett were different and he wasn't sure he understood.

"I'm not going to pretend this is my comfort zone," Bartlett shook his head. "I hadn't realized until the pledging was over, but there is something about having to treat her as a Queen that doesn't sit right."

Russell's eyes widened, "Bartie! I never would have taken you for a blood snob!"

"I never would have thought it about myself, and I feel ashamed!" The King looked back at the screen. There was a distance shot showing a good part of the street and all the people. You could see the figure in white bobbing up and down and the figure in black circling around her. "I know this is our likely future, but I keep thinking, can't we just leave things the way they are? Humans on their side and us on ours?"

Russell leaned forward, resting his chin on his hand, "You know that's not realistic. Separate but equal never works."

"Don't get all logical with me!" Bartlett smiled, "I'm feeling angry and betrayed. I feel I'm being specifically targeted and I can't think of any reason."

"You're Clan Chief," Russell ticked off on a finger, "Jealousy is a good motivator. You're solvent, which makes you an attractive target for some."

"I'm married to the most marvelous man!" Bartlett got up to sit on the arm of Russell's chair.

"A man who is having his own economic downturns, dear one," Russell reminded him. The weather-related disasters to Mississippi's crops seemed to be behind him, and the rebuilding of the warehouse that had burned down was slated to start, but it would take a year, maybe several years, before Russell Edgington was back to his former financial position. "Thank goodness Northman made good on his promise to lower the tariffs for New Orleans shipping. It will make a difference in the profits on goods we're exporting. I can use every point I can get."

They both watched the happy faces on the screen for some minutes before Russell observed, "You don't see those protestors there, do you?"

"No," Bartlett agreed. "Stan said his border Sheriffs are reporting nomads, too, but nothing they can't handle. Nothing like the numbers we're seeing." There was a close-up as the Viking twirled Sookie, kissed her hand, and then dance stomping, leaving her to follow him. "Maybe this is a northern thing."

"Perhaps," Russell agreed. "You know what Ohio says. She's overrun. Jessica in Pennsylvania, too."

"James isn't reporting too many," Bartlett sighed.

"That's because we are cleaning up this mess before they cross his border," Russell pointed out, squeezing Bartlett's hand. "He's benefitting because you're willing to do the dirty work. Rasul says he has some coming down from Canada. They appear to be heading south…"

"To me," Bartlett groused.

"You don't know that, Bartie! You know Pam Ravenscroft reported they have them, too."

"But not like this!" Bartlett stood up. "What is he seeing?" and the King waved at the Viking's image on the television screen, "A dozen a week? Twenty? Rusty, we saw over seventy this week, and the number grows." His eyes dropped, "I'm afraid."

Russell sat back, considering the facts, "I think it's time we doubled down on gathering information," he said reasonably. "We are here until November. No one will question our presence."

"I do feel better, knowing Bill Compton is keeping an eye on things in Jackson," Bartlett breathed. They had received word that Bill moved back and he made it sound like he would be staying for some time.

"He is well known and respected," Russell agreed. "That movie is due to be released early next year," and the Mississippi grinned at Bartlett, "You don't suppose they would consider premiering it in this part of the world? It's bound to be popular. Good press couldn't hurt."

"We can ask," Bartlett shrugged. "More human on vampire romance," and he rolled his eyes.

"You used to quite like playing with them," Russell tugged at Bartlett's hand.

"Playing with food, Rusty. They punish little humans for that, did you know?"

Russell looked back that the screen. Humans were smiling and waving posters, declaring they loved King Eric and wishing the King and Queen best wishes. "It will be a good change, Bartie, and we would do best to embrace it."

"I know you're right, Rusty, and I will, just give me time."

"What else do we have, Dear Heart? You and I are forever," and Russell drew his husband close for a kiss. ' _One hundred years is not enough_ ,' he thought, ' _not even by half_.'

XXxx

Maude and Deirdre sat at the kitchen table, the laptop open so they could watch Sookie and Eric's parade. "She looks wonderful," Deirdre remarked, "Happy." They were sorting seeds for some new hybrids they would experiment with this year.

"They are wonderful together," Maude agreed. The Minnesota monarch received word from Pam yesterday, asking for shelter in Minnesota. The wording was cryptic. Maude knew she would have to wait for the call on her private line to get details, but she wasn't feeling patient. She searched the screen for a sign of her favorite adopted daughter and was rewarded by the sight of the smiling, blond vampire mincing in impossibly high heels several feet behind the happy couple. Pam appeared to be very friendly with the woman Maude recognized as the unpleasant New York creature. ' _She won't be welcome_ ,' Maude thought uncharitably. The planner's voice put Maude's back up. She couldn't imagine hearing that person under her own roof on a regular basis. " _If I know Pam, she's probably got one use for that tongue_ ," Maude's thought continued down the mean path and over the next nasty hill.

"Don't mind me," Maude replied, "Just seems like there's more to all of this than meets the eye."

Maude made an effort to relax her shoulders and work on her project. Occasionally she'd glance at the screen, but mostly it became white noise that allowed her to think. Tonight she would be talking with Phoebe Golden. The Queen of Iowa was overly sensitive and far too proud, but she was also smart as they come. Maude was making overtures, asking her fellow Queen to reconsider withdrawing support from ventures associated with Eric Northman or, specifically, Sookie Stackhouse.

Phoebe had been the one to give Jane, the vampire who was setting up the biological research firm in Shreveport, her start. Jane was the Iowa Queen's protégée and Phoebe sent her to Eric Northman with a recommendation to fill one of his Sheriff positions. That was before Sookie Stackhouse was made Queen. In truth, Phoebe hadn't been keen on the idea of the Fae hybrid pledging to the Viking, but it was the Pythoness conferring the actual title that had been the Iowa Queen's last straw. Phoebe sent terse messages informing Jane and Maude she was cutting ties, and didn't want to discuss it further.

Jane already had all the funding she needed to get her facility built, but it was the loss of access to researchers in Ames, Iowa that was the real blow. Maude was sure Jane was capable of recruiting her own research and development team, but putting it together took time and not a little luck.

Then, a week ago, Phoebe showed signs of cooling down. If Maude wanted to be cynical, she could suspect Niall Brigant of applying pressure. Maude knew the Fae Prince funded a substantial portion of the work done in Ames. Maude had no idea how deeply Brigant's financial interest extended, but if he did have money invested in Phoebe's facility, Maude was sure he wouldn't hesitate to push Iowa to get his way.

Maude and Niall Brigant's paths had rarely crossed, but Niall and Isaiah had history. As a person most at home in deep woods and open places, it was inevitable that Isaiah would run into the Fae. Maude didn't know how far back they went, but she knew that if she had to tag it, she'd say Niall, Prince of the Fae, liked Isaiah more than Eric Northman, but less than Finn, King of Nebraska. She had it on good authority that Isaiah owed some part of his ability to experiment with employing Britlingen guards to the Prince.

Maude knew if Phoebe Golden denied Fae meddling, she could double check the story with Isaiah. It wasn't that she didn't trust Phoebe. Most days she counted Phoebe as a friend, but there were times when Iowa got too wrapped up in her own importance, and when that happened, she could make dangerous decisions.

As the couple on the screen jumped across a broom laid on the street in front of them, the phone rang. Maude smiled, knowing that smiling would change the tone of her voice, "Phoebe Golden! As I live and, well, you know!"

"Let me guess," Phoebe's words were clipped, "You have the march of the toy soldiers playing."

"If you mean the social event of the New Orleans season, I may have glanced at it. I saw Pam in the parade a couple times. Watching her strut in those heels makes my feet ache."

"I suppose it is one way to enjoy our regenerative gifts. Your feet ache, but because we heal almost immediately, the pain in manageable." Maude could tell Phoebe was attempting humor, so she chuckled. It must have encouraged the Iowa Queen because she added, "There seem to be a number of vampires in that parade. Everyone looks well-behaved."

"I have always believed it was possible to co-exist. If I didn't, I never would have agreed to the Revelation." Maude wasn't lying. She did believe in the possibility of peacefully living among humans, but even she was surprised by the degree of acceptance Northman was enjoying. She kept thinking things always looked best just before they went to shit, but she wasn't going to share that with Phoebe. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that a mixed race couple would get the benefits first. Talk about mainstreaming!" Maude cut herself off. Even she could hear she was selling a little too hard.

"Love to prove that, wouldn't you?" Phoebe called her on it.

"Look, sometimes you say a thing and it becomes a thing," Maude backpedaled. "You know I'm hoping for the best. My Pam's future depends on it."

"Your Pam is delightful, a true vampire," Phoebe sniffed, then as if remembering that she was supposed to be more accepting, she added, "but I suppose all of this will force us to change our definitions."

Maude decided it was time to call her friend out, "So, that sounds like a change of heart, Phoebe. To what do we owe your new direction?"

"I realize I might have been a little hasty," Phoebe said carefully. Maude didn't buy it.

"Phoebe, you are the most careful woman I know. You gather your facts and you check them twice before committing to anything. It's the scientist in you, so don't tell me you made some careless call. I know you too well. There is something behind this, and before I get all choked up and start singing Kumbaya, I want to know."

"Why?" Phoebe challenged, "What possible reason would I have for being false?"

"Well, you could be trying to draw me in so you can use my relationship with Pam to gain access to the North Man. Could be you are working for some unknown enemy."

"Is that what you really think?" The Minnesota Queen could hear Phoebe was sputtering. People rarely called her out, but most people weren't Maude.

"I'd be crazy if the thought didn't cross my mind and you know it. Phoebe, you have been so strong in condemning the match and now, less than a month later, you are suddenly the Queen of Compromise. How could I not doubt?"

Phoebe didn't say anything for a bit and Maude thought the conversation might be at an end, but then she said, "I may have been provided with new information that demonstrated a compelling point of view."

"Must have been some information!" Maude replied, and then she waited again.

"Well, there might be other considerations," Phoebe's words were sounding more clipped.

"Okay, Iowa, out with it! Someone hit you with leverage and this little back and forth is making me itch!"

"You know I do work for the Fae…"

"I knew Niall was wrapped into this!" Maude interrupted. "They are just tricksy, those Fae! What did he offer you? His leprechaun pot of gold? The mortgage to your facility?"

"The leprechaun gold is closer," Phoebe said testily. "I didn't realize that he'd given the largest part of the Shreveport facility to his great grand-daughter as a dowry. He wants her to have independent wealth."

"A very reasonable course of action," Maude agreed. "I have to hand it to him, he does seem to care about her. So, if you're withholding support that means she has to wait longer for her fortune. I get it, but what inducement could he offer you?"

"Access," Phoebe answered.

"Access?" Maude questioned, "Like access to what? Their time shares in Nebraska? Their portals? Believe me, you don't want to travel where they go! I hear it's always day and there's things there that eat you."

"Access to their… well, their persons," Phoebe stammered, "So I can conduct research on their magic."

"They are going to let you see their magic?" Maude was floored. It was unprecedented. It would allow a vampire to be closer than any ever got to their traditional enemies. Phoebe's work could result in better defensive weapons and strategies, or better yet, a way to recreate what the Fae seemed able to do with very little effort. Maude was suddenly suspicious, "It seems like an awful lot just for being supportive. What else are you expected to give?"

"Well, I have to share all the results," Phoebe said, "but nothing much beyond that."

"I have the feeling there's more to this," Maude muttered.

"Well, if there, is it will require a re-negotiation," Phoebe confirmed, "In the meantime, all I have to do is be supportive of the Northman and, of course, the Fairy…"

"Guess that means you'll have to call her Queen, right?" Maude wasn't going to let Phoebe off the hook.

There was a long silence and then a sigh, "Yes," Phoebe said at last, "I will have to get comfortable with the charming Queen Sookie."

It sounded like the word was causing Phoebe's lips to curl, and Maude couldn't help it. She laughed loud and long. "Damn," she finally gasped, "I can't believe I don't have a recorder on this phone."

"Lucky me," Phoebe said wryly, "Otherwise you'd make it your ringtone. I know you, and you are an evil bitch."

"I'm so happy we're not fighting any more, Phoebe Bird," Maude laughed. "You and the Fae? People will talk!" Maude looked across the table at Deirdre who was watching her, open-mouthed, and Maude winked. There was plenty to worry about, but at least one thing had righted in the world, and it was going to be a wonderful night.

XXxxx

Nabila trailed her long fingers along the clean lines of Thierry's back. "I am so happy you decided to invite me," she purred.

"As my personal guest," Thierry reminded her. His voice was light, but his eyes were not.

"Of course," she teased, but then, catching his expression, she sat up on her knees. She was an elegant woman. Her black hair hung over her high, small breasts in natural waves that cascaded as though placed there with curling irons. "I understand that this is in no way associated with your position as Sheriff…"

"Or your position as Queen," he finished her sentence. Thierry rolled over on his side so he could look into her face more fully. Even here, naked and tousled she looked every inch the role she played. Nabila may have started her life as a girl born into poverty in Egypt, but now she was every inch the Queen she was born to be.

"Maybe you should tell me why I am here," and Nabila started to move toward the edge of the bed.

Thierry grabbed her hand and pulled her until she looked back at him, "You can't believe it's about affection?"

"No," she said sharply. "Try again."

"You are wrong, beauty," Thierry crooned, letting her hand go so he could run his fingers up the bones of her arms. "I admire you. I admire your determination," and he shifted so he could run his fingers higher, "I admire your intelligence," and he rolled onto his knees so he could face her. "I admire your wit, Nabila," he said as his fingers traced her lips, "You are a clever woman."

Nabila's mouth parted and, for a moment, she wanted to believe what her likewise clever lover was telling her, but then her survival instinct kicked in, "And you are too clever for your own good. You say fair words, but it would be a fool who would hand her heart into your keeping. Thank the gods, I have no heart to give," and this time she did move away to cross the room, reaching into the refrigerator for a bottle of Royalty. When he shook his head, declining the offer of a bottle for himself, she walked to the microwave, hitting the 'Blood' button. ""So, let's try this again, Sweetling, why did you invite me?"

"Affection is involved," the Frenchman said in a tone that was not affectionate. "I like you, Nabila. I like all the things I mentioned. You are an accomplished lover. You have spent time in your existence learning what other species have to offer." Thierry smirked, "Of course, your musical taste is abominable!"

"You have no fine ear for the intricacies of oriental music," Nabila scolded him. "Our music is based on increments, not the dull plodding of full notes." She turned and hummed a few bars of the Lamma Bata Yata Thanna. "My music is the rhythm of life, the flow of waters, the breeze that caresses the land," and she sang, "When she began to sway, her beauty amazed me. She imprisoned me with a glance."

Thierry was behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist, "And is it so hard to believe that you have imprisoned me?"

Nabila shook him off, "Don't play me for a fool! We are compatible here," and she gestured with her chin toward the bed, "but you are like me." Nabila turned and poked his chest, "No heart!"

"Vampires don't have the luxuries of hearts that feel," Thierry shrugged.

"I believe your boss would disagree with you," Nabila smiled tightly, "He is ready to give up everything to be with his Fairy. There are some who say Brigant's get used magic to enchant him."

"No," Thierry shook his head, "He is hers by choice."

"I know," and Nabila's smile held no mirth, "I have seen it too. It is a selfless, foolish indulgence…" and Nabila's eyes wandered, "but one that I envy them. To find that kind of bond is rare."

Thierry found himself thinking of Teresa. His dead heart ached and he felt momentarily vulnerable. "You are not jealous, then?" he asked to gain himself time.

Nabila's eyes flared. She had seen… what? Something, but she answered the question that was asked, "No. I can't think of anything more unpleasant than being the third wheel in a true romance. There would have been no room for me and I would have resented it."

"I can't imagine you are kind to those you resent, Beauty," the Frenchman smiled again.

"It is true, I am a deadly enemy to make." Nabila used her free hand to wrap around Thierry's neck and pull him to her, grinding her lips against his, sending a message that needed no words.

Thierry answered by shifting his head and demanding entrance to her mouth with his tongue. He ground himself against her, allowing her to feel his readiness, and then, as the kiss continued, using hands and movements to sooth and then gentle. "I will never betray you," he whispered once the kiss ended, "unless you betray those I am bound by honor to obey and defend."

"Northman," she murmured.

"I have given my word," he smiled gently, smoothing her chiseled cheekbones with his thumbs. "But he is not my only interest."

"And what would you entertain me with now?" and Nabila rolled her eyes and walked further away. "Would you tell me tales of sports and gambling? Would you have me believe you are satisfied, climbing the rungs of the energy industry?" She threw herself down in a chair, "Regale me with your feats and fascinations!"

"Every inch the Queen!" Thierry willed her to see the respect he held for her. "No, Beauty, I won't bore you with my everyday tasks. No, I was thinking more of our mutual interest. Our friend to the north?"

Nabila's expression softened, her worry manifesting in the smallest twitch of her lips, "I don't know what to make of it," and she smiled. "He does nothing overt, but every day feels to me as if I am borrowed time."

Thierry realized he wished to comfort her. It was unsettling, and he tamped down any sympathy he was feeling to say, "You are right to be suspicious. Misha plays the long game well. He thinks into the future, spinning plots to trigger when he judges the time is right. You know he sent my Queen a gift?"

Vampire gossip being what it was, Thierry wasn't surprised when she nodded, "Tranh's dragon. She told me it was her personal totem, her good luck charm. She had her Maker's hair incorporated into its casting, and his Maker before him. She believed as long as she wore it, she would be protected."

"It failed her," he crossed to sit in the chair opposite the Carolinas Queen. "Misha sent a fang as well. A single fang."

"A warning," Nabila nodded.

"And one my King has heard." Thierry did not tell Nabila that Eric Northman was sending his child and her partner out across the kingdoms to gather information. It was a suggestion Thierry made. Thierry suggested himself for the role, but he knew neither Northman nor Thalia trusted him enough. He laid out the plan in detail to both of them, arguing his points and telling what he knew of Misha and his tactics.

In the end, the King thanked him. Even the great Thalia nodded, but then the North Man announced that for the present, the Frenchman would remain in Louisiana and complete the formation of the energy company. It was through the Were guards that Thierry learned it would be Pam who was sent. The Were guards in New Orleans overheard something, it was repeated, and now his guards in Lafayette knew, too.

The Weres here in Lafayette were from New Orleans. Emil Touissant was working directly with the local Packmaster to consolidate and gain intelligence from the local Were pack. So far the efforts were promising. It was possible Thierry would be able to trust the locals enough to hire them as guards and into other roles supporting his household. It was tricky. Thierry was only really comfortable with vampires, and he had several now who worked for him, but security during daylight hours was always a concern. Weres were the logical choice. Thierry knew that although the North Man was willing to hire humans as servants, he would not rest easy knowing any of those creatures were within his walls when he was vulnerable.

Nabila watched him, "And so Northman will remain safe behind guards and boundaries?"

Thierry shrugged, "He is not so long on his throne that he has consolidated his power. He has much to build…"

"And much to lose," Nabila smiled archly.

"Yes, he does seek to protect her," Thierry shrugged, "as is his duty as a bonded partner."

"Yet she is defenseless," Nabila observed.

"She had powerful allies," Thierry leaned forward. Their conversation was turning into yet another of their probing talks. ' _We are like surgeons, both searching for a lump with only our hands to guide us,_ " the Frenchman thought.

"That has yet to be seen," and Nabila looked away first. Thierry took it as a small victory.

The Frenchman rose and approached the Queen, kneeling to take her hands in his own, "Perhaps there is something I can do to help you," he said gently, "something that would not betray my King. Perhaps we could work together for a common purpose."

"You need my money," she didn't make it a question.

"I need to buy information, but I promise you, I know where to look. I will share everything I hear. I can have it funnel through you if that is your preference."

"And you have this unique insight why? How?"

Thierry dropped his eyes and rubbed his thumbs across the back of Nabila's hands, "Because, Lover, Misha still believes I am his spy." Thierry raised his eyes, locking onto Nabila's own, "He contacts me. I return the favor. I give him nothing and he allows me more access than he knows. I have friends in Misha's Court, friends who are also worried that Misha's dream will mean the end for us all."

"And what does he dream?" Nabia asked.

"Misha would make a world that is ruled by vampires, a world where he is King."

XXxxx

Bill Compton sat in the study of the main house sipping blood. He didn't dare capture playthings to bring here, and since he was so well-known among the Packs of Jackson, he didn't dare capture and play with anyone around the grounds either.

The large-screen television was replaying the parade in New Orleans. Bill had lived in Sophie-Ann's court long enough to know about second lines. While he watched the parade, the camera would zoom in on Eric Northman dancing with his Sookie, and then it would cut away to some interview or other filler. Bill had recorded it so he could fast forward past the parts that were nonsense; so he could watch the parts that were just her.

Bill recalled that last conversation with the Viking. Eric told him in his sneering way that Sookie, his Sookie, no longer cared. Seeing her face on the screen, wreathed with smiles, he felt his heart drop. She danced and laughed. She readily stepped into the Louisiana King's arms. Bill could see no hesitation, and he felt his love for Sookie Stackhouse waver. There were several times she looked weary. Her human friend was most often the one to bring water. He could tell these details based on the news coverage and the additional feeds he had taken from the street surveillance cameras.

It had been weeks since he'd received any news or photographs from his contact in the palace. Then he received word. She would no longer be able to be of service to him. Thankfully, news of this event had come out. This, along with a crime drama he watched on the Kings' television set one long, lonely night had given him the idea of hacking into street cameras.

Hacking was not a new thought, and Bill knew his way around computers. It was just that the Southern vampire had never seen a practical use, one that would serve him. Now, that had changed. His Sookie went out from time to time. There would be events like this second line. He paid the right person and now he had several large boxes that powered a program that could automatically scour street cameras in the area around the Quarter and the palace, looking for her face.

Slowly, his special room in the cottage behind the garage was becoming a comforting place again. There were some images he would not be able to recapture unless he risked sneaking back to Bon Temps and gathering his photographs, but feared to do so. Rubio Hermosa and Indira had set up effective nets. They were aimed at capturing the nomad vampires, but Bill knew that with his luck, they would capture him, too. He had no doubt that if that happened, Northman wouldn't hesitate to end him.

There was a particular moment when her face was aglow and her eyes were laughing. Bill hit the pause button and captured the image, cropping it on the screen, and then sending it to the printer.

The house around him was silent. With the Kings up north, there would be no visitors. Bill hit the play button and the images resumed. Bill turned off the sound. He considered adding his own soundtrack, making this a true video that he would play over and over, but then she grabbed Eric's butt and he saw the look of surprise on Northman's face. The look that his Sookie gave the Louisiana King made his heart plummet. He wondered if she had ever looked at him in just that way, and he knew that if he was truly honest with himself, he would admit she had not.

The small noises of the Spring night were all around him. "Why not?" Bill asked himself and he picked up the phone to call the number Matthias of Illinois had provided him.


	8. Chapter 8 - Rolling in the Rushes

Chapter 8 – Rolling in the Rushes

 **Author's Note** : Thank you to Breathesgirl and Ms Buffy! These lovely women pre-read and polish these chapters. I am in their debt.

And you those of you who read my work: anyone can scribble on a page. It is by having others read that a person transcends from writer to author. Thank you for the honor you do me.

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

It was late when Sookie and Tara pulled up to the DuRone house. Owen followed. He would be sleeping on a sofa in the small office downstairs.

Sookie protested bringing a guard for this trip. She informed Eric she would be with people every minute of every day. No one would be able to approach her undetected and tying up someone else's time was just silly. Eric was unmoved. Thalia was unmoved. Even Charles and Owen rolled their eyes, and Sookie threw up her hands, barked out 'Fine!' and stomped off to pack.

"I hate that word!" Eric grumbled.

"Then you shouldn't be married," Charles mumbled, keeping his eyes down so the King could ignore him if he chose.

Once the cars came to a stop, between greeting the children and saying hi to JB, Sookie found she barely had time to drop her suitcase before she was falling into bed and closing her eyes.

The next morning, they had a noisy, busy breakfast. It was Saturday and JB's mom came over. Young Bob headed over to Michele's house to hang out with JC. Sarah was heads-down on her phone. "Snap chat," Tara rolled her eyes.

As soon as everyone was settled, Tara and Sookie got in one car and Owen shadowed them in another as they headed to the house on Hummingbird Lane. Michele was already in the driveway waiting when they arrived. Sookie pulled the key from her pocket and turned to Owen. "I'll be patrolling," he informed her and headed for the tree line at an easy lope.

Once they were inside, the women walked from room to room. Michele and Tara measured, and helped Sookie sketch out each on a yellow notepad. "It will help you figure out where you want to put the furniture," Tara told her.

There were catalogs from several furniture manufacturers stacked in the kitchen. Sookie had received an email from Dermot telling her she had a furniture account set up as a wedding gift and she could order anything from the catalogs. All she had to do was call a number that was clipped to the first magazine and the purchases would be charged to the account. The emailed instructions didn't mention any dollar limit. In fact, the message encouraged her to buy as much as she liked. "It is our fondest wish that you should have the home you desire,' the message concluded.

Eventually the three made it up to the third floor master suite. As Sookie showed them the bathroom and the walk-in closet, Michele whistled and Tara hugged her. "You so deserve this, girl!" she said, her eyes moving from one feature to the next.

Then Sookie headed to the closed double doors. She held her breath, bracing for the feelings she had when she saw that bed, but when the doors opened, they revealed an empty space. Sookie let out her breath and turned to see her friends' smiling faces. Sookie expected to feel relieved, and initially she was, but as they walked around the space, talking about what could be done and whether Sookie wanted a television up here, the telepath found her eyes returning to the bed space, half expecting to see the beautiful bed had magically returned.

"Well, why don't we head downstairs and get started?" Tara announced, pulling the telepath from her thoughts and together they walked down to the kitchen.

This wasn't Michele's first time at the property, but it was her first since the house was finished. "Love the appliances," she ran her hand down the black, glossy surface before opening the refrigerator door to find it was stocked with bottled water and a bowl of fruit. Shrugging, they pulled things out and set up around the kitchen island. They spent the next hours flipping through catalog pages that displayed photographs of one room design after another. When Sookie saw something she liked, they walked back into the room they intended to furnish, standing in the light, and using the tape measure Michele brought to figure out placements for couches and tables, rugs and chairs.

Tara wrote down item numbers and quantities. When they got a good start on the first floor, Michele said, "What about the second floor?" At the thought of all those bedrooms, Sookie hesitated.

"Maybe we can hold off on those," she found herself blushing.

Michele smirked, "Yeah, better wait to see how many cribs, huh?"

Tara shot her a look, "You thinking about starting right away?"

"No!" Sookie gasped, "No, I'm not! That's the point, and I really don't want to talk about it anymore."

"I'm sorry," Michele laid her hand on Sookie's arm, "I didn't know you were having second thoughts."

"I'm not," Sookie shook her head, "I just have enough on my plate right now. After all, "and she looked away again, "Eric and I have plenty of time to figure it out."

"Of course you do," Tara said and squeezed her friend's hand. "So, what about that master that I'm going to take away from you? We could look for some furniture for that, right?"

Sookie found she could breathe again, and they looked through bedroom pictures. There were a variety of styles, but Sookie was finding it hard to picture any of them as being right in the space. She finally narrowed it down to three choices. There was a sleigh bed, a sleek, contemporary piece, and another that reminded her of the bedframe on her Gran's bed. "I don't want to make a final decision until Eric has a chance to weigh in," Sookie smiled, "After all, it's the bed he'll be sleeping in, too."

"Dollar says he could care less," Tara laughed.

"I'll take that action," Michele smiled. "Northman strikes me as more of a control freak. He'll have an opinion!"

"Guess we'll just have to see!" Sookie laughed, but she couldn't escape the uneasy feeling that there was only one bed for that space, and she wasn't going to find it in the catalog.

Tara called the number Dermot provided, and with the other two looking on, started reading down the list of items they had selected. The female voice that answered seemed incredibly well-versed on the items, and asked questions about color and finishes. She seemed to have knowledge that wasn't included in the catalogs, and when the woman asked about lamps, Tara put her on speaker phone. Together they finished flipping pages, adding lamps for tables and a few more area rugs. When Sookie asked about delivery, the woman told them not to worry. Everything would be in place in the next few days.

"Will there be anything else today?" the voice asked.

"Well, gosh! No, no I think we've done enough damage for one day!" Sookie giggled. It was like a day out of a dream and she kept waiting to wake up.

"If you have a minute, Miss Stackhouse," the voice said, and then a different voice was on the phone.

"Hello, Granddaughter!" Sookie immediately recognized Niall's voice. "I'm so happy you decided to take advantage of my gift. I hope you will continue to use this account and finish purchasing those things you wish to have around you. When you return to your brother's house you will find more books. I am informed that you need household goods. Linens, dishes, pans. I recall you are fond of cooking. I wish to make certain you have everything necessary to prepare meals, but if I have missed something, you need only mention it. I wish you to be able to turn your new house into a home. I wish very much for you to consider this house your home, Sookie, the place where you belong."

"Thank you Great-Grandfather," Sookie stuttered. Tara was looking wide-eyed, and Michele was, too. Sookie wasn't sure what they were hearing, but she had the impression it wasn't the same thing. He suspicions were confirmed when together, Michele and Tara stood up and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Sookie alone with the phone.

"I will send you the names and numbers of some decorators," her Great Grandfather continued, "You may wish to purchase some pieces for your walls. Of course, it is possible that Northman will take care of that. He has a rather extensive collection, as I recall."

"He does?" It was news to Sookie. She and Eric were pretty well settled in New Orleans, but there weren't many of what Sookie might consider personal items. Most of Sookie's things were lost in the fire that took the original homestead here. Even in their retreat, most of the furniture and furnishings had been purchased, either new or from stores that specialized in antiques or collectibles. Sookie knew Eric owned several homes in this area before he went to Oklahoma. Sookie was familiar with his primary residence and spent nights there. She had been impressed by his artwork and decorations and she realized she didn't see any of those items in New Orleans. "I'll have to ask him," she stammered.

"Would you take me off speaker?" her Grandfather asked. It was a reasonable request, but Sookie was too aware that this wasn't some kindly Grandfather with a big bank account. This was Niall, a dealer in tricks and magic. The idea of holding his voice close to her ear had her swallowing hard. ' _He is my relative_ ,' Sookie reminded herself, ' _he won't intimidate me!_ ' and she hit the button.

"There we go," she said, letting him know she made the change, then added, "The house is beautiful, Grandfather. Thank you so much for this gift."

"It is little enough for my Granddaughter," then the Prince said, "I hope my excitement and happiness for your future has not made you uncomfortable. I only wish the best for you." He paused before adding, "I notice you have not ordered any bedroom furniture."

And that was enough. Sookie felt her face flush as she said, "You just need to stop! You tell me you care for me and you want me to be happy, but that's not really it, is it? It's really about what you want. Until now, a part of what I dreamed about for my future was a family and babies. But now? What is it with you? Why is this so important that it doesn't matter what I want or how I feel about it?"

Her Grandfather was quiet and but she felt a pressure all around her and she found herself facing him. Niall was wearing his grey suit, the jacket fastened just so, and his long hair was pulled back from his face. He stepped forward and took the phone from her hand, laying it on the counter. Sookie felt that wonderful sense of well-being she associated with being close to the Fae. Niall smiled and waited for her to draw a breath. He just looked at her with his deep, green eyes and then his mouth turned down, "Oh, bonding sickness," he nodded, "How long have you been apart?"

"Apart? From Eric?" Sookie asked.

"Of course," Niall said as if it was the most natural thing in the world to ask.

"Since yesterday," Sookie answered. Her Grandfather took her hand and stepped in close. He kissed her and pulled her into a hug, and Sookie felt the low-level strain she hadn't even realized was there lift from her. The ache around her heart that she did recognize also lessened.

"There, Granddaughter. That will help make you more comfortable." Sookie had the impression he might have really meant 'more reasonable.' "I have selected your trainer. She is adept at channeling energy. She will help you learn to draw from your environment to offset the effects of being separated from the Viking. I imagine you will want to travel apart from time to time." He smiled in that kindly way he had, "These vampire bonds are wonderful, but they can be demanding as well, ensuring that partners never stray too far from each other. I believe the magic evolved as a defense mechanism." He was glancing around, then brought his eyes back, looking for all the world like a professor who caught himself giving a history lesson, "but you would be most interested in how the bond serves to tie you in place."

"I see what you're doing," Sookie wasn't fooled. "I know the bond makes being apart from Eric more difficult, but I don't see it as a trap, and I don't appreciate you trying to tell me it is. I made my choice, and that's the difference. This business here?" and Sookie glanced around the room so her Grandfather knew she meant the house and all that came with it, "This doesn't feel like a choice. This feels like you working me into whatever corner you choose and then expecting me to be too stupid to figure it out."

"You are my granddaughter!" the Prince pulled himself up to his full height and Sookie could feel his anger, "You are not stupid, and I would never wish you to think that about yourself. You have shown remarkable resiliency and you continue to demonstrate grace and strength through challenges that would have crushed others. You are a Queen now among your mate's creatures, and the heir to another realm although you have shown little interest in learning about it. Is it wrong for me to desire that you open your eyes to your heritage? How can you expect to make the right choice if you have no knowledge of the worlds that are open to you?"

"And that's what this is all about? Helping me understand my Fae heritage? Not getting me pregnant?" Sookie's eyes blazed, "So, that bed that was here, and the crazy way my body reacted to the jewelry you sent? That was about teaching me how to be Fae?"

"You will control your temper!" Niall snapped, "I am a Prince and you will remember that!"

It was as if cold water had been thrown over her, and Sookie felt a moment of fear, looking at the creature who stared at her, sliding just under her Grandfather's skin. "Well?" she said, but more reasonably.

"As you said, you have ever wished for a family. You have told me you love the Viking, and I am certain that he has tied himself to you. I am anxious for you to have all the things you wish, and I have invested resources to make sure that will happen. I admit, I have been a little heavy-handed, and that was a mistake. Please forgive a meddling Grandfather who looks forward to holding babies again," and Niall gathered her hand in his and bowed over it in a courtly gesture. "It has been many ages, and I find that as my years are now drawing toward their end, I yearn for the sound of young voices among our kind. I yearn for our future," and the eyes that looked into hers drew her into their depths and she saw both pain and great longing. She could feel his loss of kin. She felt the deaths of Fintan, Dillon, and her Crane cousins, and his wish for new hope.

"Just give me some time," Sookie heard herself saying, "I just need to settle a bit."

"Of course," and he was her kindly Grandfather again. "Now, I am sure you have many things to do before your little ceremony here. I am very much looking forward to seeing you in two weeks," and the Prince stepped back.

"Me too," Sookie said, but her words were said to empty space. The Prince was gone. Sookie took a deep breath and then wandered out the open front door to find Tara and Michele sitting on the porch furniture.

"Everything all right?" Michele asked.

"Well, sure," Sookie said as brightly as she could. She looked out at the crazy, overgrown jungle that surrounded them, and it all seemed very beautiful to her. She noticed both women gazing in the same direction. "What you all looking at?"

"The roses," Tara said without hesitation. Sookie glanced over at the bushes that were her Grandmother's favorites. They weren't little bushes anymore. They were great bushes that were taller than her. What's more, they were covered with buds, which was wrong for this time of year.

"Huh, go figure," Sookie shrugged, then looked at her watch. For some reason, she felt anxious to leave.

They packed up the books. Tara headed home to settle her own family, and Sookie rode with Michele, leaving Owen to follow. They stopped at the Piggly Wiggly to pick up chicken nuggets to feed the children, and dropped by Michele's momma's house to pick up Michael Eric. Sookie sat in the back next to the baby seat. The infant noticed her right away. He watched her carefully, and Sookie found she couldn't resist reaching her finger toward him. He wrapped his hand around her finger and then yawned before settling to watch her again. "You landed on a nickname for this one yet?" Sookie asked.

"We were thinking Mickey," Michele said over her shoulder.

"I don't think that's such a great name," she said in a rush. Tara had found herself handed over to a vampire named Mickey once in the past. It had taken Eric's intervention as Sheriff to free her.

"Well," Michele shrugged, "Bit got his name because it's what JC called him."

"Maybe that's how it will happen with you, too," Sookie spoke to the solemn face who stared at her. "Your brother will figure it out, cause Michael Eric is a pretty big mouthful for a little guy like you!"

"Better to come up with something that yells well," Michele agreed, "Because that's what I'll be doing for the first twenty years of his life!"

As they pulled into the driveway, the older boys came running out the front door to greet them. "Is Uncle Eric here?" Bit asked hopefully. When he realized his Uncle wasn't hiding in his Mother's car the boy looked so down-hearted, Sookie felt the need to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Bit. I bet if Uncle Eric realized how much you were looking forward to seeing him, he would have come, but tonight he has to work. I won't get to see him either!" and as she said it, Sookie felt the ache in her chest return.

Sookie offered to carry the baby, and Owen carried groceries as they made their way into the house. Jason was already home and showered. He was pulling hamburgers out of the freezer. The weather was so nice they decided to eat outside in the screen house. Michele pulled salad makings from the refrigerator and put Sookie to work.

Holly and Hoyt arrived, bringing their infant daughter, dessert, and extra beers, and then Tara, JB, and their kids walked in right behind them. The level of noise escalated, but it was happy noise. Holly pitched in and Hoyt and JB moved to stand near Jason, manning the grill. Babies were settled and the older children sent outside. Sookie nursed a beer and listened to the latest story about Holly's mother-in-law, Maxine Fortenberry. Sookie knew that Holly was a witch, but she could tell it was something Holly didn't speak about much anymore. As the shadows grew, Sookie found her eyes drawn to the area along the wooded edge of the yard. She knew she wouldn't see Eric tonight, but she found herself yearning for the sight of her tall, blond vampire, standing in the tree line as he used to, many years ago.

Michele fed the kids inside and the babies were put down to sleep in Michael Eric's crib. Grabbing salads and rolls, the adults walked to the screen house and lit the candles. Owen came in from his search of the area and joined them.

The table was crowded, but for Sookie, it felt like coming home. She liked the informal dining room at the palace. She liked the people there, but it wasn't like this. It wasn't hamburgers and teasing. It wasn't stories from their youth told to the sound of spring peepers. Sookie knew what she was feeling was nostalgia, that there was plenty about this place that hadn't been good, but tonight she couldn't seem to remember any of the bad things. As she looked from one smiling face to the next, all she could remember were the good times.

It was like her Gran used to tell her, 'Hold on to your happiness with both hands, and let sadness fall through your fingers.' Sookie wondered if maybe she did want to spend more time here, if her life with Eric could include this too.

When the dishes were all inside and the dishwasher was running, they retreated to the front porch. Michele made coffee, and Hoyt grabbed his guitar from the car. The older children were upstairs playing a video game. "Bit will fall asleep, but the others will keep going until we pry the controllers out of their hands," Michele told her.

As Sookie listened to the tune Hoyt picked, Jason looked over at her, "I guess Vampire Bill is gone, huh?"

Sookie knew her brother was really asking a question, but she played dumb and said, "Really? For good?"

"Could be," Jason answered, but the look he gave her told her he wasn't fooled. "I mentioned to Hoyt and Holly you'd be interested in them taking over Merlotte's." Holly's eyes snapped up and Sookie could feel how hopeful they were.

"Would you be interested?" Sookie asked politely.

Hoyt stopped playing and laid down his guitar as Holly launched into her plans for the place. Tara made some suggestions, and JB recommended the accountant he and Tara used for their businesses. Before Sookie knew it, she was yawning so hard she thought her jaw would split.

"Time to head home," Tara confirmed, and together, Tara and JB gathered their children. Sookie climbed into the passenger seat to ride with Owen and she woke to Owen's shaking. Tara helped her bundle up the stairs. She was sharing a bed with Tara and JB was rooming in with their oldest son. It was a tight fit, but it reminded Sookie of all the best of being family.

The next morning was bright, and Sookie woke when Tara's alarm sounded. "Church, right?" Tara asked.

It had been awhile, but Sookie knew the Reverend Collins was informed she was in town. "Wouldn't miss it," she groaned. Tara laughed as she made her way down the stairs, and Sookie rolled out of bed, too aware of the minor aches that came with sleeping on a strange mattress.

The church was as she remembered it. Sookie sat in her Gran's old spot, the place where the light from the stained glass window turned the pew into a kaleidoscope of jagged colors. Sookie closed her eyes, feeling the light shift and play, moving over her face. As the choir sang, there was a moment she felt as if she would open her eyes and find her Gran beside her, her gentle face peaceful as she listened to the music. "I miss you," Sookie said softly, "I wish you were here with me now."

The sermon was a good one, it was from Matthew. As the Reverend read each of the beatitudes, Sookie felt their sentiments all the way to her backbone. Afterwards, she walked out and shook the Reverend Collins' hand at the door.

"I am so happy to see you here," he smiled. "It warms my heart to see you in your seat. It made me feel that all was right in the world."

"Made me happy, too," she agreed. The Reverend reminded her that she needed to pick up the wedding license, and then he waggled his eyebrows, reminding her that he would be seeing her Friday and to let Eric know he was looking forward to seeing him too.

"Good sermon?" Owen asked as he held the door.

"Blessed are the peacemakers," Sookie smiled.

"Sure," Owen smirked, "but if they get between the King and the Regent, they'll be little, greasy spots."

"Why?" Sookie asked. "What have you heard?"

"Nothing definite," the Were told her, "but I don't think it's over."

That night, Sookie could feel Eric's fury. Even if she hadn't, she would have read it in the tense, terse way he was firing off his text messages. While Sookie had been here since Friday, Eric hadn't been able to get away until late last night. He stayed at Pam's house, under the impression that the truce that had been declared the night of the Second Line held. He was mistaken.

Sookie didn't have to imagine what he was describing. Pam's phone sent her a picture. While the vampires were resting, someone (probably someone named Brock or Twy or people they hired) had transformed the outside of Eric's Corvette into a clown car.

It was built up to look boxier and it was wrapped in bright, primary colors. There was a large logo on the door that said 'Clown King' and a clown head mounted on the roof. There were plastic flowers hanging off the front bumper and a 'Honk if you Love Me' sign mounted on the back. Sookie was sure no permanent damage was done, but she knew the minute he found it. It was like being on the receiving end of a hot air blast from an oven.

Another sign of how badly he was taking this was that he didn't call. She figured he was too angry. Instead she was receiving text message after text message. The first few were barely coherent.

When he did call, his voice was strained and he stopped using contractions, "I will not be seeing you tonight. I am sorry,m y wife."

"You okay, honey?" she asked. Owen shot her an inquiring look, so she excused herself to walk outside. She could see Eric in her mind's eye, grinding his teeth.

"She… my car…"

"I guess she hasn't forgiven you," Sookie pointed out unnecessarily.

"She will be very sorry," Eric growled.

"Eric," Sookie decided she had better get ahead of this, "You know there's no permanent damage. She wouldn't do that. You two prank each other, it's what you do. Now, I will admit that this one was a little…" and Sookie couldn't help herself. She snort-laughed. She knew it was the wrong thing to do. Eric wasn't anywhere near the place where he could see the humor in this.

"I'm moving to Indira's house," he growled and he hung up on her. Sookie found herself staring at the phone screen, confirming her call had been disconnected. She switched to text mode and quickly typed, ' _I'm sorry, Eric. Really. Call me when you get settled_ ,' and headed back inside.

Owen waited just inside the door. He looked worried, so Sookie pulled up the photo from Pam's text and she handed it to him. "What is it?" Owen asked.

"Eric's car!" Sookie meant to sound sad, but she couldn't. She started to laugh. Owen was looking at the screen and his lips twitched. It made Sookie laugh harder. Tara came out from the kitchen and Owen handed her the phone.

"Oh, my God!" Tara snorted, "Pam told me she was going to do this. Are there any more pictures?"

Sookie was leaning against the wall and waving her hand. She tried to pull herself together but every time she thought she was getting to the other side of it, she would think of some feature, the head or the colors or the captions, and she would start to laugh again. Her side was hurting and she finally slid down to sit on the floor. Owen was trying to be straight-faced and failing at it. JB, Tara's husband, walked into the room and Tara handed him the phone and explained what he was seeing.

"Jesus, Sookie! Someone going to get hurt over this?" JB couldn't see any humor in it, "If this was my car, I'd be grabbing my bat and looking to hand out some serious whoop ass."

The image of Eric trying to go after Pam with a baseball bat, all righteous, red-neck indignation, just struck Sookie funny all over again and she turned over, holding her sides, crying, "Please! Stop! Please!" Tara flopped down in a chair and was laughing just as helplessly.

"You women are just evil!" JB declared and headed toward the door.

"You have a good night!" Tara called after him, "Shake it like you got it!" Tara's husband, JB DuRone, was now the owner of Hooligans, a strip club near Shreveport, the same club that had been owned by Sookie's fairy cousin, Claude Crane. After the Fae returned to their realm, the club was sold to a company that planned to tear it down and build a strip mall. The company ran into financing problems and the deal fell apart.

JB had danced there when Claude owned the place, and he found he missed the attention. He and Tara talked about it, and he purchased the business and the building from the bank. It happened just before the boom in natural gas exploration hit, and now Hooligans was crowded most nights with the men who had moved here, following the promise of easy money. Most nights it was women who danced, but two nights a week, it was Ladies Nights. The drink menus changed, the emcee was a woman, and the dancers were all male. JB didn't dance in the revue as often as he once had. He was still in great shape and his face was even more ruggedly handsome, but time had left its mark.

Sookie hadn't heard it confirmed, but she was pretty sure a trip to Hooligan's was planned for later this week.

Owen cast a long look at the both of them and said solemnly, "A man's car is sacred. The Regent may have gone too far," but then his traitorous lips starting twitching up again, and he headed outside saying, "I'm going to take a patrol."

The plan was for a quiet night to relax before the festivities started. Eric had been noncommittal, and now Sookie knew she wouldn't see him at all.

It had been a long time since they spent more than one night apart, and this would make it three. Sookie knew Eric was spending time with Indira and Rubio, listening to local concerns and adding his weight to their decisions. It was the part of ruling that she didn't see herself doing. She might technically be Queen, but she knew no vampire would accept her adjudicating disputes or dispensing justice. She had done nothing in their eyes to earn that kind of respect.

' _Doesn't matter_ ,' she told herself, but there remained that part of her that asked, ' _if you can't rule, then what are you going to do to fill your days?_ '

' _I'll think about it next week_ ,' she promised herself. For now, there were still so many things she needed to do before the wedding.

Tomorrow Sookie would head into Shreveport with Owen. She wanted to pick up some gifts for her attendants, and she wanted to see Alfred Cumberland, the supernatural photographer. She knew he preferred to work inside or at his studio, but he had done work for both Eric and her cousin Claude in past, and Sookie hoped he would agree to coming to Bon Temps to take the official wedding photographs. The other thing she needed to do was pick up the marriage license at the Shreveport County Courthouse.

There was a lot of paperwork involved. Mr. Cataliades had to be contacted and a phone call for a favor made. Sookie had to deliver a copy of her divorce decree. Eric had to deliver a copy of Freyda's death certificate. Copies of Eric's passport and identification cards were sent and a special exception had to be granted since he couldn't appear during daytime hours. The exception meant the license couldn't be issued locally. Fortunately, the level that could grant the exception was in Shreveport. There were several more phone calls before Sookie was told the license would be waiting for her, but she would need to pick it up personally. What's more, there was a 72-hour waiting period, so although she could pick up the license, the Reverend Collins couldn't officiate until Thursday at the earliest. Since the wedding was planned for Friday, Sookie breathed easier, but she knew she wouldn't relax until the license was in her hand.

XXxxx

Sookie found herself sitting on the same bench in the same hallway on the same floor she had been on, waiting for the court representative to decide she could have her divorce from Sam Merlotte. ' _Déjà vu,_ ' she thought. But this wasn't really the same. Then she was waiting to be free of a big mistake. Now, she was waiting to tie herself to someone for the rest of her life... It was Owen who stood nearby this time, and not Mr. Cataliades.

' _Wonder how he's doing?_ ' Sookie wondered as she looked from one end of the corridor to the other. Sookie hadn't seen the demon attorney since her pledging in Indianapolis. She knew he had traveled to Nebraska and she would see him when she and Eric went there. Still, she missed his funny wisdom and easy friendship.

The telepath was asked to wait in the hallway while the judge reviewed her application. She could tell this judge was reluctant to do any favors where vampires were involved. Sookie also 'heard' the judge was having a flirtation with one of the court reporters. Sookie didn't feel good about using blackmail, but she would play that card if she was forced. As two minutes turned to five, she considered pushing her advantage. She decided to give it another five minutes, and was just sitting back when she saw Mustapha Khan turn the corner and walk toward her.

He spotted her at the same time, and Sookie saw his surprise. "You in trouble already?" he asked. He was wearing sunglasses inside which was so him. He stopped directly in front of her.

Owen stepped forward to stand a little closer to her, "Packmaster," he said respectfully.

"You could always work for your own kind," Mustapha said conversationally.

"This work suits me fine," Owen replied

It was in the way Mustapha Khan looked at her, the curl of his lip. Sookie hadn't understood how little he liked her. ' _What is it with Eric's day men?_ ' she asked herself. "I'm here to pick up our marriage license," Sookie explained.

"Oh, yeah, the big wedding." The sarcasm dripped, the Packmaster holding nothing back.

"You don't hold with marriage, or is it just my marriage you don't like?" Sookie challenged him.

"Guess some folks don't appreciate what they have," and the Were removed his sunglasses. "Ain't never good enough for some folks, the rules we live by."

"The Queen doesn't need to justify herself to you," Owen snarled.

"I'm fine," Sookie placed her hand on Owen's arm and stood up to face Mustapha. ' _Sure_ ,' she chided herself, ' _you had to wear flats!_ ' Her hands landed on her hips, she tilted her chin up to face him down. She could see the curl of his lip. She amused him, and it made her furious.

"Yes, I want my silly human wedding!" she hissed at him. "I'm not going to say that some part of this isn't me wanting to have my dream. Standing in front of the Reverend Collins and getting married with my friends and family around me is something I've spun since I was a little girl. It was all my Gran ever wanted for me. But the fact is, this is my tradition. It is what I believe, that when you love someone with your whole heart you stand before God and you promise it."

"Seems to me you already made promises," Mustapha's tone was a little more respectful, but not much.

"I did, and I do consider myself married in the Supe world. That's Eric's tradition and I respect it!" Sookie could see that the Packmaster didn't believe her. "Look, maybe you don't understand, but I'll always have my foot in two worlds, the supe world and the human world. Eric won't. He'll visit the human world from time to time because of me, but he doesn't have any real ties here. I do, and I can't forget who I am."

"Well, I remember who you are," Mustapha replied. "I remember a gal who fought for everyone and everything except the one man who loved her. You had your chance and you threw it away."

The Packmaster's words cut Sookie to the quick, "You're right," she sniffed. Her eyes stung and her chest hurt.

Owen crowded between them, "The King will not be happy that you've hurt her!" he hissed.

"Owen, step back!" Sookie ordered. "The Packmaster and I have something we need to straighten out and it's past time." She laid her hand on Owen and with a nod, he stepped back. Sookie turned to Mustapha. She knew that her eyes were wet, but she didn't hide it.

"You're right," Sookie said again. "I was stupid. I didn't realize what I had and I almost lost him and myself forever."

"And now you've changed," and the Packmaster made sure she knew he wasn't buying it.

Sookie looked at the man who had been KeShawn Johnson, "Did prison change you?" she asked quietly.

The Packmaster's eyes narrowed, "I have to say that it did," he replied slowly.

Sookie nodded, "I think that any traumatic event changes you, at least, that's what Lydia said." When Mustapha looked puzzled, Sookie said, "She was a healer. She helped me after…" Sookie glanced at Owen. She wasn't sure how much of her past was known to her guards, but then again, knowing Supe gossip, she figured her guard probably knew most of it. "You know I married Sam Merlotte," and Mustapha nodded.

"I figured it was headed that way after you threw away your magic on him," he confirmed. "He was trash and you condemned Eric for him."

"Yes, I did." Sookie nodded, "And Sam taught me that lesson at the end of his fist for years." Sookie wasn't angry, and she wasn't defeated by it anymore. It was a fact about her, a fact that had changed her forever. "I wonder if Sam hated me because he hated himself," Sookie said more to herself.

"Sam loved that psycho bitch, Jannalyn," Mustapha told her.

Sookie shook her head, "Yeah, I suppose he did. Point is, you don't need walls to make a prison, and I learned my lesson the hard way. I shouldn't have lived through it, and I almost didn't." A tear escaped and fell down her cheek, "By some miracle I did survive, and I got a second chance with Eric. I wake up grateful every day. I figure it had to be God because I can't explain how else I ended up here. It's a miracle, and one I won't be forgetting, not ever."

The Packmaster nodded, "I won't say I didn't heard about it. After Eric left, I laid low. Alcide figured I'd challenge him someday, but I didn't want to run anything," and Mustapha broke eye contact. "I just wanted a place for Warren and me where I wouldn't have to watch my back every day. Pack could give us that, but we kept to ourselves. I sure as hell wasn't volunteering for guard duty or anything else that would put me in Bon Temps."

Sookie nodded, "I won't betray him," she spoke to the fear she heard. "I know you probably don't believe that right now, but all I ask is you give me a chance. You'll see." Sookie didn't bother adding that it was a guarantee. She couldn't betray Eric without condemning herself. ' _Mutual destruction_ ,' the words came unbidden as she continued to stare at the tall Were.

Owen held out a handkerchief for her and she took it with a small laugh. "Someday I'm going to remember to carry my own," she thanked him. She turned back to Mustapha, "Jason told me he invited you to the wedding."

"Invited me to your whole week of crazy-ass shit," the Were replied. He chuckled at Sookie's look. "I think this is a lot of wasted time. You want to get standing in the human world? That makes sense to me. I understand wanting to get legit here," and he jerked his chin so she knew he was talking about the world of Courts and human laws. "If something were to happen to me, and I ended up in one of their hospitals, I'd want Warren to make my decisions. If shit went down and we ended up in Court, I wouldn't want to be asked to testify against him. But you can get that in front of a justice of the peace right down the hall."

Sookie shrugged, "I guess you don't have family besides Warren. I do, not a lot, but some. I have friends too. While there are a lot of folks in Bon Temps who weren't nice to me, there were others who were, or who were nice to my Gran. I want to celebrate and give them no doubt that I am his for life. Is that so wrong?"

"No, I guess it ain't." Sookie could tell she had regained some small part of his regard. Then he said, "I'll be seeing you," and his Blade persona returned as he slipped on his dark glasses.

"Please say hello to Warren for me," Sookie called after him. She turned to Owen whose eyes never left the Packmaster's retreating back, "I'm going back down the hall to check on things. I can't imagine what's taking so long." Sookie held her smile in place and thought, ' _I can't wait to get back home_ ,' and when she thought of that place, it was Eric Northman.

XXxxx

In the end, it took another call to Mr. Cataliades to get the license finalized. Sookie didn't want to know what the demon said, but the judge looked paler than the first time she'd seen him. When he handed over the paper, his hand shook and he didn't make eye contact. ' _Don't need to be your friend, anyway_ ,' Sookie thought as she and Owen headed out to the parking lot.

They barely had time to get to Alfred Cumberland's studio before closing. He remembered her right away. "Sorry to hear about your cousin," he said sympathetically. Al had taken photographs of Sookie and Claude Crane that found their way onto the covers of a couple of romance novels.

Al looked excited when he asked, "Are you here to do a second calendar?" The Vampire Hunks calendar from years ago had been a big hit. Eric posed for Mr. January, and truth be told, Sookie kept the calendar open to January the whole year.

"I don't think so," and Sookie blushed. "I came over to ask if you would take our official wedding pictures. I know it's short notice, but I was kind of hoping."

"Will I get exclusive distribution rights?" Al gave her a beady stare and was so enthusiastic that Owen leaned forward.

"I guess," Sookie stuttered. She was so surprised by his reaction she dipped into Al's head. Al had always been a loud broadcaster and Sookie heard him hope to use their photographs to further his fame, but her was also honorable. He'd only sell the shots she and Eric sanctioned. "Let's do it," she nodded, and she wrote down the address and time.

It was full dark before they pulled up to the tailor shop. JC and Michele Stackhouse were already inside. The teenager was standing on the round stool while Anton, Eric's favorite tailor, moved around him sticking pins in the pants legs. Michele glanced up, her eyes soft with the pride of watching her oldest in his first real suit.

Sookie started to speak but the words never escaped her lips. Instead, she turned to stare at the door. She could feel him. He was close and then closer. The bell on the door rang, and the tailor barely said, "Welcome," before Sookie was in Eric's arms and all was well with the world again. Just standing there, her head pressed to his chest, made her happy. "I've missed you," she murmured before looking up into his face. She saw the way his skin was pinched around the eyes, paler than usual.

"Have you had anything to eat tonight?" she asked.

"Bottled," he replied and shrugged as if to say, ' _No big thing_.'

"I'm sure you've fed since New Orleans," Sookie persisted. She didn't usually talk about Eric's eating habits in front of humans, but this was family and he really did look hungry.

"Indira doesn't use the Registry," Eric said quietly. "It's Fangtasia, and some things don't change."

Sookie glanced at the tailor. "We'll be back. Come on then," and Sookie took Eric's hand in hers. Once outside, Eric escorted her to his car. It had been cleaned up and there was not one plastic flower or colored streamer in sight. "Taking me to the circus?" Sookie couldn't resist. Eric growled. "Oh, promises, promises!" she teased. Eric demonstrated the horsepower the engine could deliver as he sped down the street, cornering sharply enough to make his wife squeal and her heart race. Within minutes they were in a park overshadowed by trees and he was at her side.

"Come, Sookie," he held out his hand and she placed hers in his, never doubting. He held her with his eyes as he closed the door behind her, and then led her to the front of the car. He walked forward, backing her up until her knees hit the hood.

"Just what did you have in mind, Mr. Northman?"

"Pink lycra," he answered, and dipped his head to her neck.

XXxxx

Owen finished texting James. There was a pool on how long before separate sleeping arrangements were violated. Charles guessed longest at 36 hours, so technically he was already the winner, but there was still curiosity over the matter. When Owen turned to follow the couple, Eric growled, "Stay!" as he walked by. Owen knew that meant semi-public sex. It was risky behavior, and he would have to report it to Thalia. She could take it up with the Viking, and Owen was sure she would. He was pocketing his phone when Pam arrived with her entourage. Twy's face was pinched and Brock looked as if he'd sucked lemons. If Pam had a heartbeat, Owen was certain her blood pressure would have her face beet red.

Michele Stackhouse looked up, "Why Pamela, how lovely to see you! Everything all right, honey?"

"No," Pam said tightly, "Everything is not alright! Where is my Maker?"

Young JC opened his mouth, but it was the tailor who said, "Master Eric will be back shortly. He and his Queen had an errand."

"An errand with Sookie?" Pam repeated.

Brock barked a single laugh, "Oh, nooky with Sookie time? You know the guards bet on how often they do it?" and he arched his eyebrows at Owen.

JC's face split into a large grin, "You mean they're having…"

"I think that's enough from you!" his mother said quickly. She turned to Pam, "So what has you looking like a cat with a hairball?"

"He destroyed my house!" the blond vampire sniffed. She threw herself into one of the armchairs and pulled her phone from her purse.

"Destroyed it? You mean he burned it to the ground?" Michele asked.

While Pam texted, Brock said, "Of course not! It was really funny in a way," and refused to acknowledge Pam's acid glance. "I don't know when he did it. Twy and I were running errands in Shreveport and we got back too late."

"My floors are going to buckle. I just know it," Pam was texting, then waiting, then texting again.

"The whole house was wrapped in saran wrap," Brock continued. "Not the cooking box kind! I mean the big industrial kind! It was all around the house! Over the windows, all the doors. Someone must have taken rolls and walked around and around!"

Pam looked up, "I thought it was dark when I couldn't see out of any of the windows. I opened the front door and I was sealed in."

"That must have been frightening!" Michele replied, and JC stepped down from the little platform to stand next to his mother, his face rapt.

"Oh, I figured it was Eric doing payback for the car," Pam shrugged. "Back door was the same. That's when I knew he'd done the house. So, I got my sword…"

JC made a sound. "You have a sword? That's so cool!" and he continued to watch Pam, his mouth slightly open.

Pam rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I cut through and then…"

"There was some kind of tank set up. As soon as the sword when in, oily water poured out," Brock interrupted.

"It was like standing in a filthy flood," Pam confirmed. Owen snorted and Pam snapped her eyes his way, "You better hope I don't find your fingerprints anywhere near this, Dog!"

"I was with the Queen all day, Mistress," he bowed.

JC laughed out loud and Michele picked up her coat, grabbed her son's arm, and said "I think we're all done here. Thank you!" she said to the tailor, and "See you soon!" she called to the others as she pushed and pulled her protesting son from the shop.

"How long?" Pam shot at Owen.

"They left about fifteen minutes ago, Mistress," Owen replied. Settling in, Pam and her entourage engaged the tailor in a conversation about costumes the man made for Eric over the years. As the clock neared the top of the hour, the sound of a car engine had them all turning toward the door.

Sookie was laughing but that stopped when she saw Pam, Twy, and Brock. "Well, good evening!"

"How did you find your shower?" Eric's voice rumbled.

"I always appreciate it when you arrange little skin treatments," Pam answered sweetly.

"I find a good wash does wonders," and then Eric greeted his tailor, "Anton, I hope I didn't keep you waiting." The vampire stepped up on the round platform and dropped his pants. When Eric stripped off his sweater, Brock took a step forward, and then stepped right back when Sookie growled at him.

"The new suits have already been altered to your measurements, Mr. Northman. If you would be so kind as to let me know the heel size of the shoe you'll be wearing," and the man handed Eric a pair of pants while grabbing his pins.

Eric slid the pants on, "A standard one-inch heel," he replied and then he moved to snap the pants, but the waistband didn't meet. Eric frowned, looking down. His tailor moved around him and pulled at the back and then Eric tried again, but the pants were too small. "Anton, are you sure this is my suit?"

The tailor retrieved the bag and confirmed it was tagged to Eric. He pulled out the second pair of pants and handed them to the Viking. The second pair was too small as well. Eric tried on the jacket to find it was a little tight around the shoulders. The tailor was apologizing when Pam laughed out loud, "That's what they say," she drawled, "As soon as you get married, you put on that extra ten pounds."

"Pamela," Eric growled.

Sookie dipped into Anton's head, "Glamour," she confirmed.

"Pamela," Eric rounded on her, "Where are my new suits?"

"You're trying them on," she smiled. "I can't help the effects that marriage has on men." Eric was eyeing Pam and Sookie could see the wheels turning. It occurred to Sookie that this suit thing had taken some time. This had to have been planned before the latest round of tit for tat.

"Remove the glamour," Eric growled softly. When Pam restored him, Anton blinked, and then blinked again as he realized the suits were cut to the wrong measurements.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Northman," he sputtered, "I can't think what happened."

"It is nothing, Anton," Eric assured him, "It was unavoidable," shooting a sharp look in Pam's direction. "If you would go to my storage locker and retrieve two alternates. You have my keys." Eric turned toward Sookie, "I think we're done here. I told Indira I'd stop by Fangtasia this evening. Would you care to accompany me?"

Sookie didn't need to answer. She just put her hand in his and together they headed for the door, Owen trailing them. When they got to the club, Eric didn't bother parking around back. He pulled right up front into a reserved spot. The line tonight was long, and all eyes turned their way. There was a ragged cheer, and a vampire Sookie didn't recognize bowed with a flourish, stepping aside to let them sail through the door.

Inside a DJ was spinning records and the dance floor was crowded. As they headed for the booth, Sookie caught sight of Mustapha. ' _Great,_ ' she thought, ' _twice in one day_.'

Eric squeezed her hand and she glanced up at him, "You saw the Packmaster today?" he asked.

"At the Courthouse. He said he was looking forward to being part of the wedding." Sookie figured she didn't need to get into the other part of what they'd said. "I've been running into all kinds of folks," she added," Niall, for example."

They sat and Eric drew her against him, "What did your Grandfather say, my Lover?"

"He apologized," she shrugged, "and he said he'd back off." Sookie could feel some combination of emotions from Eric. There was skepticism, but also annoyance. "What? You don't want me talking to him? He's my relative!"

"It's not that," Eric growled.

"Then what?" and Sookie's eyes narrowed, "You talked to him, too, didn't you?"

"I called him," Eric nodded. "I told him to remove the bed. I told you I would."

"And the bed is gone," Sookie nodded. "Whatever you said, Grandfather said he's sorry and he'll stop shoving so hard."

"And does that mean you've changed your mind?" Eric asked, but Sookie didn't have a chance to answer him.

"My favorite fairy!" Doctor Ludwig slapped her hands on the top of the table. The small woman was wearing a dress. She had on chunky heels and her eye makeup was a bright shade of turquoise blue. Jane vamped up right behind her, all smiles, and bowed deeply. Sookie watched as Amy Ludwig swayed a little, and then cocked her head to smile owlishly up at Eric, "And it's Eric, the famous fairy killer!"

"Why, Dr. Ludwig, I believe you're drunk," Eric chuckled.

"I am so happy you invited me to your wedding!" the doctor slurred. She looked directly at Sookie, "I'm coming to your shower tomorrow. I hear it's going to be a good one!"

Pam, Twy, and Brock walked in. Pam kissed Jane's cheek, then placed her hand on Dr. Ludwig's shoulder. "Come on, Amy," she smiled, "Let's dance!"

"She's smashed," Sookie watched the diminutive doctor stagger off.

"Yes," Eric deadpanned, "So you must take special care that you don't get staked or run into a maenad tonight,"

Sookie rolled her eyes, "You act like that's an everyday thing!"

"You are a great deal of trouble, wife!" Eric laughed.

Sookie stroked Eric's arm as she watched the dance floor, "What is it with you and Pam? I felt you loud and clear tonight when you found your car. She looked madder than a bonnet full of bees about her house." Eric grinned before looking back at the crowd. "That's what I mean. She does something, you do something back. You even get annoyed, but instead of yelling or stopping, you just get busy thinking about what to do next. It's like you're…" and Sookie's eyes went wide, "You're playing! Eric! This is play for you, isn't it?"

"We are very old, Sookie," the vampire said reasonably.

"I haven't seen you laugh like this, well, maybe ever. Every time you start plotting what you're going to do next, you are just one big ol' ball of glee." Sookie shook her head.

Eric shrugged before saying, "She should not have tried to involve you, Lover."

'So, what if I wanted to join in?" Sookie glanced toward Pam dancing on the dance floor.

"I'm sure Pam hoped you would. These games are always more fun with more, but I think you might have become very angry. It would be too bad if you shot someone," and when he said it, Eric didn't look worried, he looked almost hopeful.

"I am not going to shoot Pam," and Sookie swatted his arm. "I mean it, Eric Northman! I don't want this ruining the wedding. Declare a truce or something, because I'm not going to spend the next few days worrying about what is coming next! She's already started on your suits. What's next? The cake?"

"It's only Monday," Eric pouted. "There are many days until the wedding."

"Eric!" and Sookie's lip jutted.

"Tonight doesn't count, though," the Viking grinned, looking away from her.

"You did something else?" and Sookie bit her lip. "What?"

"I think Pam will enjoy searching for her jewelry," Eric laughed. When Sookie looked puzzled, he said, "Her jewelry is encased in Jell-O. Pam hates slimy things," and he chuckled again. Sookie was about to scold him when Twy approached the table and slid into the bench.

"I know we haven't talked about it, but I thought we should make it official. I'm not working as your publicist any more. With the travel I'll be doing with Pam and the work needed for the event planning launch, I'll be too busy to be pulling double-duty, and frankly, you need someone to pay attention to you full time. I have a short list I'm recommending as my replacement," and the New Yorker smiled archly, "Not that I could ever be replaced!"

"I believe our needs have changed," Eric replied quickly. "I think it's time our lives became quieter," the Viking took Sookie's hand. "We want to enjoy our lives together, and that is best done without the noise of people following us."

Twy blinked and stared at them, then waved her hand at the faces that continued to stare their way, "You think all of this will just shut down and go away if you don't feed it?" Twy looked at the couple as if they were crazy. "You think people will stop wanting their story, your story? If that's your goal, then great, but it will take at least a year to unravel all of this. I don't recommend that you just ignore it. You won't like the consequences."

"Like what?" Sookie. "If we just tell people we aren't interested, folks will move on."

"You really don't get it, do you?" and Twy rolled her eyes. "The public is like a spoiled child. You just spent time and money telling them you are their favorite brand of chocolate and now you're just going to cut them off? If they can't get the story you craft for them, they'll make shit up! You really need to think this through."

"I think you're wrong," Eric said with finality.

"Tonight may not be a good time," she patted Twy's hand. "We have a few more days. We'll talk about it then." Twy shook her head and walked over to Pam. The two of them talked for a bit, Twy the more animated of the two. Pam shrugged before Jane came back over and Brock jumped, Dr. Ludwig laughing behind him. "Damn," Sookie told Eric, "that just looks like trouble," and she jerked her head toward the small doctor who was cackling.

"Brownies shouldn't drink," her Viking said sagely.

Sookie looked back at Twy. The woman was not happy, and Sookie could 'hear' she was worried about them not replacing her. ' _What could go wrong_ ,' Sookie thought and then she remembered Angel.

"What is it?" Eric asked her.

"I met Devrah's daughter," and Sookie remembered that it wasn't only human ears that could hear. "Maybe we should talk about this later."

Before she knew what was happening, she found herself in Eric's old office, the one Indira held for Pam. "What is it?" Eric asked again.

"Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea!" Sookie sputtered. "Give my stomach a minute to catch up!" and she swatted the vampire's arm. Eric wrapped his arms around her and sat down on the old couch, pulling her into his lap. He turned her until her head laid on his shoulder and he ran his fingers up her thighs, making her shiver. "Missed me, huh?"

"Yes," he sighed. "What is it?" he asked for a third time.

Sookie sighed too, "I met Devrah's daughter, Angel. Eric? She remembers the donors," and Sookie found herself blushing. "I thought right away about asking to have her glamoured."

"I am proud of you, Älskade!" Eric was both surprised and pleased. "You are thinking like a Queen!"

"I'm thinking in a way that makes me feel guilty," Sookie huffed. "But it got me worried. How many other people are there who could tell the press about it? Supes get it. They aren't going to tell stuff that will get us in trouble." Sookie took a deep breath, "I'm wondering if we should have humans working in the Palace at all," and she immediately felt terrible that she'd said it.

Eric stilled beneath her, "It's not uncommon to have humans as part of the staff."

"And how is information controlled?" Sookie asked, "Glamour, right? So, now glamour is frowned on, so what? And if a human decided to run or caused trouble, then what?"

"You know the penalty," Eric said.

"And you know that those days are over too, so where does that leave us?" and Sookie shook her head. "I trust Devrah, and I'm willing to give Angel a try, but I'm thinking we'd be better off hiring more vampires and Weres in the Palace."

"The Palace is your household," Eric said reasonably. "This decision is yours," and then Eric's hand resumed its stroking as he said, "Perhaps you wish to issue more orders?"

The way he said it had Sookie laughing. "I'm thinking I should be ordering you to get me home before Tara locks the doors!" and she scrambled away from his protesting arms. "Come on, if you're really nice I'll let you neck with me in the driveway!" and together they headed out into the night.


	9. Chapter 9 - Down by the Riverside

Chapter 9 – Down by the Riverside

 **Author's Note** : Not everyone has a traditional wedding. In the case of Sookie, I'm sure she had something in mind that is not exactly how events will play out. But then again, when has her life ever been boring? I hope you enjoy the countdown to Sookie's country wedding.

My thanks to Breathesgirl and Ms Buffy, my beta readers extraordinaire!

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sookie felt the bed lift when Tara left . Sookie heard the sounds of children being herded to the door, and then the house became quiet. She and Eric had sat out front until past two last night. "This is a foolish notion, not resting with you," Eric had whispered against her forehead. Sookie agreed. Days were the same as always, things to do and people to see, but she found she missed her routine of climbing back in bed every afternoon so that she could be the first thing he saw when he rose. She missed the way his smile lifted in that lazy, sleepy way, and then the way he stretched, wrapping himself around her. She missed falling asleep in his arms, his body spooned against her, his nose buried in her neck where her scent was strongest.

A shaft of light came through the window. The sun must have just cleared the tree outside, and sure enough, within a few minutes, the sun was full in her face, defeating her intention of going back to sleep. Sookie walked to the window and looked out at the day. The dogwoods were almost done blooming and the redbud trees were past blooming as well. Sookie had missed the azaleas altogether this year, the first time she could remember.

"Spring got away from me," she thought as she looked at the rose bushes full of buds. Her cell phone buzzed and she saw Michele's name.

"I'm going to be there in fifteen minutes," her sister-in-law announced. "There are delivery trucks headed for your house with furniture. Jason got a call asking someone to meet them out there to open the door. Figure that might as well be us, so get dressed!"

"How do you know I'm not dressed?" Sookie sassed.

"Oh please!" and Michele disconnected.

Sookie took a quick shower and pulled clothes out of her suitcase. She straightened up the kitchen, moving dishes from the sink to the dishwasher, and wiping down counters until Michele appeared at the door. Owen walked out from the back of the house, and the three of them in two cars took the drive across town to Hummingbird Lane.

When they pulled up, the vans were already there. They were those large trucks with roll-up gates and ramps that led down. Owen got out of his vehicle, making a sign that Sookie and Michele should wait in their car. He walked over and spoke with the one who appeared to be in charge. He checked the clipboard the man showed him and called someone. He must have been satisfied because after a minute or two, he hung up and nodded toward Michele and Sookie.

"Guess you get used to that," Michele said softly as she got out of the car. ' _I don't_ ,' Sookie thought, following her.

Owen stayed outside. He was texting, and Sookie suspected he was letting Charles know where he was and what was going on. There were five men, and four of them were Weres. As two of them walked past her carrying a large couch, Sookie found herself staring. "Do I know you?" she asked.

"Ma'am," one acknowledged, "I'm Curt. This," and he jerked his chin toward the other familiar Were, 'is Ralph. We work for the Prince." They walked up the stairs and into the house.

It took several hours to get everything settled. Thankfully they had a copy of the invoice and things were listed in the order in which Tara had read them. Using that as a guide, Michele and Sookie remembered which pieces went in what room. When the rugs were carried in, Sookie and Michele directed two of the workers in unrolling and then positioning furniture. They were debating whether to move a couch when there was a loud sound from the front hall accompanied by a grunt. Sookie walked out to see a massive box spring coming through the door. "Where does this go?" the front man asked, eyeing the stairs.

"All the way to the top," Sookie answered. She could hear the mental groans they were making. One was thinking they might be better off using ropes to raise it to the top floor. Another was thinking about the mattress that would follow, and how that would be even heavier and bulkier to maneuver up the stairs. Sookie turned to Michele, "Did we order a mattress?"

"No," Michele was shaking her head, "You were waiting for Eric to choose a bed."

"That's what I thought, too," and Sookie watched the straining men maneuver one turning of the stairs before deciding she just couldn't watch. She returned to the two grinning furniture workers, and she and Michele had them move the couch another two times before deciding to move it back into its original position.

They had just finished when the head man appeared at the doorway and said, "We're done for now," and held out the clipboard for a signature.

When they drove away, Owen stepped in from outside. "Want the tour?" Sookie asked. Slowly, they walked through the rooms on the first floor. Michele drafted Owen to help her rearrange the large family room, and then they showed the Were the internal staircase.

"This is smart," he said, "but dumb at the same time. There are too many turns and you wouldn't know if someone was waiting below."

"I would," Sookie reminded him. "I'd know right away," and she pointed to her head. "Jason told me there's a panic room hidden here somewhere, too. Dermot is supposed to show me after Nebraska."

"That is smart," Owen nodded. They walked up to the second floor and Owen's eyebrows rose as he looked at the empty bedrooms. "Run out of steam, or did you decide you'd let your guards sleep on the floor?"

Sookie blushed, and it occurred to her that she hadn't considered that she having guards living with her in Bon Temps. The thought that being guarded was permanent was not pleasant. "Ran out of steam," she heard herself say.

Together, they walked up the stairs to the master suite. The mattress and box spring were set on the floor in the area that had been designed for a bed. The rest of the space was still empty. Owen whistled, "If my wife saw this I don't think she'd ever leave!" He turned to Sookie, "It's a beautiful space. Fitting for you and the King."

"Thanks," Sookie smiled, but the thought that she would live here, maybe try to raise a family here, and still be in the kind of constant danger that required guarding dampened any joy she was feeling.

Before she could get too unhappy, Michele looked at her watch, "Come on! You need to get showered and dressed for your bridal party!"

The delay caused by the Clown Car prank had caused the bride's party and shower to be combined into a single night.

They were heading into Shreveport for the party at Byronz. Twy planned it so that human and Were guests arrived in late afternoon. Everyone would eat first, and then the vampire guests would join them for favor-making and the ribbon cake. At the conclusion of the bride's party, most would drive to Bon Temps to continue the evening at Jason and Michele's. The men would join them after an evening doing some men's activity, and there would be some music and light food, before everyone headed home to get ready for Hens and Stags tomorrow.

Michele noticed Sookie watching Owen in the rear-view mirror, "You okay?" she asked.

"I guess," Sookie made sure she was smiling as she looked at her sister-in-law, and then felt ashamed that she was hiding her feelings from her family. "Maybe not," she shrugged. "I guess I figured that when I was here in Bon Temps, my life would go back to what it was, where I didn't have to look over my shoulder all the time. It could just be me. Fact is, I was thinking we could live here, like folks, without guards."

Michele gave her a look that said, ' _Are you crazy?_ ' but what she said was, "I don't ever remember you having a quiet life, except maybe when you were married to Sam, and even then you weren't safe. Hell, girl, from the time I met you, you were running from someone, or chasing someone, or getting into a fight. From where I'm sitting, your life looks pretty tame compared to what it was."

"You're right," Sookie nodded. "My life is quieter. Eric and I are together. He's King. I'm his Queen, I guess." Sookie took a deep breath, "We have pretty much everything we wanted. We're married in a way that everyone accepts. People wave when we go by. Our pictures are in the paper and folks talk about us being the future. So, why do I have to live with armed guards following me?" Sookie glanced in the mirror again, "Don't get me wrong. I like these guys. They're good men, friends, but friends with a difference."

Michele shook her head, "I guess I don't get it. You're famous now. You have fans and if people want to talk with you, they have to talk to your people first. Figured protection just went with that."

"It's not a prize," Sookie explained, "It's a kind of prison." When Michele rolled her eyes, Sookie leaned forward. It was hard to explain what living this way was like, but she had to try. "Imagine if you couldn't just walk out your front door without taking someone with you every time. Like, you have to wait to go until someone else is ready."

"I don't have to imagine," Michele huffed, "I have children. It's like that 24/7 in my house!"

"Okay, how about if every time you and Jason had sex, you knew someone else could hear you. You knew that even in your most private moments, there was someone listening just on the other side of the door."

Michele bit her lip and Sookie thought her sister-in-law did understand, but then Michele giggled and said, "Kids! Guess what? That's kids, too!" Michele could see it wasn't the answer Sookie wanted to hear, but she just shrugged and laughed, "You might as well get used to it. Once you have children, you will never have privacy again!"

They pulled up to Tara's house and Sookie got out. Michele leaned over, "Sweetie! You really have the most wonderful life right now. Damn, most folks around here would give a pretty penny to live the way you are. Servants, guards, money? You really have it all. Sure, it's not the way you grew up, the way most folks live. That's something you should be thankful for, really!"

Sookie looked at Michele's older car. She glanced at the DuRone house and noticed how it could use paint. She thought about the new house she had just been in, and all the new furniture, furniture her brother and sister-in-law couldn't afford. Her life was filled with beautiful things now, things that she could never have afforded any other way. "You're right!" she said graciously to Michele, "I was being silly." She could 'hear' that she'd given the right answer, the one Michele wanted to hear. Her sister-in-law wanted to be happy for her, she wanted to believe that Sookie lived a charmed life, a magical life. It made her happy. As she watched the car pull away, Sookie thought of a conversation she'd had with Eric once. He'd told her he had no interest in being King. He told her that what came with the title cost too much. Owen stepped out of his car. He nodded as he waited for her to enter the house first, and Sookie did what was expected.

XXxxx

It was raining outside, so the bridal party moved inside, a long table running the length of one of the rooms. Sookie couldn't believe how many familiar faces were here. Tara sat on one side of her and Michele sat on the other. There was an empty chair beside Michele, reserved for Pam. Sookie wasn't surprised to see Holly Fortenberry. Holly was telling anyone and everyone about her plans to reopen Merlotte's which they were renaming Maxine's in honor of Hoyt's mother.

Maxine Fortenberry herself was sitting next to her daughter-in-law, and regaling Halleigh Bellefleur with stories about Adele Stackhouse and their field trips with the Descendants of the Glorious Dead. Portia Vick was also at the table. Sookie was surprised to see her, but since her husband Glen's accounting practice had a number of vampire clients, it seemed she'd become more accepting of supernaturals. Sookie recognized Tanya Norris, Calvin's wife, almost right away. She hadn't recognized Dawn Norris, Crystal's younger sister. Jimmie Bellefleur, Terry's wife, was talking about the latest litter of hounds, and Dawn was asking when the pups would be ready, and if there was a runt Jimmie might part with for less. Dawn had four children and she was thinking a pup might be nice for them.

Sookie realized there was no one here from the Long Tooth Pack, but when she thought about it, she wasn't surprised. Her conversation with Mustapha was enough to let her know she would need to work on that relationship if she wanted to maintain her Friend of the Pack status. Sookie realized most of the female members she had known either turned out to be enemies, or had passed away. The only female Were who was part of the Pack that she would recognize was Kandace Herveaux, Alcide's wife, and she hadn't been invited.

There were plenty of open chairs, and Sookie knew they were being held for the vampires who would join them once the sun set.

The restaurant trotted out their best. Cocktails were served early, and as drinks moved to wine, the conversation became more animated and louder. Brock was serving as Master of Ceremonies. When the main courses had been cleared, he brought out the favor-making supplies. Tara stood up and walked everyone through what they were making. All in all, they would need over one hundred and fifty sets of the little ivory fans and matching sachets.

Fueled by Singapore Slings, Maxine Fortenberry was doing some version of a fan dance when Brock invited the local newspaper to come in and take some photographs. Sookie could 'hear' Tanya and Dawn were uncomfortable about it, but the rest of her guests seemed to think it was just wonderful.

As the photographer had them get up and crowd around, Pam, Indira, and the rest of the vampires arrived. Dr. Amy Ludwig was with them, and right away the Norris women made room for her. Twy was also with them and she immediately stepped back into her publicist persona. She sidled up to the reporter, directed the camera and lighting, criticized Brock, and manhandled the guests, all in the space of ten minutes. "It's like watching a hurricane," Tara shook with laughter, "There's just no stopping the path of destruction she lays down every time she opens her mouth!"

The newspaper people left, introductions were made, and her guests settled back down to making favors. There was a fair amount of joking, and then Pam divided them into teams and promised a spa visit to the team that finished their half first. Sookie watched in horror as hands started flying, threatening to spill drinks. There was a snarl down the table and she realized Thalia was refusing to help. She was on the same team with Amy Ludwig, as the Brownie wasn't taking Thalia's laissez faire attitude well.

Sookie couldn't imagine who thought bringing Thalia was a good idea, but she suspected Pam had a hand in it. Her vampire sister was watching the interplay between Thalia and the doctor with barely-disguised glee. At one point she turned to Sookie, her hands never pausing in their work, "This is everything I ever imagined it would be!"

"I'm real happy you're having a good time," Sookie replied before saying, "Tell you what, Amy. Why don't I join your team? That way you're not a person short." Amy cut a sharp look at Thalia who glared back at her.

"It's like Jerry Springer, isn't it?" Pam gushed beside her.

"I don't need any fist fights at my bride's party," Sookie whispered, knowing full well that most of the guests heard her just fine.

Pam sighed, "Well, if you're happy with just plain vanilla…"

"Vanilla suits me!" Sookie focused on the sachets in her hand, fumbling as she scooped in herbs and then ran the needle with thread around the opening until she had enough thread to pull it tight and tie it into a bow. The piles of favors grew. There was sweat beading on Portia's brow, and then Tara threw a napkin at Michele to distract her. Heidi, the tracker saw it and immediately picked up a spool of ribbon, pitching it perfectly to land in the middle of the sachet Indira was holding, spraying scented herbs across the table.

"Uh oh," Halleigh's voice carried, and Holly giggled as a fan flew through the air, hitting Pam square in the forehead. It was all the opening Amy Ludwig needed. She picked up a bag of herbs and threw it at Thalia, then moved her hand so that the bag exploded, covering the small vampire in smoking lemongrass. Thalia lurched forward, and Indira inserted herself between them just in time.

"What are you doing?" Twy screeched. "You are all supposed to be friends supporting Sookie."

'Shameful!" Brock sniffed, and then shrank back as Thalia bared her fangs at him.

Beside her, Pam's face was alight with excitement, "Oh, this is turning out better and better!" Portia's mouth was an 'o' of surprise, and Sookie could tell the excitement was causing Tanya to start transforming. Holly and Halleigh were edging away from the table and Maxine Fortenberry, who probably shouldn't have had that last Singapore Sling, was laughing hysterically, a fan balanced on her head.

That was when Michele stood up, took her shoe in her hand, and banged it loudly on the table. The crack of the heel against the wood sounded like a shot, and all faces turned to her. Her lip was pulled in and she was wearing her 'momma' face. "Now, y'all just stop right now!" she ordered, her voice snapping like a whip. "This is supposed to be fun, God damn it, and if you keep on the way you're going there won't be any favors or friendships left. Now Sookie here needs all your help and if you don't want to do your part," and she fixed Thalia with a withering glare, "then maybe you just need to excuse yourself. You were invited because you're Sookie's friend. Now, let's do what friends do!" and she turned to Brock. "Get this mess cleaned up and make sure everyone has supplies!"

She turned back toward the table, "Any questions?" Her tone was so challenging that even Thalia picked up a sachet and needle, awkwardly trying to sew cloth together.

With order restored, things moved along and soon the supplies were exhausted. Brock and Tara moved along the table, picking up completed favors and putting them in boxes. Tara stood up and handed out envelopes with a gift certificate for a facial at a local spa to everyone, "as a gift for helping," she said.

No sooner had the table been cleared, then another smaller table was wheeled in, holding the ribbon cake. The cake had two tiers and flowing out of the center were red ribbons. There were pre-printed cards on the table that explained the meaning of the charms baked into the cake.

Twy gestured toward Sookie, and Brock was behind her in an instant, pulling her chair out. Sookie walked up to the cake and everyone crowded around her. "Choose your future!" Pam's eyes kept darting from the cake to Sookie and back. When Sookie reached for a ribbon, Pam leaned forward and said, "No, pick that one!" and pointed to the other side.

"Don't influence her!" Maxine Fortenberry scolded, "You'll ruin the magic!" Many sets of supernatural eyes fastened on the older woman, and some human eyes too, but Maxine beamed up at Sookie, "You choose the one your heart tells you. Pick it and pull."

Sookie glanced at all the smiling faces. She could read the happiness around her. Even the vampires, looked happy. Sookie took a quick breath and allowed her fingers to close over a ribbon, sight unseen. She pulled and tugged to get the cake to give up its secret. When the ribbon pulled free, Twy said, "Okay, now hide it until everyone else gets theirs!"

Tara, Michele, and Pam, as members of the bridal party, went next. The rest of the guests lined up and finally, there were only a few ribbons left. Pam turned to Twy, "Go ahead, Sweetie. You should pull one, too!"

Brock was taking photographs, but Sookie could 'hear' his wishing to be included. "Go ahead," she told him. "Might as well have a pull with the rest of the girls." Brock almost squealed, he was so pleased, and he reached across and pulled the charm with a quick snap of the ribbon and a small shower of cake.

Portia had a coin which meant riches would be hers. Holly Fortenberry got a sun, meaning her future was bright. Tanya Norris got the angel and Maxine Fortenberry got the red bean. Amy Ludwig had a button hanging on the end of her ribbon. "It means I'll never marry. Well," and she smiled broadly, "I could have told you that!"

Pam had an airplane, (A life of adventure) and Tara had the horseshoe (good luck is coming). "I sure hope this is true!" Brock waved his anchor, "I could use a true and steady love!"

"Well, Sookie, what did our bride get?" Twy asked loudly, and all eyes turned to her. Sookie sighed. At the end of her ribbon dangled a baby bottle.

"What else?" the telepath shrugged.

As soon as the pulling was done, Brock and Michele headed out to their car to race the crowd. It didn't take long before the rest of the guests made their way out to the parking lot. "Follow me," Tara called, promising she would drive slowly, showing the way to the Stackhouse's, and Sookie and Thalia climbed in.

Sookie glanced in the rearview mirror and from what she could see, it looked like pretty much everyone was coming. Sookie glanced in the backseat and saw the sliver of the ribbon in Thalia's hand. "Which one did you get?" she asked.

Thalia held up a star. Sookie looked at the card she took with her. "It means you will always find your way," Sookie told her.

"It's a foolish game," Thalia started to look away.

"Want to trade?" and Sookie held up her own.

"No!" Thalia said it so quickly that Tara started laughing, and Sookie was pretty sure she saw a ghost of a smile cross Thalia's face too.

Sookie turned more fully in her seat, "I was kind of surprised you came. I mean, it just doesn't seem like your kind of party."

"Pam insisted it would be broadening for me," Thalia said, completely serious.

"Oh!" Sookie wasn't sure how to respond, so she stuttered, "Well, was it?"

Thalia was giving her what could only be described as stink-eye. Tara glanced in the rear-view and said, "Well, if you liked the bride's party, you're going to love the shower!"

Tara pulled into the long driveway and almost immediately turned the wheel to pull straight up onto the grass. As she threw the car in park she glanced in the rear-view mirror at Thalia, "Redneck parking lot!" she explained and then opened her car door. The others were doing the same, except Pam, who pulled her van all the way up to the house.

Michele was on the porch and Sookie wondered how they would fit everyone in the small house, but that was answered when they walked straight through to the backyard where large tents were set up.

There were several round tables set up under the largest of the tents and there was a woman who was setting up displays. Michele and Tara steered everyone to another tent where there were hi-tops, and two bars. There was a regular bar with bottles behind it and a separate bar where a vampire was standing. "Oh, you got it!" Sookie had never seen Pam excited. She hugged Twy and ran over to the vampire bar. She was given a drink Sookie assumed was blood in a darkened martini glass. As she took her first sip, her face transformed. "Bubbles!" she sounded as if she had won a jackpot.

"I sure wish your Gran was here to see this!" Maxine Fortenberry looped her arm around Sookie's waist and gave her a little squeeze. Sookie hadn't spent much time with this woman after she married Sam. Even before, the telepath seemed to have too much going on to visit with her Gran's oldest friend. In the days after her Gran's death, Maxine had done her best to be kind to Sookie. Until she married Sam, it was Mrs. Fortenberry who had made sure she received invitations to the two big shindigs for the Descendants of the Glorious Dead, the Christmas Ball and the Fourth of July picnic, every year. Of course, after she married Sam, she didn't see Maxine anymore, just like she didn't see any of her friends. It didn't occur to her until she was finally free of him how lonely Sam Merlotte made her life.

Sookie wrapped her arm around Maxine's waist in return, "Me, too," she nodded. Sookie looked around at all the different people who surrounded her, some drinking blood, some drinking other things. "What do you think Gran would have made of this?" she asked.

Maxine chuckled, "Oh, Adele would have been in her glory! First, she would have been so happy to see you finally find your happiness. She worried about you. She wanted to know you would be okay."

"So, you think she would have been happy with my version of happily ever after?" and they both turned to see Dr. Ludwig teetering by on her heels holding an impossibly large margarita glass frosted with sugar.

"Well," Maxine was shaking her head, "Your Gran was one in a million. She always said we should embrace what was different. She believed that God's grace was in those differences."

The telepath's laughter flowed, "You reminded me of how she used to say 'thank goodness folks are different. If they were all the same, think how bored you'd be!'" Sookie promised herself she would visit her Gran before they left Bon Temps this time.

"She was a rare one for making everyone feel at home," Maxine agreed. "Now, I'm going to go see what that young man has behind that bar. I hope he has ginger ale because I think I've had enough alcohol for the whole year. Of course, if he was to splash a little of that fruity rum in it…" and Maxine gave Sookie a mischievous grin. Sookie could see Holly try to intercept her mother-in-law who waved her off.

"It seems like a million years ago you were at my wedding," Halleigh Bellefleur said beside her. Portia was standing there too, and Sookie remembered how jealous she was of their family when Bill spent his money on them while she struggled. It made Sookie feel a little guilty.

"I loved that dress," Sookie nodded. "It was the prettiest bridesmaid dress! We all looked good." Sookie didn't add it was the only bridesmaid dress she'd ever worn. "Tara, Michele, and Pam are standing with me. Pam told me they'll all be in black. Said it was the only color for a night wedding, and who am I to argue with her?" They all glanced at the petite blond who was sipping her fancy blood, a look of pure joy on her face.

"I am very happy for you," Halleigh brushed her arm. "I know Bill held out hope, but I can see how happy you are, and that's what counts."

"Bill?" Sookie couldn't imagine what Halleigh was talking about.

"Oh, he'd come by pretty regularly before he left," Portia nodded. "Made a point of getting to know our kids and he liked to tell us stories about how things were when he was… you know…"

"Alive," Sookie shook her head. She knew there was a part of Bill that had never accepted his vampire life, a part that resented what he had lost. One would have thought that finding this connection to his descendants would have changed that. He could see that everyone turned out fine, but Sookie could see that wasn't the case. "It was a kindness, you naming your daughter after his wife." Halleigh and Andy Bellefleur had chosen Caroline as the name for their first.

"He was tickled. She's in first grade now, over at Betty Ford Elementary School. You moving back here?" Sookie could see by the way Portia's eyes narrowed that this was the real reason she was standing with her sister-in-law. Sookie assumed Portia was hoping that wasn't the case. The telepath and Andy's sister had never been close, but when she dipped into the woman's head she found it was the opposite. Portia wasn't hoping for any kind of friendship exactly, but she was hoping that Sookie and Eric would consider hiring both herself and her husband. Portia was thinking about an article she read showcasing Northman Enterprises' investment in energy and reclamation. It was an area of law she was developing as her specialization, and Glen hoped they would be interested in using an accountant whose practice already included vampires.

The revelation made Sookie blink. It was so different, now. It was everything she had dreamed about. She was standing in her brother's backyard surrounded by people she had known most of her life, and they were happy she was getting married to a vampire. Specifically, they were happy she was getting married to Eric Northman.

Sookie glanced at her ring. She knew that people here heard she'd been pledged. It made the papers, but Sookie also knew they didn't count it. For the humans here, it was like saying she was going steady, not even engaged. They didn't understand and for Sookie, they didn't have to. In just a couple of days she'd be standing down near the pond and the Reverend Collins would say the words and both sides of her life, her human side and her supernatural side would be on the same page.

Sookie looked out across the pond. The trees were still coming into full foliage and splashes of color from irises bloomed around the edges. A million years ago many of these same people had sat in the Baptist Church, watching her marry Sam Merlotte. They came to Merlotte's and smiled and congratulated her. Sookie didn't have to take a mental poll to feel the difference. It was in the degrees. People then had been happy for her. People today were more than happy, they were satisfied. It was as if Sookie and Eric's coming together gave those around her trust that all things would turn out in the end, that there was always hope. It was a thought that made Sookie's heart soar in her chest.

"You are positively beaming, just like brides should!" Pam snaked her arm around Sookie's waist. "Your heart is beating faster and your cheeks are flushing. It is most attractive!" but how Pam said it was a touch too clinical.

"You sure are having a good time with this," and Sookie looked around to let Pam know she meant the whole wedding party thing.

"Well, it's not like I'll ever have a chance to have one of my own," Pam shrugged. "You really are my only chance."

Sookie thought about that, "Why? I mean, if you found a gal you liked enough, why couldn't you have a wedding?"

"With a bride's party and a fluffy white dress?" and Pam rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm vampire, Sookie! You think anyone is going to let me have a frou-frou human wedding with all the trimmings? I'll be in a lovely designer cloak spilling blood. That's how we do it."

Something occurred to Sookie, "Is Eric getting criticized for marrying me in a human ceremony?"

"I don't think anyone noticed," Pam shrugged, "They're too busy criticizing him for pledging to Fae royalty."

"Oh…" Sookie breathed out, but before she could ask another question, Michele called for everyone to come over to the tent where the display tables were set up.

"Oh,goodie! A bridal shower!" Pam squealed, and she took Sookie's hand and pulled her to a seat close to the front.

The woman who was standing was dressed conservatively. "Hello, everyone!" she greeted, "and especially, hello to you, Sookie! My name is Gloria and I understand you're getting married in just a few days. Your friends told me they were scratching their heads about what to get the bride that has everything!"

"Literally, everything!" Tara laughed beside her.

"So, your friends have decided to get you a little fun for your honeymoon," and with that, Gloria turned around and pulled the sheet from one of the display tables. It was covered with lingerie. "These are all already in your size and everything on this table is available." She held up a sheer white teddy, "For example, your friends might think you should be demure," and she set it down to pick up a G-string in black leather with a zipper in the front, "or they might think you need to be a little more demanding." The women around her were giggling, and Sookie felt her face warming.

"And then, when you have his attention, you might be able to use some of these," and Gloria whipped the sheet off the second table with a flourish. There was a rack holding soft leather whips. There were dildos and vibrators in various sizes and types standing in a row. "With Fifty Shades of Gray, we find our brides like to explore their wilder side," and Gloria held up a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold. Maxine Fortenberry was shrieking, and Sookie turned to see that she and Dr. Ludwig were leaning into each other, laughing for all they were worth. Sookie couldn't help herself. It was contagious and she was smiling too, until she lifted her eyes and caught Thalia's cold stare. It was as if a bucket of water had been thrown her way and she sobered momentarily, but it was no good. She giggled and then she laughed. She snorted and begged as Gloria lifted first one device and then the next. Tears were running down her face and Tara had to get her Kleenex from the house.

Gloria had stories and jokes. They all played two truths and one lie. They played naughty or nice. Tanya Norris won the purse game and received a bottle of personal lubricant. "Wait until Calvin sees this," she said with a playful growl.

Holly won the Bride Bingo game and received candles shaped like boobs, "Damn," she giggled, "These are bigger than mine! I may have to burn them down a little!"

When Maxine asked out loud what the anal beads were for, Portia blurted out the answer. "Portia!" Halleigh was laughing so hard she was crying, "I knew there was something about you suit types!"

Although her face was bright red, Portia managed to choke out, "You didn't think we wasted all that education on books, did you?"

Tara brought Sookie a cosmopolitan, "You having a good time?" she asked. The women were walking around the table. Some had started filling out order forms and were walking over to where Gloria had set up.

"The best!" Sookie smiled. She looked over as a fresh round of laughter started, and her cheeks blazed, watching Maxine lift up a truly huge phallus. "Course I'm never showing my face in this town again, not after you all send me off with all those contraptions." They looked over to see Pam holding a pair of nipple clips connected with a chain against herself, apparently modeling. Sookie felt her face blazing, and took a quick sip of her drink, "Yeah, never returning!" she stuttered.

Tara nudged her, "Sure, like you don't own half this stuff already! You are a walk on the wild side, Sookie Stackhouse!"

"Sookie Northman," Sookie corrected automatically.

"You're not denying it!" and Tara laughed again.

Things started to wind down, and Pam had a special suitcase where guests deposited their purchases. She spun it around so people could see 'Sookie's Sex Sack' scrawled on the side. Michele stepped to the front and said, "Okay, ladies, I just got the ten-minute warning! The boys finished up and they'll be here in just a couple. We got to get this all packed up. And remember, you can always purchase a thing or two for your own self!"

Everything was packed away and the suitcase was in Pam's van before the men made it to the driveway. Gloria congratulated her and then embarrassed Sookie when she asked her for an autograph. She had a copy of the Bon Temps Bugle with a picture of Eric and Sookie dancing in the street. Sookie thanked her, but felt like a fraud, signing her name. She could 'hear' how the woman felt she'd just met a celebrity. It made Sookie wonder if this was how every new person would see her from now on.

Sookie didn't need anyone to tell her when the men arrived. She was chatting with Holly about menu selections when she felt him. "Sookie?" Dawn asked beside her.

"Don't mind her," Tara laughed. "I'm thinking her someone arrived." No sooner were the words said than he was there, his arms around her.

"I remember when it used to annoy me, being so happy just because you were near," Sookie whispered into his chest. "I couldn't understand if it was me."

"I think you might have been feeling me," he leaned down to kiss her head. "This is how I would rest, with you." Dawn made a sighing sound, so Sookie disengaged herself and made introductions. Most of those here had met Eric at one point or another. He wasn't a stranger when he was Sheriff of this Area. They might not have understood his role, but they knew he was someone who commanded their attention.

Sookie glanced over Eric's shoulder to see Rubio Hermosa. It had been months since she saw Eric's Sheriff. She stepped forward to greet him, but he stopped her by bowing low. "Majesty," he said respectfully. Sookie found herself automatically bowing, just her head, in return, and then felt embarrassed, knowing her friends had seen and heard it. Somehow, being a Queen and having folks bow just didn't seem right here in this place where she grew up as poor or poorer than anyone she knew.

To cover her discomfort, she turned back to Eric, "Where were you?" She noticed for the first time that her Viking's clothes were a little stiff and that he seemed to have some darker color in his hair.

"Your brother and his friends thought we should bond," Eric spoke as his hands smoothed her hair. His eyes traveled over her as if checking to make sure she was still all there. "There was a place in the woods that was set up as an obstacle course." Eric's eyebrows lifted as he glanced around. Sookie noticed that a couple of the men were limping or moving stiffly. She caught sight of Mustapha Khan and he bowed briefly. "There was mud," Eric continued as if he were discussing the weather. "We were set up in teams. Some were physical challenges. Others required we work well together."

"Who won?" Sookie asked, tugging at his waistband.

"I always win," he growled.

"Must have stopped somewhere for showers," Sookie observed.

"They were provided," Eric nodded. Sookie reached up to touch the dark color she could see in several places under his hair. The Viking nodded, "A trick. Pam knew where we would be. I was walking across a narrow board. She arranged to have someone shoot balloons filled with ink." He turned his head, "I got most of it out, yes?"

Sookie glanced over at Pam who smirked before turning away, "This has to stop, Eric! What's next?"

"You are worried I'll be hurt?" and the vampire smirked and leaned down to nip her neck, "It makes me want to rub myself on you and lick you all over when you worry about me," he purred.

Sookie flustered, but she knew that had been the point, "I'm not worrying about you getting hurt! You'll heal in about two seconds. I'm worried about our wedding turning into an episode of America's Funniest Video. I laugh my ass off when I watch someone else's wedding disaster, but I am telling you, Mr. Northman, I will not be laughing if I end up on TV because this is how you let off steam!"

"Perhaps you can think of another way for me to relax?" and Eric gave her that interested look that always left her panties damp.

"Break it up, you two!" Jason pushed Eric's shoulder a little, then opened his arms, "Come on, Sookie! Give your brother a little sugar!" Sookie stepped into his arms and was almost immediately overwhelmed with the odor of his sweat.

"Cheese and rice, Jason! Eric told me you showered!"

"More like a high-powered fire hose, sis," and Jason grabbed her head and forced it into his armpit. "Besides, I figure a woman likes her man to smell all manly," and he released her, "Come on, Eric. Could use some help carrying beers to the grill," and swaggered away. Eric nodded, and Rubio moved to follow her brother.

"I wish you to return with me tonight," Eric growled at her once the others had moved from earshot. "I find I do not rest easily. I am… troubled," and he rubbed her cheek with his thumb, his forehead resting against hers. He was breathing deeply, pulling her scent into himself.

"Niall said I had bonding sickness," Sookie whispered.

She could feel Eric's jaw flex, "He knows too much about some things," her Viking replied, "But you seem… fine," and he grinned. Sookie could see he was aware he was using the word they so often threw at each other.

"He held me and did that breathing thing. You know, the Fae thing." Eric nodded. "But I want you, too. It's like I'm trying to crawl out of my skin and just climb on in, you know?" and she knew he did. "But Indira's? Do you even have your own sleeping chamber?"

"No," Eric told her, "But no one will touch you. It would give me comfort to have you in my arms."

Sookie knew there would be more involved than holding with the way she was feeling, and then she remembered the mattress at the new house. "There was a lot of furniture that showed up at our house here," she told him, "including a bed. Not a frame or anything. Just a box spring and mattress sitting on the floor."

"And it is light-tight," Eric murmured.

"Yup," Sookie confirmed, "and there's a fireplace."

"We could arrange for blankets," and Pam was standing next to them. They had a quick conversation in the language they shared and Pam smirked. "Give her your key, Lover," and Sookie did. Pam turned quickly, signaling Twy and Brock, and they headed back toward Jason's house.

When Sookie and Eric walked toward the men clustered around the grill, Sookie recognized Calvin Norris. He had aged well, and he greeted the telepath with real affection. Sookie didn't need to read anyone to realize she was standing in boy town, so she headed back up to the house. Most of the women were either clustered near the bar or had moved inside. Sookie realized the children had also returned. The older children were huddled in the front room around the television. There was some first person shooter game on and Sookie rolled her eyes as she heard them urging each other to add to the body count. Smaller children were playing tag, using adults as obstacles. Babies were balanced on hips, and in the corner of the kitchen stood Thalia. Heidi was holding Holly Fortenberry's infant daughter on her hip, and Sookie heard her say her own son's name.

Sookie walked over to the dark vampire who was, after a fashion, her friend. She could tell Thalia was in downtime, but she flicked her eyes to Sookie as soon as the telepath came close. "So, what do you think of female bonding?" Sookie asked her.

"It is unpleasant," Thalia said briefly, "and loud."

"I'll agree with the loud part," Sookie glanced around. She figured Holly would need to get Maxine home soon. Her Gran's friend was older now, and this had been a long day for her. Tanya and Indira seemed to be getting on fine and Dawn was talking a mile a minute. Just then, Bit skidded to a stop right in front of her. She knew what he was going to ask, it was his mantra. Sookie held up a finger, asking he not interrupt her. She turned to Thalia, "Want to see something funny?" she asked. Thalia didn't respond, but Sookie could see her interest. "The King is down by the grill. Why don't you head out there?" Thalia looked at the small, squirming face, and then nodded and was gone.

"Oh!" Bit cried, "She is so fast!" He made a whooshing noise and shot his hand out, illustrating to himself how the vampire had sped from the house. After a moment Bit turned back to her and asked the question the telepath knew he would. "Is Uncle Eric here?"

"Well, yes, Bit! Yes, he is!" Sookie said, and she squatted down so she was closer to his height, "And he is just out there standing with your father. Why don't you go find him?" and was rewarded by a two-handed hug, and then a quick shove as the small boy turned and got his running start to go find the Viking. She could hear him calling at the top of his lungs. She could almost see him running hell bent for leather down the hill so he could barrel into Eric's legs full speed. Sookie walked to the door just in time to see her tall husband pick up the small human and then turn him over an arm to hang upside down. Bit was screaming in pleasure, his shirt hanging toward his face, his belly exposed. Her brother reached over to tickle his son and then Eric moved to set the child down. Bit must have said something because instead of setting him on his feet, Eric put the boy on his shoulders.

Sookie didn't need binoculars to see the smile that passed over Thalia's face.

XXxxx

It was sweet, this connecting. Pam left the suitcase on the floor in the master suite, the scrawled caption facing up. She had also moved the mattress and box spring closer to the fireplace. There was wood stacked and a poker. Candles sat on window ledges and on the floor. There was a plate of fruit, and bottles of water and blood. Eric built the fire while Sookie thanked her Grandfather for having turned the water on. She left the bathroom to find her husband standing in the fire's glow, wearing a smile and nothing else.

Sookie glanced at the suitcase, "Did you look in there?" and she swallowed.

"I am a curious vampire. You know this about me!" and Eric smirked at her. "If these are the kinds of gifts your friends give you, I must say I think they know you very well. There are few items we have not played with yet," and he looked toward the suitcase hopefully.

"Sure you don't want to save them for our honeymoon?" Sookie ran her hand up the divide that ran between the planes of his chest, ending in the sprinkling of hair. He smelled more strongly tonight, the sharp scent of sea and sand was in her nose and in her mouth. She licked him, savoring the tang that was on his skin. Eric's large hand cradled the back of her head, his thumb massaging her scalp as she lay her hands against his abdomen, keeping enough distance that she could move smoothly up and down, licking, then nipping. Her mouth pulled at the skin just under his ribs and he hissed, his erection bobbing against her. Sookie looked up, her mouth open, and then rose enough to cradle his cock between her breasts. She stopped and reached down to unbutton her dress, careful not to touch him other than to slowly rise and fall, allowing him to drag along her body.

Eric was shivering, but Sookie knew it had nothing to do with being cold. When her dress was unbuttoned enough, she dragged it from her shoulders, then stepped back so it could fall around her, revealing her push-up bra and matching G-string. Rather than unfasten her bra, Sookie lifted her breasts free of the cups and then stepped back toward Eric. She lowered herself again, and using her hands, pressed her breasts together, capturing him. "I want to fuck your breasts, Sookie," Eric purred. "Lay down." He had a way of commanding, but at the same time, letting her know how much he needed what he was demanding.

Eric walked over to the suitcase and flipped it open. He pulled out a bottle of something and looked over at Sookie on the bed, "Take off your bra, Lover."

When she did, Eric lifted her hands over her head, "Leave them there," he told her, and then he straddled her. He squeezed a clear lotion into his hand and first rubbed some across her breasts. He leaned over and blew his cold breath across her, and her nipples peaked. The lotion warmed and she felt the contrast sharply, her breath catching. Eric sat back then, taking his erect cock and stroking himself. Sookie could see the drop of pre cum glistening as he moved forward, then, taking a breast in each of his large hands, he pressed her breasts together, flicking her nipples with his thumbs. Slowly, he pressed himself forward between them. He stroked a few more times, watching her. "Open your mouth, Lover. Let me see you ready for me," he purred. He pinched her nipples, and in just a few strokes he was asking, "Where would you like me?"

Sookie opened her mouth a little wider. Eric sat back and pulled her with him until he was sitting back on the bed, and she was kneeling over in front of him. She barely licked his head and he was cumming in strong, cool streams into her mouth. He stroked her hair, pushing it out of the way. "I am unmanned by you," he sighed.

"I think you're just out of practice," she grinned up at him.

"Well," he replied, his eyes laughing, "There is only one way to fix that!" and Sookie quite agreed.


	10. Chapter 10 - Ringing that Blue Bell

**Chapter 10 – Ringing that Blue Bell**

 **Author's Note** : So close to the end now. The story got away from me a bit. There was so much to set up for the world where we will next find them, a world a year in the future. Of course, there is still something left to this one. They will marry by human custom in the next chapter. They will head to Nebraska to fulfill their promise to Niall. Then this mini-series of weddings and manners concludes. Thank you for taking the journey with me.

Thanks to my betas for their tireless efforts, and thank you Sephrenia for your funny, amazing art.

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Thanks for making the run," Charles took the tray of coffee from Owen.

"No worries. Any movement?" Owen glanced toward the front hall.

"Nope, but you didn't really expect any, did you? She might sleep until he rises. It's happened," Charles peeled back the coffee lid and sipped. "Oh! Still hot! Thanks, brother. You must have been hauling ass back here."

"Wasn't that far, just near the highway ramp," Owen pulled a wrapped sandwich from the brown bag and tossed it to his partner.

They arrived last night to find the front door unlocked and the house dark. There was no doubt the King and Queen were here. The Corvette was parked at an angle out front and there was plenty of noise.

When Thalia realized Sookie and Eric disappeared from the Stackhouse party last night, she activated the locator on Eric's phone, and then called the Weres. Charles had been kicking back and Owen was reading, but it was the job. Within twenty minutes they were pulling up in separate cars. Charles tookthe first shift and Owen found the couch in the back room was long enough for some shut eye.

Now it was Charles' turn to sleep. Owen would stay awake for the remainder of the day which meant when Sookie did awaken, and he knew she would, it would fall to Owen to keep her around the house until nightfall. Once it was dark, Thalia would arrive, and she'd been clear she wanted to speak with both of their charges.

Owen glanced toward the front hall again, "I figured her for a runner, but him? He knows what's at stake."

"He hasn't been handling the separation well," Charles shrugged. "It's way worse than the last time."

"I've heard rumors some vampire pairs have trouble being away from each other. They get sick. You think that's real?"

Charles shrugged, "I think we should ask Thalia. She'll tell us what we need to know, but for now? It won't be good for anyone if the King starts acting erratically." Charles yawned, "Whatever it is, Thalia's concerned. She wants to talk with him before anything else happens tonight, although how she thinks we'd stop them from leaving is anyone's guess."

"Get some sleep, brother," Owen gestured toward the family room. "It's shady back there. Couch is comfy."

Charles scrubbed at his face and then padded toward the back of the house. Owen stretched, plugged his phone in, and found a show. ' _Yeah, real glamourous life_ ,' he thought as he watched the credits scroll over the small screen.

XXxxx

Sookie awoke with that feeling that made her think ' _hangover_.' Her mouth felt as if it was full of cotton and her eyes were scratchy. Eric had her in a death grip and she seriously considered calling for help. She wondered if he would react to the slight Fae scent that would happen if she summoned the phone. She rolled, using her shoulder as leverage against his body and his arms did loosen enough so that she could wiggle out.

Sookie padded to the bathroom, picking up her bra and dress along the way. Her panties hadn't survived. ' _Good thing I did me some vampire sipping_ ," she thought, " _or I wouldn't be walking now_!" They played each other skillfully, each orgasm seeming to build toward the promise of another. At one point, Sookie felt such a strong connection with Eric that she heard him chanting her name although his mouth wasn't moving. With each joining, she had been told all the way to her bones how much he loved her. Even walking this short distance made her want to turn around and climb right back into his arms.

Pam had brought towels and sandalwood scented bath gel when she stocked the house last night. Sookie turned on the shower, took care of human needs, and stepped under the water, adding her own hands and pretending they were Eric's. It was her stomach grumbling and not the end of the hot water that finally got her moving.

"Guess I didn't eat much at that!" Sookie said out loud as she dressed. She thought about driving Eric's Corvette to the Piggly Wiggly. It wasn't that far, but she hadn't been behind the wheel of any vehicle since she moved to New Orleans. That realization put steel in her spine, and she walked over to Eric's jeans and found his keys. She was walking toward the stairs when she felt the pull again, the one that sang about Eric and how comfortable his arms would feel around her. She walked back to the mattress and stood near his head. It was odd seeing him in the half-light that came through vampire-safe window. "I love you, and I'll be back soon," she promised, then leaned over and kissed his forehead, smoothing his hair as she would a child's.

Sookie's shoes were near the front door, as was her purse. She didn't remember locking it, but it wasn't like there was anyone around. She had her hand on the doorknob when a familiar voice said, "Where are you going, Majesty?"

Sookie jumped and spun around, her hand on her chest to see Owen standing in the dining room. "Cheese and rice, you scared the pants off me!"

"The King is resting?" her guard asked.

Sookie glanced at the stairs. It was daytime, so she knew Owen was confirming where the King was resting. "Yes, he is." Then she shrugged, "I guess you found us, huh?"

"Were you trying to elude us?" the tone was light, but Sookie could tell he didn't view it as a joke. He confirmed her suspicion by saying, "You know the front door was unlocked. Anyone might have found you."

The very thought of anyone harming Eric made something within Sookie rear up on its hind legs and snarl. "It was foolish," she choked out through clenched teeth, half-surprised by her flash of temper and half-emboldened by it as well.

Owen's eyes widened, "I meant no disrespect, Majesty," and bowed his head.

Sookie wasn't sure what he'd seen. She glanced at the hand that was fisted at her side and she saw long claws tipping her fingers. She felt magic running through her, crackling along her arms, and tingling up her spine. She remembered when Bellenos describing this place as home ground, where her Fae essence was strongest. Sookie closed her eyes and breathed through her nose. When she felt calmer, she took one last, deep breath, faced Owen, and said, "None taken, Owen. Thank you for coming out here to make sure we were safe. I appreciate it." Sookie's awkwardness ended when her stomach growled again. "I was just going to make a run to the grocery store," she said lightly, "Maybe I can bring something back for you?" 

"It would be best if you didn't leave, Majesty," Owen mumbled and then, "I've been ordered to keep you and the King here until Thalia can speak with you this evening. What she said is that I should persuade you to stay here," and Owen lowered his eyes as he said the last. He flicked his eyes toward the kitchen, "I did pick up some things, eggs and bananas. I didn't realize there weren't any pans, but there is a microwave. I could make an omelet, if that would hold you."

Sookie picked up her purse and walked toward the kitchen, "It was your night off, wasn't it?" Sookie now knew why Thalia was at the bride's party. The small vampire was on 'Sookie patrol.' "I won't make any more trouble for you. I'm sorry." There was a sound from the back of the house. "Charles is here, too?" When Owen nodded, Sookie chewed on her lip, "You get here last night?"

"Yes, ma'am," Owen didn't meet her eyes and Sookie didn't have to ask. She blushed all the way to her toes, knowing what they must have heard.

"Guess you patrolled the woods?" she asked hopefully.

"For a while," he answered, and his tone was kind. Sookie couldn't make eye contact. She opened the refrigerator to find the leftovers from her prior visit and some new items. It was tricky, but between travel cups and a spare baggie, they managed to make a couple more breakfast sandwiches.

Once things were cleaned up, Sookie retrieved her phone and texted Michele, and then Tara. Within minutes, Tara called her back.

"You are in so much trouble!" her friend teased. Tara described Thalia's reaction when she realized they'd left the party. "That little woman, the Doctor? She was right in Thalia's face telling her to give her fangs a rest. It was kind of funny," and then Sookie's friend asked, "You aren't in real trouble, are you?"

"No, not real," Sookie told her, but she walked outside anyway for privacy. "I think that vampires are so used to being hunted they just naturally assume the worst." It wasn't exactly the truth, but there was something to it.

"So, that whole sleeping apart thing? I'm guessing you've blown that tradition out of the water ten ways to Sunday!"

"Could be!" Sookie glanced over her shoulder. "Truth is, we're out at Hummingbird Lane…" 

"Testing out the new mattress? Damn, Sookie! You crack the wrappers on some of those new toys you got?"

Sookie felt her cheeks getting hot, "No comment. Look, I don't know if it's possible, but you think you could run over some clothes? Looks like Eric and I are going to stay here until it's time to get moving tonight. I'm sorry to be any trouble…"

"No trouble at all!" Tara laughed. "I have the kids. Okay to bring them?" When Sookie said 'yes', Tara added, "We can pick out the stuff you need to set up your kitchen!"

"That reminds me," Sookie stammered. "No food here, and no way to prepare it. Just thought you should know."

"Electric works, right?" Sookie assured her it did, "Well, I'll stop and pick up a couple things so we can camp in style at your new hacienda!" and before Sookie could protest, Tara hung up.

Sookie wandered inside and told Owen Tara was coming, "I hope you don't mind having kids around," and flushed as she remembered Charles. "I wasn't thinking about Charles sleeping. I'm sorry."

"It is your home, Majesty, you should be comfortable in it," but Sookie saw the way his eyes cut to the back of the house and she felt guilty. Sookie walked upstairs to make sure the doors to the master suite were closed at both ends. She couldn't help herself. She walked back into the space and stood over him, watching her Viking as he lay motionless on the mattress in the middle of the empty room. She felt it again, that pull to crawl back in bed and wrap herself around him, becoming a single creature. It took an actual effort to turn away.

When she returned to the kitchen, Charles was up. He removed a Styrofoam cup of coffee from the microwave, "Thought you might be wanting this."

"I am so sorry I woke you," Sookie looked around and saw Owen through the glass door, standing on the side deck.

"Slept a whole six hours, better than I get most nights," her husband's guard smiled. "Feel great." He glanced in the direction Sookie was looking, "Owen figured he'd take a quick lope around, see what was what."

Sookie glanced at her watch. It was already three in the afternoon. There wasn't anything planned until nine tonight. She and Eric would have a couple hours together to sort things out before they had to leave, like whether they would sleep here, or return to separate quarters. The thought of not being with him caused her to feel a stab in her chest so sharp it made her gasp. "You okay?" Charles asked.

Sookie let out a breath, shaking her head, "Fine, I'm fine." She walked over to the counter and leafed through catalogs. There were copies of the ones she'd seen, and others featuring household goods and cooking supplies. "Boy, there are folks who sell everything!" Sookie exclaimed. Charles shrugged as if to say, ' _Have fun_.' "You don't help your wife with the decorating?" Sookie asked.

"Not really," Charles replied. "Mostly I tell her she's all the decoration I need."

"That is real sweet!" Sookie told him, "And she lets you get away with that?"

"I'm a lucky man," he shrugged again, and settling on the bar stool, checked his phone.

Sookie picked out a couple bedroom sets for the second floor. She'd narrowed down her linen choices when she heard the sound of stomping feet. Sookie met Tara's children, Sara and Robert, carrying grocery bags in the hall. Tara's younger daughter, Jess, was puffing up the porch stairs, her arms wrapped around a huge package of toilet paper. Sookie and Charles headed out and in the next round they finished bringing in frozen dinners, boxes of plastic cutlery, bags of plastic plates and napkins, and the biggest jar of peanut butter Sookie had ever seen. Tara followed with some dish towels and oven mitts, "There's a new Sam's Club and they have just everything," and she one-arm hugged Sookie while walking around her to get at the appliances.

"You kids head on outside and play!" Tara directed, and then turned back. "I know we need to line shelves and make this all official, but for now, let's just shove things away. Picked up spaghetti and two fried chickens. Oh," and she pulled the paper top off another frozen platter, "there's macaroni and cheese, too. Figured I'd just warm everything up and chow down for an early dinner." She looked at Sookie, "You get your coffee yet?"

"Charles brought me a cup," Sookie looked at him gratefully.

"Seems someone knows you," Tara nodded, "but I know that one is never enough," and she pulled a coffee maker from one bag and coffee with filters from another. It didn't take long to sort through things. Sookie used one of the plastic bags to line the new trash bucket, and the coffee maker was making promising noises. Sookie could hear screeching laughter from outside and for a moment, she saw this house as it would be, a home where she welcomed friends, a home that held family. Tara called her out of her thoughts, grabbing the top catalog from the stack. "Ready to do some more damage, girl?" and together they went to work selecting kitchenware.

It was a pleasant afternoon. The warm food was welcome. The children asked repeatedly what happened to the shaggy dog they were playing with outside. Owen told them he thought the dog headed home as he winked at Tara. By the time Tara loaded her children back in her car, the entire kitchen was ordered along with furniture for two bedrooms, furniture for the bonus room, and the area downstairs as well as all the linens.

When Sookie walked back into the house, she knew what she had to do. With a nod to the guards, she headed back up the steps. No explanation was needed. The King would rise in another hour and his Queen would be there when he opened his eyes.

Eric sensed her as he drifted in his twilight. It was like a breeze bringing a new and welcome scent. He found himself remembering a voyage he had taken when he was thirteen, already counted a man.

It was his first time raiding. He was on his uncle's ship. The fighting was exciting and no one was injured too badly, but the crossing home was stormy and he caught the fear of his fellows. They prayed to Thor to allow them to see their homes again. After the storm blew over, Eric was unable to find sleep. As dawn approached, he stood at the prow, holding onto the dragon's head. He stared forward, hoping to be first to see the dark line that meant land. Instead he smelled it. His uncle told him later that shore breezes were usual for sunrise. The thing Eric remembered was that in the middle of the sea he could smell the wet loam of earth. He found it as comforting as he now found his wife's scent.

As he mulled over that thought, it came rushing through him, his rising. His eyes opened to her, and just as quickly he sensed another. He sprang up, fangs bared, taking a protective stance over his blinking mate.

"You seem to be feeling better," Thalia stood near the double doors that led to their sleeping chamber. Eric knew she rose earlier than he did, but he hadn't appreciated how much earlier.

"Did you come here from Indira's?" he asked, turning to wrap the blanket around Sookie. He knew his mate did not appreciate being naked in front of others.

"No," Thalia shook her head. "Compton's. I didn't think he'd mind." Her head cocked to the side, "You are better?" she asked again.

"Yes," Eric told her. He could feel Sookie's concern.

"You were sick?" His wife laid her hand against his back, and it felt wonderful.

"I am well now," He reluctantly looked away, "I am myself again," he confirmed.

"We must talk. I will await you downstairs," Thalia bowed, "Sookie," and walked out the front door.

"Do you have it too? Bonding sickness?" Sookie asked.

"I am better now, min hustru. It is done," Eric stroked Sookie's pink cheek with his thumb. "It is not unusual. We will adjust."

"Adjust how?" Sookie asked.

"I suppose we will become very familiar with each other," he winked. He could feel her annoyance so he sighed and rolled over on his side. Pulling her to him. "I am worried this will make you angry," he told her. "You will be sorry you chose to bond with me."

"Wow! Are we actually talking about this?" Sookie asked, turning her head so she wasn't so tight against his chest.

She was rewarded by the rumble of his laughter, "Yes, Älskade, we are talking. It was possible we would never experience bonding sickness. You are not vampire. It is something that only happens for some."

"Grandfather said it was because I was away from you too long."

"That is so," Eric told her. "In some pairs, as time passes and the bond develops, the ability to be physically apart…"

"It hurts," Sookie interrupted.

"Yes, like an ache. There are other things. It can cause anxiety when you are physically separated," Eric stroked Sookie's back, realizing it wasn't her he was soothing, it was himself.

Eric's mind moved ahead, as it always did, to a new world where Sookie stood physically at his side at all times. He thought of her need for human food. That, along with most of her needs, could be accommodated. Sunlight would be more challenging without interrupting her sleep. She needed her sleep. But she also needed her independence. He remembered her telling him about her need for work. He thought of her happiness in spending time here with her brother and his wife. ' _She will soon find that she hates the bond_ ,' and as he thought it, he believed it. It would be as before, she would feel trapped by him.

"Well, if this isn't unusual, what do vampires do? You think Russell and Bart get it, bonding sickness?" she asked, interrupting the direction his thoughts were taking.

"It is not something that even you could ask politely. It is too personal, but I suspect they do. Both are busy, but they do not stray far from each other, and if they do, not for long."

"Well, is there a way to fix it?" The Viking could feel her determination. He had to smile. His Sookie, always looking for an answer.

"If we were both vampires, we would dig into the ground and lay wrapped around each other for three days. It would restore us for a short time," Eric leaned forward to kiss Sookie's forehead, "but we are not both vampires. It is no matter. I would have you by my side in all things. You are my Queen, it will be as it should." Eric hoped Sookie would see this as a benefit, but he suspected his clever wife would see what he wasn't saying, and she didn't disappoint him.

"So, you're saying we can't travel away from each other? Not even for a few days?"

"You are tired of me already?" Eric tried to make it sound teasing.

Sookie pushed away from him, "This is just not going to work and you know it! There has to be something we can do!" and then she rolled her eyes, "It's because I'm Fae, isn't it? It kicked something into overdrive and now we have this problem."

"We can't know that," Eric told her, anxious that she not blame herself, "Bonding sickness is a vampire trait. I have never heard of it among the Fae. It is possible," and he shrugged as if to say, ' _Fae sneakiness_.' "Most believe bonding tightly ensures you have another to defend you. It gives bonded pairs a distinct advantage."

"Well, I for one think there is such a thing as too much togetherness!" Sookie sat up, the blanket puddling around her hips. "Grandfather recognized it right away. I told you that. And he made me better. He told me I could learn to minimize the effects. He made it sound like there was magic that could fix it."

Eric asked the question he wanted to ask for some time, "You have been given many opportunities to develop your magic, but you haven't. Why, Lover?"

Sookie dropped her eyes for a minute, and then placed her hand on his chest. He realized she felt the same comfort in physical contact that he was. "When I do something, I … well, I smell more Fae. I know how that affects you. And, to tell you the truth, there is something about it that just makes me uncomfortable, like it's a door that once I go through, I can't go back."

Eric took her hand and kissed it before saying, "Pandora's box."

His Sookie smiled, "Yup, just like that. I may find that I like being that scary thing, and I worry that I'll lose Sookie somewhere along the way. Anything I want? Snap! I think it and have it. Talk about straw into gold! Where would it stop? When would I start to think that I knew more, was worth more than anyone else?" She turned her worried eyes to him, "I'm already thinking about throwing humans out of the Palace. I'm judging who I can trust and who I can't. I let people bow and fetch me things I'm perfectly capable of getting myself." Her eyes held bright points of light, "I worry that I'll look in the mirror someday and I'll see Neave, all sharp teeth and long claws, and I won't be Sookie anymore!" and she lay her head against him. He could smell sweet salt and he felt the wet of her tears.

"Lover," he wrapped her in his arms, "Lover, you will not lose yourself, but you would change. As we grow older, we must change. I am not that same naïve braggart Appius Livius Ocella found on a dark road, but there are parts of that man that remain."

Eric thought about how to explain this, "When Appius took me, he told me that all that I was, everything that made me human was over. He trained me relentlessly, trying to stamp out what he told me was my weakness." Eric could feel her revulsion, and it made him love her more, but she needed to understand why he still felt gratitude toward his Maker. "The lessons might have been delivered in a different way, but I was like you, my wife. I was stubborn. He burned away much of my arrogance. He forced me to learn patience and guile. He taught me to see the world from the eyes of those around me, and to consider all the possibilities before acting. Those are all skills that have served me well, skills I would not have acquired if I had not embraced what I became and the possibilities that being a vampire offered." Eric soothed her.

"But there is much of the human who remains. I was ever someone who wondered what lay around the next bend, an adventurer. I was curious about the world. I found pleasure in simple things. I found my best comfort in physical activity and I enjoy being among people, even if I don't enjoy being part of a crowd. All those things that were are still me. Do you understand?"

"So, you think I should get serious about learning Fae magic," Sookie sniffled.

"I think you should be open to possibilities. You have a rare gift that few have, something that could give us an advantage in this life. Why wouldn't I wish you to explore it?" Eric kissed the top of her head. "I trust your kind heart, Lover. I trust your ability to choose what is right and to fight for your beliefs. You have held tightly to them, though there are times I wish you hadn't. I think you can take what is offered and not have it twist you." Eric willed her to look up at him and when she did, he told her, "But know this, Lover, if you decide that you don't wish to explore your heritage, it won't matter to me. I love you, Älskade. What tricks you choose to drape around yourself will never change who I see within my arms. I am yours," and he kissed her until she kissed him back with her whole heart.

When he pulled back, she was breathless. Eric loved that expression, the one where she was a little wide-eyed, her lips slightly parted. He chuckled, "Come, Lover. Thalia is waiting for us downstairs." He stood and held out his hand. "I am sure she intends to scold us for leaving our guards behind."

Together they showered and dressed. Sookie glanced down hallways and into rooms as they walked down stairs. When she lived here before in that time when danger came from the outside and not from the man she married, she was protected by Fae wards. It was a powerful magic and it kept anyone who meant to do her harm outside her tree line.

As Eric and Sookie walked into the kitchen, Sookie's eyes were drawn to Charles who was standing outside. Owen was speaking with Thalia in the family room. Sookie thought of the things she and Eric called to each other last night and she blushed hot.

' _At least I could make love to my husband without an audience_ ,' she thought, ' _that alone would make learning magic worthwhile._ ' She dropped Eric's hand to pour a cup of coffee. Sookie didn't notice the Viking's thoughtful glance.

XXxxx

Eric surprised her, "We will have a different protocol here. This is not like the city. When there are strangers here, people notice."

"Your circumstances are different than what they were," Thalia hissed. "You are King. She," and the small vampire jerked her chin toward Sookie, "still attracts trouble."

"All true," Eric chuckled, then his face turned serious, "but there will be no close protection when we stay here. I wish to have privacy within these walls."

Thalia's gaze flicked from Eric to Sookie and back again, "I'll arrange for a vampire to watch tonight."

"Mustapha's Weres can provide daytime security," Eric nodded. "I want Charles and Owen given a night off. Arrange rooms at Shreveport's best hotel. They both did more than should be expected. I appreciate their service." Sookie couldn't help feeling relieved that the Weres would be far away. Maybe the guards hadn't heard everything, but the possibility that she would hear a replay of last night in their heads made Sookie wish for a bottle of brain bleach.

Thalia was saying that as Eric's Second, it was her job to accompany the King. "Last night was enough girl bonding for you?" Sookie teased.

"I am not worried about your protection, Mistress," Thalia finessed. "Pam will be with you. You will also have Indira and Jane, and both are good fighters. Rubio with be with us, North Man, but It is best that I be there as well."

"Well, sure, that sounds all kinds of logical," Sookie said with a wink.

Eric walked back into the room, "I am not certain what your brother has in mind for tonight. Perhaps it will be something that involves a mental challenge. We had a physical challenge the last time."

"Don't count on it," Sookie stood on tiptoe and pulled him down for a kiss, "but try not to get any more ink on you. I didn't think we'd ever get it all out of your hair." Sookie pulled his head down a little more and pulled the hair to the side to examine his scalp. She sighed when she saw there were still places where his skin was a pale blue.

Sookie placed a quick peck on Eric's head and released him when the doorbell sounded. Jason. Mustapha Khan and Rubio Hermosa were standing on the porch. "You ready, bro?" Jason asked Eric.

"Don't you get him too banged up!" Sookie warned her brother, "And I better not hear anything about strippers!"

"I can't believe you'd think I'd do anything like that!" Jason was all wide-eyed innocence, and then he gathered Sookie into his arms and hugged her hard enough to have her squealing. "You just go off and have your little hen party and don't worry your pretty little head none about what us menfolk are doing!"

Sookie could see disapproval on Rubio's face, but she chose to ignore it. She appreciated that all this touching didn't sit right with vampires, but Jason was family, and vampires be damned! "I mean it, Jason Stackhouse! I'm not showing up at the jail to bail anybody out!"

"Well, since Andy Bellefleur is coming with us, you won't have to. Andy's got the keys," and Jason turned toward Eric, "You weren't planning on coming back here, were you?"

"Yes," Eric said without a trace of humor. "This is where I will be returning." He turned to Sookie, "I will see you here later," and it wasn't a question, which suited Sookie fine.

Cars honked in the driveway, "Looks like your ride is here, Sook." Jason turned to Eric, "Well, come on then!" and he headed for the door.

Eric turned back and gathered Sookie in his arms. "I will be waiting for you, Lover. I intend to learn every inch of this house later," and the way he said it let Sookie know that 'learning' would involve being naked. "Heidi will patrol your woods tonight," and her Viking flashed Sookie a mischievous grin. As he walked to the door he looked back over his shoulder, laughing as if he knew her eyes had slipped a little south of his waist.

Sookie walked out to the porch to find Eric hadn't got far. Pam and Twy had her Viking cornered, and they were arguing. Brock was standing to the side, his face alight with glee. "What's that about?" Sookie asked.

"Someone changed the Internet site for Fangtasia Ltd," Brock was chuckled. "It advertised a special on children's parties, and now Pam and Twy are booked for two. Part of the deal is they will perform as clowns."

"Clowns?" Sookie squeaked.

Eric was saying, "I don't understand the problem, Pamela. You seem to have an affinity for clowns. Surely anyone who could design such a theme for my car knows everything there is to know about it. I believe you and your accomplice will find the contract's binding. I may be a silent partner, but it is within my authority to sign on your behalf." He turned to Twy who resembled a bristling ginger cat. "You will look charming in a red nose." He winked at Sookie, and then Eric moved at vamp speed to Jason's car.

"You going with them?" Sookie turned to Brock. She knew better than to look Pam and Twy's way.

"Hmm, let me think!" and the slight man tapped his lips with his finger. "I can go with the Mouth Breather Club and tramp through the woods getting shot with projectiles," and he rolled his eyes, "Or, I can be sitting in a warm place watching gorgeous sweaty men dance for me while drinking. Decisions, decisions…"

Tara walked up on the porch, "You ready?" she asked Sookie and then without blinking an eye, scolded Twy, "Just get that poopy face in check, girl! You all decided you had to play with fire, you shouldn't be crying when your fingers get burned."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Pam drawled.

"Just because I'm Southern doesn't mean I'm stupid!" Tara fired back. "I wish you all would just give it a rest. There will be plenty of time to short sheet his bed or put pudding in his shoes after the wedding."

Sookie added her plea to Pam, "I wish you'd stop, too. I can tell you are having a wonderful time, but the tension is starting to grate on my last nerve!"

"It's good for him," Pam sniffed. "He needs to be off-center to be at his best."

"Oh, so this is some kind of favor?" and Sookie rolled her eyes.

"Of course!" Pam said agreeably, turning towards the cars, "Which is why I know he'll like the festivities tonight."

Brock nodded, "Let's say he should get all caught up in it!" and then the assistant laughed.

Sookie's hands fisted at her hips, "Pam, really? Can't you be the bigger person here?" But Sookie could see Pam had no intention of backing off. The Regent was smiling, and there was something in the way she kept looking at Sookie that wasn't making the telepath comfortable. Sookie remembered Eric telling her Pam would like nothing better than including Sookie in her game, so the telepath decided to hold her ground, "I can see that look in your eye, Pam, and I'm telling you right here and right now, if you try pulling me into it, I will end it! You know I can get my hands on a gun, and you know I know how to use it. I'll use birdshot on you. It'll sting like hell, and make a mess of every damn thing you have on!"

Pam's eyes widened. She had a healthy respect for Sookie's ability to hit what she aimed at, and she seemed sincere when she said, "Agreed. You remain off limits."

"You'd really shoot her?" Brock was the one looking interested now.

"Oh, good grief!" and Tara grabbed Sookie's arm, dragging her toward the cars.

Sookie didn't need to be told and she didn't need to read anyone. She knew they were headed for Hooligans.

XXxxx

Hooligans looked exactly as Sookie remembered. The parking lot was packed and the telepath thought her cousin, Claude, would have been proud. She missed her cousin, even though he turned out to be another rat in the parade of rats that had surrounded her. There were times he'd been nice. Claude was her roommate after Amelia moved out. Sookie remembered one wonderful afternoon they'd spent with her young cousin, Hunter, at a park. ' _Both gone, now_ ,' Sookie thought, and then pushed the sad thought from her head.

Hooligan's belonged to JB DuRone, Tara's husband now. "You don't mind?" Sookie asked Tara again.

"He won't be dancing tonight," Tara answered, not needing to ask what Sookie meant. "It's the deal we worked out. I told him I don't need to know what he does here as long as I believe he saves his best dance for me."

"Come on!" Pam bustled up behind them, "I've been instructed to return you by two!"

"Our little Cinderella!" Brock smirked, his joy infectious.

Twy followed more slowly, her fingers moving over her phone. Tara followed Sookie's gaze, "The Fangtasia Ltd site is getting busy. Seems timing was good." 

Tara leaned in, "Twy said Max isn't leaving now. He and Pam had some kind of talk, and then they both went to see your hubbie. Max is staying in New Orleans. He'll handle the business end from there and remain working for Eric."

"I didn't know," Sookie said out loud, but it didn't sit well. While she was annoyed that Tara knew more about Eric's business than she did, there was some small voice that taunted, ' _your own fault_. _Take the time to learn_!'

With a start, Sookie realized the woman at the door collecting the cover was Fae. Sookie knew some were left behind when the portals closed, but this was the first one she met. The woman leaned in and breathed deep. "Sister!" she greeted, the irises in her cat's eyes widening.

"That's not creepy," Brock grimaced. Sookie wondered if he could see the woman as she was, but then Brock looked away.

"Sister," Sookie returned the welcome.

"Your party is already here, Princess," the woman ignored the others, taking Sookie's hand and leading her to a large, U-shaped table filled with people she knew. The Fae leaned again but this time, Pam positioned herself at Sookie shoulder. The Fae glanced up nervously and when Pam flashed her fangs, the woman walked away fast.

"Nice!" Twy snarked.

"Party time!" Jane, Eric's former Sheriff interrupted. The vampire grabbed a short costume veil from the table and handed it to Pam, who positioned it on Sookie's head. "Now that you're my boss, I expect I'll be seeing you more often," Jane said with a bow.

"Boss?" Sookie asked, unsure of what Jane was getting on about.

"You own the largest share of my facility," Jane stared at the telepath in that still vampire way.

Sookie recalled Eric and Niall telling her that her dowry had something to do with a laboratory and she knew Jane was involved in research, but she hadn't really thought through what that meant. "I guess you're right," Sookie fumbled. ' _Something to talk with Eric about_ ,' she thought.

Amy Ludwig was sitting further down the table, giggling with Maxine Fortenberry, "Sit down, already!" she called. The doctor signaled a waitress, "Get the bride one of these!" and she held up a pink drink in a martini glass.

Sookie was escorted to a chair trimmed in white. A pink drink rimmed in pink sugar crystals appeared in front of her.

"It's called Sookie's Surprise!" Halleigh Bellefleur laughed.

"We had them craft it just for you," Pam sat beside her, lifting her own much darker drink.

Michele Stackhouse stood up, and raising her Sookie's Surprise, said, "To my sister-in-law! Sookie, I have no doubt by the time you finish drinking a bunch of these," and Michele held up her glass a little higher, "you won't remember some parts of tonight, so let me say what's in my heart now. There were days in the past that I worried about what I was getting myself into. It wasn't long after I met Jason that I realized I was part of a family that was special. More special than others," and there was some snickering from several of the women.

"Over the years I've come to see that being special in this world is more than just being different. It has given me amazing moments, much more than it's tried my heart!

"From the moment I met you, I knew you were all that's best about being special. I will tell you something I've only told Jason. I thought you belonged with Eric Northman way back when. There was a lot about that big ol' Viking that gave me pause, but it didn't matter what I thought. What mattered was that he was right for you. Sookie Stackhouse…"

"Northman," Sookie said automatically.

"Sookie Stackhouse Northman," Michele amended, "It took way too long, but for better or worse, I have no doubt you have finally found your destiny. To Sookie and Eric!" and there was a general cheer as everyone lifted their drinks.

Sookie sipped her drink, hugged Michele. In no time her glass was empty, and another of the all-too-smooth drinks was in front of her. ' _Oh, this isn't going to be good_ ,' she thought. There seemed to be a line of women waiting to hug her and chat.

There was music playing and the place was filling up. Amy Ludwig was just telling her how happy she was that Sookie hadn't died when the lights dimmed and the crowd moved to their seats.

A tall Were walked out on the stage. "She's our emcee," Tara whispered beside her.

The Were wore a short skirt and heels so high Sookie thought she might get a nosebleed. "Ladies!" the woman called out, turning as she scanned the room. She had a long, black, ponytail that hung almost to her hips.

"Damn, she must have a headache with all that hair," Sookie whispered to Tara, the wondered if her whispering was too loud, when the emcee's eyes narrowed in on her. Tara giggled and reached for another pink drink.

"It gives me great pleasure to stand before you, bringing you the men of your dreams," the emcee crooned. "In your bed at night, you might close your eyes and see a tall man, or a man who looks you in the eye while he wraps you in tight," The emcee stalked to the far side of the stage and kneeled down, running her hand up her arm, "Or maybe it's a strong chest and chiseled abs that set your heart to pumping." She stood and strutted to the other side of the stage, turning around and then grinning at the seated women over her shoulder, "Or maybe it's that handle ass. You know, the one that has just enough to fill your hand and make you want to jack hammer all night long," and she made the hip motions to match. She walked back to the front and positioned herself right in front of Sookie, "Or maybe, just maybe, it's that taste of the exotic, that walk on the wild side that haunts your dreams," and she blew a kiss. Sookie blushed a bit and glanced over to see Pam leaning forward, her eyes following that emcee like a cat stalking a bird.

"Well ladies, it doesn't matter how you want them!" the emcee announced, "It doesn't matter because tonight is your lucky night! We have them all, the lovers you see in the shadows, right here on this stage and waiting to make your every dream come true!" and as she finished, the song, "It's Raining Men" started and six men in matching tight pants, and oiled chests moved onto the stage. Their steps were choreographed and they danced well together. Tara leaned over, "These are the guys who dance here all the time," she explained. "Cute, huh?"

As the song continued, each stepped out from the line, did a couple extra moves, flirted, and then stepped back. Most of the women in the audience were on their feet and there were already dollar bills in hands. Halleigh and Tanya were standing on their chairs, clapping and dancing in place. Maxine Fortenberry was waving a dollar, and Brock was calling, "Come to Poppa!"

As the song continued, the lights in the audience went up and the dancers walked down stairs on either side of the stage, working the room. A tall black man with amazing definition leaned over Maxine who, to Sookie's surprise, showed not one minute's hesitation in reaching out to stroke his chest while shoving a bill into his waistband. Sookie had a quick vision of her Gran doing the same thing. As if reading her mind, Tara said, "Your Gran would have been dancing right along!"

The men came closer, and Sookie felt a moment of panic as she considered vampire rules about touching and being touched. When she did lay a hand on someone it was usually in a friendly way, and the connection allowed her to take a dip into their head if she needed. This was different.

Sookie thought about hiding in the ladies' room, but then the emcee announced, "I understand we have a bride in the audience!" and the women in the room cheered. "What do you say we try to talk her out of it, girls? What do you say we show her there are still plenty of fish in that sea?"

'Come on, Sookie!" Pam was beside her. Michele was laughing, and Sookie found herself dragged up onto the stage where the emcee had placed a chair.

The men followed her, dancing closer. As the emcee indicated with a flourish that Sookie should sit down, Sookie hissed, "Don't let them touch me! I'm married to a vampire!"

"I know who you are," the woman answered, "Just don't move. They won't touch you if you don't wiggle around."

As the spotlight zeroed in, Sookie heard the grinding rhythms of Pony and she found herself surrounded. Long arms extended around her head while a man fell to his knees in front of her, rubbing his hands up his chest. He rose up, his hips impossibly close to her face, and then turned away to be replaced by another who was facing away from her, rotating a truly admirable ass just as close. The music snarled and the men danced, each time so close she thought they'd touch her, but they never did. The audience was hooting and hollering and Sookie grasped the sides of the chair, her fingers aching.

"I don't know, fellas," the emcee purred, "She looks like she needs to see more!" Sookie could hear the cheers erupt and as the music segued over to "I'm Too Sexy," pants were ripped off, revealing a dizzying array of well-endowed G-strings. Dancers worked the crowd first, offering signature moves, and then moved in to try and tempt Sookie, each careful not to make actual contact. Sookie was sure there were people taking pictures, probably videos. She laughed, because it was better than yelling.

Finally, the emcee said, "Well, I guess we won't be able to change your mind! Must be one hot stallion to keep you on the straight and narrow! What do you say, Sookie? You going to let these fellas see if they can scratch their itch with the other gals here instead?"

The emcee held out her hand and Sookie placed hers in it. Sookie walked from the stage and the men strutted after her into the audience, dancing in front of patrons, flirting, and collecting tips. They pulled bills from cleavage with their teeth, and rubbed themselves up the fronts and down the backs of willing patrons.

Sookie felt her face burning, and before she knew it, two more of those pink drinks found the bottom of the glass in front of her.

"You were a real good sport," Tara was laughing beside her. "You looked so cute up there!"

"I don't know how funny Eric will think it is!"

"Oh, don't worry about him," Pam smirked, "He'll have his own blackmail material before the night's over!"

"What are you talking about?" Sookie asked, but Pam just finger-waved, turning her attention to the emcee as she stalked through the audience. Sookie could see Twy shooting dagger eyes, and she found herself happy she wouldn't be around Pam's house tonight.

The revue concluded and the headline dancers started their routines. There was a lovely blond boy in a sailor's uniform. He was followed by a muscular dark man in a hard hat, tool belt, and little else. Even Indira laughed and danced as the evening progressed. "Just a little spike in the blood goes a long way," Pam whispered in her ear. The music was good, and Sookie was on her feet, fueled by that signature drink. She didn't dance with the men, but she danced with almost every woman at her table and a few who weren't. Sookie was a good dancer, so she didn't think too much about it when those around her started cheering. She was dancing with Portia, feeling fuzzy and really good. They were really shaking their assets, selling it, when Sookie turned and found herself face to face with Alcide Herveaux. She realized he'd been dancing behind her while Portia kept her occupied. The women around her howled with glee.

"Always knew you were a boy who liked playing with hoses," Pam was close to Alcide, and she fingered the suspenders holding up his pants.

The former Packmaster was dressed as a firefighter. He grinned and when Sookie didn't say anything, he swiveled his hips and said, "Happy to see me?"

"Well yes… no…" and Sookie blushed as Pam ran her fingernails over the Were's bare chest. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Been dancing here for a month or so," Alcide replied like they were talking on the street somewhere. He wiggled his hips and Sookie could see he was a favorite. Women were calling to him, waving large bills. "Found myself a little cash strapped and saw the ad. Did it on a dare, and I made so much money I came back." Alcide strutted down the table, rubbed himself down Amy Ludwig, and nipped at Tanya Grissom's shirt with his teeth before returning to Sookie. "When Tara called to tell me you were coming, I figured this would be fun. After all, you kind of deserve to watch me make a fool of myself," and he fell to his knees in front of her and ran his hand up Sookie's legs.

"Don't you get your scent on me!" Sookie gasped. Alcide kept moving, rising up and down in time to the music.

"Just a little fun!" he chuckled. "You refused my bed often enough. No one's going to think this is serious! Besides, everyone in your crowd knows I'm happily married with children. Northman understands this is for cash and his little ice cube," and he glanced at Pam, "Has agreed to vouch as witness."

"I shouldn't say it, but you trust Pam?" Sookie huffed. "Didn't Eric break your arm?"

Alcide stood up in a single motion, looped his arm around her waist, pulling her into a standing position, and then leaned way back. He rubbed his hand over his own chest and dry-humped Sookie twice in time to the music before turning around and placing her hands on his ass. "Sure did, sweet cheeks. Now we're even," and he held her hands in place as he backed into her and then knelt down slowly, running the back of his head between her breasts and then down her stomach.

"Shit, Pam!" Sookie squawked, "You know this is a bad idea!"

Pam was laughing, her phone held up as she videotaped the whole thing, "You wanted the whole human wedding experience and Eric agreed. I've done my research! Why should you be denied?"

"Relax!" Tara laughed snorted, "We'll all vouch for you! Just be a bride and take your teasing!"

Alcide moved on, wrapping his arms around Pam who gave him a playful push. He pulled Twy behind him, and then moved with purpose. Women from the audience were crowding around. When one waved a larger bill, he would pause long enough to allow that woman to stuff it in his pants. By the time he returned to Sookie, he looked like a cash quill porcupine. "I won't be coming to the wedding, Mrs. Northman," he said close to her ear, then he shimmied a little, looking like he was flirting. Instead his eyes became serious as he said, "I'm happy for you, Sookie. You deserve each other, and I mean that. Hope you can forgive and forget."

If she hadn't been so tipsy, she might not have cried, but there was something about the way he said it, that made her dissolve into sloppy, stupid tears.

"I love you too, Alcide! You're a really good friend," and she hiccupped so hard she felt that pink drink in the back of her throat. "Oh shit!" Sookie knew her head was swaying on her neck more than a little, "Pam? Pam, I need to go home!" She didn't say it loud, but she knew she didn't have to. Pam could hear her perfectly well.

Pam was right in front of her face almost before she finished saying the words, "How many of those did you have?" she asked.

"I counted ten," Brock said helpfully.

"Maybe she should throw up before she gets in your car," Tara looked serious.

Pam took Sookie's arm, steering her toward the front door. The music seemed very loud. Michele asked if she was okay and Pam answered for her. On the way someone took her arm, and they were writing something on her. Then another person had her arm. It seemed to take a long time to get to the car and Sookie did have to ask Pam to pull over on the way home.

When they arrived, Heidi met them on the porch. Pam was carrying Sookie bridal style because the telepath couldn't walk. She heard someone giggle, and then she was upstairs and Pam was helping her out of her clothes. "Maybe we should get you in the shower," she suggested.

"Not with you!" Sookie slurred, adding, "You did this on purpose!"

"I'm not the one who decided to power drink, little sister. This is all on you!" Sookie collapsed on the bed, but when putting a hand and a foot on the floor didn't stop the room from spinning, headed to the bathroom on hands and knees. When she finished hanging her head over the toilet the second time, Pam did turn the shower on. "Just crawl in there and sit against the wall. I'll stay here and when you're done, I'll help you get in bed." Pam perched on the toilet seat and started playing with her phone.

After a while Pam reached into the shower and turned off the water. She sat Sookie on the toilet, toweled her off and gave her a large glass of water and two aspirin before tucking her back in bed.

When Pam started crooning, Sookie grumbled "you can't carry a tune in a bucket either." When she fell asleep, it was to the sound of Pam chuckling.

XXxxx

"I thought this would be a game of skill," Eric turned the paintball rifle first one way, and then another. He had used firearms before, but not often.

"This does involve skill," Jason chortled, "It involves skill at not getting shot."

"Then the object is to evade the bullets?" Rubio's look said it all. Hoyt tossed him another plastic canister loaded with paintballs. Rubio caught it but he held it away from himself as if it were a bomb.

"Not bullets," Calvin Norris laughed. "Paint. You allow someone from the other team to tag you, it's the walk of shame."

"Walk of shame?" Thalia asked. She declared herself referee, refusing to join in.

"At the end, your own teammates get to shoot you up with paint for letting them down."

They were at a paintball field near Minden. There were areas for speedball and a larger area for woods ball. Jason tossed a coin and declared speedball was first. He explained the rules of the game. There would be three teams. Each team would shoot different color paint. If a member got shot, or tagged, he was out for five minutes. If all the remaining members were tagged during that time, the team was disqualified.

Jason demonstrated how to pull the triggers to allow an almost continuous stream of paintballs, helping to offset the generally poor aim of the rifles. Rubio explained that with their speed, vampires would have an unfair advantage. It was really a dodge to get out of play, but Jason made him demonstrate, and the gun quickly jammed. "Looks fair to me!" Andy Bellefleur declared.

The humans with them and several of the Weres were wearing special vests and knee pads. All were wearing helmets that protected their faces. Eric couldn't help cringing as he tried his helmet on. It smelled of sour human. "And I have to wear this?"

"Insurance," the man behind the counter shrugged.

"Don't worry," JC told Eric. "I'll show you how it's done!" Jason Stackhouse's oldest boy was glowing. This was the first time his father had included him in anything this adult. Jason shrugged off Michele's protests, telling her since Eric Northman made JC his best man he could hardly freeze him out of the stag.

JC could still see his momma's face as they got in the car, "Don't you take him to see no strippers, Jason Stackhouse, or that's the only fancy dancing you'll see for a long time!" JC hoped his father hadn't heard.

Eric smiled, reminded of his human days. It seemed to be happening often around Sookie's family. JC took the paintball gun from Eric's hands and demonstrated how to load and fire. He talked about firing patterns and cautioned about jams. Rubio and Thalia wandered over and watched as the young human showed the Viking how to use a squeegee to clear a fouled barrel. "Speed is important," JC lectured. "But not too fast, or the gun will jam, like you saw. If you can't shoot, you're a dead duck out there."

Out there was a lit area with large inflatable objects or bunkers. There were a couple other groups already in the field, and the sound of the paintballs being discharged and hitting the bunkers was distinct. It sounded like hailstones.

"How do I know when I'm hit?" Rubio asked.

Hoyt laughed and pulled his trigger, the paintball hitting Rubio in the shoulder. The vampire jerked. "Think you'd feel that?" Hoyt smirked.

Rubio glanced at his shoulder and then flexed it. "Yes. It is distinct," he answered slowly.

"Advantage you all have is that at the end of the night, we're going to be covered with a bunch of round bruises. We'll be limping and cursing all tomorrow, too. Figure by the time you vampires leave here, the sting won't be nothing but a memory," Jason said generously. The words had the desired effect because Rubio smiled and stopped watching Hoyt so closely.

The teams were announced. Rubio and Eric were split up, which meant Rubio would need to fire on his King. Eric made that all right by pronouncing it a training exercise. The Viking said he'd be interested in seeing how Rubio's skills had progressed. Calvin Norris headed the third team. Because they were Supes, there were some additional rules. Vampires would not be able to travel any faster than a Were. There would be no use of special skills, like flying. Weres would not be allowed to transform during play.

As they walked to their three different starting positions, Eric glanced down at JC. "It would be best if you remained behind me," he said. "I am still able to move faster than you."

"True," JC shrugged, "but if we coordinate fire, I can protect your flank so you can advance." He glanced at Andy Bellefleur, who was their third.

"JC is a dead shot," Andy didn't bother to hide the pride he felt in Jason's son. The detective knew the young man had a cool head. He puzzled things out and he seemed ten times smarter than his father. Andy had hopes that JC would think about making law enforcement his career. "We might want to come up with a game plan. Those Pack boys are used to hunting together."

Jason decided to put Rubio and Hoyt together on his team. It was a smart move, and Eric could see Hoyt making arm gestures and Rubio nodding. The other team was Calvin Norris, JB DuRone, and Mustapha Khan. Warren, Mustapha's partner, was coming to the rehearsal dinner and the wedding, but he declined the stag. Eric wasn't surprised.

Thalia stepped up on a raised platform, standing next to the referee, and a whistle sounded. Eric watched his teammates, and he was soon crouching and glancing around bunker corners, firing when one of the other team members appeared.

It was frustrating. Eric was certain he was aiming properly, but the paint didn't go where he intended. JC pulled him back and gave him some pointers, reminding him about spray patterns. The sound of the paintballs hitting their bunker and whizzing around them was impressive. "Come on!" Andy yelled, and Eric's next attempt had Jason tagged out. His satisfaction was short-lived when Mustapha used the distraction to tag him.

It stung when the paintball hit him. He understood now why the others wore layers of clothing. Being vampire, the sting quickly faded, but the impression was lasting enough that he didn't relish being tagged again. During his penalty time, Eric's team mates held out. He rejoined them, and for the next twenty minutes they fired and dodged and called insults to each other over the whine of paint.

Next they played woods ball. The object changed. Instead of shooting against known positions, this involved stalking and taking out the opposing team with more well-placed shots. Jason announced, "Since you all can see in the dark and smell pretty much everything, we Weres will be allowed to shift. That equalizes things."

JC spoke up, "We don't have Weres on our team!"

"Nope, son, you're right!" and Jason just winked and turned away.

"We will need to be very sneaky!" Eric assured JC.

"Shouldn't be no problem for you!" Andy teased, "It's what you folks do, right?"

"Thinking ahead and out-maneuvering your opponent is important," Eric replied.

JC stopped pouting and the three of them discussed their game plan, moving into the woods to find a position.

They had been at it for almost half an hour, moving quietly, using the shadows of trees and moon. Eric could tell their opponents were to the east. They didn't seem to have moved, which meant they thought they had good ground for an ambush. Eric had developed a new appreciation for the detective. For a large man, Andy Bellefleur moved with surprising grace through the underbrush. JC, on the other hand, seemed unable not to find twigs and leaves with his over-large feet. After the third or fourth time, he added a slight whine of frustration, which made it worse. Each time JC made a noise, they would all freeze, waiting and listening, before moving ahead again.

Finally, they were almost on top of where Eric could smell their opponents. Remaining quiet until the last possible moment. JC gave the signal and they ran up the small hill, firing down as they crested, only to find themselves firing on empty clothes.

Eric realized this was a set up, but it was too late. Paint sprayed from all sides. Andy and JC slipped back, leaving Eric Northman standing alone in the middle of a paint barrage. It took another moment before he understood that this was part of the human hazing ritual Pam had described, and his growling and hissing was just incenting his 'friends' to continue shooting. "I give up!" Eric yelled, raising his hands and his rifle over his head. The paint stopped and Jason was the first to walk out.

"I give you credit, bro-in-law! You take it like a man!" He clapped Eric around the shoulder and called, "What do you say, boys? Could you do with a beer?"

Eric looked down at his dripping clothes. He had paint running down his neck and the bastards had hit him a couple times in the balls. "Blood, please," Eric said in a purposely high voice, and Jason laughed louder.

When they returned the gear and went out to the cars, Eric understood that wet clothes were expected. The humans pulled tarps from their trunks and covered floors and seats. "Fangtasia?" Rubio asked.

"Nah!" Jason smiled, "I got another place in mind."

Eric's suspicions were correct. They pulled up to a strip club just outside Shreveport. It was known for its 'exotic' dancers and Eric knew at least one vampire who stripped here. Their party was expected and Jason led the way to their 'reserved' table. There was a special stage set up in front of them and Eric heard Jason tell his son, "If you mention one word of this to your mother, you'll be sitting at the kids table until you're twenty!"

Eric nodded at Thalia, and she made her way to speak with the owner. Jason walked over to where Eric was standing and handed him a True Blood. "What's that about?" Jason asked, looking at Thalia's animated conversation.

Eric fixed his brother-in-law with a steady stare, "I am pledged to your sister. You know this."

"Yeah, so what?" Jason asked, taking a long pull from his beer.

"Thalia is explaining that I may not be touched without your sister's permission."

"For real?" Jason's disbelief written across his face. "So… if someone just touches your arm, like this," and Jason poked him, "that's a problem?"

"It is a matter of degree. There are those touches that are understandable. Someone falls against you or you are jostled in a crowd. Someone, such as you, touches when they communicate, although that is not encouraged. But generally speaking, I am hers."

"Like, she owns you?" and Jason's face screwed up a little, "Eww, that's so… so…" He took another pull at his beer, "Now I definitely don't feel so bad about this," and he gestured behind him. Hoyt was grinning, and he pulled out what looked like a ball with a chain attached to it. Jason walked over, gestured Eric to lean down, and hung the chain loop around his head. "Looks like you already know how this feels, bro!" and the men around him laughed and cheered. "Little gift from Pam," Jason confirmed.

Music started and an attractive redhead danced around the pole on the stage in front of them. She was lovely, but Eric could see the bounce of breasts that were not real. He glanced over to see JC, staring at the dancer like a dog at a bone. "It's better when their breasts are real," Eric shared.

JC's glazed expression broke as he asked, "How do you know?"

"Once you touch them, it's apparent, but it's also in the movement." Eric explained what he was seeing, the way part of her flesh moved while another part didn't. He glanced at a waitress who was near them. She was wearing pasties and a short skirt. Her breasts were natural, and Eric launched into a short compare and contrast talk.

"Thanks, Uncle Eric!" JC grinned, and Eric felt absurdly pleased with himself. He wondered if Jason would arrange a bed companion for JC. The boy seemed eager enough. It might be something he could assist with, finding the right one. He remembered he was older than JC when his father gave him his first. Sookie said that children grew up faster now. He wondered if it applied to fucking as well. It would be something to discuss with Sookie's brother later.

When the woman stepped down from the stage, dancing and pausing for tips, she stopped in front of JC long enough to ruffle his hair. She avoided Eric altogether.

After a while, a young dancer approached Eric. She stood in front of him wearing nothing but a G-string and a smile. "That fellow," and she pointed at Andy Bellefleur, "Told me he'd give me ten bucks if you autographed my ass. Now, mister, I could really use that ten bucks. You going to help a girl make her rent?" and then she held out a pen. Eric could see the laughing, interested faces. He thought about Sookie and the importance of being seen as belonging, one with the community. With a brief smile, Eric took the offered pen, and waited as she leaned over and looked flirtatiously over her shoulder. As expected, this was the first of several women who asked to be autographed on various body parts in order to collect tips. Eric allowed the teasing, then excused himself to chat with Rubio.

Eric felt his phone vibrate, and he read the text.

PamR: Having fun? How are your writing skills?

EricN: Improving. I assume you are taking care of Sookie.

PamR: Watching her sleep, so yes.

EricN: So soon?

PamR: She snores.

Knowing his wife was home in bed had Eric glancing at the time. "Oh, no, brother! This is just about your last time getting out without the old ball and chain being able to tell you what to do!" Jason's speech was slurred and he pushed Eric's phone down.

"It's late," Eric pointed out.

"Well, I'll tell you what? Why don't we all take a run out back of your house? The moon is out. We can howl together. What do you say?" Jason threw his arm around Eric, and then pulled back, "Whoa! Whoa, did I just violate the no touch zone? Wouldn't want Sookie running after me with a shotgun or nothing!" and there was some drunken giggling around them.

Eric saw Rubio and Thalia watching him. Eric knew Jason didn't mean to be offensive, but the combination of drink and tradition was not mixing well. "I will join you for a run," Eric nodded.

Andy agreed to take JC home ("Not a word to your momma!" Jason cautioned), and JB DuRone took Hoyt Fortenberry. The rest of the party climbed into the remaining cars and headed for the woods surrounding Hummingbird Lane.

Eric offered to drive, but Jason insisted he was fine. Whether it was stupidity or just red-neck luck, Jason drove straight as an arrow. He pulled over near the old cemetery where his Gran was buried and flung open the door, then started pulling his shoes off. The others arrived and the air shimmered with shifting. Mustapha's wolf was just as impressive as Calvin's panther. Jason was that odd patchwork of fur and skin that marked him as a hybrid, but his movements were every bit as graceful. Rubio and Thalia stood on either side of their King and at a signal, they all moved through the trees. The vampires were faster, but the Weres weren't far behind. They startled deer and woke roosting birds. They climbed trees and playfully ambushed each other.

They were near the back of the property where the old logging road ran when Eric smelled the distinct odor of new vampire. Thalia came up short next to him and they both turned, their noses directing them. "Bring the others," Eric called to Rubio.

Thalia and Eric emerged from the tree cover into an area that was largely sand. It didn't look as if it had been cleared deliberately, but the ground was pocked with shallow holes. Eric started counting. He could identify over twenty depressions in the ground. Some were unoccupied, but others were harboring new vampires, the magic weaving through them, transforming flesh from dead to undead.

Thalia scowled before heading back into the woods, breaking branches from trees. Jason and Mustapha were in the clearing by the time she returned. "You think this is where they're coming from?" Mustapha asked.

"Look at the holes," Rubio gestured, "They are being reused. Someone has marked this place as a rookery, a nesting place."

Eric knocked the branches from Thalia's hands, "If we kill them here, they'll find another place. Better we use this as a trap. When they emerge, we destroy them, but we will also capture those who are the Makers."

Jason glanced back at Calvin Norris, "So, you were right. These vamps weren't supposed to be here."

"What do you know about this?" Thalia asked the Hot Shot Packmaster.

"I know we've had strange vampires wandering through for some time. My folks don't bother them as long as they don't bother us. We didn't hear different, so we just figured it was a vampire concern."

"It could be all our concerns," Rubio spoke up. "The Makers are strangers. They are operating outside our law and in defiance of our rules. We are doing our best to stop them."

"We would appreciate your help in solving this problem," Eric confirmed. "These, who will emerge," and he gestured toward the holes, "they were not prepared. They come into the world hungry and without guidance. I'm surprised you haven't had an incident before now."

Calvin nodded, "We have. A few. We don't believe in mercy when anyone attacks our own."

"We are destroying them as well," Thalia nodded.

"Look, I have a game camera," Jason offered. "We can hang it out here. Battery runs for weeks. You'd be able to see who comes and goes and when these folks crawl on out," and he gave a shudder.

It was agreed, and they all waited in the field while Jason and Mustapha headed to Jason's house to get the camera and whatever other supplies would be needed to put it in place. As they stood there in the moonlight, surrounded by the scents and sounds of transformation, Eric thought about how this was on Sookie's land, his land. He wondered if it was a coincidence, and worried it was not.


	11. Chapter 11 - She Can Make Happy

The Wedding: Chapter 11 – She Can Make Happy

 **Author's Note:** Thank you to Breathesgirl and Ms Buffy. You have been troopers!

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

It was nearing dawn when Eric returned to Hummingbird Lane. His clothes were stiff and his hair was shedding flecks of Day-Glo paint with every step. The distinct, round bruises had faded, and Stackhouse, good man that he was, had returned to the clearing with two bottles of still warm Royalty he'd picked up at his house. Rubio decided to go to ground with Indira, and Thalia said she would stay at Compton's again. ("I like the idea of re-arranging his perfect things," she'd told Eric. "When he returns it will make him scurry, straightening things, like the cockroach he is.")

Pam waited for him on the porch. She stretched before saying, "Thank goodness! It was getting so late I was worried I'd have to crawl in bed with Miss Farts-A-Lot up there. Honestly, Eric, she makes the most awful smells.

"Her gut is generally quiet unless she has ingested something that is bad for her," and he arched his eyebrow, "and did she? Ingest bad things?"

"Not my fault," Pam one-shoulder shrugged in return. "Don't know what was in those pink drinks, but she was powering through them like they were on the clearance rack at Wal-Mart."

Eric frowned. It explained the tightness in his head. His Sookie had a headache and she was sharing it even in her sleep. "It was your responsibility to protect her."

"Your wife is a big girl, Eric. Protecting her does not include regulating her personal habits. She's safe and in one piece. She had a good time right up to when she didn't. According to what I've seen on YouTube and Doctor Phil, she had a successful stag party," Pam winked, "I did record it," and Pam's fingers flew. "There! I've texted it to you," and she winked again. "Oh, and by the way, looks like you had fun tonight, too."

Pam was smirking as she scrolled through the screen and then turned the phone toward him. Eric watched himself being barraged by paintballs, colors appearing as they impacted on his clothes. Pam used her fingers to expand on his face. Eric could see his surprise. It was not a good look. "I've taken the liberty of forwarding this to Maude and Russell," Pam's smirking progressed to giggling. "Oh! Wait! This is my favorite part!" She brought the angle back in time for him to see the moment a paintball had hit him in the nuts and the slightly cross-eyed way he'd reacted.

"I suppose you were responsible for suggesting the strippers as well." Pam had started the new video showing him autographing one of the women. The dancer straddled his lap and arched so he could sign the area just under her breast. It segued to the next where he autographed a different woman's inner thigh. What Eric hadn't realized was that a second woman positioned herself behind the first and the angle, plus the way they were moving made the whole thing look like porn. "You will not share that one, Pamela!" Eric could imagine Sookie's reaction.

Pam rolled her eyes and sighed, "You should see yourself! You look embarrassed and it's making me embarrassed for you! She really has broken you, hasn't she?"

"Leave her out of this, Pam," Eric growled. "She may not be as indulgent as I am, and you won't enjoy the outcome." Pam didn't seem at all worried. "I will be happy when these human rituals are at an end. I understand they are meant to build bonds. It was the same in my time."

"Mine too. We would drink and dance," Pam stood up and waltzed by herself on the porch. "The parties lasted until dawn. It was meant to signal the end of one life and the start of the next."

"You might have had that, Pamela, if I hadn't taken you," and Eric was rewarded by the surge of love and gratitude he felt from her.

"I haven't regretted it, not one minute. That life was nothing I wanted. I am exactly where I was always meant to be!" Eric let her feel his pride in her, and his fierce daughter returned that pride before sitting on the porch rail and asking, "So, are you going to tell me what happened tonight? I could feel it when your annoyance turned to something else. What is it?"

Eric stared back into the night, "We found a nesting site tonight, a rookery,"

"Around here?" The last traces of amusement dropped from Pam's face.

"On the boundary with Compton's lands. They have been bringing them here, to Sookie's land, to transform."

"Could it be a coincidence?" Pam balanced, a warrior ready for action.

The Viking shook his head, "I stopped believing in coincidences. When you are as old as I am, you'll stop believing in them too." Eric could feel the dawn. It was still some distance from them, but it was nearer than not. Pam would want to rest in her own home and that was some distance from here. "You must go, Pamela. Tomorrow night we can talk more. I am convinced that it is vital we discover the purpose. I feel it. This represents a danger to us." Eric leaned forward and kissed his progeny's forehead, "I will rely on you to help find that purpose in your travels."

"I still don't like leaving you," Pam hugged Eric briefly, "so don't expect me to let you off the hook too easily."

"It would be best to stop our games now that the wedding approaches." Eric felt strangely reluctant though. It had been many years since he and Pam had played with such intensity. It was enjoyable. "Oh, the clown car? It was one of your best."

Eric pushed her toward her car. Eric scanned the tree-line as Pam's tail lights disappeared, confirming Heidi's presence. It occurred to Eric that Pam hadn't confirmed their latest prank war was now over. He texted her, 'You win. Truce?'

When he emerged from the shower, he found his text was still unanswered. "Pamela!" he grumbled before holding his breath and walking into the bedroom. As he lifted the blankets he found his nose wrinkling. He spooned against Sookie's back and hoped that dawn would take him quickly.

XXxxx

He could feel the moment she found consciousness. Her breathing changed and then her eyelids fluttered. She drew in a deep breath and rolled, and then her eyebrows drew together. "Here, Lover," Eric pricked the end of his finger and held it before her. "Drink."

"My head hurts," she said in that soft, sleepy voice.

"I know, min hustru, and if you didn't forget that even pretty things can hurt you, it wouldn't. But you know that unlike your friends, you can feel better right away," and he touched her lip, leaving a smear of blood.

Without opening her eyes, she pulled her lower lip between her teeth. He saw her tongue flick out, the barest peek of pink. "Why do you taste so good?" she sighed. He leaned down to capture those lips, but her hands came up and braced against his chest, "Not yet! I'm pretty sure my mouth tastes like the inside of a donkey's butt. Let me brush my teeth!" and she shuffled out of bed, her hair sticking up, and her bottom wiggling in a most appealing way.

He could hear every detail of her preparations, but it didn't bother him, this more human aspect of her. In a strange way, it was comforting. Eric stretched out and propped his head on his arms, staring at the ceiling. He was hard, but he was hard at every rising. This sense of well-being was more than that. It was a remembrance of an easier time, a simpler time; Aude using the chamber pot, children murmuring, birds chirping as the village came to life around them. He could almost hear the crackle of the fire as his wife stirred the banked ashes and fed it new wood. It was a time when he knew all the rules and how his life would be. It was a time of fewer questions.

Eric looked around the clean, empty space. Over the ages, he had owned many houses. Most were beautiful and many were more beautiful than this one. It occurred to him that at no point in his long existence as a vampire had any one of them felt like home. From the bathroom he could hear Sookie humming in her toneless way. The water was running, and she stopped her humming long enough to spit. Eric smiled. This was right. This was best.

He stretched on the mattress, feeling the snaps and cracks of bones realigning. He thought of how her skin would feel, sliding against his under the pulse of the large showerhead, and Eric rolled to his feet. On the way, his toe stubbed against her clothes on the floor and he smiled, remembering all the times she scolded him for doing the same thing. Then his smile froze. The movement released a scent into the air. Eric bent over to pick up the blouse she had worn. It smelled of alcohol and Sookie, but mostly it smelled of Alcide Herveaux. Eric's hand tightened and he raised the shirt closer to his face. With a growl he threw it away from him, and rushed into the bathroom.

Sookie was brushing her hair and he could see he startled her. She set down the brush, "What?" That was when he saw the list of names and numbers tracking up the back of her arm.

Eric didn't mean to grab her as roughly as he did, "What is this?" his voice sounded angrier than he actually felt.

Sookie shook him off, turning and shoving against his chest, "What has gotten into you?" Her eyes were flaring and he could feel she was surprised, not guilty.

"Look at this!" and Eric took her arm again, holding it firmly when she tried to jerk it loose. He gestured toward the mirror, and the telepath looked over her shoulder. When she saw the writing, she wrenched herself away from him a second time, but now she was pulling at her arm to try to see the backside. She ended up holding her arm over her head so she could see the column of names and numbers written in black marker.

"I have no idea," Sookie mused, and then her mouth drew together, "but I do kind of remember someone writing on me when I was leaving." She looked up to meet Eric's accusing stare, "What are you staring at, Eric?" and she turned on the spigot and turned to grab a washcloth.

"I suppose you don't remember Alcide Herveaux getting friendly either." Sookie stopped scrubbing at her arm and met his eyes in the mirror's reflection. He watched the blush start at her neck and travel upward.

"Yeah," she conceded, "I remember Alcide."

Watching the blush deepen, Eric's eyes narrowed, "And did you enjoy dancing with him, Lover? Rubbing against him? Dancing so that his scent covered you? Or did you take your clothes off first?"

Now it was his mate's eyes that narrowed, "I think you had better reconsider where you're going with this, Buster!" Her voice was tight, and some part of his brain was telling him to tread carefully, but the bigger part of him was imagining the former Packmaster pressed against his mate.

"Perhaps this was your wild oats, Lover?" The voice in his head was getting a little louder, telling him not to ask questions he didn't want answered. He leaned over her, aware his fangs had dropped. Mustapha's words came to him, "Perhaps your drinking allowed you to act on your real feelings?" Now his voice dropped to a hiss.

Sookie was backing but then he felt something inside her change. It was a shift, and then a break, and he stepped back from the strength of her temper. Her finger was poking him in the middle of his chest, "If that's what you think of me, Eric Northman, then you don't deserve me! Are you going to check me out to see if I cheated on you? Are you going to strip me naked and do a thorough check?" There was something in the way she said it that punched a hole in his anger. He caught an image of Sam Merlotte's angry face and it made him straighten up.

"I am not thinking you cheated on me, Sookie…"

"What then?" She stepped right back into his space, not allowing him to retreat, "You don't trust me? You think after all of this I would so much as look at anyone else?"

Eric dropped his eyes for a moment, but brought them back, "I am only saying you were drinking last night, too much. Perhaps it was bad judgment."

"Perhaps it was," Sookie's nod was short, "but I did not even consider cheating. It was a set-up to embarrass me. Alcide is working there, at Hooligans. He was put up to it. It was entirely innocent…"

"Then you admit you let him touch you!" It was instinctual, this possessiveness, and Eric could feel the beast within him surge forward again.

"Yes, I did, Eric. Not intentionally, exactly. You had to be there," Sookie wasn't backing down, she wasn't looking apologetic.

"You should not drink anymore," he growled, "you must promise me!"

"I will not! You're not the boss of me!" and then Sookie pushed past him, stalking back into the bedroom. She almost picked up her skirt from last night, but stopped, anticipating his reaction to the clothing She walked to the closet instead to retrieve her robe. After pulling her hair out, she turned back to him. "I can't believe you are doing this! What more do I have to do to prove that I am yours?" Her mouth was downturned and she stalked back, her annoyance flowing from her in waves, "What will it take? I have given up my life here because I love you. I have willingly tied myself to you by vampire custom, and now I'm going to promise in every way that means something to me. I'm living in New Orleans and anywhere else you want to go. Even if we weren't bonded, Eric, the fact is, my life is yours." She walked back to the mattress and sat down with a bounce, "If frightens me sometimes, how much power you have over me."

Eric sat down next to her, careful not to touch her, "I do not require a promise," Eric looked at his hands, "but think about what I ask. When you have been angry with me here, you were drinking too much." He glanced at her, but Sookie still looked angry. "I will run the shower," he offered and stood up.

"And you haven't done anything foolish either, right? Not done anything you think I might take the wrong way?"

Eric stopped. He thought about last night, but those women had not rubbed themselves on him. He had touched them briefly to write on them, but they hadn't covered his clothing in their scent. They hadn't written on his skin. To deny her accusation was not a lie if he considered the circumstances. "No, Sookie. I have not."

"Well, that makes you a liar, liar, pants on fire, Eric Northman!" Sookie got up, retrieved her phone, and tossed it to him. "You know my password, Mr. High-Handed! Why don't you take a look at that little file Pam sent me, and then I'll just ask my question again!"

Eric held out the phone to her without bothering to look. It was wrong, attempting to be tricky with her. He could see it now, "When did you see it?"

"I got up this afternoon," she just stood there, her arms crossed, "a girl has to eat. And there it was, waiting for me. And you know what? Didn't occur to me for even one second that I was watching anything other than Jason torturing you. Guess that would make me what?" When Eric didn't answer, she bit out, "The trusting one, I guess. Huh?" and she headed back into the bathroom. Now she did turn on the shower.

"There was nothing to it," Eric said, following her into the bathroom. It wasn't an admission, but he knew she had him. She knew it too because she sneered at him. She was under the water, the door open. She turned toward him, her head back, and the water running over her body. She was standing with her legs open and his cock responded. "I would like to join you, Sookie."

She stepped toward him, his angry goddess. Her eyes were steady as she ran her hands over her breasts, "Would you?"

"Yes!" he hissed, his own hand traveling to his cock. He stroked himself as he watched her.

"I don't think you've earned the privilege," and she turned her back on him and stepped under the water, allowing him to watch the water run over her hair and then down her perfect ass.

He stepped into the shower stall, standing close, "I am sorry," he whispered. "It is instinct."

She didn't turn around. She used a sponge to squeeze soapy water over her shoulder. The soap suds reminded him of twin trails of blood. He was achingly hard. "So, you are no better than an animal, allowing instinct to make your decisions?"

"It was unworthy," he breathed her in. The sandalwood almost covered her scent. She was running fingers through her lower lips. He growled, "Allow me to make it up to you."

She turned and reached out to take him in her hand. Her chin rose, "With this? You think sex will make it better?"

"Well," and his smile crept up at one corner of his mouth, "It couldn't hurt." When she didn't answer him, he said, "Do you know what I was thinking about before I smelled the dog? I was listening to you and thinking that for the first time since I became a vampire, I have found my home." Eric reached over to take a wet tendril of hair and he placed it behind her. He allowed his hand to touch the bone that ran along the front of her shoulder, tracing it from her arm to where it joined at the base of her neck. He circled her slender neck with his large hand and then brought his thumb to trace her lip. "Be my home, Sookie," he sighed. She stepped toward him, and he lowered his mouth to the lips she offered.

When he pulled back, she grabbed his earlobe and pinched, "What makes you think I would ever lower myself to consider Alcide Herveaux? Really? He just about got me killed!"

"I wasn't thinking," and Eric purred while turning his head to free his ear.

"You bet your ass you weren't!" and his goddess bit the palm of the hand he raised hard enough to leave tooth marks. Eric felt his cock pulse, "Now you better be showing me how sorry you are, Eric! I expect one hell of an apology from you!"

Without hesitation, Eric fell to his knees before her, "Allow me, min Krigare Kvinna," and he parted her while grasping her thigh to keep her in place. She was short enough that he had to lean over a little, but his tongue found her clit. First he tickled and then he lapped. Sookie's hands grabbed his hair, her fingers tightened when he found the right speed, and then tightening more when he pressed his face into her so her could suck her swollen bud into his mouth, He released her thigh, bringing the fingers of that hand to play with her slit. Massaging, barely penetrating, one, and then two digits, he played her until his hands were the only things keeping her upright.

"Please, Eric! Please!" she begged.

"Only if you tell me I am forgiven, Lover," he breathed into her, then sucked her harder, making her moan. He could feel her walls trembling around his fingers and he sped up, twisting to make sure he rubbed the right spot with each motion. She was falling, and so he backed her against the wall where the bench was installed. She collapsed and he followed her, bringing her knees over his shoulders, opening her to him. "Forgive me, Mistress," he asked as he might have asked Ocella in past.

"Yes!" she screamed, "Yes! Oh my God!" She was frantic, her hips rising to meet his tongue and fingers, her orgasm taking her so strongly she hit her head against the wall.

As soon as he heard the answer he desired, Eric stood and scooping her up, impaled her on his length. He used his weight to keep her in place against the wall. She was so tight and his penetration caused her walls to tighten further. Sookie's head arched back as he thrust and then withdrew almost completely, only to impale her again. She brought her arm to her mouth, biting it to keep from crying out. "There is no one to hear you, Lover! Tell me!"

"Eric! You feel so good!" she was loud, shouting to the ceiling, her eyes shut, "Oh yes! Fuck me! Harder! Harder!" The angle against the wall was pleasant, but he was not able to open her as he wished. Cradling her globes, he walked her back into the bedroom and laid her at the end of the bed. With a quick movement he had her ankles over his shoulders and then he pressed her knees farther apart so he could fully seat himself in her.

He slid back and she moaned. "Lover! Sookie! Look at me! Let me have your eyes!" and his wife, his lover, gave him what he wished. "Watch me come undone for you, Lover. See what you do to me!" and Eric allowed her to see his lust and his love, his passion and his vulnerability. When he came, he whispered, "I'm sorry, Sookie. I was wrong to doubt you."

"You better believe it, Eric Northman!" and his Sookie arched with him before they both collapsed together.

XXxxx

The rehearsal dinner wouldn't start until ten o'clock. 'Vampire hours,' Twy called them. Sookie rose above him. He held her hips, helping her twist just a little as she met him, her walls pulsing. It was sublime, and as he felt himself twitch, his balls drawing close a final time, she fell forward to lie across his chest. His hands moved to drift slowly up and down her back. He lifted his hips to grind into her again, loving the feel of her, warm and tight. "Eric," she said in that happy, sated way. And then her stomach growled. It was loud, so loud he laughed.

"Do you suppose I'm in danger?" he said to her golden head.

"I guess someone helped me work up an appetite!" She was stroking his nipple. She blew across it and he drew in a quick breath, her action causing him to pulse again.

"I could text someone to bring you food," he was feeling very lazy. The thought of spending the next few hours in bed was appealing. Demanding sex had transformed into love-making, and Eric didn't want it to end too soon.

"No, if someone comes I'll feel obligated to get up and get dressed. I'll have to offer them something and it wouldn't be polite to ignore them. I'd have to ask about their family and how they're doing and then I'd have to thank them for helping," and Sookie sighed.

"You should be like me," Eric offered. "Demand what you want and forget the rest."

Sookie sat up, letting him slide from her. "Sure, that's you, Mister Rude," and she grinned. "You are one big faker, Mr. Northman! You take care of everyone! It's why folks are loyal to you. You may not be all La-Di-Da on the outside, but folks know they can count on you. That goes a long way." Sookie left the bed and stooped to pick up his paint-crusted shirt, twisting it a little and then staring at the flakes it was shedding on to the floor. With a roll of her eyes, she picked up her bathrobe, "Be back in a minute," And she headed down the stairway that Eric knew led to the kitchen.

Even though she was floors below him, he could hear her. She was pulling things from cabinets and opening the refrigerator door. The water ran and he assumed she was making a pot of coffee. He thought about getting out of bed to help her, but reached for his phone instead. He confirmed Mustapha sent Weres from LongTooth Pack to patrol their woods during daylight. He trusted his day man more than he had ever There was also confirmation that a vampire was watching over them. Eric had an idea who it might be.

He rolled to his side so he could more comfortably scroll through emails. He knew there was furniture in the rest of the house, but not here. This room held only the mattress and box spring. He saw the suitcases on the floor near the far end. One held the toys Sookie had received as gifts. Exploring them had been most enjoyable. The other he assumed held clothes for his wife.

There were messages from Thierry and Thomas. He scanned both, and then read through each more carefully. He pressed the contact button and Thierry answered on the second ring. They talked about construction, and the options for bringing both wind turbines and natural gas wells on line. Thierry had narrowed his choice of firms down to a final two. Eric asked to delay the meeting until his return from Nebraska. If they were both there, Eric Northman could allow Thierry to be the good vampire. Eric's role as bad vampire would make clear the penalty for failure. It was an effective ploy with humans.

Thomas' message was more news and less critical. The flow of vampires through Arkansas seemed to be slowing. Thomas' assigned Area in the northern part of the state showed promise, and he would be investing money, both his own and Eric's, in developing lumber rights. There was a short paragraph about Karin, more like two lines, but Eric got the impression his headstrong, fractious daughter was showing signs of restlessness. If Thomas could tolerate her absences, all would be well. If the vampire was looking for a more formal arrangement, Eric doubted the tie between them would survive. Karin was a wanderer, and the demons that drove her were strong.

It was pleasing, having talent like this at his command. Without realizing it, he started to whistle. There was an email from Maxwell Lee with contracts and projections for Fangtasia, Ltd. He forwarded them, sight unseen, to Pam. He trusted them to run their business and furnish his cut. He did open the second email titled, "Touissant." The New Orleans Packmaster wanted a meeting with both he and Sookie upon their return. He heard about Mustapha Khan, and was worried that the prior relationship between the King and his former day man would edge out his Pack. Emil wanted to be a leader in efforts to unite the Packs and he wasn't interested in sharing the limelight. Eric sighed. This petty jealousy was one of the reasons he doubted the ability of Packs to form lasting alliances. The Weres didn't have an Ancient Pythoness capable of manipulating them into greatness. He texted Max back authorizing the meeting.

He was just hitting send when he heard her return. He set the phone down and rushed to the doorway, taking the tray of food from her hand. She had a bottle of blood and a large cup of coffee trapped in the fingers of her other hand. Eric set the tray on the bottom of their makeshift bed and climbed back under the covers, holding the blankets up for her. His Sookie was delightfully warm against him, but rather than settling back into his arms, she reached for the tray and removed several books. They were catalogues with papers sticking from them and she arranged herself cross-legged, flipping open a page. "What do you think of this one?" There were photographs of beds and matching furniture. The one he was looking at was dark wood and appeared solid. When he didn't react immediately, she pulled the book away, and flipped to another picture. This was more modern furniture in a lighter wood. He found it appealing, but he couldn't see it in this room, so he briefly shook his head. "Good!" she said. "I didn't think it was a good fit either."

She picked up another book and flipped it open to something called French Country. It was appealing, but he asked, "Would you consider using my furniture? It is still in storage from when I left." He didn't need to explain, but he found he couldn't meet her eyes either. They both knew he was referring to before his marriage to Freyda.

"I don't want the furniture from my old bedroom. I don't even want to see it!" It sprang from her, and he could feel pain.

"Of course, Lover!" Eric realized she hadn't forgotten the incident with the Were, Kym. He picked up the catalog, angry with himself. His comfort was not worth the reminder of that painful incident.

Then, his Sookie surprised him, "I'm fine with the other furniture, Eric. It's just that bedroom set. Oh, and the coffee table from the living room. Not that either! But the rest? I know I didn't spend much time with you in your real bed. Stupid on my part, but I really liked it. I think you did, too," and she smiled at him, her face bright.

"I did," he looked at her now. "That bed, those furnishings, they have value to me."

Her smile didn't falter, "Grandfather reminded me you have other things too. I remember paintings and knick-knacks you had on shelves and tables. I'd like you to have your things around you." Eric nodded. He hadn't suggested taking his belongings from storage for several reasons. The Palace was already furnished. To have personal things in places where so many moved in and out seemed a risk. He knew as much as he was settled in that place and into his role as King, he wasn't entirely comfortable with the amount of exposure it required. The other reason was that he didn't wish to remind Sookie of everything she lost when the fire took her family home. She returned from a trip here with some photographs and the old, ugly afghan. He thought it was all she had left of her history, and he knew that it left her feeling adrift. It seemed somehow unjust that he, who had been a vagabond for centuries, would have trinkets while she, for whom family and history was everything, did not.

"It would sure warm the place up some," she was saying, looking around the bare walls.

"I can think of something else that could warm the place," and he plucked the banana she was eating from her hand and then painted her lips with it. Instead of opening her mouth and sucking it as he hoped though, she lunged forward and bit off the end, then winked.

Eric winced and she laughed outright before saying, "You know, I blame both you and Pam for this."

"The way we make love?" he asked, making sure he maintained a hopeful expression.

"Don't play stupid with me, Eric!" she growled. "The fight! If you had both stopped when I asked, we wouldn't be going at each other."

"I told her tonight that I concede. I have finished it," he told her. He thought about the lack of response from his child, but he would clear that up later. He asked Pam not to send the video. She had not exactly responded, but now he realized she had already played her trick, so she couldn't retract it. "I think we can be comfortable that the next two days will be incident-free." Sookie finished eating and was starting to get up, so he looped his arm around her to pull her back against him. She batted at his hand, "I was thinking I should apologize again," he said. Tonight was the rehearsal dinner. If they were late no one would mind.

"We have places to be and people to see," his wife scolded him, heading back toward the stairs to take her tray downstairs. She was walking naked. He wondered when she would realize it. It would require some planning, but it was well worth arranging protection so that they could have this place as their sanctuary. He felt the moment she realized what she'd done, that quick burst of embarrassment. It felt warm and he chuckled, rolled out of bed, and got the shower started again.

XXxxx

Pam met him downstairs with clothing, Sookie's dress and his suit. His daughter, ever the helpful one, remembered to bring the diamond and pearl necklace his wife would wear. She would look like starlight walking through the gardens of the Gallery. "The limo will be here in an hour," she told him, then turned and left. He was going to confirm that the prank war was over, but he was distracted by the familiar face standing on the porch.

"Gee, Mr. Eric, guess it's a good thing no one is around here," Bubba was looking slightly scandalized. Walking naked was natural for the Viking, but for his once-famous friend, this was a habit Bubba wouldn't embrace.

"It is good to see you, my friend," Eric smiled. "Sookie will be most pleased. I will tell her you are here."

He was turning back to call to her when Bubba said, "You know what? I'll just sit here on the front porch while you all get ready for your big night. Take your time." If the big man had been able to blush, Eric was sure he would have.

"Of course," the Viking smirked, heading back into the house. Eric suspected Bubba had returned. It was in the way Mustapha phrased his text. Eric knew their friend had been in Texas for some time. He and Stan Davis got along famously. Stan had built a pinball machine room just for the two of them, but Bubba was recognizable, and his remaining in any Area too long was dangerous. Bubba was fond of Sookie, so it was always a matter of time before he returned. Eric walked up the stairs, meeting his wife as she emerged from the bathroom. "We have company," When he told her who it was, he felt her genuine pleasure.

As she turned, he could still see the names and numbers, fainter, but still on her skin. He growled and bit out, "The writing. It's still there!"

Sookie rolled her eyes and shrugged, "It must have been permanent marker. I've scrubbed until my skin feels like it will come off. It'll be gone in a day or two. I'll just throw a shawl over my shoulders." Eric couldn't keep the curl from his lip and his wife put her hands on her hips, "Just what do you expect me to do?"

"If you were vampire, I'd slice it from you and then use blood to heal the area." It was not reasonable, but there was some small part of him that hoped she'd agree. Instead, she just stared at him until he turned away. While his wife dressed, Eric texted Indira and then Mustapha Khan. He asked to have the contents of his storage lockers brought here and round the clock surveillance until other arrangements could be made.

While it was pleasant to have the house to themselves, there would be guests from time to time. The property was large. He would talk with Jason Stackhouse tonight about getting a second structure built. It would be a place guards could live and guests could stay. It could be out of line of sight, allowing his wife to maintain her privacy. He thought about his Sookie sun tanning here as she had long ago. He was smiling with that memory when she walked back toward him, her hair upswept just a little before falling in soft waves over her shoulders. Her head tilted as if questioning him. "I was thinking of you making those patterns on your skin."

"My tan lines?" she almost laughed. "You really like that, don't you?"

"It's like a map, Lover, leading to all the best places," and he didn't bother retracting his fangs as he kissed her. She licked first one fang, and then the other before caressing his tongue with her own. She was perfect.

It wasn't long enough before she was pushing him back, "Get finished! I'm going to go down and chat with Bubba," and his Sookie was walking away from him, her heels causing her gait to roll ever so slightly.

' _It was all worth it,_ ' he thought. ' _Every challenge, every disappointment, every setback, because it led to here_.' Eric Northman could see a future before him, and for the first time in many years, it was a future that was more light than dark.

XXX

"I sure wish I could go with you," Bubba escorted Sookie to the waiting limo. Charles was in the passenger's seat. Owen would be following.

"Well, now that we'll be coming back here more often, you can come and visit as often as you like," Sookie leaned up and very gently kissed the vampire's cheek, then rubbed away the faint trace of lipstick.

"Well, shucks, Miss Sookie, you shouldn't be giving away your kisses, especially with Mr. Eric standing right here!" and Bubba winked.

"I'm just fortunate I saw her first," Eric replied.

"Yup, you sure are!" Bubba agreed and he closed Sookie's door.

Eric turned to their formerly-famous friend, "I count on you, Bubba. I know you'll keep an eye on our girl. It lets me rest easily."

"Thank you, Mr. Eric," he grinned, "means a lot to me that you trust me that way."

Bubba stood in the driveway and waved as the cars headed for the main road. The drive to the Norton Gallery where the reception dinner was taking place would take half an hour, and Sookie fiddled with her phone. Almost unconsciously, she reached across the seat to place her hand in Eric's. With a sigh, he pulled her toward him. The moon had risen near full and Eric watched it float above the trees, seeming to climb with each passing mile.

There were lights that greeted them as they drove up to the entrance that led into the gardens. The air was heavy with the scent of flowers. The music from a jazz quartet made every step seem as if they were part of some Hollywood movie. People in suits and long gowns turned toward them and Sookie navigated between those people they had spent time with, those they met, and those who were here hoping to become more in their lives. Weres mixed easily with humans, but the vampires remained aloof. All in all, everyone seemed to have a marvelous time.

The caterer who arranged the aerated blood at Sookie's bridal shower was there and the novelty was well received. Everyone seemed to have glasses in hand. Sookie watched Tara and JB DuRone approach, both impeccably dressed, easily fitting into the crowd. "You look like royalty!" Tara declared. When she released his wife, she smiled up at him to say, "JC is over near the head table. He's so nervous about making a toast tonight. It's his first public speech."

Eric saw Sookie intended to find her nephew, so he headed her off, "Stay here, Sookie. I will speak with him.".

The Viking found his best man standing with his friend, Robert. He had a paper in hand and he was reading the words out loud. His friend was making faces causing JC to stammer and choke. Eric was reminded of Pam.

"Perhaps I can help," he said when he was close enough. Both boys jumped and JC turned red. Eric wondered if this blushing was a Stackhouse trait. "What I do," Eric continued, "is read the words through once and then I think about it. When it is time, I say what the words mean. I don't worry so much about memorizing it." Eric didn't bother to tell the human that as a vampire, he had perfect recall.

"You don't worry about getting it right?" JC asked.

Eric shook his head, his expression thoughtful, "If the words are close, and you say it from your heart, it will be fine. Trust me, I have had a long time to figure this out." He laid his hand on JC's shoulder and the young man straightened under his hand.

Eric found himself saying, "Perhaps, if your friend wouldn't mind, you would stand next to me this evening. You are my best man and I believe you have been to these human weddings before. I would count it a favor if you could explain things to me." Young Stackhouse seemed to grow a few more inches as he nodded nervously. Eric saw the look he gave his friend and knew that this had given the boy confidence.

For the next hour, JC was introduced to everyone who approached them. Eric asked his opinion and engaged him in conversation. When JC's attention diverted to what his friends were doing, Eric released him. Sookie looped her arm back through his, "You made his night, Eric. I thought his face would break in two, he was grinning so hard."

"He is a young man," Eric shrugged. "I was a young man once, too."

The signal was given for dinner, and guests started moving toward the place where tables were set up under the tents. When everyone sat down, there was a tapping against wine glasses. Jason Stackhouse stood up and made a short speech. When it was JC's turn, the boy stumbled a couple of times, but did a credible job. He was bright red, but beaming at the end. A business acquaintance stood next, followed by another business associate. The speeches were all similar, wishing the couple well and hoping they continued to grace the area for many years to come.

Throughout the evening, Al Cumberland worked through the crowd, taking group shots and individual photographs. Sookie agreed to give Al exclusive access to both tonight and the wedding tomorrow, so she wasn't surprised when Al positioned himself near the head table as the announcement that the groom's cake would be presented was made.

"That's odd," Sookie glanced at Michele. "I thought they would have done that tomorrow at the wedding." Brock stood next to Al. There was something about it that had Eric leaning forward. Twy was nowhere in sight, and then Pam stood up and walked away from the head table.

A waiter wheeled in a table that was covered. At a signal, he removed the cover and there was the cake. It was a replica of the clown car. It was almost three feet long and at least a foot high. It was exact in all details and Eric's eyes narrowed. "Pam," he growled, but he didn't get any further because the cake began to play a tune. It was a child's tune, "All around the Mulberry Bush."

Sookie took Eric's hand, saying, "I have a bad feeling about this." No sooner were the words out of her mouth than the song came to end and there was a distinct 'pop'. A large clown erupted from the cake, spewing pieces of cake and frosting into the air. Since Sookie and Eric were sitting closest, they were both covered. Chocolate cake clung to their clothes and bits of colored frosting and fondant stuck in their hair. The impact wasn't hard, but they both felt it. Cameras clicked. Guests laughed. Eric's eyes narrowed. Sookie smiled through gritted teeth, "She's a dead woman!" she told him.

"She's already dead," he reminded Sookie. He could feel his mate's annoyance, but he was finding it hard to be truly angry with Pam. It was brilliant. He turned to Sookie, her mouth screwed up, her eyes burning. She had a piece of fondant with lettering on her shoulder. He lifted it off and offered it to her. He realized if her eyes had been lasers, he would have found himself finally dead. "You must admit, Lover, it showed a certain flair," he said reasonably.

"I'm covered in cake," her voice was low and tight.

"Yes," Eric nodded, "so now you are sweet."

Her lip quirked up. He had tickled her sense of humor, but she was fighting it. He picked a large piece of cake from his sleeve along with some drippy filling and offered it to her and the edge of her mouth crept up more. "Yeah, guess I can't deny it now, can I?" her voice was more relaxed.

A piece of fondant fell from her upswept hair into her lap and it startled her, and then she started to laugh. The quartet started playing and his wife held out her hand. Together they circled each other on the dance floor, picking debris from each other and laughing at the absurdity of it all. The pictures Al took became part of a collage Sookie hung in their sitting area, ' _to remind us never to forget to laugh_ ,' she said. The newspapers printed a photo of Eric laughing with Sookie in his arms. They called it proof that vampires were just like humans.

Pam arranged for extra clothes, so after a couple of dances, Brock directed them into the Gallery so they could change. Others who were at the table and caught some of the cake explosion had already found their way inside.

There were attendants there to help clean clothes, but Sookie could hear real annoyance from Michele and others. There was no time to get things dry cleaned, and they were wearing their good things. If their suits and dresses were ruined, there was no easy money lying around to just go out and buy more. Sookie resolved to make this right, although she knew pride would keep her friends and relatives from complaining.

As she exited she found Eric, "I thought you said you stopped this."

"I thought so too, Lover." He was trying to respond in a serious way, but he couldn't hide his amusement. He confirmed it when Pam re-appeared, and he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

Sookie watched them. Eric chastened Pam. Pam smirked and acknowledged she had masterminded the cake. Sookie could see the wheels turning again, and she realized she would need to take matters into her own hands. With a bright smile, she detached herself from Eric and went in search of the person she felt could best help her.

XXxxx

Pam woke up with the feeling that something was terribly wrong. Her skin felt stretched somehow. Her eyes opened and she was looking at her room. It took a whole second to realize she was looking at the wall and not the ceiling. She tried to move and couldn't. She turned her head to the side to see her reflection in the mirror and she screamed. Someone had duct-taped her to the wall. From her toes, which were several inches above the ground, to her shoulders, she appeared to be in a cocoon of dull silver.

There was a knock at the door. She figured it was Brock. She and Twy fought before the rehearsal dinner. Twy refused to accept Pam's explanation of where she'd gone following the stag party, and the publicist left in a huff, checking into a hotel. Now, seeing herself, Pam wondered if she was going to have to end the New Yorker. "Get in here!" she shouted. The slight assistant opened the door, flicked on the light, took one look, and then sat down on the floor, his mouth wide open. "Get up!" Pam screeched, "And get me out of this! Where were you today? Are you going to tell me you weren't in on this?"

The assistant stumbled to his feet and found a pair of scissors in the middle of Pam's bed. He was looking at a note, but when Pam said the last sentence, his eyes had narrowed. "If I had anything to do with this, I'd be pretty stupid to free you, now wouldn't I?"

"Or smart," Pam bit out. She tried to wrench some room into the bindings by twisting, but she couldn't budge.

Brock's eyes narrowed, "Before I do anything, I think you should read this," and he held the note in front of Pam's face.

 _Pam,_

 _I love you like a sister, but if you pull one more prank before we return from Nebraska, I'll chain you in your coffin and throw away the key._

 _Love Sookie_

 _P.S. Cut it out! Left you scissors._

"Bitch!" Pam spit, but Brock could hear the new note of respect.

XXXXxx

Sookie turned as Michele hooked the last small clasp in the back of her dress. The princess neckline was demure, but low enough to expose some cleavage. Long, gauze scarves passed through loops on the bodice, and then ran over Sookie's shoulders, through more loops, flowing into the full, long skirt. The ivory field of the gown with its bursts of red flowers glowed against her skin. Tara brushed more pink to the sweep of her cheekbone and then ran the brush across the line of Sookie's shoulder blades.

Pam sat in the chair in the corner. She had been quiet but cordial since her arrival, and Sookie took that as a good sign.

"Well, I think you're just about ready!" Michele announced, and turned Sookie to look at herself in the large mirror. The woman Sookie saw, surrounded by her formally gowned bridesmaids was beautiful. Her hair swept up, small curls hanging to frame her face and accent her long neck. There was a bouquet of daisies and roses sitting on the bureau, and smaller bouquets with the same flowers for Michele, Tara, and Pam.

"It's the way I always imagined!" Sookie felt tears threaten and Pam was beside her in an instant.

"Don't you dare ruin your makeup!" her vampire sister hissed. While the telepath dabbed her eyes dutifully, Pam retrieved her purse. "Dear Abby always said there were things a bride should have for her wedding day."

Tara stepped forward, "Something new," and she handed Sookie a handkerchief embroidered with small flowers. "Owen tells me you borrow his a lot."

"Something borrowed," Michele said next, and held out some small pearl earrings. "Jason said these belonged to your mother. She gave them to him, and I'd like to lend them to you for today." Sookie smiled and used the new handkerchief before placing the pearls in her ears. She remembered these earrings. They reminded her how much her mother preferred Jason. Borrowing them for the day was fine. Sookie felt no need to have reminders of the woman who had feared her.

"Something blue," Michele turned from the bureau with a blue, ruffled garter in her hand. "Come on!" and she pulled a chair over. Sookie lifted her foot onto the chair and Michele looped the garter over the telepath's shoe and then up until it sat on her thigh.

Now it was Pam's turn, "Something old," she said, and opened a red velvet box. The necklace was pearls and rubies. The setting looked Victorian. The rubies were set in a gold collar, each stone rimmed with small pearls. Larger pearls were strung to loops to hang between the ruby medallions. The vampire moved behind Sookie and fastened the necklace in place. "There, now you are complete!" and she turned Sookie to look in the mirror once more.

"Mad at me?" Sookie asked.

"No," Pam shook her head, "I had it coming. Still, I know you didn't do it alone…"

"I'm not telling," Sookie interrupted her. "And just to be clear, no more tricks, right? No exploding cakes or collapsing chairs."

"I never thought of chairs," Pam said thoughtfully, then winked at Sookie's look of panic, "Scout's promise. No more pranks until after Nebraska."

"I guess it's the best I can hope for," and the telepath and her bridesmaids headed for the stairs.

Outside, Eric stood near the pond with JC beside him. The best man was dutifully trying to pin a boutonniere on the vampire's suit and making a mess of it. Jason stepped in and took over, "Nervous?" he asked. Eric wondered why he did and if there a reason to be nervous. His eyes flicked to Thalia, but she had gone into downtime.

"No," JC answered, and Eric realized Jason was speaking to his son. He found himself glancing back toward the house. They had been in there over an hour already. Sookie went upstairs with the women and he found himself outside, talking with these many townspeople… friends, he reminded himself. When Mustapha arrived with Warren, Eric found a welcome distraction in hearing how the Were helped his mate strap his progeny to the wall of her own home. There was a photograph, and Eric quickly texted it to Maude and Russell. Payback felt sweet. When the Were drifted away to speak with Calvin Norris, Eric was sandwiched between Rubio, who was welcome, and Maxine Fortenberry, who was not.

The older woman had done something with her hair and she smelled of noxious chemicals. She was also creaking. It reminded Eric of corsets, and he thought it possible she was wearing one the way she held herself. Maxine Fortenberry talked and talked about Adele, Sookie's Grandmother. There were stories large and small. The woman seemed to think that Eric was interested in cooking and knitting, because she described these aspects of the deceased woman in some detail. Then she said, "I guess that's where Sookie gets it," and Eric realized the woman was trying to tell him stories of his wife's history. In his day, there would have been a singing where the saga of his bride's family's history was made known. This funny woman with her serious look seemed an unlikely substitute, but it would appear this was her role.

"Thank you," Eric said solemnly, and bowed. Rubio snorted beside him, but stopped when Eric made his displeasure known.

"I think Adele would be happy she's marrying you," Mrs. Fortenberry said with a sniff. She cut her eyes at Eric's Sheriff, then moved away, her body moving naturally except for the area around her middle.

"So, you are ready?" The Reverend Collins wore a black jacket.

Calvin Norris stood beside him, "I give you credit, Northman. I didn't think you'd go through with it. You've done her proud."

"Why wouldn't Mr. Northman wish to marry Sookie?" the Reverend Collins asked.

"It's not the marriage," Calvin winked, "it's all the foolishness Jason put him through along the way."

Jason shrugged, "Well, wouldn't be any kind of marriage if my future brother-in-law can't laugh."

"Momma said you were torturing him because he's a vampire," JC volunteered.

"Well, your Momma was a little angry when she said it, Son," Jason said hastily, then glanced up at Eric. "What do you say? Ready to get this show on the road?"

Eric thought about how Jason would look duct-taped to the wall, then nodded, "Yes, Stackhouse. I'm ready."

The Reverend Collins touched his arm. Eric and JC positioned themselves under the white archway. There were flowers and white ribbons laced through the wood, and the entire structure sparkled with white fairy lights. Jason entered the house and then stepped back out with Sookie, his Sookie, on his arm. "Ain't you nervous?" JC asked.

"A man is never nervous when he faces his destiny," Eric replied, his eyes never leaving his wife.

Hoyt plucked a song on his guitar, and started to sing. It was a country tune, one that had been popular some time ago. The refrain promised that 'in all the world, you'll never find a love as true as mine." Michele walked forward, followed by Pam, and then Tara. They were each wearing long, black dresses. For some reason, Eric thought of his pledging in Oklahoma. Freyda had stepped toward him, completely naked under her robe. She thought he would be tempted by her flat-hipped body, but she repulsed him. ' _Even then, I was yours_ ,' Eric thought. ' _You took my heart and I never recovered_.' Sookie was nearer now, swaying on her brother's arm. The ivory gown seemed to glow in the twinkle lights. The rubies around her neck were black. "Mine!" he hissed.

"What?" JC asked.

"Your Aunt Sookie is very beautiful," he replied. Eric stepped forward. Jason kissed Sookie on the cheek, then laid her hand in the vampire's.

"We are gathered here together," the Reverend Collins said as Eric turned her to face him. He was vampire, so his recall of the words should have been pitch perfect, but in years to come he would find the words were not what he remembered. Instead, he remembered the way her hair glowed. He remembered the slight rise of her lip and the way her eyes shone. He remembered kissing the ring that remained on her hand, and promising by that ring to honor her and keep her all the days of her life. Eric remembered the triumphant look on his Sookie's face when the Reverend Collins pronounced them 'husband and wife,' and he would remember until his days were dust the feel of her lips on his as those who were gathered clapped for them.

In the ways of his world, this ceremony meant little, but in seeing the happiness on his mate's face, Eric Northman knew it was the moment that truly made her his own.

 **End Note** : As so the second part of And Then We Were One concludes. The last section, The Handfasting, will launch in a few days. This last section will be shorter than either of these.

Thank you to everyone who has been reading and commenting! Your interest and support mean a great deal to me.


End file.
